The Pearl Jade
by sulis kim
Summary: GS.Dinasti Goryeo. Dinasti Ming. Han Jaejoong menyamar sebagai laki laki menyelinap kedalam kapal Kakaknya, Hankyung. Kapal yang akan berpetualang memburu harta karun itu berlabuh di kepulauan Nami. Jung Yunho Pangeran Goguryeo, menangkap sekelompok penyusup di kepulauan miliknya, tak di sangka Yunho tertarik kepada salah satu Prajurit musuh, YunJae. plot awal SANDURAN.
1. Prolog

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T - M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Author sangat berterimakasih kepada Kak Rini dan Kak Ica, Terimakasih sudah memberi banyak saran dan masukan untuk Sulis buat nulis Ff ini. Trima kasih banyak juga buat Reader setia Author. ~BOW~

* * *

 **prolog**

Dinasti Goryeo ada sebelum dinasti Joseon. Pada jaman Goryeo para Calon raja Goryeo di jodohkan dengan wanita wanita Mongol dari Dinasti Yuan, China.

Korea memiliki tiga kerajaan pada saat dinasti Goryeo. Kerajaan Goguryeo (-Hugoguryeo-), Silla dan Baekje( -Hubaekje-.)

Gugoryeo kerajaan terbesar yang menguasai lebih dari tujuh puluh persen tanah Korea. Sisanya di kuasai dua kerajaan lainya ,Silla dan Baekje

Dalam Ff ini Author memakai Dinasti Goryeo dan Ming. Pada sejarah kepemimpinan Goryeo mendekati akhir kepemimpinan yang akan segera di geser oleh Dinasti Joseon. Begitu juga Dinasti Yuan China sudah akan di geser oleh Dinasti Ming.

Di sini Author menggunakan Dinasti Goryeo dan Ming.

 **Perkenalan para pemain**

 **Dinasti Goryeo Korea.**

Kerajaan Goguryeo - Hugoguryeo -

Jung Yunho.

Calon Raja Gongnim.

Gongnim adalah raja ke -31 dinasti Goryeo memerintah di Tahun 1351 - 1374 dengan nama Raja Wang Gi. Yang akan di perankan oleh Jung Yunho. Untuk keperluan cerita marga mereka di ganti Jung.

Jung Ji Hoon. ( Rain )

Ayah Raja Wang Gi.

Raja ke -30 Goryeo . King Chung Jeong.

Song Hye Kyo. (Han Ji Eun)

Ibunda Raja Wan Gi.

Ratu Gongwon.

Shim Changmin.

(Choi Young) -dalam sejarah- Jenderal perang terhebat dengan siasat perang yang memenangkan berbagai peperangan dengan serangan kapal jepang.

Dalam film Faith diperankan oleh Lee Minho.

Kim Heechul.

Putri mahkota kerajaan Baeje. Sepupu Jauh - Jung Yunho-.

Kim Junsu.

Adik tiri Jung Yunho.

Kim Hyunjoong.

Sabahat sekaligus panglima perang.

Kim Ga Eun.

Tunangan Jung Yunho dari kerajaan Silla.

 **Dinasti Ming China.**

 **Kerajaan Sanko (San Guo ~ tiga kerajaan~)**

( Karena author tidak menemukan nama kerajaan dinasti Ming, jadi menggunakan nama kerajaan leluhur China)

Kim Jaejoong.

Putri mahkota kerajaan Ming. Han Jaejoong.

Hankyung.

Putra mahkota yang juga akan menggantikan Ayahnya sebagai raja ke - 2 Dinasti Ming, dengan nama raja Guang Ming Jiao.

Huang Xiao ming.

Raja -1 Hong Wu, Ming Daizu, Zhu Yuan Zhang. Untuk keperluan cerita marga di ganti Han : Han Xiao Ming.

Zhao Wei. ( Putri Huan Zhu )

Ratu Ma Xiu Ying.

Park Yoochun. Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk. Pria berdarah China Korea Sahabat Hankyung. Ayah mereka berdarah Korea para panglima perang kerajaan Sanko dan ibu mereka berdarah China.

Summary:

Kim Jaejoong menyusup ke kabin kapal sang kakaknya Hankyung untuk ikut berpetualang, ketika pria itu berniat mengarungi lautan dan memburu harta karun kesebuah pulau di kawasan Korea. Namun mereka tertangkap oleh jendral perang kerajaan Goguryeo yang saat itu sedang mengawasi kapal perang jepang yang di duga akan menyerang korea. Merekapun tertangkap dan menjadi tawanan kerajaan tersebut.

Demi menghindari peperangan yang mungkin akan di timbulkan akibat penyusupan ke negara tersebut, Han Jaejoong menyamar menjadi Kim Jaejoong. Tetap menyamar sebagai prajurid laki laki dan berusaha mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan para tahanan lain. Hanya dirinyalah yang tersisa untuk jadi pemimpin demi menyelamatkan mereka, setelah melihat sang kakak ,Hankyung kalah dalam pertempuran dan tertusuk pedang dan mayatnya tidak diketemukan.

Jung Yunho, Putra mahkota Goguryeo yang sebentar lagi akan di lantik menjadi Raja Ke -31 harus menjalani ujian terakhir yang mengharuskan ia menangkap pemberontak yang bekerja sama dengan prajurit perang jepang, di dampingi prajurit perang Shim Changmin dan Kim Hyunjoong ia harus mengusir para penjajah dari Negri mereka.

Perjodohan yang diciptakan untuk menyatukan dua negara menjadi taruhan, semuanya berantakan, ia nyaris kehilangan kedudukan yang akan ia sandang ketika dirinya jatuh hati terhadap prajurit wanita dari penjajah China yang menyusup ke pulau yang masuk dalam kekuasaan Goguryeo. Di pulau Nami

Prajurit Wanita bermata setajam kucing yang menawan, Kim Jaejoong satu satunya prajurit wanita di dalam kapal yang menyamar menjadi pelayan kabin dan telah menjerat hati Jung Yunho. Wanita itu menjadi kendala terbesar yang harus ia singkirkan, akan tetapi hatinya berkata lain, wanita itu berbeda dari para wanita pada umumnya, Yunho selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkanya sebelum ia berkata, wanita selalu menyerahkan diri sebelum ia menggoda, mereka wanita lemah lembut dan menggunakan air mata sebagai senjata untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ia tergoda dengan wanita keras kepala seperti Jaejoong dan berusaha untuk menaklukan prajurit tangguh tersebut di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

~ **China** ~

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menunjukan jalan." Hankyung membuka sebuah sketsa gambar yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu perpustakaan kerajaan.

Ia berbisik kepada lima sahabat karibnya. Mereka berkumpul di salah satu pojok layaknya pemuda nakal yang sedang menyusun strategi kejahatan mereka.

Latihan yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap harinya telah usai beberapa saat lalu, matahari sudah mencondongkan diri ke barat, haripum akan mulai gelap.

Darah muda yang penuh kebebasan dalam diri mereka masih belum terpuaskan, mereka hanya pemuda di awal dua puluh tahun yang masih suka berpetualang.

Tak terkecuali Hankyung. Putra mahkota yang akan menggantikan kepemimpinan Kaisar Wang Gi selanjutnya. Mereka menginginkan sebuah petualangan yang menegangkan sebelum mereka benar benar dewasa dan akan memegang sebuah tanggung jawab besar untuk menjadi panglima ataupun jendral perang kerajaan.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Donghae, jangan sampai Jaejoong mendengar ini. Kau tahu anak nakal itu selalu ingin ikut dalam petualangan kita."

"Petualangan apa yang kalian maksud?" Gadis yang gemap berumur delapan belas tahun beberapa hari lalu itu berdiri disana, berkacak pinggang perpakaian laki laki.

"Kau memakai pakaianku," Hankyung berkata. "Ya Tuhan, kau anak nakal. Ibunda Ratu akan membunuhku seandainya beliau melihatmu berpakaian layaknya anak laki laki."

Kelima sahabat seperjuangan Hankyunh tersentak mundur. Sebagian dari mereka mencoba untuk kabur akan tetapi Jaejoong sudah mengarahkan kepala pedang miliknya untuk memukul satu dari tiga laki laki yang akan kabur. "Jika kalian berani maju selangkah lagi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghajar kalian dengan sungguh sungguh." jangan salah. Meskipun Han Jaejoong seorang gadis muda, ia menguasai silat dan pedang juga berbagai ilmu bela diri China lainya.

Hankyung memberenggut tidak suka. Dengan terpaksa pemuda itu membuka kembali sketsa dari kulit rusa yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau mencuri ini dari paman Hu," lirihnya. Namun tak hayal ia tersenyum cerah. "Bagus kemana kita akan berpetualang kakaku yang tampan. Aku kebih suka untuk tidak masuk kedalam hutan lagi, nyamuk disana sangat suka dengan darahku." meyarungkan kembali pedang miliknya, Jaejoong bergabung dengan yang lain, membungkuk untuk melihat pola gambar yang tidak satupun ia mengerti.

"Aku belum pernah belajar tentang pola aneh itu." grutu Jaejoong. Melirik kepada yang lain, meminta penjelasan.

"Kami, yang kami maksud untuk perlayar tidak termasuk kau anak manis." Siwon berujar. Kemudian ia menambahkan ketika gadis itu membuka mulut untuk protes. "Ini adalah petualangan kami para pria dan tugasmu sebagai purti mahkota adalah duduk manis menunggu seorang pangeran datang untuk melamarmu, dan membawamu pergi ke kerajaan mereka."

" Ck,..." Jaejoong mengabaikan komentar sahabat kakaknya itu.

"Han Jaejoong, itulah tugas seorang wanita termasuk putri mahkota sepertimu." Hankyung memperingatkan.

Tidak perlu diingatkan akan kenyataan itu ia sudah sangat paham. Akan tetapi ia suka kebebasan, berpetualang seperti kakaknya ketika mereka kecil. Namun dengan bertambahnya usia ia harus menerima takdirnya sebagai putri yang harus bersikap manis lemah lembut dan menerima pelajaran sebagai calon istri seseorang nantinya, Pria tampan dengan gelar tinggi seperti yang Ayahnya impikan.

"Tidak ada pria yang lebih tinggi dari kedudukanku, putri mahkota, apakah itu berarti aku tidak akan menikah." ujarnya kepada sang Ayah ketika mereka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga yang hanya berisi mereka berempat Raja Ratu dan kakaknya.

"Tentu saja kau akan menikah sayang," Ibunya menyahut. "Dengan seorang pria tampan yang akan di pilih untukmu oleh Ayahhanda,"

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria yang tidak ku cintai."

"Cinta akan tumbuh dengan berjalanya waktu, seperti aku dan ibumu." Ayahnya berkata lembut, ia mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan kasih sayang yang nyata. Tentu saja, ia adalah putri kesayangan mereka. Bahkan Ayahnya Kaisar Wanggi pernah mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri ketika ia diculik pemberontak pada umur lima tahun. Ayahnya menyelamatkan Jaejoong seorang diri dengan menyamar sebagai prajurit biasa.

"Aku akan ikut kalian," Jaejoong kembaki ke dunia nyata, ia menjawab tegas. Tentu saja dirinya harus ikut, Ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk melihat dunia luar selain daratan tiongkok yang sama yang selama seumur hidup ia lihat. Akan tetapi ia tidak begitu yakin Kakaknya akan mengikut sertakan dirinya kali ini.

"Lain kali, Jae. "Janji Hankyung." Tidak kali ini, perjalanan ini sangat berbahaya, kami akan berlayar kesebuah pulau di sebelah Timur China. " Hankyung menjelaskan.

" Kau tahu wilayah itu termasuk daerah kekuasaan kerajaan Goguryeo Korea, salah satu sekutu Mongol (dinasti Yuan) yang telah kita kalahkan, aku tidak yakin mereka akan menyambut kita dengan hangat seandainya kita tertangkap oleh mereka ,akan sangat bahaya jika kami ketahuan menyelinap kepulau tersebut, dan akan lebih berbahaya jika mereka menemukan seorang wanita diantara kami."

Jaejoong tentu tahu, mereka akan menjadikanya budak setelah nerhasil menangkapnya atau lebih parah ia akan diperkosa bergiliran oleh para prajurit yang menangkapnya sebelum ia di bunuh dan jasadnya di buang ke sungai. "Tapi kau tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi bukan?" ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan ikut dengan kami Jaejoong. Kami akan di gantung oleh Kaisar kalau sampai kami ketahuan membawa kalian berdua dalam pelayaran kali ini." Yoochun berkata. "Sudah sangat buruk dengan kami mengikuti keinginan putra mahkota untuk mengobati rasa hausnya akan petuakangan di tambah kau ikut bersama kami, tidak, aku menyayangkan nyawaku." yang lain mengiyakan perkataan Yoochun.

"Kau lupa aku bisa mengalahkan sepuluh prajurit dalam pertandingan tahun baru kemarin Park, aku bukanlah wanita lemah. Dan aku akan sangat senang seandainya kalian mengijinkan aku meminjam pakaian kalian untuk menutupi siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Kaisar dan Ratu akan murka."

"kita akan di gantung hidup hidup sekembalinya kita dari pelayaran." Itulah masalahnya. Mereka sudah yakin untuk tidak mengikut sertakan Jaejoong. Apapun alasan yang ia katakan untuk membuat mereka benar benar tidak berguna.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut."

Semua mata menatap kearah Jaejoong tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya wanita licik itu menyerah begitu saja ketika tidak diikut sertakan dalam perburuan ataupun perjalanan keenam pemuda lain yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Sejak Jaejoong kecil mereka sudah terbiasa diikuti oleh gadis kecil perpipi tembam yang mengekori Hankyung kemana saja pria itu pergi. Jangan lupa para pengawal dan dayang yang menjaga mereka juga ikut serta. Hankyung selalu berhasil kabur dari mereka dan mengikut sertakan Jaejoong bersama dirinya untuk menyelinap keluar dari gerbang kerajaan.

Jaejoong terlalu lama berbaur dengan mereka para pemuda yang haus akan petualangan di dunia bebas salahkan Hankyung jika sampai gadis secantik Jaejoong harus berdandan layaknya anak laki laki dan berkeliaran bersama kelima pemuda lainya untuk berburu berkelahi ataupun menyusup ke kota atau hanya untuk sekedar berjalan jalan.

Jaejoong tinggi, kurus namun berisi dengan lekukan wanita di tempat yang pas yang dimiliki gadis itu, lebih tinggi dari wanita pada umumnya, meskipun gadis itu tidak lebih tinggi dari telinga kakaknya Hankyung. Dan semakim bertambahnya waktu mereka semakin sulit menywmbuntikam kenyataan bahwa seorang wanita wanita yang sangat cantik dengan bulu mata lentik dan mata besar yang menggoda. Dan kakaknya Hankyung adalah pemuda tampan tinggi dan calon raja tertampan dalam sejarah China.

Berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan Jaejoong tetap memasang telinga ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun putra Jenderal perang yang di tugaskan di laut sebelah timut berkata. "Aku akan menyiapkan kapal di dekat pelabuhan, kalian menyiapkan perbekalan kita untuk sebulan dan kita berkumpul pada malam ketiga setelah malam ini, sebelah barat pelabuhan ada teluk kecil yang tersembunyi, aku akan menunggu kalian disana berama awak kapal ayahku yang bersedia membantu kita."

Bibir Jaejoong terangkat membentuk seulas senyum. Baiklah. Tiga malam berikutnya, sepertinya ia juga harus menyiapkan bekal tambahan untuk mereka.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter: 1 Adventure

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

~Kerajaan Sanko~

Kedatangan putri yang begitu mendadak membuat kalang kabut para pelayan dan penjaga yang bertugas di kediaman Paviliun Ratu . Pelayan belum sempat mengumumkan kedatanganya ketika Jaejoong mendorong pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran naga dan merak Lambang kerajaan, sekuat tenaga gang dimilikinys.

Para dayang dan pengawal mengikuti Jaejoong sambil memohon untuk tidak masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong melewati ruang duduk dan sudah akan bersiap membuka pintu yang menuju langsung ke kamar Yang mulia Ratu, ketika salah satu dayang memberanikan diri benarik tali Hanfu ~pakaian china untuk laki laki~ yang ia ikat asal di bagian pinggang. Ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama sejak selesai berlatih anggar sore ini.

"Kenapa kalian melarangku masuk?" Ia memutar tubuh begitu cepat.

Untunglah para dayang juga pelayan lain memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, perlu belajar jika mereka ingin diterima menjadi dayang kerajaan.

"Ampuni hamba Putri, Paduka Ratu beliau ..." Suara dayang tersebut bergetar ketakutan. Kesalahan yang fatal jika seorang pelayan biasa menyentuh keluarga kerajaan tanpa seijin mereka.

"Bangunlah," Ujar Jaejoong. Ia berbalik dan pintu terbuka.

Para dayang memberi hormat begitu pula Jaejoong. Kemudian gadis dengan pakaian anak laki laki itu mendorong Sang Ratu untuk kembali masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ibunda bolehkan aku meminta pedang yang sudah Ibunda janjikan akan Ibunda berikan kepada Jongie." Gadis itu menangkup kedua tangannya memohon.

Alis Jaejoong mengeryit heran tidak sepantasnya seorang ratu mengedipkan mata seperti itu bukan. Berkedip? Suatu peringatan tanpa kata!

Juga, tidak biasanya ibunya itu berdiri kaku seperti pohon ek seperti saat ini kecuali ...

Sial.

Tatapanya jatuh menyelusuri kamar Ratu yang besar. Duduk di atas ranjang dengan begitu gagahnya adalah Sang Raja Hongwu.

" Yang Mulia," Jaejoong menekuk lutut tiba tiba. "Maafkan hamba," sial, ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Tidak aneh kenapa para dayang melarangnya masuk, seharusnya Jaejoong mendengarkan mereka sebelum menerobos masuk dengan tidak sopan.

Suara Raja begitu berwibawa dan dalam. Mengandung peringatan yang menusuk ketulang tulang sumsum Jaejoong detik itu juga." Pedang? ... Pedang apa yang kau janjikan untuk Jaejongie Ratu?." Sorot mata menuntut sang suami membuat Ratu Zhao wei mengeram kearah Jaejoong.

Tamat sudah riwayat mereka. Susah payah ia merahasiakan semuanya selama ini.

" Tidak ada Ayah handa." Jaejoong menyahut. Meskipun itu adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan.

Tentu saja Raja tidak akan pernah percaya begitu saja, apalagi perkataan putrinya yang satu ini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Han Jaejoong adalah putri yang suka berpetualang dan membuat onar. "Jelaskan kepadaku pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu putri?" tuntut Yang Mulia Raja. Rsja Hongwu merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Oh, sial. Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Jaejoong mengasihani diri sendiri, ia sudah pasti akan dikurung di dalam Paviliun selama berminggu minggu kalau sampai Ayahnya itu tahu apa yang sudah ia dan ibunya lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Raja.

Suara sang Ratu menjawab pertanyaan Suaminya." Aku memang sudah berjanji untuk memberikan pedang Merakku untuk Jongie, kau boleh memberikan pedang Nagamu untuk Hankyung kenapa aku tidak boleh." ia berkata dengan sedikit marah. Hal yang sudah biasa didengar jaejoong apabika mereka hanya bertiga atau berempat bersama kakaknya, Hankyung.

Oh, kenapa ibunya itu selalu kehilangan kesabaran kalau sedang marah atau tertekan. Dan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Wajah Raja berubah kaku. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, diam diam ia melirik ibunya yang masih berdiri di samping. Sedikitpun wajah Ratu dengan gelar Ma Xiu Ying tidak merasa gentar apalagi takut.

Yang membuat Jaejoong melongo tak sopan adalah jawaban sang Ayah.

"Apa kau merajuk lagi, istriku?" nada suara Yang Mulia Raja sedikit melembut, atau menggoda?

"Aku tidak merajuk, dasar kau pria tidak berperasaan. Kalian hanya mementingkan perasaan kalian sendiri, kami para wanita juga dapat melakukan apa yang dapat di lakukan para lelaki."

Tawa Raja Hongwu menggema di paviliun luas itu. "Lihatlah ibumu Jongie, dia selalu begitu sejak muda tidak pernah mengalah dan itulah alasan kenapa aku menikahinya, ibumu wanita tangguh sama sepertimu."

Yang Mulia Raja bangkit dari ranjang dan memakai jubah kerajaan, kemudian berjalan kearah kursi besar untuk menyamankan diri, menepuk sisi lain kursi berbantal empuk itu Raja mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong mendekat.

Menurut perintah Sang Ayah ia mendekat dan duduk disana.

"Bagaimana petualanganmu hari ini, kau sudah berumur delapan belas tahun Jongie, sudah saatnya kau berhenti berpetualang dan segera menikah. Ayahanda akan dengan senang hatie men lcarikan seseorang untuk ..."

"Jongie belum siap untuk menikah. Tidak untuk beberapa tahun ini, Jongie lebih suka berpetualang bersama Hankyung juga yang lainnya." Raja Hongwu dengan nama lahir Han Xiao ming mendesah lelah.

Mengurus Putrinya ini memang butuh kesabaran extra. Jaejoong bukanlah putri yang mudah di atur persis seperti ibunya, Zhao Wei.

Raja menatap istri tercintanya dan mendapatkan wanita itu menahan tawa, Oh, apakah kedua wanita yang ia sayangi ini memang tidak pernah mendengarkan aturan ataupun laranganya.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan membiarkan Ibumu untuk berbicara denganmu, anak nakal." Yang Mulia raja bangkit dari duduknya. "Berilah Ayahmu yang malang ini sebuah pelukan dan ciuman perpisahan sayangku."

Keterkejutan membuat tubuh Jaejong berubah kaku. Apakah Ayahnya mengetabui rencananya untuk menyelinap ke kapal Kyuhyun malam ini? Matanya menatap Ibunya yang mengedikkan bahu. Tidak mungkin? Apakah ibunya menghianatinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam dan mendelik kearah Ibumu, Ayolah sayang. Aku harus segera pergi ke Nanji untuk menangani beberapa masalah disana." Oh, syukurlah Ayahnya tidak mengetahui rahasianya.

Kegembiraan menyelinap kehati Jaejoong, ia melopat penuh semangat untuk memeluk Ayahnya. "Jaga diri baik baik Ayah, aku akan merindukanmu setiap nafasku."

Pintu besar itu tertutup meninggalkan ibu dan anak di dalamnya yang berbisik bisik ria. Zhao Wei mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah ranjang. Benda panjang berbalut kain merah. Pedang merak milik sang Ratu.

"Bawa ini bersamamu, kau akan membutuhkanya." Menambahkan sesuatu kedalam bungkusan kain tersebut Ratu menatap wajah putinya untuk terakhir kali sebelum mereka berpisah sebulan kedepan. "Kau harus kembali aku tidak ingin menyesal dengan memberimu ijin untuk ikut bersmaa Hankyung berlayar," Menyeka air mata yang menyeruak masuk Zao Wei memeluk putrinya begitu erat.

"Aku pasti kembali, aku berjanji. Aku akan memceritakan perjalanan kami ketika aku kembali, ibu. Jangan menghawatirkan aku dan Hankyung."

Mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum Yang Mulia Ratu membetulkan kain yang Jaejoong gunakan sebagai ikat kepala. Rambut panjang Jaejoong di kepang dan di selipkan kedalam baju, ia sudah berganti pakaian yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk kabur dari kerajaan. Pakian itu sungguh pas di tubuh putrinya, tentu saja beberapa tanbahan kain untuk menyembunyikan bukti bahwa ia seorang gadis.

"Pergilah, sebelum tengah malam kau harus sudah di atas kapal, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang mengantarmu melewati hutan sampai ke bibir laut"

"Oh, Ibunda. Kau yang terbaik." Jaejoong mengikat Pedang itu ke punggungnya dengan cepat, kemudian mencium sang ibu untuk terakhir kali.

"Ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau dia sampai tahu aku membantumu menyelinap naik ke atas kapal."

"Tidak, Ayahanda sangat mencintaimu, Ibunda lihat, Ayah tetap bisa tertawa meskipun Ibunda menghinanya."

"Laki laki itu," Yang Mulia Ratu tersenyum penuh arti."Tentu saja karena kami saling mencintai."

Sudah saatnya. Jaejoong memeriksa kembali penyamaranya ke pantulan cermin untuk memastikan ia layak terlihat sebagai seorang pengembara. Sialnya, kulitnya tidak cukup gelap untuk itu. Ia harus berjemur jika ada kesempatan diatas kapal.

"Hati hati Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong mengangguk sebelum keluar melalui pintu depan. Ia hanya perlu berjalan melewati taman Paviliun kediaman ratu untuk sampai ke pintu gerbang sebelah timur kerajaan. Disana sudah ada seserang yang akan menunggu dna mengantarnya seperti apa yang ibunya janjikan.

Kapal itu bergerak. Jangkar sudah di angkat, layar sudah di naikan sejak beberapa saat lalu. Perlahan kapal itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan mengikuti arah angin.

Terdengar suara teriakan perintah Kyuhyun dan beberapa suara lain yang tidak Jaejoong kenali. Suara mereka tersnegar lirih dari tempat ia bersembunyi saat ini. Kapal sedikit oleng terayun akibat gelombang laut yang tidak stabil. Jaejoong merasa perutnya sekan di aduk.

Jangan, apakah ia mabuk laut. Ia tidak boleh ketahuan sampai hari ketiga, setidaknya sampai kapal yang membawa mereka sudah berlayar cukup jauh untuk membawanya kembali ke daratan.

Mencoba menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Langit masih gelap seharusnya ia mengantuk, dirinya sudah terbiasa bangun sampai siang hari jika tidak ada kegiatan seharusnya itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya merasa mengantuk. Kapal kembali berderit dibawah tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa bernafas bebas mengingat ia bersembunyi di gudang yang penuh persediaan bahan makanan juga pakaian.

Setelah beberapa hari ia disana, ia sendiri tidak yakin, sepertinya nasip baik tidak berpihak kepadanya. Kira kira di hari kedua ia mendengar suara seseorang membuka gudang, tentu saja mencari sesuatu seperti bahan makanan atau pakaian ganti. Tidak seharusnya Jaejoong bersembunyi di gudang makanan. Seharusnya ia bersembunyi di kabin yang kosong atau di bawah kolong tempat tidur kabin sang kapten.

Secerca cahaya lampu minyak menerangi ruangan, ia tersentak kaget ketika dua orang menarik karung gandum yang ia gunakan sepagai penutup tempat persembunyianya. Kedua pria itu sama tinggi dengan jenggot yang di biarkan memanjang seperti,,, bajak laut.

Astaga, apakah ia telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kapal yang salah. Mugkin Hankyung dan teman temanya membatalkan acara pelayaran mereka dan dirinya naik kekapal bajak laut yang ... Tunggu! Ia sempat mendengar suara Kyuhyun, bukan?

.

.

.

.

Daratan Tiongkok sudah tak terlihat, kapal berlayar dengan kecepatan penuh karena cuaca hari ini begitu bersahabat. Mungkin mereka akan sampai lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka sebelumnya karena kapal yang Kyuhyun siapkan adalah kapal perang terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Hankyung sedang mengawasi cuaca dan sekeliling menggunakan teropong kecil ketika dua orang prajurit perang naik ke atas dek, bergabung denganya.

Bunyi suara gedebuk menyita perhatian Hankyung, seseorang atau karung dilempat ke lantai kayu yang keras. Pekikan protes yang ia kenal terdengar. Itu suara adiknya Jaejoong matanya mendelik lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Han Jaejoong?"

Amarah jaejoong yang sudah siap meledak akibat perlakukan dua bajak laut yang dengan seenak hati mereka membopong Jaejoong seperti sekarung gandung lenyap sudah. Dihadapkan dengan sang kakak yang murka lebih dari sekedar buruk. Ia sudah siap dengan ini, akan tetapi bukan hari ini, seharusnya besok ketika ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk muncul tiba tiba di hadapan sang kakak.

" Ya, Tuhan, Kyuhyun putar kapal kembali ke daratan, kita tidak akan berpetualang, tidak ketika Jaejoong besama kita."

"Tidak," Jaejoong berteriak. "Jalankan kapal seperti sebelumnya atau aku akan ... aku akan."

"Kau akan apa, brengsek."

" Umpatan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk seorang pangeran." Jaejoong mencibir.

"Dan apakah pakaian dan dandananmu yang seperti nelayan pantas untuk seorang putri kerajaan."

Mencoba bangkit dan terlihat bugar Jaejoong terjerembab ke lantai kayu kabin yang keras, kakinya keram mengingat dua hari atau entahlah berapa lama dirinya berada di gudang dalam keadaan tertekuk di antara dua karung kentang dan ubi ubian. "Bantu aku berdiri." mengukurkan tanganya Jaejoong memasang mimik wajah kesakitan dan ia memang kesakitan.

Meskipun enggan Hankyung mengangkat adiknya kesebuah kursi yang di bawa Donghae untuknya. "Trimaksih Donghae," Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan ikut dengan kami." Yoochun berkata di sela sela acara memancingnya. "Tapi aku tidak menemukanmu dimana mana. Boleh kami tahu mereka menemukanmu dimana?"

Kedua prajurit kapal itu meminta maaf karena sudah mengira Jaejoong adalah menyusup, jangan salahkan mereka jika tidak mengenali Putri kerajaan Sanko, mereka adalah prajurit perang yang di tugaskan menjaga lautan dengan pakaian seperti nelayan agar para penjajah yang menyusup kedaratan China tidak curiga ketika melihat mereka beroprasi.

"Kami menemukan Putri di gudang makanan Pangeran." Salah seorang pengawal melapor.

"Kau tidak boleh memutar kembali kapal ini, atau aku akan melemparmu kelaut untuk santapan hiu." Jaejoong berkata murka.

Hankyung berkacak pinggang mencoba memasang wajah galak namun gagal. Ya, Tuhan bagaimana ia bisa memiliki adik seliar Jaejoong. "Yang Mulia Ratu akan membunuhku."

"Tidak, dia yang mengantarku sampai ke atas kapal,,,,"

"Ibunda...?" mulut Hankyung terbuka lebar." Bagaimana mungkin," Tentu saja ibunya itu mungkin , ibunya adalah seorang wanita petualang sejati. Ia tidak akan senggan mengirim Jaejoong berlayar bersamanya.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah disini, terkurung bersama kalian dan Yang mulia ratu yakin kalian akan menjagaku," dan itu benar. Mereka semua rela mati untuk menjaga putri kerajaan Sanko dari mara bahaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka dapat lakukan seandainya lautlah bahaya tersebut.

Jaejoong perlu meyakinkan kakaknya lebih keras agar mereka tetap melanjutkan pelayaran atau semua pengorbananya sia sia, beberapa hari ini ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk melihat pulau lain, negara lain atau jika beruntung orang dari peradaban lain. "Gege -kakak laki laki- kau tidak bisa menghentikan pelayaran ini begitu saja, kau akan membuat kami semua mendapatkan hukuman kalau mereka mengetahui kita mencuri kapal dan beberapa prajurit untuk membantu kita." Dapat di pastikan Hankyung mulai berpikir.

Ia kembali menambahkan. "Berbeda jika kita kembali dengan harta karun atau semacamnya, mereka... Maksudku Yang Mulia Raja akan bangga kepadamu karena kau sudah dewasa." Dan berhasil, kakaknya itu menghela nafas dan kembali tenang.

"Sialan kau anak nakal aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu kalau kau membohongiki tentang ibunda yang memberimu ijin,"

"Lihatlah ini," Jaejoong membuka ikatan kain panjang miliknya. "Pedang merak, pasangan pedang nagamu, milik orang tua kita saat mereka masih muda."

"Aku yakin bisa saja kau mencurinya."

"Tidak, Ibunda memberikan ini langsung padaku. Juga ini,,," Jimat keselamatan. Hankyung tertawa.

Jimat itu diberikan oleh ayah mereka ketika mereka masih muda. Ibunya selalu menjaga benda itu dan dapat di pastikan Jajeoong tidak mencurinya. "Baiklah kau boleh ikut dengan kami, dengan satu syarat."

Wajah Jaejoong berbinar bahagia. "Apapun itu."

"Jangan turun dari kapal ketika kami berlabuh, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di pulau itu. Nami adalah pulau yang berbahaya ,Jae."

Wajah Hankyung yang keras menunjukan bahwa pria itu bersungguh sungguh. Tidak ada jalan lain ia harus mendengarkan kakaknya setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Baiklah."

 **~ Manchuria, Korea~**

Di sebelah utara semenanjuk korea terdapat kerajaan terbesar di korea Goguryeo atau Hugoguryeo. Kerajaan itu saat ini masih di pimpin oleh Raja Chungjeong raja ke -30 dinasti Goryeo. Lebih dikenal dengan Raja Jung Ji Hoon.

Memiliki seorang putra yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menggantikan kedudukan Raja berikutnya bernama Jung Yunho atau lebih dikenal dengan gelar yang akan ia sandang Raja Gongnim. Juga memiliki banyak putra putra lain dari beberapa selir lainya.

Ratu Gongwon yang memiliki nama lahir Song Hye Kyo memiliki satu putra dan putri, Jung Yunho dan Jung Junsu. Usia mereka bertaut begitu jauh antara Yunho dua puluh lima tahun dan Jung Junsu Lima belas tahun.

Jung Yunho memiliki tugas penting lain yang mengharuskan pangeran tampan itu meninggalkan kerajaan dan bertempat di Paviliun kerajaan di sebelah barat daratan Korea, Daejang.

Paviliun tersebut berjarak lima kilometer dari pulau bibir laut Chungchang. Berdekatan dengan pulau nami, pulau yang di bajak oleh prajurit jepang beberapa saat lalu. Pulau tersebut begitu kaya akan hasil bumi yang melimpah ruah, tambang emas juga batu bara adalah hasil utama dari pulau Nami. Tidak mengherankan jika banyak penjajah dari negri lain menginginkan pulau tersebut.

Jemari lentik Yunho menyusuri tubuh telanjang kekasihnya, mengirimkan getaran menyenangkan ketubuh wanita itu. Bibir hati pria itu menciumi tengkuk halus wanitanya yang terungkap di ranjang luas di salah satu kamar yang biasa ia tempati ketika ia berkunjung ketempat ini. Tangan nakal Yunho yang lain menyusup ke bawah tubuh wanitanya menemukan daging lembut dan meremasnya penuh hasrat. Nafasnya tercekat.

Selalu ada yang menarik setiap kali Yunho bertandang ketempat hiburan terbesar di Munchuria. Sambutan hangat para Wanita cantik berpakaian minim, minuman yang tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia menyukai tempat ini, penuh kebebasan jauh dari peraturan kerajaan. Bagaimana tidak ia mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan tampa harus bersusah payah menggoda. Para wanita bertubuh indah dengan payudara mengiurkan rela membuka pintu kamar mereka untuk Yunho datangi setiap saat. Tanpa tuntutan atau rengekan manja yang biasanya di tunjukan tunanganya atau wanita lain dari putri pejabat atau petinggi di dalam kerajaan yang terus mengejar ngejar dirinya.

Gairah Yunho tiba tiba sirna. Sialan! Ia mendorong tubuh telanjang wanita itu ke ujung ranjang. Mendapatkan pekikan tidak tela penuh hasrat wanita itu. "Pangeran, engkau tidak berniat meninggalkan hamba dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan?" Dengan hasrat dan tubuh yang sudah siap untuk dirasuki wanita itu menatap Yunho dengan mata terbelalak lebar yang menggairahkan.

Mungkin Yunho akan menerjang wanita itu dan memberinya kepuasan yang tak terkira sepanjang sisa malam ini seandainya di dalam otaknya tidak terlintas wajah tunanganya yang cantik. Sial, tunanganya memang cantik namun menyebalkan. Wanita itu selalu merengek menginginkan Yunho untuk tinggal disisinya, air mata yang selalu Yunho benci mengalir bagai anak sungai di wajah putri kerajaan Baekje, Kim Ga Eun, seandainya Yunho tidak menuruti permintsan wanita manja.

Yunho bertubuh tinggi tegap pangeran tertampan dalam sejarah Korea. Rambut gelap, mata musang dengan bibir hati yang memesona. Ia sudah menjadi rebutan para wanita sejak ia mulai mengikuti pelajaran. Lepas dari gelar Pangeran yang ia sandang, dirinya memang mampu memikat setiap wanita di seluruh penjuru Korea. Dimanapun ia berada dirinya akan menjadi pusat perhatian semua mata, dari wanita muda remaja bahkan para janda sekalipun.

Yunho menghargai mereka semua, dirinya memang bukanlah pria seperti Raja Saat Ini Jung Ji Hoon. Mengumbar cinta dimana mana dan memiliki banyak selir. Yunho hanya akan bercinta dengan wanita cantik dan menarik yang ia yakini dan benar benar cocok, akan tetapi ia tidak akan menikahi seseorang yang tidak ia cintai.

Tunanganya, ia tidak mencintai wanita itu, akan tetapi demi menyatukan seluruh daratan Korea ia meminang Kim Ga Eun atas saran paduka Raja, Ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, pergilah aku tidak akan melanjutkan percintaan ini."

"Pangeran," Rengekan Yang Yunho benci. Ia bangkit dari ranjang kemudian meraih jubah beserta pakaianya. Memakai pakian itu dengan cepat dan melempar sekantong koin uang keatas ranjang. "Senang bisa menghabiskan malam bersamamu, sayang." Ia mencium wanita itu untuk terakhir kali.

Terdegar suara ketukan dari pintu depan ketukan itu terdengar terburu buru dan mendesak. Yunho berjalan melewati kamar yang luas dan membuka pintu.

"Maafkan aku teman, menggangu percintaanmu yang meng ,,,gairahkan ..." Pria perseragam prajurit itu terdiam, menyelusuri pakaian Yunho yang melekat rapi dari atas kebawah dengan sorot mata tidak sopan. " Apa kau kehilangan gairahmu sampai lupa membuka pakaian ketika bercinta." melirik ke balik punggung Yunho Hyunjoong melihat wanita penghibur itu menangis tersedu.

"Pangeran, kau tidak kehilangan kekuatan kejantananmu bukan?"

Yunho menutup pintu menggiring sahabat sekaligus mengawal pribadinya itu keluar. "Katakan kepadaku kepentinganmu Hyunjoong, tidak bisadanya kau berani mengganggu acara malamku yang kau sebut tidak menggairahkan itu." Sangat tidak sopan memang, seorang pangeran merundingkan hal yang begitu intim di tempat umum. Mekipun tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar mereka.

Hyunjoong kembali serius ketika mengatakan salah satu pengawas pulau Nami melihat sebuah kapal perang terlihat mendekati pulau tersebut. Kapal perang itu datang dari arah Tingkok dengan lambang perahu Tiongkok namun tidak memiliki bendera Tiongkok atau semacam benda lain yang menunjukan mereka prajurit Tiongkok.

"Kau yakin itu kapal dari kerajaan Tiongkok?" Yunho merasa cemas. Mereka tidak akan mampu melawan pasukan Tingkok seandainya kapal itu benar benar milik Negara besar dengan kekuasaan dan pasukan berkali kali lipat dari pasukan Goguryeo di seluruh daratan dan laut.

Kaisar Ming adalah seorang rakyat biasa keturunan Han, mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan Dinasti Yuan dengan begitu mudah ketika banjir melanda daratan Tiongkok dengan bantuan para rakyat yang memberontak.

"Hanya satu kapal, jadi kami belum dapat memastikan kapal itu kapal dari kerajaan mana. Mereka akan mendarat sebelum fajar, dan kita harus bersiap siap untuk menyambut mereka."

Kecemasan Yunho berkurang. Ia bernafas lega. Satu kapal tidak akan sulit untuk di lumpuhkan. Kemungkinan kapal itu hanya mengangkut seratus atau lebih prajuti perang. Tiongkok tidak begitu bodoh seandainya ingin menyerang dengan hanya menggunakan satu kapal.

"Kita harus tetap siaga tidak boleh lengah, dimana Jenderal Shim?"

"Anda menugaskan Jenderal Shim kepulauan Jeju Yang Mulia." Benar juga. Disana sedang ada pembangunan desa yang hancur akibat perang dengan penjajah jepang.

"Siapkan pasukan dan aku sendiri yang akan memimpin pasukan perang. Kirim seseorang untuk memanggil jenderal Shim untuk membantu kita, hanya berjaga jaga seandainya afa kapal lain yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang mereka." Ia menepuk bahu Hyungjong . "Kita akan bersenang senang kawan, sudah sangat lama aku tidak turun langsung ke medan perang."

Oh, Ini sungguh tidak akan menyenangkan. Batin Hyunjoong

~TBC~

 **Bagian pertama ini Author sedikit dapat inspirasi dari salah satu novel Johanna Lindsay. Tidak sama, hanya terinpirasi dialog dan kejadian sangatlah berbeda. Berikutnya Author berusaha untuk tidak terinspirasi (?) Novel lagi.**

 **~Authot mulai nglantur~**


	3. Chapter: 2 Meeting

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Happy Reading...!

Pulau Nami menjulang di hadapan mata, begitu angkuh dan begitu misterius, terlihat begitu mengancam dan tak terjamah. Pepohonan menjulang tinggi seakan menantang langit, sungguh pulau yang menakjubkan. Benarkah pulau tersebut memiliki harta karun di dalamnya? Pulau Nami terlihat menyeramkan dan menakjubkan disaat bersamaan.

Kapten telah mengumumkan mereka akan mendarat sebelum fajar menyingsing. Semua awak kapal telah bersiap siap untuk turun dari kapal ketika kapal benar benar menepi. Layar telah diturunkan, Kyuhyun kaki tangan sang kapten kapal itu sendiri telah membuka selempar gambar dan memperlihatkan sketsa pulau tersebut kepada Hankyung dan rekan rekan yang akan turun terlebih dahulu.

Tidak banyak prajurit yang Hankyung bawa karena mereka berlayar bukan untuk berperang melainkan untuk menjelajah mencari pengalaman di negri gingseng dan jika mereka beruntung akan menenukan harta karun yang konon berada di suatu tempat di pulau Nami.

"Semoga harta karun itu belum di temukan oleh pemilik pulau atau penjajah jepang yang pernah membajak pulau ini." Siwon berkata.

Hankyung membagi tiga kelompok. Kelompok pertama akan turun terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksa keadaan dan jika keadaan benar benar aman kelompok kedua akan diturunkan dan mereka akan memeriksa setiap sudut pulau dan menenukan harta karun ysng hilang. "Jika ternyata pulau ini berpenghuni kita hanya perlu mengatakan kita datang untuk beristirahat dalam perjalanan pulang."

Hankyung menugaskan Siwon Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bersamanya di kelompok pertama dua puluh orang. Yoochun dan donghae di kelompok kedua beserta pasukan lain sebanyak dua puluh orang. Kelompok ketiga, Sepuluh orang ditugaskan menjaga kapal tetap siaga seandainya mereka kembali dalam keadaan terluka atau kemungkinan lain dan siap berlayar meninggalkan pulau tersebut kapan saja.

"Kalian melupakan aku." Jaejoong menyela.

Hankyung menatap adiknya tajam. Bahkan Jaejoong telah siap untuk ikut turun bersama kelompok pertama dengan pedang terikat kuat di pinggang wanita itu. "Untuk kali ini dengarkan aku Jongie" ia menepuk pundah adiknya itu cukup keras. " Aku mendapat firasat tidak baik, entahlah. Hanya saja kau akan lebih aman jika tetap di kabinmu dan menunggu kami kembali." Jaejoong membuka mulut namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa melawan kakaknya untuk saat ini.

"Dengar, seandainya sampai matahari setinggi kepala kami tidak kembali atau salah satu dari kami tidak mengabarkan sesuatu kau harus memimpin kapal dan berlayar kembali ke China tanpa kami."

"Tidak akan pernah,"

"Sayang, dengarkan aku baik baik." Hankyung mengatakan dengan nada lembut dna membujuk, memeluk sang adik begitu erat. "Kau tahu aku menyayangimu. Jadilah anak baik untuk saat ini saja. Aku berjanji akan kembali membawa kabar baik dan membawamu turun untuk mengelilingi pulau ini." Sangat pandai. Tawaran yang mengiurkan untuk di tolak oleh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Janji, kau telah berjanji akan kembali, jangan mengingkari janjimu." Mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong untuk terakhir kalinya Hankyung segera menyusul sebagian prajurit yang sudah turun ke perahu kecil yang akan membawa mereka ke daratan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan rombongan perahu pertama menepi. Siwon menepuk pantat Jaejoong sebelum turun ke perahu kedua. "Percayalah kepada kami Jaejongie." ia melompat turun sambil. tertawa

Jaejoong mengumpat. "Siwon..." ia ragu ragu. "Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga Hankyung untukku."

Siwon melambai dan kelompok pertama telah sampai ke bibir pantai dengan selamat. Langit sudah sedikit lebih terang, fajar sebentar lagi menyingsing.

Baru saja Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke kabin ketika suara pedang beradu dan teriakan kesakitan menggema dari arah menghilangnya kelompok pertama masuk ke hutan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Hankyung?

"Tidak." Ia berlari ke ujung dek yang kebih tinggi untuk melihat." Pulau ini berpenghuni bahkan mereka telah mengetahui kedatangan kita." Tanpa mengulur waktu Jaejoong melompat turun ke perahu dayung yang sudah disiapkan untuk kelompok kedua.

Yoochun ikut melompat diikuti donghae dan beberapa prajurit lain di perahu kedua. "Aku berjanji akan memukul pantatmu ketika kita selamat, Jae. Kau tidak mendengarkan perintah kakakmu."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima hukuman itu seandainya kita masih selamat."Jaejoong berkata yakin. Kemungkinan yang sangat kecil ketika mereka semua jauh dari kerajaan ataupun mengawasan prajuruit China.

Demi Tuhan mereka hanya berjumlah lima puluh orang lebih, tidak akan mungkin dapat mengalahkan siapapun yang menunggu mereka di hutan sana dalam keadaan siap untuk menyambut perang.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa takut. Pertama kalinya ia turun kemedan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya, ia mengingatkan diri semua akan baik baik saja. Dirinya sudah sering berkelahi satu lawan tiga atau lebih. Tapi itu berbeda, perkelahian itu terjadi di negara asalnya yang siapapun dapat menolong dirinya setelah memberi tahu ia adalah putri. Namun disini, semua tidak akan pernah sama. Mereka tidak akan percaya apalagi takut seandainya Jaejoong mengaku dirinya adalah seorang putri kerajaan Sanko. Dan ia tidak akan pernah mengakui hal itu, mengakui mereka adalah prajurit china hanya akan menyulut api di atas minyak dan mengobarkan pertempuran. Dinasti Georyo adalah besan selama ratusan tahun dari dinasti Yuan. Dinasti yang telah Ayahnya hancurkan sebelum kepemimpinan Dinasti Ming berdiri.

Suara pedang beradu dan teriakan peperangan terdengar semakin keras. Yoochun dan prajurit lain telah melompat dari perahu sebelum perahu itu benar benar menepi diikuti Donghae yang menarik Jaejoong ikut turun. "Kau tidak boleh jauh jauh dariku Jongie." Mereka berdua berlari kehutan menyusul Yoochun dan yang lain yang juga menghilang di antara rimbunya semak pepohonan.

Sekitar dua ratus meter dari bibir pantai terlihat perkelahian itu masih berlansung, Jaejoong menarik pedang dan bergabung dengan kelompok kakaknya yang hanya tinggal sepuluh orang. Demi Tuhan, prajurit berbaju zirah tidak mudah dikalahkan ketika pasukan mereka hanya memakai pakaian rakyat jelata. Penyamaran yang harus terlihat sempurna untuk mereka.

Ketika mereka maju untuk membantu sisa prajurit Sanko, terdengar suara memerintah yang entah datang dari mana, disusul sekelompok pasukan baru muncul dari hutan membantu musuh dan mulai menyerang mereka.

"Siala kau Han Jaejoong." Hankyung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kaki prajurit musuh dan membuat prajurit itu roboh. Pedang tajam miliknya menembus kepala prajurit itu setelah ia menyingkirkan topeng baja yang melindungi wajah prajurit pria itu dan berbalik untuk melindungi Jaejoong. "Kau tidak mendengarkan kata kataku." menarik Jaejoong kebelakang tubuhnya ia mengayunkan pedang kearah prajurit yang menyerang adiknya dari belakang.

Punggung mereka menyatu dan membuat gerakan berputar seiring tebasan pedang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong membunuh seseorang. Ia pikir ia akan merasa bersalah dan tidak dapat mengayunkan pedangnya kembali, namun ia salah, tidak ada rasa bersalah ketika para prajurit yang sudah dua minggu hidup bersama di atas kapal dan menjadi sahabat sekaligus keluarga di bantai di depan matanya sendiri.

Ia tidak akan memaafkan mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

"Jaejoong." Hankyung terhalang prajurit musuh ketika akan mengejar Jaejoong yang meloncat kearah kerumunan prajurit yang mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk "Siwon, Yoochun lindungi Jaejoong." Hankyung berteriak.

Siwon menatap horor seorang dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang lain yang telah mengayunkan pedang dari belakang Hankyung. Hankyung lebih berkonsentrasi menyelamatkan Jaejoong sehingga konsentrasinya buyar untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

Leeteuk melompat untuk mendorong Hankyung menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng, namun naas prajurit lain telah menyerangnya. Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Prajurit dengan seragam perang sebuah kerajaan dengan lambang jenderal perang itu telah berhasil menghunuskan pedang di atas perut Hankyung.

"Hankyung terluka." Siwon berteriak. Menendang prajurit yang menyerangnya dan menangkap tubuh Hankyung yang roboh sebelum membentur tanah. "Sialan, kau tidak boleh mati."

"Jaejoong..." Hankyung memanggil Adiknya.

Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya, gadis itu terlalu marah untuk dapat berdiam diri ketika Prajurit musuh melukai Kyuhyun, Hankyung melihat dengan jelas semangat sang adik yang membara kemudian seseorang mengarahkan pedang kebelakang kepala Jaejoong tepat ketika Yoochun dan Donghae mengarahkan pedang mereka keleher pemimpin mereka. Seseorang dengan pakaian Jenderal perang kerajaan Goguryeo.

Sial. Seharusnya Hankyung mengetahui ini lebih awal, Goguryeo tidak akan membiarkan salah satu pulau mereka terabaikan tanpa pengawasan seharusnya ia tidak begitu saja tergoda dengan kabar angin yang mengatakan pulau ini tak berpenghuni. Hankyung telah kalah dengan masuk ke kandang singa tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu. Mereka tidak akan bisa lolos dari pasukan kerajaan Goguryeo. Ia kalah, dan mempermalukan kekuarga sekakigus bangsanya dengan sifat yang ingin tahu seorang pemuda.

Kemudian pening menyerang dan semua menjadi gelap. Semua akan baik baik saja,Buksn? ia Yakin Jaejoong akan mencari cara untuk lolos di kemudian hari.

Hanya saja ia tidak negitu Yakin, siapapun yang menyerang mereka akan melepaskan adiknua, ketika mengetahui Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita.

Sekitar lebih dari seratus prajurit telah siap di tempat ketika Kapal perang yang diketahui milik kerajaan Tiongkok itu menurunkn jangkar. Seorang pengintai telah melaporkan sebagian dari penumpang kapal tersebut telah menurunkan perahu dan mengirim beberapa awak kapal turun kepulau.

Yunho langsung memerintahkan agar mereka siap siaga. Tak berapa lama kemudian sekelompok orang dengan perpakaian rakyat jelata dengan pedang yang siap telah mendekat.

Hyunjoong membisikan sesuatu dan Yunho melihat beberapa orang dengan tampang seperti perampok atau lebih tepatnya bajak laut diantara mereka. Kemungkinan para bajak laut itu merampok kapal China begitu besar dan hanya itulah satu satunya alasan mengapa kapal China itu berada disini, di pulaunya. Tentu saja untuk mencari tambang emas atau batu bara untuk mereka rampok.

Hyunjoong memerintahkan mereka untuk menyerang saat itu juga. Yunho masih duduk di atas kuda diantara bayang bayang semak dan hutan yang menyamarkan keberadaan sosoknya. Dalam diam ia memperhatikan perkelahian yang sedang terjadi. Terkadang kau harus tetap diam namun mengamati dan kau akan mengetahui seberapa hebat kekuatan lawan dan lebih mudah menyerang ketika kau mengetahui kelemahan mereka.

Tidak lebih dari Dua puluh orang musuh, akan sangat mudah untuk di atasi dalam beberapa helaan nafas

"Mereka memiliki beberapa kesatria hebat di antaranya dan tidak mudah untuk di robohkan, dalam beberapa kejapan mata mereka telah berhasil merobohkan separuh dari pasukan yang kita kirim. Terutama seorang laki laki yang memakai pakaian rakyat jelata berwarna biru tua dengan pedang tipis itu." Hyunjoong menyerahkan teropong kepada Yunho. Mata musang Yunho menyipit memperhatikan pedang yang digunakan pria tersebut. Pedang itu lebih tipis dari pedang biasa akan tetapi terlihat kebih tajam.

Kemudian sekelompok lain muncul dari arah pantai dan menyerang mereka.

"Berapa banyak prajurit kapal itu?" Yunho menatap terkejut dengan kemunculan kelompok kedua, meski tidak lebih dari dua puluhan akan tetapi kehadiran mereka yang tiba tiba telah melumpuhkan pasukan Goguryeo lebih banyak dari yang Yunho perkirakan. Sial!

Hyunjoong memerintahkan prajurit berikutnya menyerang. Namun Yunho memerintahkan Jendral itu sendiri untuk turun kemedan perang. "Kau tangani laki laki perpakaian biru tua itu." Kemudian ia kembali mengangkat teropong.

Dalam kegelapan yang perlahan terkikis oleh fajar Yunho melihat dengan tidak begitu jelas. Laki laki itu melindungi seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Kemungkinan adalah adik laki lakinya.

Melompat dari atas kuda ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perkelahian ini menelan korban lebih banyak dari yang ia perkirakan. Yunho mengeluarkan pedang dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka, baru saja ia menebaskan pedang kesalah satu prajurit musuh tepat mengenai lengan seorang laki kaki kemudian seseorang melompat kearahnya. Pemuda yang dilindugi laki laki tadi mengangkat pedang untuk menyerang Yunho.

Tubuh Yunho terhuyung menghindar, pemuda yang kuat, Yunho mengakui. Dan ia berputar kemudian berhasil mengarahkan pedang keleher pemuda tersebut tepat ketika dua prajurit musuh mengarahkan pedang mereka ke leher Yunho.

"Gerakan pedangmu maka dengan senang hati akan aku pisahkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu." Pria yang berdiri di belakang Yunho berbisik.

Bagus. Mereka bisa berbahasa Hangul." kalian bisa bicara dengan bahasa kami." Yunho menyatakan dengan begitu tenang.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian atau aku akan membunuh anak ini." Ujung pedang tajam Yunho menyentuh leher Jaejoong yang terbuka. Darah merembes turun dari luka sayatan pedang pangeran Goguryeo itu.

Semua berhenti, tidak ada yang berani melawan ataupun bergerak barang sedikitpun. Pandangan Yunho menatap wajah pemuda yang memunggunginga itu. Ia hanya menggertak dan menduga namun tidak menyangka pemuda ini begitu berarti bagi kelompok perampok itu, sampai mereka tidak berani menanggung resiko bergerak untuk keselamatan seorang pemuda yang masih di bawah umur.

Siapa pemuda ini?

Mengamati wajah pemuda itu Yunho tertegun. Meskipun matahari belum terbit namun Yunho dapat melihat wajah pamuda itu dari balik bahunya ketika pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari bahu Yunho itu menengok kebelakang, wajah pemuda itu lebih bersih dan lembut dari yang ia kira. Kemungkinan ini adalah perjalanan pertama untuknya, dan menjadi lebih masuk akal jika kelompok lain begitu melindungi dan takut mereka akan melukai pemuda yang ia akui memang tampan itu. Mungkinkah besar pemuda itu putra pemimpin mereka.

"Kalian kalah jumlah dengan pasukan kami, jadi menyerahlah atau merelakan nyawa kalian dengan sia sia." Hyunjoong angkat bicara.

"Ikat mereka dan bawa ke Paviliun Bolero. Jika melawan bunuh pemuda ini. " Yunho memberi perintah. Ia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya kemudian memberikan pukulan telak di tengkuk pemuda itu menggunakan punggung pedang miliknya.

"Jaejoong." Jaejoong roboh ketanah.

Kedua pedang yang mengepung leher Yunho menjauh dan ia berbalik kearah kudanya menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Tetesan hujan menerpa tanah kering dan menyebarkan aroma tanah gersang yang menyengat. Udara dingin terasa menusuk ketulang sumsum ketika hujan angin mulai mengamuk.

Badai akan datang. Tetesan hujan semakin berebut menyirami tanah yang kering dan membasahi bumi yang gersang. Jaejoong membuka mata ketika ia sulit bernafas akibat air hujan yang menggalir masuk melalui hidungnya. Ia tersedak.

"Trimakasih Tuhan, akhirnya kau sadar." Tetesan hujan semakin deras membuyarkan pandangan Jaejoong yang memang tidak dapat fokus untuk melihat sesuatu.

Tanganya tidak dapat digerakan, apakah ia terluka?

Mencoba untuk bangkit ia tak dapat bergerat dengan bebas. Kaki dan tanganya diikat menggunakan taki yang terbuat dari kulit pohon yang dikeringkan. "Apa yang terjadi Siwon?"

Siwon menunduk di atas Jaejoong untuk menghalangi hujan menerpa wajahnya lebih banyak yang mengakibatkan Jaejoong tidak dapat bernafas.

"Bergulinglah agar hujan tidak masuk ke hidungmu." ia memberi arahan.

Jaejoong menurut dan sekarang ia tengkurap di tanah yang becek." Bagaimana dengan yang lain." mencoba untuk duduk ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan menghentak keras. Pening di kepalanya kembali datang ketika ia berhasil untuk duduk tegak. Bagian belakang kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Pasti rasanya sakit, Pemimpin mereka telah berhasil memukulmu sampai pingsan."

Jaejoong ingat. Ia mencoba menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang terluka kemudian seseorang menodongkan pedang kelehernya. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Buruk, tetapi dia tidak akan mati, saat ini dia berada di penjara kerangkeng sebelah bersama donghae juga Yoochun dan sisa prajurit lain." Untuk mencegah berbagai pertanyaan lain Siwon kembali menjelaskan. "Kapal kita telah di rebut prajurit Goguryeo yang tersisa tidak lebih dari tiga puluh orang, kemungkinan kita untuk melawan ketika semua sudah pulih sangat kecil, kecuali kita merebut kapal kita kembali dan kabur.

"Mereka terikat sama seperti kita, bahkan mata mereka juga di tutup untuk menghalangi mereka melihat dan berjaga jaga agar mereka tidak mengenali jalan ketika mencoba untuk melarikan diri nantinya."

"Kita Dimana?"

"Aku tidak terlalu Yakin, sepertinya kita sudah masuk kedaratan Korea. Jauh dari pulau Nami." Dan lebih sulit untuk mereka dapat melarikan diri.

"Tetapi kita tidak terikat."

"Aku memohon kepada mereka untuk dikurung bersamamu. Mereka pikir kau adalah putra pemimpin kami dan berniat memisahkan dirimu sendiri dalam kurungan ini. Aku memohon dan mengatakan kepada pemimpin mereka bahwa kau tidak dapat berbicara bahasa mereka." Jaejoong melihat senyum siwon di antara matanya yang kabur karena hujan. "Mereka percaya dan mengijinkanku dikurung bersamamu."

Jaejoong teringat Kakaknya yang melindungi dirinya ketika ia melompat untuk menolong Kyuhyun. "Apakah Hankyung bersama dengan yang lain di kurungan sebelah?" ia menatap sekeliling dan ia melihat penjara lain yang terbuat dari kayu dan tertancap ke tanah. Pandangan Jaejoong buyar karena derasnya hujan dan bercampur air mata. Para prajurit mereka duduk berdempetan di tengah tengah kurungan.

Kemudian ia menatap Siwon penuh harap. "Dimana Hankyung? Dia baik baik saja, bukan?"

Siwon membisu. Ia hanya menunduk dan Jaejoong melihat darah yang luntur karena bercampur air hujan yang perlahan mengalir ketanah. "Apa kau terluka Siwon?" Bergeser lebih dekat kearah Siwon Jaejoong terjerembab kearah pria itu. "Kau terluka, Ya Tuhan. Bagian mana? Apakah lukanya begitu parah."

Siwon masih membisu. "Siwon katakan padaku, jangan buat aku menghawatirkan..."

"Darah Hankyung."

Jaejoong yakin ia salah mendengar, apa yang dikatakan Siwon barusan?. Tentu saja, karena hujan pendengaranya jadi terganggu oleh suara hujan yang menetes dan menerpa kepepohonan. "Apa yang..."

"Ini adalah darah Hankyung, Jae." Siwon menangis. Tuhan, Jaejoong belum pernah melihat Siwon menangis sebelumnya. Laki laki itu begitu taat beribadah dan begitu tabah tetapi ...

Tengorokan Jaejoong tercekat, dadanya seakan terhimpit jangkar kapal yang begitu besar dan susah untuk bernafas. Ini tidak benar, bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau bohong, katakan Hankyung masih bersama dengan yang lain dan dia hanya terluka parah. "Jaejoong berharap begitu akan lebih baik. Setidaknya kakaknya itu masih berada disisinya. Masih hidup.

"Dia telah dikubur bersama yang lain di depan mata kami. Kami melihat tubuh Hankyung dilempar ke..."

"Tidak, kau bo...bo..hong." Suaranya pecah. Jaejoong meronta suaranya menggema di antara gelegar petir menyambat dan derasnya hujan. Lalu Jaejoong kembali pingsan.

"Jaejongie. Jaejoong." Siwon mencoba membalik tubuh Jaejoong yang tertunduk di tanah. Gadis itu akan kesusahan untuk sekedar bernafas seandainya dia tetap menunduk di atas tanah yang basah.

Perlahan lahan ia mencoba membenturkan tubuhnya kearah gadid itu beberapa kali. Tubuh Jaejoong hanya terguncang tidak lebih. Mencoba lagi lebih kuat sampai Jaejoong terbalik, Siwon menunduk di atasnya untuk menghalangi hujan menerpa wajah gadis itu.

"Apa Jaejoong baik baik saja. Apakah dia tahu tentang Hankyung, kuharap kau tidak memberitahunya Siwon." Itu Yoochun. "Jaejongie." terdengar suara yang lain memanggil nama Jaejoong.

"Dia sudah tahu, dan dia baik baik saja. Jaejoong hanya pingsan."

Terdengar suara krangka kayu berderit dan hempasan keras dari arah mereka terikat. Siwon bersyukur mereka semua terikat. Jika tidak dapat dipastikan mereka sudah akan mencekiknya saat ini juga. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun."

"Dia demam." Kali ini Leeteuk yang menjawab. "Dia butuh dirawat dan luka di lenganya membengkak."

Siwon merutuk. Brengsek, matahari baru saja tengelam dan kondisi Kyuhyun sudah begitu parah. Hanya dalam waktu setengah hari. Apakah pedang itu beracun.

Ya Tuhan, mereka tidak dapat memastikan itu dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, seandainya dia Jaejoong seandainya dia Hankyung. Sial, tidak ada gunanya ia mengandai ...

"Apa ada seseorang di sekitar sini, Tuan. Atau siapapun kalian. Salah satu dari kami terluka..."

"Brengsek kau Siwon, tidak hanya satu lima prajurit kita mengalami luka yang sama parahnya." Yoochun kembali berkata keras. Fan mengumpat, sialan ia tidak peduli ia adalah putra petinggi di kerajaan karena saat ini merrka adalah tawanan yang akan dapat dibunuh kapan saja.

Jamuan makan malam baru saja berakhir ketika Yunho kembali keruang minum teh untuk mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap para tahanan ketika hujan turun. Tak lama kemudian gerimis telah berganti tetesan hujan fan semakin deras diikuti halilintar menggelegar kemudian disusuk petir menyambar.

Mengeser pintu menuju ke arah tanah kosong yang telah mereka ubah siang ini menjadi penjara terbuka untuk para tahanan.

Pagi ini ketika matahari terbit mereka semua diangkut menggunakan kereta kuda dan dibawa ke Paviliun Bolero. Para tahanan tetap menutup mulut untuk menjelaskan siapa mereka dan dari mana asal mereka. Seakan mereka menunggu, entah untuk apa. Mungkinkah mereka menunggu laki laki muda yang masih dibawah umur itu siuman? Mungkin saja, mengingat pemuda itu masih tak sadarkan diri sampai senja kembali.

Yunho menatap para tahanan yang bergumul jadi satu di dalam kurungan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Menurutmu siapa mereka?"

Hyunjoong tersedak teh yang baru ia tegug separoh. "Siapa?" kemudian ia tahu siapa yang pangeran Yunho bicarakan. "Maafkan saya Pangeran, ini hanya menurut pengamatan saya. Beberapa dari mereka dapat berbicara menggunakan bahasa kita dan yang lain hanya bebricara menggunakan bahasa China dan entah bahasa apalagi yang saya tidak pahami." Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Mungkin Jenderal Shim akan tahu seandainya dia berada disini."

"Butuh waktu seminggu untuk dia kembali dari Jeju, Hyunjoong. Benarkah mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun tentang darimana mereka berasal?"

"Ya, Pangeran! Mereka hanya mengakui jika ibu atau ayah mereka keturunan Korea murni hanya saja mereka tidak mengatakan darimana mereka datang sebelum menyerang pulau Nami." Hyunjoong menjelaskan.

Berdiri tegak di tengah pintu Yunho mengikat kedua tanganya di punggung dengan penuh wibaya. Benar benar calon Raja yang tegas dan tampan. Hyunjoong tersenyum sendiri. "Sayang sekali, Hujan turun, malam ini kita tidak dapat mengunjungi si cantik penari baru di White Hause, sangat disayangkan."

Dalam diam Yunho memikirkan pemuda manis dengan sorot mata penuh dendam yang menatap Yunho melalui ekor mata pemuda itu ketika Yunho mengarahkan ujung pedang miliknya kelehernya. Jaejoong. Mereka memanggil pemuda itu Jaejoong. Nama yang unik untuk seorang laki laki.

Suara teriakan menggema di antara rintikan hujan yang menerpa atap. Teriakan memohon. "Mereka meminta bantuam kita." Hyunjoong terkekeh. "Sangat lucu, ketika mereka tidak mau bekerja sama untuk mengatakan darimana mereka berasal."

Menutup kembali pintu, Yunho berjalan masuk kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di singasananya yang nyaman. "Abaikan mereka, kita lihat apa mereka masih tetap membisu dengan tidak mengatakan apapun sampai besok pagi. Atau mereka lebih suka mengorbankan teman seperjuangan mereka sendiri dari pada memberitahu kita."

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Hiks. Author masih terinspirasi sama Novel Johanna jadi maaf jika ada sedikit kesaam, memang idenya terinspirasi dari sana. Namun jauh berbeda karena hanya terinspirasi di awal. Ini ff murni milik saya seorang.**


	4. Chapter : 3 The Challenge

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Esok harinya Matahari masih malu malu untuk menunjukan diri, sinarnya bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang tidak terlalu gelap namun terlihat menakutkan menyelimuti bumi yang basah dan lembab.

Hujan sepanjang malam menghambat perjalanan Jenderal muda yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea akan kelihaian dalam menyusun siasat perang tersebut. Seharus sudah dari kemaren ia sampai di Paviliun Bolero kalau saja tidak terhambat oleh Hujan deras yang mengguyur daratan semenanjuk Korea.

Pintu gerbang terbuka ketika kuda hitam milik Jenderal muda itu mendekati perbatasan. Diikuti kereta kuda berisi perbekalan dan keperluan Jenderal itu selama perjalanan dari Jeju diikuti pengawal dan kereta pelayan di belakang mereka.

Shim Changmin menarik tali kekang kudanya untuk memaksa kuda itu berhenti. Pandanganya menyusuri tanah kosong yang tidak jauh dari istal kuda yang biasanya lapang telah berdiri dua kerangka beserta penghuni penghuninya yang terikat dalam kondisi basah dan memprihatinkan.

Melompat dari atas kuda Jendetal Shim mendekati kerangka yang lebih kecil yang hanya di huni dua orang tawanan tersebut. Mereka meringkuk berdekatan dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan menyedihkan. "Siapa mereka?" ia bertanya kepada penjaga kuda yang datang mendekat.

Pelayan yang menerima tali kekang kuda itu menjawab. " Penyusup, Jenderal Shim. Pangeran Yunho menangkap mereka di pulau nami kemarin sebelum fajar, Jenderal, mereka datang dengan kapal perang China dan menyerbu Pulau Nami. Itulah yang saya dengar dari pengawal lainya." Pelayan pria itu membungkuk dan pergi bersama kuda Hitam milik Jenderal tersebut membawa kuda itu ke dalam istal untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Melihat kondisi mereka entah mengapa emosi dalam diri Jenderal itu bangkit tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia berbalik untuk kembali ke Paviliun mencari Pangeran tentu saja! Lupakan urusan lain untuk sementara. Ia lebih tertarik dengan para tawanan itu saat ini.

China, penyerangan? Tidak mungkin! Mereka tidak bodoh hanya menyerang dengan menggunakan satu kapal, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan jika memang benar mereka satu dari kapal China penangkapan kapal mereka yang tidakjelas hanya akan terpecahnya perang di dua negara. Jenderal perang itu menetapkan hati untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut.

Pintu Aula terbuka lebar ketika ia menerobos masuk sebelum pintu benar benar terbuka dan ia mengeram marah. Ia tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab pada para tahanan yang mereka telantarkan itu," Dimana Jenderal Kim," Serunya dengan kewibawaan yang tinggi. Tentunya akan membuat para pelayan maupun pengawal meringkuk ketakutan.

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Hyunjoong membiarkan tahanan itu di luar semalaman, atau sejak mereka tertangkap tepatnya kemaren pagi, dan hampir dua pagi mereka disana, terabaikan dalam keadaan cuaca hujan deras dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Bisa saja mereka mari sebelum sore menjelang atau hari ini berakhir. Dan jika mereka benar benar prajurit China itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Ia menghadap para pelayan dan pengawal di sisi Aula. "Berikan pakaian kering untuk para tahanan, makanan dan kumpulkan mereka di Aula Kediamanku setelah mereka sarapan, aku sendiri yang akan mengintrogasi mereka."

"Kau tidak berhak atas mereka, Teman," Hyunjoong berjalan begitu gagah dengan pakaian santai pria itu. Alis Changmin menggeryit, hari sudah siang namun Hyunjoon masih mengenakan pakaian santainya, bukan pakaian untuk bertugas sedangkan diluar sana puluhan tahanan mengigil kedinginan.

Memikirkan itu membuat amarah Changmin kembali muncul. "Mereka di tangkap di daerah yang aku tanggung dan akulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk mereka, dan bodohnya kau jika menangkap mereka tanpa bukti penyerangan yang jelas,habislah kita semua jika mereka benarbenar prajurit China. " Hyunjoong sudah akan menjawab ketika kedatangan Pangeran di umumkan oleh kasim di luar pintu.

Seperti biasa Pangeran Jung Yunho terlihat mempesona meskipun baru bangun tidur. Sepagi ini? Alis Changmin mengerut heran.

Dalam balutan Hanbok pria berwarna ungu putih, berbahan sutra yang mengagumkan Yunho benar benar tidak terlihat seperti pangeran, namun mempesona. Changmin yakin, Yunho siap berperang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Matanya melirik Hyunjoong yang masih malas malasan di ujung lain ruangan.

"Jenderal Kim, mulai hari ini biarkan Jenderal Shim yang menangani mereka." Pelayan telah menyiapkan kursi untuk Pangeran Yunho duduk.

Yunho mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Changmin. "Sepertinya pengirim pesanku tidak bertemu denganmu,"

"Benar, Pangeran. Hamba kembali lebih cepat dari yang sudah hamba perkirakan." Ia membungkuk memberi hormat.

Pangeran Yunho mengibaskan tangan menegur. "Aku belum menjadi Raja, aku tidak suka kesopanan yang kau tunjukan kepadaku. " Ia bangkit dari duduknya." Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada para tahanan itu? Aku tidak yakin mereka prajurit China,dan mereka sangat keras kepala, aku membiarkanya sampai hari ini kalau sampaimereka tetap menutup mulut untuk menjelaskan dari mana mereka berasal, kita akan menggantung satu dari mereka seandainya mereka tidak juga menjelaskan kedatangan mereka kepukau Nami."

" Maafkan aku Pangeran biarkan saya menangani masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan memindahkan mereka keruang bawah tanah secepatnya, mereka kedinginan setelah semalam penuh kehujanan, kurasa."

Yunho membenarkan perkataan Changmin. Tentu saja mereka kedinginan setelah terkurung dan kehujanan sepanjang hari sejak mereka tertangkap. Dengan begitu mereka akan menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan yang akan mereka ajukan tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

Di lain pihak Jenderal kepercayaanya itu pasti telah memiliki suatu cara yang lebih bijak tanpa melukai mereka, karena itulah Changmin terkenal dengan Siasat siasatnya.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah istal, dimana para tahana di kurung. Sontak saja Changmin berlari dengan pedang yang sudah siap ditanganya. Pangeran Yunho berteriak memberi perintah untuk mengumpulkan semua prajutir, kemudian ikut bangkit menyusul mereka yang telah berlari menuju arah suara teriakan berasal, dan suara itu terdengar semakin keras ketika kaki jenjang Pangeran tampan itu menginjak rerumputan istal yang lembab.

.

.

.

Bunyi rantai terbuka membangunkan Jaejoong dari mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Ia bermimpi berlayar bersama Hankyung kesebuah pulau dan tertangkap oleh penguasa pulau itu, Hankyung terbunuh dan ia juga tertangkap bersama sisa sisa prajurit mereka.

Bisikan suara memanggil nama Jaejoong membuat kedua matanya terbuka, dan ia dasar. Mimpi buruk itu nyata, ia benar benar tertangkap dan dikurung di dalam sebuah kerangka kayu. Demi apa, dirinya adalah Putri mahkota Sanko.

"Bangunlah, mereka membawa yang lain pergi,,,"

Jaejoong bangun dan duduk begitu cepat sampai kepalanya terasa di tusuk jarum disana sini. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pening itu ia menutup matanya kembali, ketika membuka mata mereka telah membawa separuh dari prajuritnya keluar krangkang.

Seseorang melepaskan ikatan di kedua kaki Jaejoong, tanpa sengaja ia menendang prajurit tersebut. Teriakan kesakitanya membuat prajurit lain waspada dan menyerbu untuk menyerang. Siwon menghalangi mereka sebelum mereka menyentuh Jaejoong. "Maafkan dia, Adikku hanya terkejut."

Mengikuti perintah Siwon yang hanya ia seorang yang tahu, Jaejoong beringsuk kebelakang tubuh pria itu. Prajurit itu kembali mundur dan dua orang lainya menarik mereka berdua keluar krangkang. Tepat ketika mereka melangkah keluar Yoochun menerjang Jaejoong sampai gadis berpakaian laki laki itu terjerembab begitu juga prajurit dan mengawalnya.

Sebelum Jaejoong berteriak Yoochun berbisik di telinganya sebelum pria itu tak sadarkan diri, atau tepatnya pura pura tak sadarkan diri. Sampai prajurit prajurit itu menyeret tubuh Yoochun menjauh setelah memeriksa tubuh pria itu yang lunglai Jaejoong tidak berani bergerak.

"Tetaplah menajadi anak laki laki yang bisu." Siwon juga mengatakan hal yang sama kemaren malam sama yang dibisikan Yoochun barusan. Juga Hankyung. Mengapa mereka menginginkan ia tetap menyamar menjadi anak laki laki?

Air mata meleleh tanpa permisi ketika ia mengingat nasib Kakaknya. Oh Hankyung tidak mungkin meninggal. Ia hanya tersesat di suatu tempat, di hutan, pantai atau mana saja.

Selama prajurit mereka sibuk menjauhkan Yoochun dan yang lain Siwon terabaikan dan ia menundukan tubuhnya mendorong Punggung Jaejoong menggunakan Kakinya yang bebas sampai wajah gadis itu mencium tanah yang basah karena hujan semalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Gadis itu mengerutu dan mengumpat, sungguh tidak pantas bagi seorang putri kerajaan,Toh saat ini dirinya hanyalah seorang tawanan. Ia bangkit dengan susah payah dan menendang tulang kering Siwon sampai pria itu melompat lompat kesakitan.

"Aku menolongmu Anak nakal." teriaknya.

"Menolongku kau bilang, kau menerjangku sampai wajahku penuh lumpur dan kotor." Bodoh, itulah yang dilakukan Yoochun dan Siwon. Mereka berusaha melindunginya agar ia tidak dikenali sebagai sorang gadis.

Jaejoong terdiam, mereka melakukan itu untuk melindunginya. Sama seperti keinginan terakhir Kakaknya.

Ia yakin itu permintaan terakhir sang kakak ...ia menggeleng. Tidak! Hankyung masih hidup.

Jaejoong mendongak mencegah airmata konyol itu menggenang di matanya, sudah cukup ia menagis sepanjang malam, Hankyung pasti tidak akan menangis meskipun hanya pria itu yang masih tersisa di antara prajurit lain. Ya, tentu saja! Kakaknya itu akan menyusun sebuah rencana melarikan diri dan itulah yang akan ia lakukan, membebaskan mereka semua apapun taruhanya.

Yunho berdiri di sana memperhatikan kehebohan yang sedang terjadi akibat ulah para tahanan yang melawan. Mata musangnya menatap tajam pemuda yang diserang oleh kedua prajurit dari kelompoknya sendiri.

Aneh bukan? Mereka melindungi pemuda itu dari musuh akan tetapi menyerangnya ketika pamuda bernama Jaejoong itu memberontak kepada musuh. Yunho dapat melihat pria tinggi yang membela Jaejoong itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong marah, kemudian pemuda itu terdiam.

Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang Yunho tidak tahu, dan ia akan mencari tahu. Mereka menyimpan sesuatu rahasia besar, Yunho yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Berpikir. Ia harus memikirkan strategi apapun untuk bisa membebaskan mereka semua, prajuritnya sudah cukup menderita dengan terluka yang mereka dapat di medan perang di tambah kehujanan semalam penuh.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling, sebagian dari mereka yang terluka mengalami demam, terutama Kyuhyun, lukanya cukup parah akibat sabetan pedang pemimpin mereka. Mata setajam kucing Jaejong memicing menatap jauh kedepan singgasana dimana pemimpin mereka duduk dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan kedua oramg yang Jaejoong kira Jenderal perang lainya. Satu di antaranya pagi tadi menemuinya dan satunya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong menggema begitu erat, pria itulah yang bunuh Hankyung.

Yoochun yang sudah sadarkan diri menggenggam lenganya. "Berpikirlah dingin, emosi hanya akan mengirim kita semua ke gantungan."

Mendiskusikan hukuman gantung. Itulah yang Pangeran dan dua orang lainya sedang diakusikan. Hukuman penggal atau hukuman hukuman mengerikan lainya. Sepasang tangan menghangatkan tangan Jaejoong yang meremas erat ujung pakaianya dengan gemetar, bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Yoochun benar. Kita harus tetap tenang, yang lain sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan, tinggal kau Jaejoong. Dengarkan aku," Siwon menatapnya dengan sorot mata memerintah, mengabaikan bahwa dirinya adalah prajurit di bawah Jaejoong. "Tetap berpura pura kau anak laki laki, dan diam. Aku tidak berani menduga apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadamu seandainya mereka tahu kau adalah anak gadis bermur dwlaban belas tahun,,,"

"Apa mereka akan menjualku sebagai budak," Jaejoong menyahut. Memikirkan hal itu tubuhnya merinding. Biasanya perampok atau oenjahat di China selalu menjual tangkapan mereka sebagai budak. Kejahatan yang sudah di tangani Hankyung lebih lanjut sebelum mereka melakukan perjalanan ini.

"Lebih buruk, mungkin."

"Memperkosaku, menjadikanku simpanan salah satu dari mereka ataukah menjualku kerumah bordir untuk menghasilkan banyak uang untuk mereka." Sialan dengan pikiran pikiran itu, ia tidak akan sudi dan tidak akan pernah diam saja seandainya mereka benar benar melakukan itu kepadanya.

Wajah Siwon merona, sialan wanita itu. Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak mirip dengan kebanyakan putri kerajaan yang lemah lembut yang hanya duduk seperti pajangan boneka yang cantik dan mengagumkan, Jaejoong adalah wanita keras kepala sama seperti sang Ratu Sanko. Seandainya putri dari kerajaan lain yang duduk di hadapanya saat ini, dapat di pastikan siapapun tidak akan setegar Jaejoong. Wanita itu hanya menangis karena mendengar kabar Hankyung, selebihnya Jaejoong hanya bergetar ketakutan dengan wajah angkuh yang diturunkan Ratu Zhao wei.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup acara bincang bincang kalian." Jaejoong terjerembab kearah Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelah kananya akibat tendangan prajurit Goguryeo. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang tidak kami mengerti, kau bisa berbahasa Hangul bukan?" Ia menunjuk Siwon kemudian menarik pria itu keluar dari krumunan.

Yoochun dan yang lain menahan Jaejoong agar tetap duduk ketika gadis dengan pakaian laki laki itu mencoba menarik Siwon kembali. "Tenanglah, kami akan menjagamu."

"Dan kami akan tetap mencoba untuk mengabaikanmu, atau mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah adik dari pemimpin kami, akan lebih buruk jika kita dipisahkan." Dan mereka tidak akan mungkin menyiapkan siasat untuk kabur dari penjara ketika tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku," Jaejoong menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan memerintah yang ia pelajari dari sang ibu. Tatapan yang langsung menghasilkan kebisuan di antara mereka. "Ada atau tanpa aku kalian harus tetap mencari cara untuk kabur, siapapun yang dapat melarikan diri dan kembali ke China harus mencari bantuan."

"Tidak, tidak," Mencoba duduk Kyuhyun terlihat menahan sakit di lenganya. "Sialan Kau Jaejoong. Kami tidak dapat merebut atau menjalankan kapal kalau awak kapal juga berada dalam penjara dan sebagian telah terbunuh. Butuh paling sedikit dua puluh orang untuk menjalankan kapal besar itu."

Ya Tuhan. Jadi mereka benar benar telah berakhir disini. Hidup atau mati.

Ketajaman mata setajam musang Pangeran Yunho menyelusuri tubuh Siwon dari atas kebawah, menguliti pria itu hanya dengan tatapanya. Seandainya pria lain dapat di pastikan orang itu akan meringkuk ketakutan dan minta ampun. Akan tetapi tatapan menusuk tidak berguna untuk pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama denganya itu.

"Siapa pemimpin kalian?" sekali lagi ia bertanya.

"Orang yang berdiri di samping anda telah membunuhnya." Siwon melirik Hyunjoong dengan tatapan penuh dendam yang begitu kentara.

"Tidak adakah pemimpin lain," Yunho mengamati wajah Siwon dengan cermat, setiap otot otot wajah pria itu berubah tegang. "Pemuda yang pria itu lindungi mungkin?" Dengan dagunya Pangeran Yunho menujuk kearah tahanan lain yang sedang berdebat dengan prajurit lain.

Sial. Bodoh. Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan perlindungan terhadap Jaejoong sekentara itu. "Dia hanya anak dibawah umur yang ikut berlayar bersama kami."

"Tanpa rumah tanpa tujuan kalian tiba di pulau kami dengan lambang kapal kerajaan China,,," Jari Pangeran Yunho mengetuk ngetuk dagunya. "Lalu kami harus mempercayaimu begitu saja."

Siwon tetap diam untuk berpikir, mereka sengaja menganggu tahanan lain di belakangnya untuk menghilangkan konsentrasi dari jawaban jawaban pemimpin mereka, dan sialnya Putra mahkota. Demi Tuhan, calon raja Goguryeo selanjutnya-lah yang memimpin penyerangan itu.

"Mungkin kau akan memberitahuku dari mana kaliam berasal seandainya aku menyuruh prajurit mencambuk pemuda itu ..." Mata musang Pangeran Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang di tarik paksa oleh salah seorang prajurit.

Siwon menggeram kasar. Yunho dapat melihat pria itu benar benar murka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Sangat menarik, pemuda itu, berapa umurnya ...sangat muda dan berani." Yunho berpaling kearah Changmin yang berdiri diam di sisi lain untuk mengawasi para tahanan. "Bawa pemuda bernama Jaejoong itu kemari Changmin." Pangeran memberi perintah.

"Kami berasal dari China, kapal itu kami curi kami hanya rakyat biasa yang hanya ingin berkeliking dunia dan berhenti di pulau Nami hanya untuk istirahat, Jadi lepaskan Jaejoong." Tawa Pangeran Yunho menyadarkan akan keteledoran Siwon. Brengsek, ia telah memakan jebakan yang mereka umpankan untuk mereka.

"Menarik, pasti pemuda itu sangat berharga untuk kalian, sampai kau mengatakan sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan sejak dua hari lalu."

Jaejoong mengeliat sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskan diri dari prajurit satu hanya untuk dilempar keprajurit lain dan diseret ke hadapan pemimpin mereka. Mencoba melepaskan cengkraman di pergelangan tanganya ia kembali memberontak. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek." Oh, ia bersyukur suaranya terdengar serak akibat hujan sepanjang malam.

Langkah kaki prajurit dengan lambang dan pakaian berbeda itu terhenti. "Kau bisa berbahasa kami,dan tubuhmu panas." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh kening Jaejoong," Kau demam." Mata pria itu terbuka lebar menatap Jaejoong yang dengan berani menatap tajam kearahnya.

Dan Changmin sadar, ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Tubuh kecil tinggi yang tidak lebih dari pundaknya. Pergelangan tanganya yang halus, dan kulitnya yang lebih lembut di bandingkan seorang prajurit atau nelayan lainya juga beratnya yang ringan. Ketika mata Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak tajam Changmin merasa sadar cengkraman tanganya mengendur dan Jaejoong menggeliat lepas darinya.

Menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari Jaejoong memutar tubuh namun pria itu lebih gesit dengan menangkap bagian belakang pakaianya dan lengan lain prajurit itu menarik tubuhnya kebelakang.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak karuang ketika merasakan lengan pria itu memeluknya tepat di bawah payudara yang ia ikat cukup erat dengan kain panjang namun pasti dapat di pastikan benjolan disana.

"Jenderal Shim bawa dia kesini." Suara Pangeran Yunho menyadarkan pria itu entah dari apa. Ketika Jaejoong mendongak ia melihat pria itu juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya.

Apakah Jenderak bernama Shim Chsngmin itu menyadarinya?

Tubuh Jaejoong di lempar ketanah yang lembab tepat di bawah ambal singgasana pemimpin mereka. Lututnya terasa kebas dan dagunya terbentur tanah ketika tanganya tidak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya dan terjerembab untuk kedua kalinya.

Siwon ingin membantunya berdiri pria itu terlihat sangat khawatir namun Jaejoong mengibaskan tanganya untuk menolak. "Aku bisa sendiri." Dengan angkuh Jaejoong menaikkan dagu dan menatap pemimpin mereka. Putra mahkota Jung Yunho.

Pria tinggi tegap dengan wajah sedingin kutub utara itu juga menatapnya tajam. Mata musang dengan alis bulu lebat, dagu dan garis wajah yang terbentuk sempurna. Tuhan, selamatkan lah dirinya, kenapa pria itu berubah begitu tampan sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya dalam kegelaoan dua hari lalu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, apa yang ia pikirkan. Memang benar ia belum pernah melihat seorang pria setampan pangeran Goguryeo yang sialnya adalah musuhnya. "Bebaskan mereka maka aku bersedia menjadi prajurit kerajaanmu seumur hidupku."

Setelah beberapa saat membisu Siwon berteriak menarik kedua bahu Jaejoong untuk menatapnya."Kau gila, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Diamlah Siwon, aku yang memimpin disini setelah mereka membunuh Kakakku," Jaejoong menekankan setiap kata untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak main main dengan ucapanya. " Karena Kakaku dan aku kalian terjebak di pulau ini, seandainya aku tidak mengusulkan kepadanya untuk melihat lihat pulau Nami kita semua tidak akan tertangkap dan sebagian dari kita terbunuh dengan sia sia."

"Kita semua tahu itu tidak benar."

"Oh, diamlah kau Siwon. Terkutuklah kalian jika kalian tidak mendengatkan kata kataku." Jaejoong menggeram marah, suaranya yang serak menambah keyakinan semua orang jika ia adalah seorang laki laki.

Siwon bertanya tanya dari mana Jaejoong belajar kata kata kasar penjahat desa itu. "Jongie."

"Diam, dan berdirilah disitu." Memutar tubuhnya kembali kearah Pangeran Jung, Jaejoong berdeham untuk membuat suaranya seserak mungkin. Ia harus ingat dirinya adalah seorang anak laki laki. "Apakah Paduka menerima tawaran saya." Kali ini ia berkata lebih sopan.

Yunho mengamati berdebatan itu dengan penuh minat bagaimana seorang anak laki laki berumur sekitar lima belas tahun dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari pria bernama Siwon itu membentak dan memerintah pria itu untuk diam. Sudah payah ia menahan senyumanya ketika Pemuda pemberani itu menatap Yunho dengan keberanian yang tidak pernah Yunho lihat dari pemuda manapun yang ia kenal dari negrinya.

"Jika aku menolak." Alis lentik pemuda itu mengerut lucu dan Yunho merasa pemuda itu memiliki mata bulat besar yang indah dengan bulu mata lentik yang mempesona seandainya dia adalah seorang wanita. Yunho sudah pernah melihat pria cantik sebelumnya tapi tidak seperti pemuda dihadapanya yang juga terlihat kecil kurus dan tinggi.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Jaejoong berkata dengan kasar. Hyunjoong maju untuk menegur akan tetapi Yunho mencegahnya dengan lambaian kecil.

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Yunho merasa geli ketika melihat bibir Jaejoong berkedup untuk mengatakan alasanya.

" Karena aku Han,,, Kim Jaejoong memintamu untuk membebaskan mereka." Suara tidak sabaran Jaejoong dan tubuh pemuda itu yang mengejang karena marah semakin membuat Yunho tertarik. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak berdebat dengan seseorang, atau tepatnya tidak ada orang yang berani mendebatnya kecuali sepupu jauhnya Kim Heechul dan sudah beberapa tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

"Ya, sekarang aku tahu kau adalah Kim Jaejoong, dan kenapa aku yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu harus mendengarkanmu." Bibir mungil pemuda itu mengerucut kaku. Yunho mengerjab, pemuda itu terlihat kumuh dengan pakaian buruk rups dan wajah yang kotor namun tidak mengutangi sedikitpun ketampananya.

" Baiklah," Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah, cara ini tidak akan ia menangkan. Pangeran tampan itu sudah menyebutkan derajat yang juga ia punya akan tetapi tidak dapat ia ungkapan. "Kalau begitu kita bertanding, jika aku yang menan kau ... Pangeran Jung Yunho yang terhormat harus melepaskan mereka." Jaejoong berkacak pinggang.

Rasanya konyol ketika seorang pangeran di tantang oleh anak laki laki dengan wajah sangar dan percaya diri yang tinggi juga yakin jika dirinyalah yang akan menang. "Kau takut pangeran," Jaejoong tahu Pangeran Jung itu tidak takut ia juga tidak menganggap remeh kekuatan seorang Pangeran, akan tetapi ia harus memancingnya untuk menerima pertarungan ini hanya inilah yang bisa membebaskan mereka seandainya ia menang, dan ia harus menang.

Menarik. "Dan jika kau kalah apa untungnya buatku,"

Melirik Siwon dan yang lain dari ujung matanya Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum menjawab. " Maafkan aku Siwon. " Ia berbalik kearah Pangeran Kembali. " Kalian tidak perlu mengotori pedang kalian untuk membunuh kami. Kami semua akan menjadi prajurtimu dengan suka rela , keuntungan yang besar karena sebagian dari kami begitu pandai berkelahi."

Jaejoong mendengar Siwon menghela nafas lega. Pria itu pasti memikirkan jawaban lain yang akan ia ajukan.

Tawa Pangeran Jung menggema. Menarik sekali pemuda ini, " Dan,,, siapa yang ingin kau ajak berduel denganmu anak muda."

Membusungkan dada dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi Jaejoong menjawab dengan tegas. "Anda sendiri pangeran. Aku menantang anda berduel denganku."

~TBC~

 **Ehem ehem... Tes tes adakah yg suka ff ini. Kalau ada tinggalkan jejak. Kalau gak punya jejak sendiri pinjam jejak Jiji. ~Abaikan~**

 **Author mulai gak waras. Trimakasih sudah membaca ff gaje Author kasatan ini ~emang ikan~**

 **FF Dinasti pertama maaf kalau sebutan tempat dan pakaian tidak sesuai karena Author kurang begitu tahu tentang pakaian jaman dulu.**

 **~BoW~ Jangan lupa vote.**

 ***ngilang***


	5. Chapter : 4 Our Secret

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T ~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Kejutan yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Sebuah penghinaan untuk seorang Pangeran ketika seorang anak laki laki berumur lima belas tahun menantangnya berduel di hadapan umum seakan mereka sederajat.

Meskipun Yunho kagum dengan keberanian Jaejoong namun tetap saja timbul sebersit rasa kecewa, dan dialah pemimpin disini.. "Kau yakin, aku tidak ingin melukai anak kecil. Kau bisa memilih Jenderal Changmin atau Jenderal Hyunjong untuk berduel denganmu."

"Aku akan berduel dengan kalian disetiap pertarungan yang berbeda beda, satu lawan satu."

Jadi dia sudah memikirkan ini lebih awal. Benar benar anak yang menarik, Kim Jaejoong akan tumbuh menjadi pejuang yang hebat untuk Kerajaan Gogueryeo jika Yunho berhasil mengalahkanya. Tidak, tentu saja Yunho akan memenangkan pertandingan ini akan sangat memalukan seandainya ia yang seorang pangeran dikalahkan oleh anak laki laki yang bahkan umurnya saja belum genap dua puluh tahun.

"Jadi, pertandingan apa saja yang akan kita mainkan." kata kata Yunho terdengar seakan mereka mendiskusikan permainan yang akan dimainkan anak kecil.

Nada menghina itu membuat seluruh darah dalam nadi Jaejoong mendidih. Baiklah, ia akan membuat mereka menyesal telah menerima tantangan ini. "Tiga ronde tiga permainan tiga lawan satu."

"Kau gila." Terdengar suara tahanan lain dari belakang Jaejoong. Mereka kembali meributkan siapa dan menawarkan diri untuk mewakili Jaejoong seakan akan takut jika Jaejoong akan kalah.

Jangan konyol, Kim Jaejoong tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan meskipun ia seorang ... Anak gadis dalam tubuh laki laki. "Bagaimana, apa kau menerima tantanganku Pangeran?" Sengaja ia mengatakan kata kata itu dengan sedikit nada mengejek, takut jika Yunho mengabaikan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bebas.

Yunho berpikir untuk menolak tawaran konyol ini. Hey, dialah Pangeran Jung Yunho bukan anak laki laki bertubuh kecil yang berdiri angkuh menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan penuh dendam kearahnya. Akan tetapi jika ia menolak mereka akan menertawakan Yunho, Pangeran penakut yang akan menjadi Raja Goguryeo.

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

"Deal."

Alis Yunho mengeryit. "Deal."

Mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjab. "Deal. Itu yang biasa kami katakan ketika dua orang telah menyutujui suatu pertandingan, aku belajar kata itu dari bule darah biru America." Siwon berdeham menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa ia telah terlalu banyak bicara.

Sialan, ia benar benar kelepasan bicara. Jaejoong mengigit lidahnya. "Aku mendengar mereka mengatakan itu ketika tanpa sengaja orang berambut pirang itu turun disalah satu pelabuhan Negara barat." Jaejoong membenarkan. "Kami sudah sering berkeliling dunia, jangan heran kalau pengetahuanku lebih banyak dari pada Pangeran Goguryeo." Hinaan Jaejoong melukai Yunho. Ia tahu itu, dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika melihat bibir hati itu memberenggut tidak suka.

Hal itu mengingatkan Yunho akan sebuah rahasia yang mereka sembuntikan. Ia harus mencari tahu ia yakin anak laki laki itu tidak sepolos yang ia lihat.

Bukanya Yunho tidak mengetahui kata asing itu, hanya saja ia heran bagaimana pemuda seumuran Jaejoong mengtahuinya.

.

.

.

Tanah lapangan yang biasanya di gunakan untuk latihan memanah biasanya sunyi senyap kini telah di penuhi prajurit prajurit dari kedua belah pihak, atau tepatnya Prajurit Goguryeo lebih mendominan dan memenuhi tempat itu.

Kedua belah pihak sibuk menyiapkan pertandingan pertama mereka, memanah.

Jaejoong sibuk membalut jari jarinya menggunakan kain tipis agar tidak terluka. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang sudah memiliki persiapan lebih ketimbang dirinya.

"Kami tahu kau akan menang," Siwon menyerahkan Busur dan anak panah yang sudah ia periksa untuk memastikan kedua benda itu dalam kondisi bagus untuk di gunakan. "Berjuanglah, untuk kami juga untuk Hankyung."

Jaejoong berhenti untuk melilitkan kain di jari jarinya, menatap Siwon dengan sorot mata memohon ia bertanya. "Katakan padaku, kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak ketahui, atau ..." Ie berhenti sejenak." Hankyung masih hidup."

Bola mata pria itu bergerak ragu ragu. "Aku melihatnya terkubur bersama yang lain, tidak mungkin Hankyung masih hidup."

Harapan itu muncul ketika Jaejoong menatap punggung Siwon yang menjauh. Ya Tuhan, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, Jaejoong tahu Siwon tidak pandai berbohong. Kemungkinan Kakaknya terluka parah di suatu tempat sendirian kelaparan dan juga kehujanan memperkuat tekat Jaejoong untuk menang.

Setelah menyelesaikan mengikat kain untuk melindungi seluruh jari jarinya Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin yang sudah Siap dengan Busur dan anak panah ke kedua tanganya. Pria itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang berbeda, entah apa yang membuat Jenderal perang itu seakan ragu untuk melawanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya Jaejoong."

Mengalihkan pandanganya dari busur Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapanya. Pria itu menunduk menjajarkan wajah mereka berdua.

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap ketika Changmin tidak mengatakan apapun, pria itu menutup mata dan menarik diri menjauh tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata dan berjalan pergi tanpa lagi meloneh kebelakang.

"Dasar gila."

Changmin kembali ketempatnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduh. Ia yakin dengan penglihatan dan penciumanya, anak laki laki itu memiliki aroma wanita dan ciri ciri yang,,,

Sialan apakah ia sudah tidak waras dengan kemungkinan yang mustahil hanya karena Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat sejak saat lalu ketika tanpa sengaja memeluk tubuh kecil yang ramping dengan dada yang sedikit membusung milik Jaejoong.

"Aku pikir Changmin sengaja mengalah." Hyunjong berkata ketika beberapa saat mereka sudah memulai pertandingan.

Yunho membenarkan apa yang dicurihai oleh Hyunjong, Changmin tidak sebodoh itu dengan gagal menembakkan anak panah beberapa kali sampai Jaejoong unggul beberapa nilai di atasnya. Meski Yunho akui, Jaejoog memiliki keahlian juga kelihaian tersembunyi dengan senjata yang besarnya sepatuh dari tubuh kecilnya itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus puas dengan Jaejoong memenangkan pertandingan pertama. Anak itu benar benar pandai menggunakan panah." Tidak heran Jaejoong memilih pertandingan memanah karena Anak cerdas itu memang pandai dalam hal itu.

Meskipun Yunho tidak Yakin dengan keahlian pemuda itu dalam adu pedang yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Apakah pemuda itu sama menariknya ketika menggunakan pedang sama seperti menggunakan busur. Punggung tegak, tatapan lurus dan konsentrasi yang tak tergoyahkan. Sialan, apakah ia mukai takut dengan anak ingusan yang baru menginjak separuh dari umurnya.

Terdengar sorak sorai yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan pertama yang di menangkan Jaejoong dengan memimpin dua nilai di atas Changmin.

"Aku menang, Pangeran Jung." Senyum pemuda itu begitu lebar sampai mata Doo Jaejoong melengkung keatas. Tanpa sadar senyuman itu menular sampai Yunho ikut tersenyum. "Pertandingan kedua, aku menantangmu adu pedang." pemuda itu berkata lantang tanpa sedikitpun takut.

Sorak sorai itu hilang seketika berganti sunyi senyap seperti berada di tempat pemakaman. Beberapa saat berlalu sampai mulai terdengar suara bisik bisik disana sini.

"Kau akan kalah melawan Pangeran Jung, Pangeran orang yang pandai memainkan pedang." salah satu prajurit Goguryeo berteriak dari kerumunan penonton, diikuti suara lain yang membenarkan.

Sepertinya Jaejoong menganggap remeh Pangeran itu, karena detik itu juga Yunho bangkit dari singgasana kebesaranya dan bersiap siap untuk pertandingan berikutnya. Dengan pandangan menghina pria itu berkata. "Kau yakin tidak butuh istirahat Jaejoong, aku takut aku sudah akan merobohkanmu ketika Changmin belum selesai menanggalkan pelindung tanganya itu."

Rahang Jaejoong mengeras, mereka mengganggap remeh dirinya hanya karena ia bertubuh kecil dan lebih muda, baiklah ia akan memberi Pangeran itu pelajaran yang berharga untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan menjadi bahan gunjingan suatu hari nanti, dikalahkan oleh anak laki laki berumur lima belas tahun atau tepatnya seorang gadis berumur delapan belas tahun.

Yoochun memberikan pedang Jaejoong dan mengambil Busur beserta sisa anak panah dari tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu Yoochun dan yang lain menghawatirkanya ia tidak akan mengecewakan prajurit juga para sahabat yang beralih menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama Hankyung belum di ketemukan. Ya, ia yakin kakaknya itu masih hidup, dan jika Hankyung benar benar tewas ia berjanji akan menemukan mayat dan menguburkan kakaknya itu secara layak.

Yunho sudah siap di tengah lapang yang luas dengan pedang menggantung indah di tangan kanan pria itu. Mata jelinya mengamati pedang tersebut. Pedang yang cantik, Jaejoong belum pernah melihat pedang seperti itu, pedang itu seakan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru ketika cahaya matahari memantulkan cahaya kearahnya.

Dengan langkah tegas Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho, genggaman tanganya pada pedang merak miliknya semakin erat di setiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ini. Jika ia bebas ia akan mencari kakaknya dan jika ia kalah, ia dan seluruh prajuritnya akan menjadi prajurit kerajaan Goguryeo seumur hidup tanpa memiliki kebebasan. Setidaknya ia masih tetap bisa mencari Kakaknya hidup atau mati.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak di perhitungkan oleh Yunho, Jaejoong melompat kearahnya dengan pedang di tangan pemuda itu yang mengarah kepadanya. Yunho sendiri belum siap dengan serangan yang tiba tiba itu, sehingga ia menggunakan sarung pedangnya sendiri sebagai tameng tepat ketika pedang Jaejoong yang ia akui lumayan cantik mengarah langsung kewajahnya.

Bunyi dentingan pedang menggema, Jaejoong melompat mundur, serangan tiba tiba tidak akan mempan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia ingat, Ibunda Ratu pernah mengatakan itu ketika mengajarinya pedang ketika ia masih kecil.

Tanpa memberi Jaejoong waktu untuk menarik nafas Yunho menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh sabetan pedang pria itu begitu kuat sampai gelenjar dentingan pedang menjalar ke lengan tangan dan mengirimkan sinyal ngeri ketubuhnya. Pria itu tidak main main dengan seranganya.

Sekelebar bayangan pakaian hitam pria itu dapat Jaejoong tangkap dan ia berbalik kebelakang menggunakan pedangnya sendiri untuk menahan pedang Yunho yang tiba tiba menyerangnya dari belakang. Mata mereka bertemu ketika wajah Yunho tepat di atas wajahnya dan pria itu terus menekan pedang miliknya kearah pedang Jaejoong yang lebih tipis. Jaejoong menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang dan tubuhnya sendiri terlempar kebelakang karena kekuatan doronganya sendiri.

Ia mendarat terengah enggah pertumpu kepada pedangnya dengan kaki tertekuk dan kaki satunya bertumpu pada lutut. Ia menggeram, sialan bahkan pria itu hanya terdorong beberapa langkah karena tendanganya.

Pemuda yang hebat. Yunho memutar pedangnya untuk melenturkan pergelangan tangannya yang kaku. Harus ia akui Jaejoong memiliki kelincahan tubuh ketika menghindar, pemuda gesit dan kekuatan yang hebat, pemuda itu menghindar dan disaat bersamaan mengeluarkan serangan untuk menyerang Yunho sampai tubuh kecilnya itu terlempar cukup jauh kebelakang. Seandainya Yunho tidak memiliki kendali diri yang kuat dapat dipastikan dirinya juga akan terlempar.

Ia kembali menyerang dan pemuda itu terbelalak dengan seranganya yang tiba tiba, Yunho mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di wajah Jaejoong dan pemuda itu berhasil menghindar. Yunho menggunakan tanganya yang bebas meraih jubah Jaejoong menariknya sampai tubuh pemuda itu berputar dan ikatan pada pinggangnya terlepas.

Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan diri berputar akibat tarikan tiba tiba Pangeran Jung itu, sekarang ia hanya memakai satu lapis pakaian dan memungkinkan tubuhnya akan mudah terluka dengan serangan pedang Pangeran gila itu yang tiba tiba.

Rambut panjang miliknya terbebas dari punggung dan tergerai di bahunya, ikatan pada ujung kepang rambutnya terlepas karena sabetan pedang Yunho berikutnya yang ia sendiri tidak sadar kapan pria itu mengibaskan pedangnya dan berhasil memotong sebagian ujung rambut Jaejoong yang benar benar panjang.

Helaian rambut pemuda itu yang terbang karena putaran tubuh Jaejoong membuat pandangan Tunho sedikit terhalang, ia melompat mundur menghempaskan selapis jubah pakaian hitam Jaejoong ke tanah.

Bukan hal baru ketika seorang pria china memiliki rambut panjang di kepang menjuntai panjang di belakang punggung, hanya saja rambut pemuda itu terlalu panjang untuk pemuda yang baru berusia lima belas tahun.

Potongan helai rambut di tanah menarik perhatian, ia menatap Jaejoong dan mengagumi rambut sehitam malam yang indah itu kini tergerai sampai ke bawah pinggang Jaejoong, sosok Jaejoong nyaris tak yerlihat tertutup rambut indahnya. Yunho berani bertaruh pemuda itu melakukan perawatan terbaik untuk rambutnya.

Di sudut penonton semua orang menahan nafas ketika Yunho menyerang Jaejoong dari belakang sampai rambut Jaejoong terlepas dari ikatanya. Siwon dan Yoochun sudah siap maju untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

Mereka menatap ngeri jubah Jaejoong yang tergeletak di tanah. "Tidak, mereka akan mengetahui siapa Jaejoong yang sebenarnya."

Changmin menghalangi mereka berdua tepat sebelum keduanya berlari ke tengah lapang, "Kalian maju, maka Jaejoong kalah."

Leeteuk, Donghae dan yang lain menahan Siwon dan Yoochun. "Kita tidak boleh membuat Jaejoong kalah dengan kebodohan kalian yang menerobos pertarungan."

Diam diam Changmin mengagumi mereka semua, kerja sama yang hebat dan bagaimana mungkin mereka berpikir mampu menyembunyikan kenyataan itu selama mereka menjadi tahanan kerajaan Goguryeo.

"Katakan padaku, siapa kalian sebenarnya, dan Jaejoong siapa dia sebenarnya,,, apakah dia? " Semua mata mengabaikan pertandingan yang semakin menegangkan itu dan mereka berpindah menatap Changmin yang menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

Kembali ketengah lapangan Jaejoong menyerang Yunho dengan kekuatan penuh, pria itu menghindari seranganya dengan sangat mudah dan Jaejoong sadar ia terlalu menganggap remeh Pangeran Jung Yunho. Seharusnya ia memikirkan sesuatu yang menguntungkan kelompoknya bukan malah merugikan kelompoknya.

Ujung pedang Yunho berhasil memotong tali ikat pinggang baju dalam Jaejoong dan tebasan pedang yang bertubi tubi berikutnya menembus kain tipis berwarna putih menjadikan serpihan kecil beterbangan di sekeliling mereka, Yunho berhenti menebaskan pedangnya secara brutal.

Kaki Jaejoong melangkah mundur ketika ujung pedang Yunho memotong motong pakaian tipis terakhirnya ia dapat merasakan ujung pedang dingin itu melukai perut bagian atas dan ia kembali mundur secepat yang ia bisa,

Hembusan angin membuat kulit telanjang Jaejoong merinding, Ya Tuhan pria itu telah menghancurkan pelindung terakhir yang di miliki Jaejoong. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia melompat maju ketika serpihan pakaian miliknya beterbangan di sekeliling mereka, Jaejoong melempar tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho, rambut panjangnya melindungi tubuh bagian belakang mereka dari tatapan prajurit yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka dengan serius.

Sorak sorai para penonton tidak lagi terdengar ketika yang mereka lihat hanyalah tubuh Jaejoong yang tertutup rambut tebal nan panjangnya memeluk tubuh Pangeran Jung Yunho.

Mencoba mundur Yunho menggeram marah," Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Mencoba mendorong Jaejoong akan tetapi jemari Jaejoong menarik bagian depan kimononya agar Yunho tidak dapat mundur sesentipun.

"Oh, diamlah. Ku mohon." Lengan kecil Jaejoong mendekap tubuhnya dan Yunho sadar ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di antara tubuh mereka, benda lunak yang masih dapat ia rasakan meskipun ia memakai kain tebal membalut tubuhnya.

Umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Yunho, Jaejoong Seorang wanita.

Menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong Yunho mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah memohon, Yunho sedikit melonggarkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan dan benar saja ia menemukan buah dada gadis itu menempel erat di dadanya. Ya Tuhan, ini gila.

Jaejoong menarik Yunho lebih dekat, ia tidak peduli apa yang akan pria itu katakan nantinya, yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini adalah menutupi tubuhnya dari ratusan mata yang menatap mereka penuh penasaran..

"Lakukan sesuatu bodoh, aku tidak ingin seperti ini selamanya" Seakan terhipnotis oleh Jaejoong Yunho melepas genggaman tanganya pada pedangnya sendiri, tangan besarnya mendorong punggung Jaejoong lebih dekat sampai tubuh Jaejoong terangkat kehilangan pijakan.

Changmin berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, pria itu telah menanggalkan jubahnya sendiri untuk digunakan sebagai penutup tubuh Jaejoong.

Sekarang Yunho tahu, mengapa Jenderal perangnya itu kalah, bukan kalah tetapi mengalah karena Changmin sudah tahu lebih awal jika Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita.

"Aku berusaha memberitahumu, tetapi terlambat." Tangan Changmin terulur menarik lengan Jaejoong mundur, akan tetapi Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong lebih erat kepadanya. Perasaan tidak suka menyelusup kedalam nadinya karena pria itu mengetahui kebenaran ini lebih dulu ketimbang dirinya membuat Yunho ingin melindungi Jaejoong dari pria itu, menjauhkan mereka semampunya.

"Aku akan membawanya masuk." Nada tajam Yunho sedikit membuat Changmin tersentak kemudian wajah Jenderal perang itu kembali datar. Cengkraman tanganya di lengan Jaejoong mengendur, Yunho melangkah sambil menggendong Jaejoong keluar lapangan tanpa mengatakan apa apa.

~TBC~

Kunjungi juga wattpat punya Author : Suliskim

ff disana sebagian Author pindah kesini karena beberapa permintaan readers.

sebenarnya Author gx begitu suka disini, karena banyak akun tak bernama ngebasnya itu los pedes pakai banget. jadi, seandainya Author ngilang atau gimana bisa cari di wattpat atau

Fb : Sherry Kim


	6. Chapter : 5

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Aula Bolero dipenuhi aura membunuh yang begitu pekat dari Pangeran Jung, mata setajam musang miliknya menatap garang terhadap tiga tahanan yang duduk bertumpu pada lutut mereka di lantai di hadapanya saat ini.

Pertarungan telah usai tanpa menghasilkan pemenang dari kedua belah pihak. Para tawanan sudah di tempatkan kedalam penjara bawah tanah, dan Jaejoong, astaga pemuda itu seorang wanita muda dan Yunho tidak mengenali gadis itu atau mencurigainya sebelum ia menghancurkan pakaian gadis itu.

Awalnya Yunho hanya tergoda untuk menggoda anak laki laki berumur lima belas tahun itu dengan membuatnya telanjang di hadapan umum, yang sialnya malah membuat dirinya terkejut mengetahui pemuda itu adalah seorang gadis. Demi apa, Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita muda dan Yunho sudah memastikan itu sendiri dengan kedua matanya, melihat payudara wanita itu yang menempel di tubunya.

Astaga, benda lunak sialan itu menghantuinya sampai sekarang. Dan Yunho akan dengan senang hati memeluk Jaejoong lebih lama lagi kalau saja wanita muda itu tidak memberongak turun untuk berjalan di atas kakinya sendiri. Dan Yunho sadar tinggi Jaejoong tidaklah seperti kelihatanya, gadis itu memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan dagunya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari wanita pada umumnya.

Tangan besar pemimpin Jung itu memukul meja menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Astaga ia harus menghentikan pikiran konyol yang manghantyinya itu.

Aula kembali hening. Brengsek, memikirkan gadis itu bukanlah ide yang bagus karena ia tergoda untuk membawa Jaejoong naik keranjang bersamanya saat melihat dan merasakan tubuh menggoda Jaejoong, Yunho masih ingat bagaimana rasanya payudara wanita itu menempel di dadanya ketika ia membawa Jaejoong kesalah satu kediaman di paviliun Bolero.

"Berapa umur gadis itu?" Yunho harus mengalihkan pikiranya dari Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong menendang punggung salah satu dari perwakilan tahanan yang dihadirkan ke Aula utama. Pria malang yang terjerembab itu menggeram marah, " Kalau kau benar benar seorang laki laki, lepaskan ikatanku dan kita bertarung diluar pecundang."

"Tenanglah, Yoochun." Pria yang selalu mendampingi Jaejoong selama di kurung itu angkat bicara, kalau Yunho tidak salah ingat namanya, Choi Siwon.

"Aku telah membunuh pemimpin kalian, jelas kalau aku lebih unggul darinya" Hyunjoong berkata membanggakan diri.

"Diamlah, kau hanya akan membuat masalah ini semakin rumit." Siwon kembali menahan Yoochun yang sudah akan kembali membantah.

Suara Pangeran Jung membuat mereka kembali menatap lurus kedepan, dan mereka baru menyadari telah mengabaikan pertanyaan seorang pangeran. Andai saja pangeran itu adalah Hankyung mereka tidak akan mengabaikanya, sayang, Jung Yunho lah pangeran tersebut.

"Delapan belas tahun," Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pria itu duduk tenang di lantai yang dingin dalam kondisinya yang sakit demam. Pria itu ngotot ingin mewakili semua tahanan lain seandainya terjadi pertukaran dan harus merenggut sebuah nyawa, dirinya akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan nyawanya toh ialah yang terluka paling parah diantara yang lain.

" Ya, Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku menerima tantangan seorang wanita muda berumur delapan belas tahun." Yunho merasa kepalanya tiba tiba pusing.

"Apa bedanya, toh kami semua akan di penjara, atau kalian siksa terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian bunuh." Yoochun menatap tajam kearah Yunho tanpa rasa takut. "Tetapi ku ingatkan kau Pangeran, jangan menyentuh Jaejoong, dan siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya maka kalian siap dengan perlawanan kami."

Pangeran Yunho sedikitpun tidak merasa takut, mereka tidak lebih dari tiga puluh orang dan tanpa senjata, mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melukai penjaga tahanan, ingatkan dirinya harus memperketat penjagaan untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Dari mana kalian berasal dan apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya."

"Dasar pangeran dungu," Yoochun kembali terjerembab, kali ini tubuhnya terdorong beberapa senti dari tempatnya duduk, tendangan di punggungnya terasa sangat menyakitkan. "Kalian semua pecundang dungu yang tidak dapat mendegarkan sebuah kejujuran. Kami sudah mengatakan kami rakyat dari China yang sedang dalam perjalanan keliling dunia dan seperti yang sudah Jaejoong katakan, kami mampir untuk istirahat."

Siwon merasa kagum kepada Yoochun, pria itu mengatakan kejujuran dan sebagian kebohongan itu dengan sangat lancar.

"Lalu siapa Jaejoong dan benarkah pemimpin kalian sudah mati?" Kali ini Jenderal Shim yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun menjawab. "Ya, kalian telah membunuh Pemimpin kami, dia lengah ketika berusaha melindungi Jaejoong dan kami semua lengah telah membiarkan kalian membunuhnya. Kaulah yang membunuhnya," Kyuhyun menatap Hyunjoong dari balik bahu dengan tatapam sayu dan lelah, namun mengandung kebencian yang sangat besar di dalamnya.

Yunho mendengarkan perdebatan itu dengan penuh minat dari singgasanaya. Ia bertanya tanya apa hubungan Jaejoong dengan pemimpin mereka, apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?

Akan terasa sangat konyol jika ia menanyakan hal itu kepada mereka. Dan ia bersyukur ketika Changmin melontarkan pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya itu.

"Apa hubungan Jaejoong dengan pemimpin kalian? Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Diam sejenak, Siwon mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Bukan urusan kalian,"Yoochun berkata cukup keras ia berbalik mencoba berdiri untuk menghadap Hyunjoong sebelum ia menerjang laki laki itu sampai mereka berdua terjatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Yoochun tidak bisa kembali melawan ketika para pengawal menyeretnya paksa untuk kembali duduk bersama kedua orang lainya.

"Biarkan aku masuk atau aku akan mendobrak pintu di belakang kalian."

Suara marah dari luar pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua, sampai Jaejoong menerobos masuk dengan langkak kaki lebar yang lebih terlihat seperti berlari. "Sialan kau Pangeran pecundang yang menyebalkan dungu dan sok berkuasa. Apa hakmu menyuruhku berpakaian layaknya seorang wanita pelacur dengan pakaian berwarna merah terang yang membuatku terlihat seperti cabe merah berjalan." Jaejoong berdiri tepat di bawah singgasana Pangeran Yunho tanpa rasa takut.

Siwon menghela nafas, dasar putri satu ini, masih juga mengatakan hal yang konyok disaat saat seperti ini.

Pangeran Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh minat, wanita muda itu masih memakai jubah yang telah Yunho tanggalkan di pertarungan mereka tadi, dan Yunho bertanya tanya, apakah Jaejoong mengenakan sesuatu di balik jubah itu mengingat pakaian dalamnya sudah Yunho hancurkan menjadi potongan potongan kecil.

Musang Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas kebawah. Jika diperhatikan Jaejoong memang mirip gadis dengan mata bulat, tulang pipi tegas dan bibir berwarna buah persik dan kulit bersih setelah wanita itu membersihkan diri. Dan demi Tuhan, kulitnya jauh lebih indah dari yang dibayangkan Yunho, rambut gadis itu di kepang menjuntai kebelakang dengan sebagian poni model China yang menutupi sebagian keningnya menjuntai lebih oanjang di kedua sisi.

"Kau akan lebih cocok memakai pakaian itu Jaejongie."

Jaejongie? Sejak kapan pangeran sialan itu memanggilnya dengan nada semerdu itu. "Kau pria yang menyebalkan."

Bangkit dari singgasananya Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dengan langkah lamban. Mata gadis itu terus mengikuti setiap langkah yang di ambilnya. "Aku berbaik hati menawarkan kediaman adikku untuk kau tempati, kediaman itu kosong karena adikku jarang atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama ketika berkunjung kesini.

"Oh, baik sekali engkau pangeran Jung, tetapi maaf aku lebih suka tinggal di penjara bawah tanah bersama yang lainya." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang angkuh. Tubuh kecilnya yang tidak lebih tinggi dari dagu Yunho mundur selangkah ketika Yunho berdiri tepat di hadapanya.

"Dan terkutuklah aku kalau aku memasukkan seorang gadis cantik di penjara bawah tanah ketika ranjangku terlalu kebar untuk kutiduri sendirian."

"Gadis." Seluruh mata yang berada di dalam Aula menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri angkuh dalam balutan pakaian prianya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Astaga, kau tidak ingin mengatakan mengalah di pertandingan karena tahu lawanmu adalah seorang gadis, bukan Jenderal Shim? " Hyunjoong berkata sarkartis. Ia bersiul menata tubuh Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah, meskipun dilihat dari belakang Jaejoong memang memiliki tubuh mirip seorang wanita muda.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Pangeran Yunho, Hyunjoong terus berceloteh. "Jangan katakan kepadaku kau menyadari kalau Jaejoong seorang gadis ketika kau menahan wanita itu dengan memeluknya tadi pagi, Kau sangat nakal Jenderal Shim."

Wajah Jenderal Changmin Yang merona sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Hyunjoong barusan. Astaga, Changmin jarang sekali merona dan Yunho belum pernah melihat eajahnya seperti itu sebelum ini.

Kenyataan bahwa Changmin telah menyentuh Jaejoong sebelum dirinya membangkitkan emosi dari dalam diri Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho melangkah maju dan menarik Jaejoong untuk merapatkan tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya sampai mereka benar benar terlihat menempel satu sama lain.

Siwon Yoochun menggeram marah mencoba untuk bangkit dan tertahan oleh prajurit prajuri yang telah siaga di sekrliling mereka.

"Aku memerintahkanmu bukan menawarkan kediaman adikku untuk kau tempati selama aku menginginkan kau tinggal disini, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tangan besar Yunho mencengkeram erat lengah atas Jaejoong.

" Sialan kau, aku bukanlah tawananmu atau pelayan yang akan mendengarkan kata katamu Tuan yang sok baik hati." Mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho Jaejoong meronta ronta dan cengkraman itu terasa menyakitkan namun ia tidak akan menunjukan rasa sakit dan membuat pangeran sok berkuasa itu senang karena telah menyakitinya.

"Kalau kau ingin berbuat baik kepadaku, bebaskan kami dan kami akan meninggalkan negeri ini secepat kami datang."

"Tidak akan pernah." Yunho menghentakkan lenganya sampai Jaejoong terjerembab ke lantai.

Astaga ia gerlalu marah sampai menyakiti Jaejoong dan melupakan tenaganya jauh lebih besar dari wanita muda itu. Namun Jaejoong bangkit begitu cepat sebelum Yunho mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Wanita yang tangguh. Dan Yunho akui, Jaejoong wanita kuat yang tidak membutuh kan bantuan siapapun untuk dapat berdiri tegak di atas kakinya.

"Aku akan menurutimu dan tinggal di kediaman Adikmu jika kau menyerahkan jenderal Hyunjoong untukku, biarakan aku bertarung denganya dan membalas dendam atas kematian ..."

"Pemimpin kami." Kyuhyum buru buru menyahut sebelum Jaejoong menyebut nama atau kakaknya.

"Ya, pemimpin kami."

"Sialan kau Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun atau prajuritku untuk kau bunuh dengan oedang sialanmu itu." Yunho tidak menyangka suara menggelegar di Aula sampai ia sendiri kaget.

Memikirkan Jaejoong dan pemimpin mereka yang memiliki suatu hubungan membuat amarahnya kembali muncul kepermukaan. Seharusnya semua wanita yang diinginkan oleh Pangeran harus dia dapatkan, bukanya menghindar dan mendebat atas apa yang akan ia berikan kepada wanita itu, dan demi seluruh rakyatnya wanita berumur delapan belas tahun ini benar benar keras kepala.

"Pengawal bawa Jaejoong kekediaman Putri Junsu dan pastikan dia tetap berada di dalam sana dalam pengawasan ketat tidak diperbolehkan keluar dan kirim ketiga pria itu kembali ke penjara bawah tanah."

Jaejoong sudah akan menolak sampai ia melirik tubuh Kyuhyun yang terhuyung roboh ketika prajurit menariknya berdiri, pria itu sakit dan ya Tuhan, tanpa perawatan kondisinya akan semakin buruk.

"Baiklah aku akan menurutimu untuk tinggal disana tetapi Kyuhyun harus mendapat perawatan, dia sakit setelah kau melukai lenganya dan demam karena kehujanan."

Yunho mengibaskan tangan kearah Jenderal Changmin, menyuruh Jenderal itu untuk mengurusnya. "Bagus, pergilah dan ganti pakaianmu itu dengan pakaian yang lebih layak dan kita akan mengadakan jamuan makan malam bersama."

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong menggeram menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun ubun. Laki laki terangkuh dan tertampan yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Pangeran tampan itu meninggalkan aula tanpa menoleh atau meliriknya dan menghilang di pintu yang tertutup.

Jaejoong roboh di hadapan Siwon dan Yoochun. Mereka terlihat khawatir tapi tidak mengatakan apa apa. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai Kyuhyun sembuh. Untuk sementara aku akan menuruti perkataan Pangeran sialan itu."

"Dan jika dia memintamu untuk berbagi ranjang denganya?" Yoochun berkata terbuka tanpa tedeng aling aling.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, atau aku yang akan mati."

Dan Jaejoong tahu dari pengalaman Kakaknya Hankyung. Pangeran mendapatkan siapapun wanita yang ingin naik keranjang bersamanya karena dirinya pernah menemukan Hankyung di atas ranjang bersama beberapa putri dari Jenderal perang dan penghuni istana yang memang mengagumi kakaknya itu tanpa banyak protes dari siapapun.

Sial, apakah dirinya mulai merasa takut dengan Pangeran Jung itu.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong memutari kediaman barunya dan hanya berputar putar seperti gasing di dalam sana. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho benar benar menempatkan pengawal di depan pintu kediaman dan dua pelayan wanita untuk menemaninya di dalam ruangan megah yang tidak lebih besar dari kamarnya di Kediaman China. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, bahkan dikediamanya di China Ayahnya menempatkan lebih banyak prajurit mengingat dirinya yang selalu berhasil menyekinap keluar dari kediamanya.

Kediaman yang di katakan milik Putri Junsu itu memiliki ranjang besar ruang baca di bagian luar makar dan meja kursi juga perabotan yang memang di peruntunkan untuk eorang wanita.

Jaejoong melirik dua pelayan yang sudah membantunya berdandan dengan Haenbok warna merah muda khas korea yang ia benci. Demi Ibunya yang cantik, ia tidak menyukai warna merah muda dan perhiasan dan bulu bulu yang menghiasi rambutnya seperti dirinya adalah seekor burung Merak.

Berpikir. Berpikir, ia harus berpikir tenang untuk dapat menyusun strategi baru, bukankah dirinya selalu membantu Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menyusun penyusupan mereka setiap kali keluar kerajaan, juga mengganggu Kakaknya ketika pria itu menyusun siasat penggrebekan sebuah pembajakan. Dan sialnya ini jauh lebih sulit ketika dia seorang diri berpikir menyelamatkan tiga puluh orang tahanan di ruang bawah tanah. Untuk masuk kedalam tanpa diketahui satu penjagapun sudah sangat beruntung jangankan membawa mereka kabur secara diam diam.

Jaejoong kembali berjalan mondar mandir dan kembali memikirkan sesuatu,,, dirinya perlu memahami setiap bangunan bangunan Paviliun Bolero terlebih dahulu dan mencari tahu dimana senjata mereka disembunyikan.

Jaejoong mengumpat, Pangeran sombong itu bahkan menahan kembali senjatanya setelah pertandingan usai, dan bersyukur karena tidak ada yang kalah meskipun ia harus menanggung malu sudah bertelanjang di hadapan Pangeran sialan yang tampan itu.

Ia berhenti di jendela dan memandang rembulan yang hanya tampak separuh di langit sana. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas ketika membayangkan dirinya tanpa rasa malu menerjang Yunho dan memeluk erat tubuh pria itu, Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuh kekar di balik pakaian sutra halus yang Yunho kenakan ketika Pangeran Itu membawanya pergi dari tempat pertarungan mereka tadi. Dan demi Tuhan, belum pernah sebelumnya ia telanjang di hadapan seorang laki laki manapun sebelum ini. Oh betapa malu dirinya.

Jaejoong dapat mendengar debar jantung Yunho ketika pria itu memeluk erat pinggangnya, tangan itu begitu kokoh menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan aroma keringan bercampus aroma jantan pria itu terus menghantuinya.

Sialan kau Han Jaejoong apa yang kau pikirkan. Jaejoong menggeleng, dirinya adalah Kim Jaejoong mulai saat ini, ia harus membiasakan diri dengan nama itu.

Pintu gerbang kediaman terbuka para pelayan masuk dengan membawa hidangan makan malam dalam piring piring besar dan mulai menatanya di atas meja besar di tengah ruangan.

Perut Jaejoong menjerit minta diisi setelah berhari hari perutnya hanya diisi roti gandum keras tanpa rasa dan lihatlah di sana. Terdapat beragam hidangan angsa panggang, ikan sayur dan daging yang menunggu untuk ia santap.

Setelah pelayan terakhir keluar Jaejoong buru buru menghampiri meja, ia menelan ludah dan menarik kursi ketika pintu kembali terbuka.

Pelayan kembali masuk dengan beberapa hidangan lain dan Pangeran Jung muncul dibelakang mereka.

Tuhan. Jaejoong melupakan jika Pangeran itu mengatakan mereka akan menyantap makan malam bersama. Dengan geram ini menarik kursi kasar mendahului seorang pelayan menarik kursi untuk membantunya duduk.

Dengan bunyi gedebuk yang cukup untuk di dengar semua orang di dalam ruang itu Jaejoong duduk disana dengan jengah, mengabaikan lirikan heran yang para pelayan tunjukan untuknya. Biarlah mereka berpikir dirinya wanita nakal yang tidak menunggu pangeran duduk terlebih dahulu. Apa pedulinya.

"Selamat malam Jaejoong." Pangeran Jung itu mengambil tempat duduk di kursi utama yang memang di sediakan untuk tubuh besar pria itu. Jaejoong mencibir.

Pandanganya tanpa rasa takut mengawasi setiap gerakan Yunho. Dan mengapa pria itu begitu tampan dalam balutan Haenbok pria berwarna emas itu. Pandanganya menyusuri tubuh sampai wajah Yunho dan pria itu juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sama penasaran kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat." Ujarnya ketus.

Pangeran itu tertawa, apakah dirinya berkata sesuatu yang lucu." Kau benar benar wanita yang menarik."

"Semua orang mengatakan aku wanita menyebalkan yang tidak bisa diam, terutama Ayahanda ...maksudku ayahku." Ia meralat. Tuhan, selamatkan lah dirinya, ia harus berhati hati dengan ucapanya sendiri.

Yunho terlihat begitu tertarik untuk menggoda Jaejoong, namun mereka harus makan terlebih dahulu, wanita itu pasti sudah kelaparan karena ketika Yunho masuk Jaejoong sudah siap untuk melahap hidangan di atas meja tanpa menunggunya.

"Kau boleh mulai menyantap hidangan ini terlebih dahulu kalau kau lapar." Gadis itu terlihat ragu ragu sebelum bertanya.

"Semua ini untukku, kau memberikan ini untukku? " Yunho mengangguk. Kemudian Jaejoong kembali bertanya dengan senyuman yang membuat Yunho terpesona.

"Bolehkan aku membagi untuk teman temanku di penjara bawah tanah. Mereka hanya mendapat roti gandum keras sejak kalian mengurung kami dan ..."

"Tidak." Yunho menyahut garang. "Mereka sudah mendapatkan jatah mereka dan akan ku pastikan mereka mendapat makanan yang layak."

"Sudah ku duga, selamat makan."

Yunho tercenggang ketika gadis itu mengangkat sumpit dan memukulkan benda itu sekali diatas meja untuk menjajarkan tinggi sumpit tersebut, tanpa merasa terganggu atau malu Jaejoong mulai menyantap makananya tanpa berkata apa apa lagi, bahkan Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yunho untuknya.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan dan sekali lagi Yunho terperanjat dengan nafsu makan Jaejoong yang besar. Apakah wanita muda itu belum makan berhari hari. "Kau tidak usah terburu buru Jaejoong."

Butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong menjawab oertanyaan Yunho, mukutnya masih penuh dengan Angsa panggang ketika menjawab." Kurasa kau menyesal memberiku makanan lezat dan aku kenyang." wanita itu membanting sumpit di meja.

Sumpit yang Yunho gunakan mengambang di udara saat ia akan menikmati angsa pangang miliknya. Ia menaruh kembali sumpit dan mengibaskan tangan, agar pelayan segera membereskan meja. Yunho sendiri tidak menikmati makan malam istimewa ini karena ia cukup kenyang dengan melihat Jaejoong makan seperti gadis kesetanan.

Setelah para pelayan keluar dan membawa piring terakhir untuk dibereskan Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Astaga ia terlalu kenyang, salahkan Yunho yang terus menatapnya dan Jaejoong berniat membuat pria itu kabur dengan melihat gaya makannya yang seperti seorang nelayan dengan porsi yang dapat ia makan selama satu minggu. Perutnya hampir meledak, dan ya Tuhan ia susah bernafas.

Jaejoong mulai berjalan mondar mandir berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di pertunya karena kesalahanya sendiri.

"Kita harus memikirkan kesepakatan untuk kita berdua, dan aku memiliki dua pilihan untukmu." Jaejoong merasa apapun kesepakatan itu akan merugikan dirinya dan ia berhenti berjalan mondar mandir untuk kembali berdiri di jendela yang terbuka.

Sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk menyinari wajahnya membuat siluet indah tubuh wanita muda itu semakin memanjakan mata Yunho. Jaejoong memiliki wajah cantik bibir mungil dengan mata besar sehitam kelereng dan rambut segelap malam tubuh semampai dengan lekukan yang membuat para pelacur iri kepadanya, benarkan ia baru berusia delapan belas tahun?

Bersandar di kursi Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berdiri tegak dengan gelisah. Yunho melihat mata itu berbinar penuh curiga menatapnya melalui tatapan terang terangan yang tidak pernah Jaejoong coba sembunyikan. Wanita itu memiliki prinsip melakukan apapun yang dipikirkanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan Yunho menyukai itu, tidak banyak wanita yang seperti Jaejoong yang Yunho kenal, Oh jangan lupa Kim Heechul sepupunya, hanya dialah gadis blak blakan seperti Jaejoong dan Yunho merasa mereka akan cocok jika bertemu.

"Dan coba katakan apa pilihan itu?" Susah payah Jaejoong berusaha mengatakan dengan nada acuh yang jauh berbeda dengan ketegangan yang mulai menyusup ke hatinya.

" Pilihan pertama kau kalah dalam pertarungan ini, dan kau akan menjadi prajurit Goguryeo dan karena kau ternyata seorang wanita aku memiliki pilihan kedua untukmu."

"Aku tidak kalah, kau yang curang." Jaejoong berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mengabaikan ucapan Jaejoong Yunho meneruskan kata katanya. "Pilihan kedua menjadi pelayan pribadiku, melayaniku dan tinggal disini menjadi kekasihku."

Kekasih? Dalam arti tidur diranjang pria itu dan memuaskanya.

Jaejoong merasa terhina dengan sikap Yunho. Hey, dirinya adalah putri mahkota dan Yunho memintanya untuk menjadi simpanan pria itu, bukan, bukan, lebih tepatnya gundik tak berguna yang dapat di tendang Yunho keluar Paviliun kapan saja. Jangan mimpi.

Memasang wajah angkuh yang sama persis milik ibunya Jaejoong mengikat lenganya di dada. "Aku pilih pilihan yang pertama."

Dilihat dari wajah Yunho yang menegang Jaejoong pikir Yunho tidak mengira dirinya akan memilih pilihan pertama dan lebih memilih pilihan kedua.

"Meskipun kau harus tidur di ranjang jerami yang keras bersama teman temanmu di ruang bawah tanah."

"Itu lebih terhormat dari pada menjadi pelacur yang memuaskan hasrat seorang pangeran sepertimu." Jaejoong mengigit lidah. Sial, pria itu marah.

Yunho bangkit dari kursi menyebrangi ruangan dalam sekejap mata untuk berdiri menjulang di atas Jaejoong. Suara pria itu menggelegar dengan amarah yang membuat Jaejoong beringsut mundur. "Aku menawarkan kehormatan untukmu, tempat tinggal layak perhiasaan dan harta yang dapat memanjakanmu selama yang kau mau dan kau menolakku."

"Ya," Suaranya bergetar, selama seumur hidupnya Jaejoong belum pernah di hina seperti ini, apalagi di bentak selain oleh Ayahnya dan Ayahnya akan meminta maaf sesudahnya atau ibunda dan kakaknya akan menghibur Jaejoong, tetapi sekarang ia sendirian tidak ada Hankyung, tidak ada ibunya juga tidak ada Yoochun dan yang lain.

Melihat Jaejoong yang beringsut mundur ketakutan Yunho merasa bersalah dan demi apapun dirinya membenci wanita dan tangisanya, apakah Jaejoong juga akan menangis. Ia mundur selangkah. "Kau bisa memikirkan pilihan mana yang akan kau pilih sampai besok pagi," Usai berkata Yunho memanggil pelayan dan pria itu lenyap di pintu yang tertutup.

Menghela nafasnya lelah tubuh Jaejoong roboh di lantai yang dingin. Ia tertawa kaku. "Hankyung sialan, pria itu benar benar hebat dalam hal ini." Berterimakasihlah kepada kakaknya itu karena pernah memberitahu Jaejoong untuk berpura pura menangis seperti seorang wanita lemah ketika seseorang pria yang berkuasa mengancammu dengan kekuasaanya.

~TBC~

 **Thanks banget buat RCL nya. maaf gx bisa balas satu satu.**

 **Sebenarnya author adalah Author wattpat yg buka lapak d ffn karena sebagian bilang disono kdng2 Susah dibuka.**

 **Ada yang bilang ff ini mirip Novel JL, tolong baca di chap Awal di akhir cerita Author sudah jelasin sebelumnya. Emng iya ini terispirasi dri novel itu. Tapi berbeda jauh karena Author hanya tenrinspiradi dan di bagian lain mungkin mulai chap ini atau depan akan jauh berbeda.**

 **Kunjungi wattpat Sulis di : Suliskim.**

 **Disana FF lebih banyak dari di ffn.**


	7. Chapter : 6

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate: M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Sepanjang malam Yunho tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak setelah perdebatan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Ranjang besar yang biasanya terasa nyaman entah mengapa berubah keras dengan selimut sutra tebal yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Sungguh, belum pernah sebelumnya Yunho merasa segelisah ini. Bahkan tidak juga ketika Ayahnya, Raja Gogueryeo menawarkan kesepakatan untuk melamar putri kerajaan Silla yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia temui.

Hanya karena Kim Jaejoong dan kedua pilihan konyol yang ia tawarkan kepada gadis keras kepala itu mampu membuat Yunho tidak tidur sampai langit terang menjelang fajar sampai bangun kesiangan.

Dan disinilah dirinya di pagi yang panas ini dengan matahari sudah hampir setinggi pandangan mata, berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Jaejoong, menunggu ...menunggu sampai dirinya mendengar suara atau sesuatu yang dapat ia dengar dari dalam yang sialnya tidak juga di dengarnya.

"Apakah Jaejoong belum bangun."

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia. Nona Kim semalaman tidak tidur dan menjelang fajar beliau baru beranjak tidur, beliau mengatakan tidak ingin di ganggu sampai Nona Jaejoong bangun dengan sendirinya." Pelayan wanita itu berkata ragu ragu dan meringkuk ketakutan.

Sebersit kebahagiaan tumbuh di hati Yunho, mendengar wanita itu juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan, tidak dapat tidur semalaman. Namun, mendengar wanita itu memerintahkan mereka dan tidak ingin di ganggu membuat amarah Yunho kembali berkobar.

Ya Tuhan, ia bisa cepat tua seandainya terus berdebat dengan wanita muda keras kepala seperti Jaejoong lebih lama lagi. Tanpa menunggu pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya, Pangeran Yunho menerobos masuk dan menutup pintu besar itu.

"Jangan ganggu kami apapunyang terjadi." Hanya itu yang Yunho katakan. Dan ia yakin tidak akan ada yang berani membuka pintu meskipun Jaejoong menjerit sampai wanita muda itu kehilangan suaranya.

Setekahpintu tertutup di belakang Yunho, kamar itu redup tanpa penerangan lilin atau jendela yang terbuka. Langkah Yunho terasa ringan melewati ruang depan dan masuk ke kamar wanita itu, dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu putri tidurnya yang masih bergelung nyaman si atas ranjang besar di sana.

Sialan wanita itu, dirinya hampir tidak bisa tidur dan lihatlah dirinya, tertidur begitu pulasnya di atas ranjang. Jaejoong tertidur begitu nyaman bergelung di selimut merah muda dengan sebelah wajah cantiknya tersembunyi di bantal, wanita itu memakai pakaian yang sopan namun tipis dengan dada yang mengintip dari balik selimut yang menutupi hanya separuh dari dadanya.

Duduk di sisi ranjang Yunho menatap wajah damai Jaejoong, garis garis wajah wanita itu terlihat mengagumkan sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang selalu menentangnya selama dua hari terakhir ini.

Jemari Yunho menarik rambut panjang wanita itu, dan Yunho merundukan tubuhnya untuk di sambut aroma manis yang menguar dari kulit Jaejoong, aroma yang menenangkan namu sekaligus menggelisahkan untuk seorang pria seperti dirinya.

Bahkan laki laki manapun akan takluk kepada wanita itu seandainya sekali saja Jaejoong meratu mereka. "Kalau kau tidak segera bangun Jaejoongie, aku akan menciummu saat ini juga."

Wanita itu hanya melengguh malas dan memutar wajah juga tubuh kesisi lain ranjang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus, Yunho melihat jelas kulit lembut Jaejoong meskipun dalam remang remang pencahayaan.

Menuruti kata nurani Yunho menunduk untuk mendaratkan ciuman disana, rasanya sama dengan yang ia bayangkan, memabukkan, di tambah pekikan keterkejutan kecil yang keluar dsri mulut Jaejoong membuat kesejatian Yunho menegang.

Astaga, wanita ini benar benar berbahaya. "Jaejoongie, bangunlah atau aku benar benar akan menciummu." Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya untuk manatap Jaejoong.

Lagi. Jaejoong hanya mengibaskan tanganya seolah berniat mengusir siapapun yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Cukup! Yunho tidak ingin bermain main lagi. Menunduk untuk menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong yang kering, wanita itu membuka mata saat itu juga, mata bulatnya mengerjap ketika merasakan benda lunak bergerak gerak brutal di atas bibirnya, benda lunak basah yang membasahi bibirnya itu seakan menuntut sesuatu yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa. Kesadaran akan adanya penghuni lain dikamarnya memaksa wanita itu menjerit sekuat tenaga setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh siapapun yang ada di atasnya saat ini.

"Brengsek, aku akan membunuhmu Pangeran gila yang menyebalkan." Jaejoong bangkit setelah mengetahui siapa laki laki kurang ajar itu hanya untuk meraih benda apapun yang dapat di lemparnya kearah Yunho.

Yunho telah berdiri menjauh, dengan sikap santai pria itu, Yunho menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuh Jaejoong sampai wanita itu terdiam meringkuk di dalamnua. Sejenak wanita itu masih memberontak kemudian wanita itu berubah tenang di dalam selimut sana. "Ganti pakaianmu segera, kita harus mendiskusikan urusan kita yang belum selesai."

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti di antara sekat kamar dan ruang lain ketika mendengar Jaejoong berkata." Aku sudah memutuskan." kepala wanita itu muncul dengan rambut acak acakan. Wanita itu bangkit dari ranjang dengan baju tidur panjang menjuntai ke lantai dan rambut tergerai panjang di punggungnya bertelanjang kaki. Dan mulut Yunho menjadi kering melihat lekukan tubuh menggoda wanita muda yang berdiri seakan menantang dirinya untuk berduel di atas ranjang.

Memikirkan ranjang yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dan Jaejoong dihadapanya membuat Yunho frustasi. Tuhan tahu, ia belum pernah menahan hasrat miliknya ketika wanita manapun akan menarik Yunho keranjang mereka, karena dirinyalah yang jarang berhasrat kepada seorang wanita sebelum ini.

Sialan, ingin rasanya Yunho membopong tubuh wanita itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, membuka gaun Jaejoong dan mencium disemua tempat di tubuh Jaejoong yang ia inginkan.

Tidak! Yunho tidak suka memaksa karena dirinya sudah terbiasa di puja dan diinginkan oleh semua wanita yang ia inginkan, akan tetapi yang satu ini pengecualian untuk dirinya dan untuk sebuah paksaan, Yunho akan menunggu sampai wanita keras kepala yang datang entah darimana itu menyerah.

Tanpa menyadari penampilan dirinya, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun yang tersirat dari wajah Jaejoong ia berkacak pinggang di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku memilih jadi prajuritmu,"

Yunho mengerjap mencoba menverna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Serigaian menyebalkan terlihat di bibir Yunho yang menggoda kala Pangeran itu berkata. "Apa yang kau rencanakan di dalam kepala mungilmu itu, manis?" Sial, pria itu sepertinya mampu membaca pikiran Jaejoong.

" Melarikan diri tanpa kapal dan anak buahmu. Kau hanya akan mati di terkam hewan buas di hutan sebelum sampai di desa terdekat jangankan panyai yang jaraknya satu hari perjalanan dengan kuda." Pangeran Yunho itu berkata santai. "Bahkan prajurit kami akan menangkapmu sebelum kau sampai di sana, dan aku tidak mengatakan yang lain juga akan di bebaskan dari ruang bawah tanah seandainya kau memilih pilihan yang pertama."

Sialan Pangeran itu. Yunho mempermainkanya, Jaejoong memang berpikir akan melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di desa atau manapun asal ia dapat membebaskan prajurit lain. Tetapi sekarang,,, oh ia harus menyusun siasat baru agar dapat membebaskan mereka semua, dan ia akui itu bukanlah hal yang mudah ketika mereka semua berada di ruang bawah tanah yang diawasi oleh banyak prajurit.

"Aku tetap akan memilih pilihan pertama."

Yunho menutup mata mencoba meredam amarahnya yang kembali muncul. Oh sialan, ia sudah membayangkan semalaman suntuk dan Jaejoong akan memilih pilihan pertama dengan Yunho akan memanjakan wanita itu dan menuruti semua keinginan Jaejoong, bahkan kalaupun sampai Jaejoong meminta untuk membebaskan prajurit yang di tahan di ruang bawah tanah, maka Yunho akan memenuhi permintaan tersebut dengan senang hati, akan tetapi Jaejoong lebih memilih pilihan yang pertama dan memberontak.

Apakah wanita itu berharap Yunho akan luluh dan merasa kasihan kepadanya?

Tidak! Jaejoong akan mendapatkan apa yang diingankanya dan Yunho akan mendapati wanita itu akan menyerahkan diri sebelum hari ini berakhir untuk bergabung dengan Yunho di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Jaejongie,,," ia menghela nafas." Pikirkan baik baik pilihanmu sebelum kau mengatakan mana yang akan kau pilih, dan juga bagaimana nasib teman temanmu." Mungkin dengan sedikit ancaman wanita itu akan sadar dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Oh, mereka akan sangat mendukung pilihanku, bahkan mereka dengan senang hati akan menggantikanku di tempat gantungan jika perlu." Dan memang benar, Jaejoong tidak meragukan itu. "Aku tetap pada pilihan pertamaku."

Sialan Wanita ini, Yunho melupakan fakta bahwa Jaejoong tidaklah sama seperti wanita pada umumnya, keras kepala. Ia mengatupkan rahang ketika berkata. "Baiklah, kau akan menyesalinya, dan segera ganti pakaianmu dan bergabung dengan prajurit yang lain, jangan harap kau akan mendapat perlakuan yang layak disana, karena aku akan memastikan Hyunjoong maupun Changmin akan mengawasimu mengangkat balok balok kayu untuk pembangunan Paviliun bagian belakang."

Jaejoong mengerjap. Apa tadi yang pangeran itu katakan? Membangun Paviliun. Bukankah dirinya akan jadi prajurit perang dan bergabung untuk latihan di lapangan.

Oh, Jaejoongie sepertinya kau salah, " Oh,malangnya nasibku." Batinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memekik terkejut dan mundur kebelakang ketika sebatang kayu yang ia angkat hampir saja jatuh mengenai kakinya. Kayu itu terlalu tinggi dari tubuhnya meskipun tidak lebih besar dari tubuh Jaejoong sendiri, tetap saja kayu itu benar benar berat untuk dapat dia angkat seorang diri.

Pangeran sialan itu benar benar memberinya hukuman yang pantas, dan lihatlah penampilanya, Kembali dengan pakaian nelayan laki laki yang ia dapatkan dari prajurit lain, meskipun pakaian itu baru tetap saja sudah penuh serbuk gergaji kayu di tubuh bahkan wajahnya mengingat Jaejoong sudah disini sejak makan siang selesai untuk membantu mengangkat angkat kayu balok maupun papan.

Sebelumnya, Jaejoong membayangkan akan ikut berlarih pedang panah atau apalah dan bukanya membantu Pangeran tampan yang menyebalkan itu membangun rumah baru yang entah untuk apa.

Ya Tuhan, Paviliun Bolero sudah cukup besar dengan banyaknya kamar yang tersisa dan teganya Pangeran Jung itu menendang Jaejoong dari kediaman untuk Putri Junsu bergabung dengan pelayan wanita lain di kediaman para pelayan dapur.

"Kau harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenagamu, Jaejoong. Atau kayu itu akan menimpa tubuh mungilmu."

Dengan mata mendelik, Jaejoong menatap seorang pria yang berdiri mengawasi para pekerja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ah, Jaejoong melupakan sesuatu yang lebih menarik yang harus ia lakukan selain mengangkat kayu sialan itu dan membangun rumah musuh mereka, Ya Jaejoong menyatakan mereka adalah musuh kerajaan Sankuo mulai saat ini.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas, Pria itulah yang membunuh kakaknya dan celakalah ia seandainya tidak membalas dendam pada Hyunjoong. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa matanya basah dan panas ketika mengingat Hankyung, dirinya memang tidak melihat pria itu menghunuskan pedang ketubuh Hankyung akan tetapi itulah yang dikatakan yang lain, pria itu yang membunuh Hankyung dengan pedang yang kini menggantung indah di pinggul pria itu. Jaejoong membayangkan bagaimana rasanya seseorang dibunuh menggunakan pedangnya sendiri.

Tenang Jaejoongie, kau tidak boleh membuat masalah, anggap saja laki laki itu kasat mata dan kau akan kehilangan kebebasanmu seandainya kau melawan pria itu, ataupun melukainya.

Hyunjoong mendekati Jaejoong dan berdiri di belakangnya untuk berbisik di telinga wanita itu. "Seharusnya kau menerima tawaran Pangeran Yunho dan menjadi wanitanya, atau kau lebih suka aku meminta kepada Pangeran untuk memberikan dirimu kepadaku sebagai wanita simpananku." Pria itu menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan punggung tanganya yang sedikit kasar, Jaejoong merinding jijik.

Persetan, seandainya dirinya harus di gantung karena ia membunuh pria ini, maka itulah yang akan ia bayar untuk membalas dendam kematian Kakaknya. Memutar tubunya dan tersenyum cerah kepada pria itu, tangan Jaejoong meraih pinggang Hyunjoong, membelai pria itu dengan ringan disana, perlahan namun pasti menjalar turun sampai di kedua sisi pinggul Hyunjoong. Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti kearah Jaejoong.

Meraih pedang di pinggang pria itu Jaejoong mengarahkan pedang yang ia curi dari Hyunjoong kearah sang pemilik pedang. Sialnya tepat sebelum ia menghunuskan pedang tersebut, Hyunjoong melompat menjauhinya . " Pergilah ke neraka." Jaejoong menerjang maju dengan pedang Hyunjoong di tanganya dan menyerang laki laki itu membabi buta.

Pria itu meraih pedang milik prajurit lain dan mundur ketika Jaejoong kembali mengayunkan pedang dan berhasil melukai pundak kiri pria itu sampai berdarah.

Umpatan Hyunjoong membuat tawa Jaejoong menggema. "Bagaimana, apa kau menyukai sentuhanku, sayang." Jaejoong mengedipkan mata kearah Hyunjoong dengan bangga. "Aku akan membunuhmu seperti kau membunuh pemimpin kami." Sekali lagi Jaejoong menerjang maju, sepertinya luka di pundak jenderal perang itu sedikit mengurangi kecepatanya karena Jaejoong berhasil menendang dan melukai lengan Hyunjoong dengan mudah. Sabetan berikutnya ia berhasil melukai lengan lain pria itu.

"Kau sangat payah menggunakan pedang, apakah kau benar benar seorang Jenderal perang atau Jenderal kuda perang." Hinaan Jaejoong tepat mengenai perasaan Hyunjoong, karena pria itu menyerangnya membati buta tanpa memberi Jaejoong kesempatan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata lain lagi.

Teriakan ricuh para prajurit sedikit menggoyahkan keberanian Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan menang melawan mereka semua seandainya mereka maju serempak untuk menyerang atau menangkapnya dan ia akan mati konyol. " Jenderal pecundang, kau harus menerima bantuan perajurit lain untuk mengalahkan seorang wanita muda sepertiku."

Perkataan Jaejoong telak mengenaik harga diri pria itu dan langsung menyuruh mereka untuk mundur, dan inilah yang Jaejoong inginkan satu lawan satu sampai darah penghabisan.

"Kita akan bertarung sampai satu di antara kita mati." Tanpa menunggu jawaban pria itu, Jaejoong menyerang maju, pria itu lengah dan terluka akan sangat mudah membunuhnya kalau saja tidak ada kayu yang dilemparkan Hyunjoong kearahnya, dan ia menghindar. Hyunjoong berhasil menghunuskan pedang kearah Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong berhasil menghindar lagi, pedang itu merobek sebagian pakaian di bagian pinggang Jaejoong. Astaga, di tempat itu lagi!

Luka yang di buat pangeran itu belum juga kering dan kini harus di tambang tusukan ujung pedang jenderal keparat itu di tempat yang sama disana.

Untungnya Jaejoong sempat mundur di saat yang tepat untuk menghindari tikaman lebih dalam dari luka yang dialaminya.

Melompat mundur lebih jauh, Jaejoong melepaskan jubahnya kemudian merobek jubah itu untuk ia gunakan sebagai pengikat luka dibagian perut agar tidak mengeluarkan darah semakin banyak. Hyunjoong kembali menyerang ketika dirinya meraih pedang yang ia tancapkan di tanah dan pria itu berhasil menendang tubuh Jaejoong sampai ia terlempar menghantam tumpukan kayu bangunan.

Setidaknya ia kalah setelah melukai Jenderal keparat itu. Jaejoong sudah akan kehilangan kesadaran sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin tersentuh oleh ujung jarinya. Ia mencoba membuka mata dan melihat tombak itu tergeletak disana dengan ujung runcing yang ia sentuh.

Trimakasih Tuhan. Menarik nafas dalam untuk mengurangi sakit akibat terbentur kayu yang keras, Jaejoong hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk menyerang, ia mati atau Jenderal itu mati. Bisa juga mereka mati bersama kecuali,,,,

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir ia berguling tepat ketika laki laki itu bersama pedangnya menyerang melewati depan matanya dan dengan sekali putaran Jaejoong sudah berada di belakang Hyunjoong, ia mengangkat tombak, memutarnya sampai ujung tombak itu berada tepat di belakang bagin perut pria itu dan Jaejoong menacapkan tombak itu di sana.

Tanganya menekan dan mendorong lebih dalam dan dalam lagi sampai Hyunjoong berteriak kesakitan, dan sialan siapapun yang menghalanginya. Pria itu menarik ujung tombak disisi lain sampai Jaejoong ikut tertarik kebelakang.

Sial. Hyunjoong beputar dan menatapnya garang sambil menahan luka tusukan barunya, seakan siap untuk menelan Jaejoong hidup hidup.

Laki laki yang berhasil menghalangi Jaejoong untuk membunuh Hyunjoong, pria itu muncul di belakangnya dan berhasil merebut tombak itu dengan mudah dari tangan Jaejoong tanpa perlawanan. Ia merasakan serangan rasa sakit di perutnya sendiri yang tertusuk pedang.

"Jenderal Kim, maksudku Kim Hyunjoong. Kau melanggar perintah pangeran, tugasmu hanya mengawasi Jaejoong bukan menyerangnya."

Jaejoong mengenali laki laki itu sebagai Jenderal Shim, Shim Changmin. Laki laki itu begitu tinggi dan lebih kurus dari pangeran Yunho akan tetapi mereka memiliki kesamaan, aura entah apa itu Jaejoong tidak mengenalinya seperti aura kepemimpinan yang tak terbantahkan.

Laki laki itu menunduk untuk menatap Jaejoong. " Dan Kau Nona muda, Seharusnya kau menghindari perkelahian yang hanya akan menambah hukumanmu semakin berat, mungkin saja Pangeran akan menambah lebih banyak lagi hukaman baru untukmu." Changmin mengatakan itu dengan nada lebih lembut.

Jaejoong mendongak dengan mata merah karena marah dan juga menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dirinya dan juga tangisanya ."Setidaknya aku berhasil membalaskan dendam pemimpin kami meskipun aku tidak berhasil membunuhnya." Jaejoong menunjuk Hyunjoong yang sudah bertumpu pada lututnya.

Kesedihan dalam mata Jaejoong mengetuk hati Changmin. Ini bukan pertanda baik, Changmin tidak boleh merasa kasihan kepada prajurit wanita itu. Ia mundur untuk mendorong Hyunjoong menjauh. "Bawa Jenderal Kim dan obati lukanya." Jaejoong sudah akan membuka suara saat Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang, ketika kau juga mengalami luka, Nona cantik."

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa wajahnya terasa hangat. Apakah dirinya tersipu mendengar pujian Changmin. Hey, dirinya belum pernah mendengar pujian itu dari laki laki lain dalam kondisi mengenaskan dan berdebu seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi disini."

Suara barithon yang sangat Jaejoong kenali muncul dari belakang belakang mereka. Pahkawan selalu datang terlambat, dan Syukurlah Pangeran Yunho bukanlah pahlawanya.

Pangeran Yunho berdiri disana bersama segerombol pelayan dan pengawal yang mengikutinya seperti dirinya adalah induk bebek. Jaejoong membenci suasana kerajaan Sankuo dan bersyukurlah dirinya sudah bebas dari tembok kerajaan meskipun saat ini dirinya terkurung di tembok kerajaan lainya.

"Brensek kalian semua." Raung Jaejoong. Persetan dengan tata krama yang diajarkan ibu suri untuknya juga lupakan semua hal yang pernah ia pelajari tentang p pantas dan tidaknya bagi seorang putri mengumpat kasar, toh dirinya sekarang adalah seorang tahanan. "Aku ingin membunuh bajingan itu dan kau boleh membunuhku setelahnya."

Cengkraman pada lenganya membuat Jaejoong menatap siapa gerangan yang menahanya itu. "Tidak, kau tidak dapat melakukan itu."

Yunho memperhatikan kekacauan yang diperbuat Jaejoong dengan murka. Tuhan, apa yang sudah di lakukan wanita muda itu dan lihatlah kekacauan yang dibuatnya bukan hanya melukai Hyunjoong dan demi Tuhan, Hyunjoong sangat bodoh karena kehilangan pedang miliknya dan direbut wanita itu sebagai senjata untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

Senjata makan tuan.

Dengan murka dan suara yang tegas yang tak dapat di ganggu gugat Yunho memberi perintah. "Masukan Kim Jaejoong keruang tahanan bawah tanah, pisahkan dia dari yang lain. Kita lihat apakah besok dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini."

Jaejoong sudah cukup letih untuk menyadari perkataan Yunho, tanganya mencengkeram luka diperutnya semakin erat.

"Yang Mulia, tidakkah itu keterlaluan. Nona Kim, dia juga terluka," Changmin terdiam setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam Pangeran Yunho yang tak terbantahkan. "Maafkan hamba yang mulia."

"Lukanya yang tak seberapa akan sembuh dengan kekeras kepalaanya sendiri. Kau lihat apa yang sudah di lakukan Wanita itu dengan Jenderal Kim, itu adalah hukuman yang pantas untuk Jaejoong. "Usai berkata Yunho melangkah pergi setelah menyuruh pengawal lain membawa Hyunjoong yang terluka ke kediaman pria itu.

Changmin masih berdiri memperhatikan Jaejoong. Wanita itu akan roboh seandainya saja Pria itu tidak menangkap tubuhnya. "Kau terluka." Itu adalah kata terakhir yang di dengar Jaejong sebelum dirinya diseret oleh prajurit lain untuk di bawa keruang bawah tanah.

Apakah ia akan berakhir disana dan juga teman teman yang lain. Jaejoong ragu ia dapat membebaskan diri dari ruang gelap dan dingin itu ketika dirinya juga mengalami luka yang terus mengelurakan darah. Ya Tuhan, ia akan mati kehabisan darah, apakah ia dapat bertemu dengan Hankyung nantinya di surga?

Tubuhnya dilempar ke lantai jerami dengan begitu keras sampai tubuhnya yang kebas semakin mati rasa. Ia lelah dan betapa ia merindukan Ayahanda dan Ibunda ratu, seandainya saja ia menuruti kata kata Hankyung untuk tidak pergi berjalayar bersama mereka, seandaianya ...saja.

Kemudian gelap menghampirinya.

~TBC~

 **Author cuap cuap: Maafkan author yang masih bermuka badak dan update Ff lagi. Trimakasih RCLnya Author sangat senang ff ini ada yang baca.**

 **Ff ini memang Author terinspirasi tetapi bukan Remake, bagi yang bilang terisnpirasi sampai part yang cukup jauh Author mau tanya apakah ff ini begitu mirip dalam semua hal seperti yang anda bilang, dari dialog dan lainnya Author putar otak sendiri. Jadi saran Author untuk tanpa nama yg berkomentar untuk JANGAN BACA Ff ini, karena author tidak mau di kutuk reader karena gx mood nulis atau gx update di Ffn lagi karena jera. Author coba Strong ~gaya kota dikit~ karena komentar itu satu dari sekian komentar baik dan mendukung tapi tetep aja kalau ada lagi bisa bikin Author munduk di pojok bareng Jaejoong.**

 **Enakan di Wattpat karena gx bisa koment dan baca kalau gx punya akun.**

 **Bagi siapa saja yang berminat kalau ff ini gx lanjut bisa kunjungi wattpat ; Suliskim.**

 **Kamsahamnida sudah baca.**


	8. Chapter : 7

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Senja telah berganti malam, membawa selimut hitam untuk menyelimuti bumi yang gersang. Kegelapan berbintang tanda berdamai bagi semua penghuni bumi untuk mengistirahatkan segala sesuatu dari kesibukan mereka sepanjang hari.

Tak terkecuali Pangeran Jung Yunho yang masih sibuk menorehkan kuas derlumur tinta di atas kertas tebal di hadapanya. Kesukaanya akan seni lukis mampu mengalahkan segala sesuatu kesibukan yang ia jalani di kerajaan Gogueryeo.

Biasanya, Yunho cukup betah duduk diruang lukis selama yang diinginkan untuk mengalihkan pikiran apabila kepalanya di penuhi oleh masalah negara dan kerajaan yang tidak dapat ia diskusikan dengan orang lain. Yunho akan meluapkan segsla hal yang menjadi bebanya kepada kuas dan tinta dengan tangan dan menorehkan apapun yang dari jalan pikirkanya disana.

Dengan perasaan kesal Pangeran Yunho mecoret lukisan yang sekali lagi gagal untuk ia selesaikan dan ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam semalam. Jika biasanya ia dapat berpikir tenang dengan obyek apapun yang akan Yunho uraikan dengan tinta di atas kertas namun tidak untuk malam ini.

Biasanya Yunho sangat menyukai melukis seorang wanita telanjang seperti yang saat ini ada di hadapanya, seorang wanita cantik merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dengan pose mengagumkan seperti gambar yang sebetulnya akan ia lukis dan mungkin akan berakhir bercinta dengan wanita itu di ranjang besar di sisi ruangan, kalau saja bayangan Kim Jaejoong tidak selalu hadir di setiap kedipan mata dan benaknya.

Astaga. Wanita muda itu benar benar telah mencuri semua pikiran Yunho, bahkan hoby yang paling ia sukai sekalipun tidak dapat menghilangkan gambaran Kim Jaejoong berdiri di hadapanya dengan gaun tidur tipis seakan menggoda untuk menyentuh wanita itu, dan Yunho memang ingin sekali menyentuhnya dan memberikan kenikmatan yang takkan terlupakan untuk Jaejoong.

Sial, semakin ia mencoba untuk melupakan Jaejoong semakin sulit baginya untuk menghilangkan sosok wanita muda keras kepala yang saat ini berada di tahanan bawah tanah dan astaga apa yang dia lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mengirim Jaejoong keruang bawah tanah yang hanya akan membuat Jaejoong semakin membenci dirinya.

Apakah Jaejoong baik baik saja? Apakah dia kedinginan? Yunho akan senang hati menghangatkan Jaejoong seandainya wanita dan lidah tajamnya itu mampu menjaga sikap. Demi apapun yang pernah Yunho benci belum pernah ia membenci seseorang seperti dirinya membenci Jaejoong juga menginginkan wanita itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Emosi dan hasrat untuk melihat Jaejoong semakin membuatnya gelisah. Di lemparnya kuas sampai benda itu terbelah menjadi dua dan Yunho bangkit dari kursi dengan terburu buru. "Cukup untuk malam ini." ujarnya kepada wanita itu. Dengan wajah terkejut wanita itu segera duduk dan menarik jubah untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Yunho.

"Pangeran, apakah paduka tidak berniat untuk tinggal lebih lama." Wanita itu menyentuh lengan Yunho dengan jari jari lentik miliknya, berniat menhggoda.

Yunho menatap tajam wanita itu dan memutar tubuh untuk mempermudah pelayan membanyunya berganti pakaian bersih.

Yunho harus segera mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari sana, atau Jaejoong akan semakin membenci dirinya dan hanya akan membuat wanita itu semakin susah untuk atur.

.

.

.

Ruang bawah tanah begitu gelap dan lembab, kelembaban yang di timbulkan udara dingin tanpa adanya sinar yang masuk semakin membuat suasana dingin semakin menusuk tulang di tambah tembok batu berwarna gelap menyeramkan, juga minimnya cahaya semakin membuat tempat itu seperti tempat tinggal para setan.

Jaejoong mendengar suara sobekan pakaian dan merasakan sesuatu benda dingin menyentuh perutnya. Ia menjerit sekuat tenaga untuk meredam rasa sakit itu.

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Sepasang tangan yang hangat menarik dan menggenggam kedua tanganya.

Samar samar Jaejoong membuka mata dan mencoba melihat sekeliling yang gelap, cahaya obor di dinding luar tidak cukup terang untuk melihat wajah seorang pria yang saat ini duduk di sisi kanan menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Suara pria itu kembali membujuk dan menenangkan Jaejoong, dengan bisikan bisikan lbut di telinga dan ia mengenali pemilik suara pria itu sebagai suara Jenderal perang Shim Changmin.

Rasa dingin kembali menyapa perutnya kemudian rasa sakit itu kembali datang memaksanya menjerit sekuat tenaga akibat sakit dan tekanan yang kuat.

Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong pada lengan Changmin akhirnya mengendur setelah tabib selesai membalut luka di perut Jaejoong dengan kain dan obat. Tabib itu berkata "Lukanya tidak begitu dalam, istirahat beberapa hari cukup untuk memulihkan tenaga Nona Kim, beliau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah hanya cukup minum ramuan dan hamba akan membuatkan resep untuk beliau agar luka itu cepat mengering."

Changmin menyuruh prajurit untuk mengantar tabib itu dan ia tinggal untuk menjaga Jaejoong untuk waktu lebih lama. Wanita itu telah berganti pakaian bersih dengan bantuan dua pelayan yang dibawa Changmin dari kediamanya, kini Jaejoong berbaring lemah di atas ranjang jerami dengan mata terbuka sayu menatap Changmin dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Di tatap dengan mata besar Jaejoong yang cantik membuat Jenderal perang itu sedikit salah tingkah dan tergagap. "Karena aku yakin kalian bukan orang jahat, entah mengapa aku percaya itu dan Kyuhyun telah meyakinkanku kalau kalian tidak berbahaya juga memintaku untuk menjagamu."

Mendengar nama saudara seperjalananya itu Jaejoong mencoba duduk. Rasa sakit melanda lukanya sampai ia berbaring kembali diatas jerami."

Diamlah, jangan bergerak. Kyuhyun sudah lebih membaik kalau itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Meraih tangan Changmin Jaejoong menarik pria itu untuk menunduk kearahnya. "Bagaimana yang lain. Apakah mereka baik baik saja?"

"Mereka masih di kurung di ruang tahanan sebelah di balik dinsing belakangmu, kurasa mereka mendengar pembicaraan kita kurasa."

Mengulurkan tanganya menyentuh dinding katu itu Jaejoong berkata dengan nada keras. "Yoochun, apa kau mendengarku." Butuh beberapa saat sampai sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Jongie." Itu suara Yoochun. Suara pria itu begitu lirih, apakah penyerangan yang terakhir membuat pria itu terluka. " Kau baik baik saja, bukan?"

"Aku baik baik saja, kami semua baik baik saja." Lalu kenapa pria itu berubah sangat pendiam, juga yang lain. Jaejoong disini, terluka dan mereka tidak bertanya atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya.

Seperti mengerti akan kegelisahan Jaejoong Changmin berkata. "Aku mengancam mereka untuk diam atau aku akan membunuhmu saat mereka

tidak bisa diam disaat tabib mengobatimu." Ia terkekeh kemudian terdiam. "Kau menjerit kesakitan, itulah sebabnya mereka menghawatirkanmu."

" Kami hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, aku pikir mereka menyiksamu." Siwon menjawab untuk membela diri. " Tapi kami salah. Kau terluka dan Jenderal Changmin membawakan tabib untukmu, berterimaksihlah kepadanya. Setidaknya masih ada orang baik di pulau aneh seperti Gogueyeo ini."

Susah payah Jaejoong menahan tawa namun masih tidak berhasil. "Aow..." ia menahan tawanya dan sesekali menjerit kesakitan.

Oh ini sangat menyenangkan, teman temanya itu jarang sekali bisa tenang dan Changmin telah berhasil membuat mereka menurutinya dengan ancaman dan membuat mereka duduk tenang menunggu Jaejoong dengan manis.

"Aku tahu siapa kau sebenatnya, Kyuhyun telah memberitahuku."

Tawa Jaejoong lenyap dan ia menahan nawas untuk beberapa lama. Suara sumpah sarapah di ruang tahanan samping terdengar kembali. Jaejoong menahan nasaf ketika memberanikan diri bertanya." Apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun tentangku."

Tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram tangan jenderal Shim begitu erat. Gigi pria itu terlihat ketika tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dan berkata. " Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah hanya karena kau akan di jodohkan kepada saudagar tua kaya raya yang tidak kau cintai."

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk menyerap apa yang dikatakan Changmin tentangnya. Terdengar tawa serempak dari penjata sisi lain dan Jaejoong sadar Kyuhyun membuat kebohongan baru untuk menutupi kebohongan lama. Jaejoong akan mencekik Kyuhyun yang sangat usil itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga orang tuamu memikirkan masa depanmu dengan memilihkan pria kaya untuk di jadikan suami bagi putrinya."

"Ya, pria tua yang hanya memiliki tiga gigi yang kau anggap kaya itu." Jaejoong mencibir. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Changmin yang menyandang Jenderal perang ini mempercayai perkataan bocah setan itu.

"Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun," Terdengar suara salah satu sahabatnya di sisi lain, "Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Tawa lain menyusul tawa lainya dan Jaejoong menghela nafas pasrah. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti alur baru cerita Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku kabur dari rumah karena orang tuaku akan menjodohkanku dengan pria tua yang tidak aku kenal. Karena aku tidak mencintainya, aku akan menikahi orang yang ku cintai meskipun pria itu tua bangka seperti kakekmu." Jawabnya sarkartis dan kejam.

"Aku akan berbicara dan membujuk Pangeran untuk membebaskanmu, aku janji." Tawa Jaejoong dan yang lain lenyap saat itu juga mendengar pernyataan Changmin

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya.

" Permintaanmu akan aku turuti Jenderal Shim."

Para tahanan di sebelah berebut untuk melihat pangeran Gogueryo yang sudah berada di luar tempat Jaejoong di kurung dari sela sela kerangka mereka. Jaejoong menutup mata menahan diri untuk tidak bangun atau menggeram. Oh tanganya sudah gatal untuk mencakar pangeran sombong itu kalau saja tubuhnya tidak selemah saat ini.

Changmin segera berdiri dan memberi hormat. "Pangeran."

"Akan ku turuti keinginanmu Jenderal Shim, pengawal." Yunho berteriak memanggil pengawal yang berjaga di luar. Beberapa pengawal membungkuk di hadapan Yunho.

" Bawa Kim Jaejoong kembali ke kediaman Putri Junsu." Sorot mata Pangeran Yunho begitu tajam ketika mata musang miliknya menatap Jenderal Shim Changmin yang telah dengan lancang masuk keruang bawah tanah dengan seenaknya tanpa ijin darinya dan pria itu telah menyentuh wanita yang hanya boleh di sentuh oleh Jung Yunho.

Jenderal perang Shim hanya menatap Jaejoong di anggkat menggunakan tandu dan di bawa pergi dari ruang bawah tanah oleh beberapa pengawal meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin di ruang redup nan dingin di dalam sana.

"Sungguh sangat bijaksana kau Changmin, tanpa seijinku telah membawa masuk tabib dan pelayan kesini untuk membantu

Jaejoong."

Tidak sedikitpun Changmin terkejut mendengar Pangeran Yunho mengetahui berita ini, hanya saja ia tidak berpikir secepat saat ini, di tengah malam yang Changmin pikir Pangeran Yunho sibuk dengan wanita di ruang lukis yang biasanya akan selesai sampai matahari terbit. Dan dirinya cukup bijak untuk tidak bertanya apa saja yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran."

"Kuharap lain kali kau jauhi Jaejoong."Yunho meninggalkan ruang tahanan bawah tanah dengan murka tanpa berkata apa apa lagi.

Jaejoong terluka karena tusukan pedang Hyunjoong dan dirinya tanpa belas kasih mengurungnya di ruang bawah tanah. Sejujurnya Yunho tidak marah kepada Changmin, ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengetahui luka Jaejoong sampai ia melihat tabib keluar dari lorong dan berpapasan denganya.

Ketakutan tabib itu sangat terlihat nyata ketika mengatakan dirinya hanya menjalankan perintah Jenderal Shim Changmin untuk memeriksa salah seorang tahanan dan demi apa, diantara seluruh tahanan kenapa harus nama Jaejoong yang tabib itu sebutkan. Tanpa menunggu penjelasan sang tabib Yunho menyusuri lorong dan mendengar perbincangan mereka.

Jadi, Jaejoong kabur dari pertunangan yang tidak didinginkanya. Kembali terdengar tawa mereka dan Yunho melangkah semakin maju dalam remang untuk melihat Jaejoong berbaeing di atas jerami dengan Changmin duduk begitu dekat dengan Jaejoongnya. Tuhan, wanita itu tidur di tempat sesingin ini tanpa selimut dan terkutuklah Changmin karena menyentuh Jaejoong, wanita itu adalah miliknya mutlak.

Astaga, apakah ia cemburu kepada Changmin karena Jaejoong tertawa kepada pria itu, sedangkan Jaejoong tidak pernah menunjukan senyumanya untuk Yunho.

Tentu saja! Changmin begitu perhatian dengan membawa tabib untuk mengobatinya sedangkan dirinya malah mendorong Jaejoong kepenjara bawah tanah yanng dingin dan lembab. Belum pernah sebelum ini Yunho menginjakkan kakinya di sana sampai Jaejoong di kurung dan ia sadar tempat itu sangatlah mengerikan jauh dari kata buruk untuk seseorang yang terluka seperti Jaejoong.

Ketika Yunho memasuki kediaman Junsu yang sudah beralih menjadi kediaman Jaejoong, Pangeran menyuruh semua pelayan keluar setelah mereka memastikan Jaejoong dalam kondisi nyaman di atas ranjang. Wanita itu diam seribu bahasa bahkan tidak melirik atau menatap Yunho sejak Ia melihat Yunho di penjara bawah tanah dan memerintah pengawal untuk membawanya kesini. Sangat tidak seperti Jaejoong, tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Apakah sakit," Duduk di sisi ranjang Yunho mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan punggung tanganya. "Tabib mengatakan lukamu mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah, aku tidak tahu kau terluka."

"Apa bedanya." Jaejoong berucap tanpa menatap Yunho. Wanita itu lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka.

"Tentu berbeda, aku tidak akan mengurung wanita yang terluka."

"Tapi kau mengurungku."

"Karena aku tidak tahu kau terluka ."

"Karena kau tidak suka melihatku baik baik saja, dan aku marah kepadaku karena aku hampir saja membunuh salah satu Jenderal mu itu, bukan?" Wanita itu menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata kebencian yang dalam. " Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu merasa marah atau apapun itu yang membuatmu datang kepenjara bawah tanah ."

Jaejoong melihat urat di leher Pangeran itu menegang, pria itu marah namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Alih alih Pamgeran Yunho menaeik selimut untuknya. " Kau butuh istirahat karena lukamu, besok aku akan datang lagi." Yunho mencari topik pembicaraan lain karena ia sadar Jaejoong tidak akan mengalah untuknya.

" Aku akan cepat pulih jika kau tidak datang." Semakin membenamkan kepalanya di bantal bulu empuknya, Jaejoong mengehela nafas lelah.

Sorot mata Yunho menjadi semakin keras. "Sudah cukup Kim Jaejoong, aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapimu, Jika kau pikir aku akan pergi dan meninggalkanmu dengan pilihan konyolmu itu maka kau salah, aku yang memutuskan disini, Kau akan menerima tawaran keduaku atau teman temanmu itu akan di gantung besok pagi sebelum fajar." Yunho sudah memikirkan ini, tidak ada jalan selain mengancam wanita keras kepala seperti Jaejoong untuk membuat wanita itu jinak.

Jaejoong mengeram ia berusaha duduk akan tetapi sakit pada perutnya membuatnya kembali berbaring di ranjang. " Kalau kau berani melakukanya, aku akan membunuhmu detik itu juga."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya untuk bergeser lebih dekat kearah Jaejoong, "Diamlah, kau hanya akan membuat luka itu kembali terbuka kalau kau terus bergerak." Ada sedikit nada lembut disana.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak mendengarkan kata kataku." Menangkis tangan Yunho, Jaejoong menarik nafas untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kembali menderanya. "Kau pangeran menjijikan."

"Ya aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakan itu puluhan kali sejak aku mengurungmu, dan mulai besok kau akan menjadi wanitaku mau atau tidak kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain,,, " ketika Jaejoong akan berbicara Yunho berkata. "Aku akan membebaskan prajuritmu jika kau mengatakan iya dan kalian akan menjadi prajurit Gogueryeo seperti kesepakatan awal kita. Apapun keinginanmu akan aku turuti kecuali kau pergi dari sisiku, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya wilayah ini adalah kekuasaanku dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu beserta prajuritmu jika sampai kalian kabur dariku."

Jaejoong merasa desiran di dadanya ketika Yunho menunduk untuk menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai di leher, nafas pria itu menerpa wajahnya, aroma lelaki yang belum pernah ia hiruo sebelumnya. Pria itu memperlakukanya begitu lembut dan Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang di rencanakan Pangeran menyebalkan ini untuknya besok. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti keinginan Yunho sampai lukanya sembuh dan bisa kembali melawan mereka.

Menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dari bawah selimut Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, aku akan menunggu sampai kau bersedia naik keatas ranjangku dengan suka rela, karena aku tidak pernah memaksakan seorang wanita untuk itu dulu ataupun saat ini." Jemari Yunho mengusap usap punggung tangan Jaejoong mengirimkan gelenyar aneh yang belum pernah dirasakan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Jaejoong terdiam menyerap momen itu untuk di cerna, sentuhan pria itu sangat lembut dan menenangkan berbeda dengan cara bicara Yunho sebelumnya juga ketika pria itu memerintahkan prajurit untuk membawanya dari penjara bawah tanah.

Memberanikan diri menatap mata Yunho, dirinya mendapati mata pria itu juga menatapnya dengan mata musang gelapnya, dan Jaejoong merasa ia tersesat didalam mata musang Yunho sampai ia tidak bergerak atau menolak ketika bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya, sentuhan itu begitu ringan seakan Yunho menunggu penolakan Jaejoong yang tidak akan ia lakukan karena wanita itu sedang berkecammuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

Senyum Yunho mengembang saat Jaejoong tidak menolak ciuman yang ia sendiri juga tidak menduga jika ia akan mencium Jaejoong malam ini, tidak, sampai mata bulat besar wanita itu menatapnya dengan bibir seranum dan sesegar buah persik yang menantangnya untuk dinikmati dan ia tidak bisa mencegah gairahnya untuk mencium Jaejoong saat ini juga.

Jaejoong masih tidak merespon bahkan sampai Yunho menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong, menggesek, membujuk dan menggoda bibir itu agar terbuka. Penantianya terjawab sudah dan Yunho segera menyelinap masuk ketika bibir wanita itu terbuka, Yunho semakin mendorong Jaejoong untuk berbaring semakin dalam di atas bantal bulu miliknya ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan respon wanita itu terhadapnya semakin membuatnya gila.

Astaga. Hanya mencium Jaejoong sudah membuatnya seperti ini, bagaimana seandainya dirinya menanggalkan pakaian Jaejoong dan...

"Akrh..." Rintihan Jaejoong membuatnya tersadar dan Yunho menarik diri untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Jaejoong yang masih terluka dan berniat bercinta dengan wanita itu.

"Perlukah aku panggilkan tabib." Wanita itu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat." Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan antara selimut di lehernya. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan, bagaimana mungkin dirinya menikmati ciuman pria itu yang ia akui membuat syaraf di tubuhnya melebur menjadi satu tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Pangeran itu berbahaya untuk keselamatan jiwanya jika mereka masih berada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Pergilah, aku lelah." Sialan nada memohon yang ia ucapkan itu, bagaimana bisa ia memohon dengan kata kata untuk mengusir pangeran menyebalkan yang tampan seperti Jung Yunho untuk pergi dari hadapanya.

Pangeran Yunho tidak menolak dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk menjagamu sepanjang malam, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan segera beritahu mereka dan tabib akan segera datang." Jaejoong mengangguk dan tidak berani untuk menatap Yunho ketika pangeran arogan nan tampan itu keluar dari kediamanya dan barulah ia nernafas lega.

Tuhan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal ketika sayup sayup mendengar suara Yunho yang memerintah dengan tegas kepada pelayan dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan perasaan berkecamuk sepanjang malam untuk ia renungi dan tanpa mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang membuatnya gelisah.

Seandainya Hankyung ada disini. Oh, ia sangat merindukan pria menyebalkan itu. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jaejoong merindukan Hankyung, tentu saja mereka tidak pernah terpisah sebelumnya dan semoga, dirinya berharap kakaknya itu masih hidup untuk menyelamaykanya.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku bertanya."

Changmin mendongak untuk melihat Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebrang meja. Pria itu masih dalam pengawasan Jenderal Changmin di kediamannya. "Bagimana keadaan Jaejoong?"

Bagaimana keadaan wanita itu? Semoga saja Yunho tidak melakukan hal yang di luar nalar. Meskipun Changmin sendiri memahami sifat pangeran Gogueryeo itu, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong.

Wanita keras kepala yang sangat Changmin kagumi, sedikitpun wanita itu tidak takut kepada kekuasaan Yunho, mengatakan apa yang dipikirkanya sampai berani menantang seorang pangeran Yunho untuk berduel denganya di hadapan banyak prajurit.

Astaga, Changmin tidak mempercayai wanita itu dapat mengangkat pedang sampai melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Jaejoong dapat menguasai pedang dan senjata lainya. Dan demi seluruh prajuritnya wanita itu berhasil mengelabuhi Hyunjoong dan hampir saja membunuh pria itu seandainya Changmin tidak mendengar keributan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Pangeran Yunho lakukan kepadanya." Dan dirinya memang tidak tahu hukuman apa yanh akan di berikan Yunho, mengingat Jaejoong telah melukai Jenderal dan juga kaki tangan Pangeran Yunho. "Tetapi aku yakin, Pangeran tidak akan melukainya, Pangeran tidak pernah memukul seorang wanita."

"Ya, Pangeranmu itu tidak memukul wanita tetapi Pangeranmu itu sama seperti pria berkuasa lainya, menyukai wanita cantik dan ingin memilikinya, setelah bosan mereka akan membuangnya dan memang seperti itulah seorang pangeran dan pemimpin kerajaan lainya, aku sendiri meragukanmi masih perjaka."

Sialan! Apakah rakyat China selalu berkata seterbuka seperti mereka. Tidak! Ratu Gogueryeo saat adalah keturunan China dan Ratu adalah wanita yang sangat sopan, sangat berbeda dengan segerombolan yang pangeran Yunho tangkap ini.

Meakipun Changmin membenarkan kata kata Kyuhyun yang sialnya membuat pria itu naik darah." Aku akan membunuh Pangeran Yunho mu itu kalau sampai dia berani menyentuh Jaejoong apalagi menyakitinya."

" Aku tidak mengerti," Sorot mata Jenderal perang Shim menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata menyelidik seperti biasa yang ia ia gunakan ketika menatap musuh dalam setiap diskusi perang, dan memang Kyuhyun adalah bagian dari pihak musuh. "Aku merasa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, entah apa itu aku akan membuat kalian mengakurinya segera." Suasana kediaman Shim menjadi tenang untuk beberapa lama.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan diri di kursinya. "Mungkin besok aku akan dikirim ke penjara bawah tanah bersama teman temanku dan aku akan memberimu sebuah rahasia besar sebelum aku di kurung atau di gantung." Mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja Kyuhyun menatap mata dambi Changmin tanpa rasa takut. Benar benar darah orang China meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan Ayahnya adalah orang Korea asli, tetap saja pria itu memiliki darah China.

"Dan apa itu." Changmin duduk santai di kursinya mengabaikan laporan yang sebenarnya masih diperiksa olehnya.

" Kami adalah bagian dari kerajaan Sanko dan Ayah kami tidak semua, sebagian dari tahanan itu memiliki Ayah yang menjadi orang kepercayaan raja juga pria yang Jenserak Kim bunuh adalah Putra mahkota Sanko dan Kim Jaejoong..." Kyuhyun berhenti untuk memberi jeda, matanya disipitkan sesimian rupa dengan senyuman setan kebanggaanya. "Dia adalah Putri kerajaan Sanko."

Persetan dengan nama baik dan peperangan yang akan terjadi seandainya identitas mereka diketahui kerajaan Gogueryo. Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, Jaejoong tertusuk pedang, demi Tuhan, wanita itu ingin membalas dendam dan sebelum Jaejoong tersakiti atau terluka lebih parah Kyuhyun harus segera membebaskan mereka dengan cara apapun meskipun harus menanggung malu akibat kalah perang dengan kerajaan Gogueryeo.

Terbunuhnya Hankyung sudah pasti akan mengakibatkan pecahnya perang di antara kedua kerajaan, nama baik Sanko akan sangat tercemar apabila semua orang tahu mereka menyelinap kepulau Jeju dan kalah, kemudian sebagian prajurit terbunuh dan mereka di penjara di ruang bawah tanah.

Astaga, tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan perjalanan ini dan sialnya, semua sudah terlambat untuk disesali yang harus diselamatkan adalah keselamatan Jaejoong, lupakan siasat wanita itu dan teman teman lain, Kyuhyun hatus bergerak terlebih cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

~TBC~

Typo dimana mana maaf kalau masih ada.

Author kembali nongol.

Trimakasih banyak sudah ripiu. Thanks juga sudah ngasih kritik dan saran dan memberi tau Author tentang kesalahan kesalahan dalam tulisan Author. ~Bow~

Akan Author jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian.

Suliskim sudah nulis sejak 2012 tapi update d fb dan disana banyakan Hanchul karena saya fans berat Hangeng sama Jaejoong. Cuma ff itu bikin Author muntah kalau baca lagi. ~jelek pakai banget cara nulisnya. PenAsaran tengok di FB. Sherry Kim.

Yang tanya daftar ff author di Wattpat.

1\. The Kingka Strawbery And Vanilla chap 14 (ongoing)

2\. The Pearl Jade chap 7 (Ongoing)

3\. Black Flower chap 13 (ongoing)

4\. Black Pearl chap 12 (Remake)

5\. BOLERO chap 4 (ongoing)

6\. The Jung Lovers End. (Remake)

7\. Secret Fire end (Remake)

8\. The Mysterious Man End (Remake)

9\. Missing You. And.

10\. The Great Revenge (ongoing) Ff punya Puan Hujan.

Yang tanya Novel Apa. Johanna lindsay Hearts Aflame.

Kalau gx salah. Author pecinta novel. Apalagi novel JL series mallory. *Gx ada yang tanya*

sebaiknya mulai chap ini akan author cantumin SANDURAN biar gak buat author kehilangan mood nulis meskipun dialog adalah karya Sulis Kim sendiri.

Saya sarankan untuk yang sudah pernah baca novel JL untuk jangan baca karena anda akan kecewa dengan hasilnya yang sama dengan FF ini.


	9. Chapter : 8

Author cuap cuap: Maaf sebelumnya atas kesalahan author yang lancang mencuri karya Author terkenal. FF ini memang Plootnya hampir sama dengan novel JL. Seperti yg Author katakan di part awal 'Terinpirasi' adalah kesalahan Author.

Dan karena ada yang mengatakan FF ini terlalu sama persis Author mohon maaf jika itu memang benar. Author hanya memberitahu akan menulis kata SANDURAN demi kenyamanan bersama. Jika minat silahkan lanjutkan baca jika tidak tolong tekan back (jangan bilang tidak tahu dimana dan maksa lanjut kemudian nanti kecewa author gx tanggung).

Bagi yang sudah pernah baca Novel asli atau punya anda bisa bandingkan bahwa dialog 100% murni milik Author. Author sadar kesalahan adalah kesalahan karena lancang tidak menulis Sanduran lebih awal. Dan jangan harap akan sama karena hasilnya akan sangat berbeda. Maaf telah membuat kalian kecewa jika masih ada yang keberatan tolong katakan dan FF ini akan Author hapus.

Kamsahamnida dan Maaf ~BOW~

~Novel author di pinjam sepupu jadi gak bisa buat SANDURAN yang sama seperti novel asli~

THE PEARL JADE

Sulis Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Sorot mata Changmin tidak berubah atau terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai Jenderal Shim menghela nafas dan menyilangkan tanganya di dada.

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu setelah kemarin kau mengatakan Jaejoong kabur dari rumah karena perjodohan yang di lakukan keluarganya. Sekarang ..." Changmin mencondongkan tubuh kearah Kyuhyun. " Kau mengatakan Jaejoong adalah putri mahkoda Sanko yang ku ingat mereka keturunan Dinasti Han, sepertinya kalian salah menyebutkan nama marga Jaejoong atau mereka berganti marga dengan marga Kim saat ini?."

Sial. Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu ini, Jenderal Shim Changmin tidak mempercayai pengakuanya. Oh ingin rasanya ia menjedukan kepala di meja atas mulut besarnya yang mengatakan alasan alasan konyol sebelumnya.

Memasang wajah tenang seperti biasa Kyuhyun mundur untuk duduk tegak di atas kursi yang entah mengapa tiba tiba terasa semakin keras dan dingin."Aku hanya berkata jujur, terserah kau percaya atau tidak, ingatlah! Mungkin saat ini prajurit Sanko sedang menyusun penyerangan dan mereka belum mengetahui tentang putra mahkota telah terbunuh, aku peringatkan kepadamu untuk segera menyiapkan ribuan prajurit perang jika kalian ingin menang dari Kerajaan Sanko." Kyuhyun berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, meninggalkan Changmin dengan pikiranya yang berkecamuk.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong adalah putri mahkota, seorang putri kerajaan tidak diijinkan memegang pedang apalagi menguasai ilmu bela diri yang sama seperti yang di miliki Jaejoong, wanita keras kepala dan pandai bela diri penuh siasat itu pastilah bukan seorang putri. Jaejoong berbicara dengan logat putri keluarga terpelajar namun tidak segan segan mengumpat dan menghina seorang Pangeran, seorang Putri tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Juga, mereka tidak perlu merahasiakan jati diri mereka seandainya mereka benar benar keluarga kerajaan dan untuk apa mereka berada di pulau Nami.

Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Kyuhyun pastilah berbohong. Changmin sangat tahu hukuman apa atas penahanan keluarga kerajaan, yaitu hukuman gantung dan jika benar pria yang telah Hyunjoong bunuh adalah putra mahkota, peperangan dua negara tidak akan terelakkan lagi.

.

.

.

Memikirkan perang, bulu kuduk Changmin meremah, demi Tuhan, kerajaan Sanko adalah kerajaan besar, jauh lebih besar dari kerajaan Gogueryeo dan dalam hitungan hari Prajurit Sanko akan meratakan daratan Korea seandainya apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar.

Astaga. Apa yang kau takutkan Changmin, mereka tidak mungkin bagian dari keluarga kerajaan, Kyuhyun hanya mengarang cerita untuk membuatmu kehilangan konsentrasi dan di hantui rasa takut. Ini hanya siasat mereka, Pangeran Yunho mungkin akan melepaskan mereka dan mereka akan bebas. Itulah tujuan Kyuhyun dengan mengaku sebagai keluarga kerajaan Sanko

"Selamat malam, semoga tidurmu nyenyak, dan memimpikan aku sama seperti aku yang memimpikanmu setiap malamnya."

Itu adalah kata perpisahan yang Yunho katakan kepadanya setiap malam sebelum Pangeran itu meninggalkan Jaejoong di balik selimut untuk pergi tidur di kediaman yang berbeda.

Ini adalah hari keenam dimana Jaejoong menjadi anak manis penurut yang hanya berbaring di atas ranjang dan berjalan jalan ringan di taman sekeliling kediaman yang di tinggalinya. Selama itu pula Yunho menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong, setidaknya tidak dengan sengaja.

Yunho juga sangat perhatian, selalu menghawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong dan luka di perutnya, Yunho selalu mengalah terhadap perdebatanya dengan Jaejoong, pria itu juga tidak melewatkan makan malam bersama Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan tugas negara di siang hari dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Pangeran Gogueryeo.

Kelembutan dan kesabaran pria itu membuat Jaejoong was was, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang gadis polos yang belum begitu mengenal tentang hubungan sesama lawan jenis, namun dirinya tidak bodoh ketika Yunho mengatakan menginginkanya naik keatas ranjang bersamanya dan mengatakan kata kata manis yang membuat hatinya berbunga bunga. Pangeran Jung Yunho menginginkanya. Astaga, apakah ia salah seandainya bermimpi menjadi seorang Ratu Gogueryeo selanjutnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, mencoba membuang jauh jauh pikiran itu dari tuhan pria itu membuat Jaejoong gelisah dengan sentuhan kulit yang tanpa sengaja terkadang mengirimkan sesuatu perasaan merinding sekaligus nyaman sampai Jaejoong berharap pria itu kembali menyentuhkan kulit mereka dan tentu saja Yunho tidak melakukan itu.

Yunho juga menepati janjinya dengan membebaskan prajurit yang tersisa dan menjadi prajurit Gogueryeo, selama itu pula dirinya belum bertemu dengan mereka.

"Nanti, setelah kau sembuh kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka." kata Yunho pada suatu malam.

Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kediaman Jaejoong usai mereka menyantap makan malam dan seperti biasa Jaejoong hanya diam dan mendengarkan pria itu bercerita tentang kejadian sepanjang hari ini yang pria itu lakukan di luar sana.

Sore ini Jaejoong mendapatkan surat dari Yoochun yang mengakatan akan menemui Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan pakaian laki laki di lemari yang diberikan Yoochun melalui salah seorang pelayan wanita, melihat pelayan itu tersenyum ketika menceritakan Yoochun pastilah pria berjidat lebar itu menggoda pelayan wanita yang memang Jaejoong akui cukup cantik itu.

Sebentar lagi Yoochun akan datang, ia harus segera bersiap siap. Luka di perut sudah cukup membaik hasil dari tiduran dan menahan amarah selama enam hari lamanya telah membuahkan hasil begitu besar. Biasanya Yunho tidak akan datang berkunjung setelah pria itu mengunjunginya, dan Jaejoong yakin, pria itu tidak akan datang lagi untuk memastikan keadaanya baik baik saja.

Mengeluarkan bungkusan kain dari lemari Jaejoong mengeluarkan pakaian pria dan dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaianya sendiri kemudian memakai pakaian berwarna hitam ala ninja tersebut.

Malam sudah cukup larut ketika terdengar suara ketukan di jendela, begitu ringan sampai Jaejoong harus memasang telinga setajam mungkin untuk mendengarkan ketukan itu tepat kedua kali orang di luar sana mengetukkan punggung jarinya.

Melangkah dengan cukup ringan ia tidak ingin membuat prajurit yang berjaga di luar mendengar. Jaejoong membuka jendela dengan hati hati mendapati Yoochun di luar sana yang mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk keluar.

Mereka berdua berlari di antara kegelapan malam menghindari cahaya rembulan sebisa mungkin, berlari menyusuri tepi bangunan dan naik keluar gerbang kediaman Jaejoong dan mendapati tiga orang lain sudah menunggu mereka disana.

Jaejoong menurunkan cadar yang menutupi separuh wajahnya ketika mengenali mereka sebagai Siwon Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah memeriksa tempat senjata dan hanya menemukan senjata kami, dan aku tidak menenukan senjatamu ataupun pedang Hankyung." Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

"Mereka menguburnya dengan mayat Hankyung, Siwon melempar pedang itu sebelum mereka menutupi ..."

"Oh, bisakah kalian jangan bahas masalah itu." Suara Jaejoong terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Aku yakin Hankyung masih hidup." Ia berbalik kearah Siwon untuk menatap pria itu dengan tajam. "Aku tahu kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku."

Jaejoong berharap dirinya tidak terlalu banyak berharap akan tetapi tetap saja ia ingin terus berharap bahwa kematian kakaknya hanyalah siasat mereka untuk menyelamatkan Hankyung yang terluka.

"Bukan Siwon, tetapi aku." Yoochun menjawab." Aku harap Hankyung masih hidup dan dapat keluar dari lubang itu mengingat mereka hanya mengubur mayat mayat secara asal dan tidak begitu dalam, di tambah pagi hari saat kita ditangkap hujan, pastilah tanah itu mudah longsor."

Mereka semua terdiam untuk berpikir dan mencerna, heningnya malam hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan hewan malam lain serta hembusan angin dingin yang melingkupi tubuh mereka.

"Kami sengaja meninggalkan senjata disisinya, beruntunglah mereka tidak mengambil senjata mereka yang tewas seperti yang Kerajaan Sanko lakukan usai perang terjadi, karena mereka buru buru untuk pergi, ku harap Hankyung bisa membebaskan diri."

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun. "Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kita disini."

"Kita tidak dapat berbicara bebas di siang hari, kami dipisahkan satu sama lain untuk menghindari pemberontakan yang mungkin kita susun untuk melawan mereka." Siwon menjelaskan.

Jaejoong mendengus. Dan Yoochun segera memelototi wanita itu. "Demi tuhan, Jaejoong, kau seorang putri sungguh tidak pantas untuk mendengus dan berkata kasar."

"Berhenti bertele tele cepat katakan padaku apa maksudmu dengan mengumpulkan kami disini."

Kali ini Kyuhyunlah yang menjawab." Aku mengatakan rahasia kita kepada Jenderal Shim."

Jaejoong mendelik."Kyuhyun, kenapa kau mengatakanya. Ya Tuhan, bisa saja mereka mengira kita mata mata Sanko yang sedang menyusun siasat untuk menyerang kerajaan Gogueryo dan berniat melumpuhkan Korea."

Siwon merangkul Jaejoong untuk menenangkan wanita muda itu. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Jenderal Shim sepertinya tidak mempercayai Kyuhyun."

Rasa tak percaya menyelimuti hati Jaejoong," Jadi dia tidak mempercayaiku bahwa aku adalah putri kerasaan Sanko."

Leeteuk mendengus. "Lihatlah dirimu, sungguh sangat tidak mirip."Kyuhyun menyerigai, matanya menyelusuri tubuh Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

Mereka kembali diam dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Jaejoong harus berpikir, berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membebaskan mereka tanpa memicu perang dari kedua belah pihak sebelum Raja Sanko menyadari kepergian mereka dan mencarinya.

Sial, Ayahnya pasti sudah mengerahkan seluruh prajurit untuk mencari mereka dan Jaejoong harus bertindak cepat sebelum mereka tau Dirinya berada disini, ia tidak menginginkan perang yang hanya akan memakan korban prajurit yang tidak bersalah. Oh, Tuhan, seandainya saja ia tahu masalahnya akan seperti ini.

"Aku harus menemukan pedang Merak milikku dan memastikan ke pulau Nami bahwa Hankyung dapat keluar dan jika dia memang mati, aku harus melihat mayatnya atau paling tidak tulang belulang yang memakai pakaianya,,," Ia terdiam ketika kengerian merayap masuk ke ulu hati, kemudian melanjutkan."Jika memang dia masih hidup aku yakin Hankyung berada tidak jauh dari kita untuk membebaskan kita semua." Dan mereka berpendapat sama.

"Tetapi kita tidak tahu dimana pedangmu meskipun aku sudah menemukan peta dan kita membutuhkan kuda untuk membawa kita ke pulau Nami," Siwon berkata." Perjalanan hanya butuh satu hari untuk sampai kesana jika kita menunggang kuda dan resiko tertangkap akan sangat kecil."

"Mencuri kuda bukan hal yang mudah, karena kuda tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama,"

"Kecuali kita menyuruh Donghae, dia ditugaskan disana dan sangat mudah untuk mencuri dua kuda atau tiga kuda."

"Hanya butuh satu dan itu untukku." Jaejoong menyahut.

"Jangan konyol aku Siwon dan Yoochun yang akan pergi." Leeteuk berkata." Kami bertiga tidak terluka dan..."

"Tanpa aku tidak ada yang boleh pergi." Astaga wanita keras kepala ini benar benar mirip Ratu Zao wei yang tidak takut terhadap apapun. Mereka tetap diam karena tidak akan ada untungnya membantah Jaejoong jika wanita muda itu sudah memutuskan.

"Sekarang kita perlu mencari senjatamu terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada prajurit lain dan mereka mengatakan tidak melihat pedang seperti milikmu setelah pertandingan itu di lakukan." Kyuhyun kembali memberitahu.

Dan Jaejoong sepertinya tahu dimana harus mencarinya." Aku tahu dimana pedang itu berada, aku tidak akan pergi tanpa pedang Merak milik ibuku." Ia berkata yakin.

Yang lain menatapnya terlejut. "Dimana."

"Di kediaman Pangeran Yunho." Mata para sahabatnya itu menatap Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Jangan katakan padaku kau akan kesana untuk mengambilnya."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengambilnya."

"Tidak, kau akan tetap disini sampai aku mengambilkanya untukmu." Yoochun menahan Jaejoong ketika wanita itu sudah akan berlari pergi.

Yoochun, menyelinap? Oh, pria itu akan ketahuan sebelum membuka pintu dan Jaejoong tidak akan membahayakan nyawa Yoochun demi pedangnya, meskipun pedang itu sangatlah berharga.

"Aku sendiri yang akan masuk, kalian mengawasi di luar dan aku akan kembali dengan cepat." Meskipun menyelinap kedalam kediaman seorang pangeran sangatlah beresiko, Jaejoong yakin dirinya tidak akan ketahuan, dan meskipun Yunho menyadari kehadiranya, Jaejoong sudah memikirkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakanya nanti.

"Aku pastikan aku akan segera kembali." Wanita itu kembali berjalan mengendap ngendap menuju kediaman Pangeran Yunho yang tidak begitu jauh dari kediaman Jaejoong, tanpa menunggu yang lain yang juga mengikutinya di belakang.

Seperti dugaan mereka tempat itu dijaga banyak prajurit meskipun malam sudah lewat dari dua dentungan suara waktu tengah malam. Jaejoong mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruh mereka diam dan menunggu disana dengan dirinya melompat dari atas gerbang dan turun kesemak semak taman yang tidak begitu tinggi.

Mata keempat sahabat Jaejoong mengawasi sekeliling ketika melihat Jaejoong berhasil menyelinap masuk melewati gazebo di sebelah kiri bangunan utama dan saat Jaejoong menghilang di belakang bangunan utama Yoochun melihat bayangan lain dari sisi lain wanita itu masuk.

"Sial, ada penyusup lain di dalam sana." Yoochun melompat turun tanpa menunggu yang lain, dan tidak lama setelahnya mereka semua mengikuti pria itu, karena mereka tidak melihat bayangan yang di katakan Yoochun barusan.

.

.

.

Kediaman utama Pangeran Yunho masih terlihat terang disisi kiri sayap bangunan dengan pelayan dan prajurit menunggu di luar pintu.

Ragu ragu Jaejoong menatap sekeliling untuk mencari kira kira di tempat mana Yunho menyimpan pedang miliknya. Ia sudah memeriksa sayap kanan dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali ruang buku dan aula rapat yang mungkin digunakan untuk rapat kecil di kediaman pangeran dan kamar Pangeran Yunho yang cukup besar untuk Jaejoong geledah dan sayangnya ia tidak menemukan pedang Merak miliknya disana.

Sekarang hanya tinggal sayap kiri yang masih terang itulah yang belum ia periksa dan Jaejoong yakin disanalah pedang miliknya di sembunyikan. Melompat kesisi gazebo yang lebih gelap, Jaejoong mengendap endap kearah pintu geser dan ia masuk dengan menutup pintu dengan pelan di belakangnya.

Cahaya obor hanya menerangi sebagai ruangan dan Jaejoong berjalan hati hati dari perabotan satu dan perabotan lain untuk memeriksa ruangan yang jauh dari cahaya dan menempel pada dinding kayu. Jaejoong tidak menemukan apapun kecuali puluhan atau bahkan ratusan lukisan berbeda beda di setiap ruangan dan peralatan lukis yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Astaga, ini ruang lukis dan apakah Pangeran Yunho menyukai seni. Sungguh tidak terduga.

Di ruang berikutnya kosong, tidak apapun kecuali lukisan lukisan yang terpasang rapi di dinging. Begitu banyak lukisan dan mata Doo Jaejoong jatuh pada salah satu lukisan seorang putri yang berada di sebuah taman. Sungguh indah, lukisan itu menunjukkan kecantikan alami juga keangkuhan seorang putri yang berwibawa dan patut disegani, ia tidak menduga Yunho sangatlah berbakar di bidang seni lukis sampai mampu menonjolkan karakter seseorang di atas lukisanya. Ia menutup pintu dan menuju ruangan berikutnya.

Tidak buruh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu karena pria itu saat ini berada di hadapanya. Yunho duduk di depan lukisan yang sedang pria itu gambar, pria itu memakai pakaian santai dengan jubah bernoda tinta berwarna warni. Sejenak Jaejoong memperhatikan ekspresi Yunho dalam pantulan cahaya yang entah mengapa membuat pangeran menyebalkan itu terlihat semakin mempesona. Sejenak Jaejoong melupakan tujuanya datang kesini ketika memperhatikan Yunho.

Garis wajah Yunho terlihat tenang saat mata musangnya beralih antara lukisan dan model di sana yang Jaejoong tidak dapat lihat karena terhalang oleh tirai ranjang yang menjuntai lebar di sekelikingnya.

Mengikuti rasa penasaran akan apa yang dilukis Pangeran, tanpa sadar kaki Jaejoong melangkah ringan ketempat yang lebih redub untuk melihat apa yang membuat pria itu begitu sangat berkonsentrasi, Jaejoong membelalak lebar ketika melihat seorang wanita tanpa sehelai benangpun berbaring miring di atas ranjang menghadap kearah Yunho, dan wanita yang Jaejoong akui cukup cantik dengan tubuh menggoda itu memasang senyum menawan di bibirnya, jenis senyuman wanita yang pernah Jaejoong lihat tanpa sengaja ketika dirinya menyelinap di suatu acara hiburan pribadi kerajaan yang di adakan oleh Hankyung.

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah, tanganya mendekap mulutnya sendiri ketika ia sudah akan menjerit dan bersiap untuk kabur ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kokoh menyentuh punggungnya, melirik dari ujung matanya ia mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tertutup cadar, sama seperti dirinya.

Pria itu mengacungkan pedang di leher Jaejoong dan berbisik. "Bergeraklah maka aku tidak akan segan untuk memisahkan kepala mungilmu itu dari tubuhmu."

Rasa dingin menjalari tubuh Jaejoong saat pria itu mendorong tubuhnya untuk maju ketempat yang lebih terang. Ia menggeleng dan pria itu mengangkat dagu seakan menunjuk Jaejoong untuk menghampiri Pangeran Jung Yunho. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Jaejoong lakukan.

"Siapa kau." Pangeran Yunho bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari lukisan yang belum diselesaikan Pria itu jemari Yunho bergerak lincah di atas kertas.

Jaejoong merasakan pedang menekan leher bagian belakangnya hingga ia terpaksa maju lebih ketengah ruangan yang di terangi lampu minyak ketempat Pangeran Yunho duduk dengan kitmad di tengah ruangan.

Pria lain mengikat tangan Jaejoong kebelakang, dan Jaejoong terserembab kedepan ketika pria itu menendang lutut bagian belakang. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong tidak dapat bergerak Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menurunkan cadar dan menekuk kaki memberi horman kepada Yunho.

Sial. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terkecoh dengan permainan mereka sedangkan di Kerajaan Sanko dirinya selalu dapat menyelinap kemana saja tanpa ketahuan.

"Maaf mengganggu, Pangeran."

Yunho memutar rubuh dan menatap dua orang berpakaian hitam dihadapanya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jin Yihan." Suara pria itu terdengat terkejut dan Jaejoong tahu, bukan dirinya yang ketahuan hanya saja kebetulan mereka datang disaat yang, sialnya sama.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran, Baginda Raja mengirim hamba untuk menyampaikan surat beliau, dan baru saja hamba sampai untuk melihat apakah Pangeran masih terjaga atau Pangeran sudah beristirahat dan mendapati penyusup ini masuk ke kediaman Pangeran."

Yunho menatap pria lain yang lebih pendek dan bertubuh kecil dari Jenderal Jin Yihan yang menunduk menyembuyikan wajahnya. Yunho tidak tahu jika ada penyusup karena dirinya tidak pernah berlatih dengan indra pendengaranya mengingat para pengawal sudah pasti memastikan keselamatanya di manapun dirinya berada.

"Tunjukan wajahmu." Yunho berkata tepat saat terdengar suara gaduh dari luar dan bunyi pedang beradu kemudian disusul suara pintu di tendang dengan seorang prajurit terlempar kedalam ruang lukis.

Jaejoong mendengar wanita yang berbaring di atas ranjang menjerit dan menarik sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhnya juga suara sahabatnya yang menerjang masuk. Oh, sial, bodohnya mereka, seharusnya mereka membiarkan Jaejoong tertangkap bukanya menyerahkan diri mereka untuk kembali di tahan di ruang bawah tanah.

Amarah segera menguasai Yunho, tempat ini terlarang untuk siapapun masuk tanpa ijin dan lihatlah mereka, menghancurkan beberapa lukisan koleksinya.

Puluhan prajurit lain mengepung kediaman Pangeran Yunho dan menyudutkan keempat pria bercadar itu di dalam ruangan bersama yang lain. Yunho merebut pedang Yihan dan mengarahkanya kearah pria yang berada di sisi Jin Yihan sebelum mereka menghancurkam tempat berharga ini dan Yunho berkata dengan penuh wibawa."Begeraklah jika ingin teman kalian ini mati."

Ujung pedang itu berhenti tepat di depan hidung Jaejoong dan wanita itu seketika terjerembab kebelakang, ia melupakan Yihan disisinya dan tentu saja mereka tidak akan membiarkan penyusup lolos begitu saja. Keempat sahabat Jaejoong menyerah seketika Yunho berkata seperti itu.

"Menyerahlah atau aku akan benar benar membunuhnya dan selanjutnya kalian." disaat yang sama Yihan menarik cadar yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong.

Terlambat untuk Jaejoong berpaling ketika wajah terkejut Yunho membuat bulu roma di tubuhnya berdiri ngeri.

"Kim Jaejoong, Ya Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan." Di luar perkiraan Jaejoong, Pangeran Yunho menghampirinya dan menarik lepas cadar dan menarik lenganya menjauh dari pria bernama Jin Yihan untuk mendekat ketubuh Yunho.

Benturan keras antara tubuhnya dengan dada bidang pria itu membuat payudara Jaejoong nyeri," Sialan, bisakah kau berperasaan sedikit ketika menarikku."

Pangeran itu menggeram marah memutar tubuh Jaejoong untuk melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan menyuruh prajurit lain untuk mundur. "Changmin bawa mereka semua ke Aula untuk disidang." perintahnya ketika Changmin berhambur masuk.

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik wanita itu keluar dengan langkah lebar sampai harus memaksa Jaejoong sedikit berlari untuk menjajarkan langkah mereka. Yunho mengabaikan umpatan dan teriakan Jaejoong sampai mereka di Aula dan mendorong Jaejoong sampai wanita itu terjerembab kelantai. Disusul keempat prajurit lain yang Yunho yakin adalah sahabat wanita itu.

Yunho berjalan menuju tempat duduk di singgasana miliknya dengan murka. " Kau telah melanggar kesepakatan kita jangan salahkan aku jika aku juga melanggar janji untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

"Kau berani, maka aku akan membunuhmu." Tanpa rasa takut Jaejoong menjawab, dengan kaki bergetar ia mencoba untuk berdiri di atas kakinya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untukku lakukan di daerah kekuasaanku sendiri, dan kau wanita keras kepala yang susah di atur apa yang kalian lakukan di kediamanku."

Yihan menyodok perut Changmin dengan keras. "Katakan padaku siapa mereka, jangan katakan padaku wanita itu simpanan baru Pangeran." Yihan terkekeh geli. Oh, ini suatu pemandagan yang baru untuknya, seorang wanita keras kepala yang menantang Pangeran berkuasa seperti Jung Yunho.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu sebelum kita semua kembali ke Istana."

"Kembali," Changmin mendelik ngeri, Istana adalah tempat yang dibencinya, Changmim lebih suka di tugaskan di luar kerajaan. "Tidak termasuk aku bukan?"

"Dan kau harus siap Putri Kim Heechul menyeretmu sendiri kesana."

"Jadi paduka Raja menyuruhmu kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Pangeran bahwa Putri Heechul akan berkunjung ke Istana Gogueryeo."

"Tepat."

"Celaka."

"Ada lagi." Changmin melirik Yihan asal. "Pernikahan pangeran tentunya."

"Seingatku tahun depan, dan itu masih sangat lama."

"Kau harus protes kepada Raja Silla kalau begitu." Yihan tertawa dan kembali fokus kepada dua orang yang berdebat di hadapanya. "Wanita mungil cantik dan pemberani."

"Ya, dia memang cantik." Tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum ketika membenarkan ucapan Yihan dan mendapati pelototan pria itu.

"Teman, jangan katakan kau juga menyukainya."

"Aku tidak akan berani, Pangeran menginginkan wanita itu." Yihan mengabikan ucapan Changmin saat mendengar Jaejoong berteriak membantah Pangeran Jung Yunho.

"Tidak akan pernah, aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi wanita simpananmu."

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan, disini aku yang memutuskan."

Jaejoong menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan debaran dadanya yang menggila entah karena takut atau marah. "Aku tidak yakin kau menginginkanku ketika ada wanita telanjang di atas ranjang di depan mata kepalamu."

Yunho mengepalkan tangan di atas kursi singgasananya. "Berani beraninya ada yang akan melarang atau menolak seorang pangeran, tidak juga dirimu."

"Apakah kau akan menikahiku."

Hening. Seluruh mata menatap Jaejoong terkejut atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan wanita itu. "Aku bersedia menjadi wanitamu jika kau bersedia menikahiku, bukankah kau menginginkanku dan aku ingin kau hanya melihatku tidak ada wanita lain dalam pernikahan kita."

Rahang Yunho mengeras. Sialan wanita itu dan juga kekeras kepalaanya, Yunho memang menginginkan Jaejoong dari apapun yang pernah ia inginkan di dunia ini. Membayangkan Jaejoong bersikap lembut ketika di atas ranjang hampir membuatnya gila karena harus menahan keinginanya untuk menyeret wanita itu sekarang juga keranjang bersamanya.

Menikah! Demi Tuhan, wanita itu benar benar polos atau bodoh mengharapkan Yunho menikahinya. Yunho menghela nafas dan menatap Jaejoong dengan kepusan barunya. "Aku akan menikahimu dan menjadikanmu selirku dan jangan berharap lebih kepadaku dengan menjajikan kesetiaan dariku."

Ya. Itulah seorang calon Raja, selalu memiliki banyak wanita untuk menemaninya, akan tetapi Jaejoong tidak suka itu. Yang diinginkanya hanyalah hidup seperti ibunya, Ayahnya hanya memiliki Ratu Zao wei seorang sebagai wanita yang dicintainya dan mengabaikan puluhan selir yang di berikan secara suka rela oleh Ayah mereka yang menginginkan tempat istimewa di sisi raja.

Apakah Jaejoong berharap muluk saat menginginkan suami seperti Ayahnya dan, Cinta pria itu. Yunho tidak mencintainya dan pria itu tidak akan pernah mencintai Jaejoong yang diinginkanYunho hanyalah tubuh Jaejoong, tidak lebih.

~TBC~

Kamsahamnida. Semua RCL dan dukunganya. Terimakasih buat yang sudah ngasih tau kesalahan


	10. Chapter : 9

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate :M

Desclaimer : SANDURAN. Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Aula pertemuan itu tetap hening setelah beberapa saat Pangeran Yunho mengatakan keputusan mutlaknya tersebut. Jaejoong menginginkan Cinta yang tulus sebagai syarat pernikahan suci yang akan dijalaninya sekali seumur hidup, hal yang tidak mungkin dapat diberikan oleh seorang pemimpin seperti Pangeran Jung Yunho.

Hal yang sangat umum ketika seorang Raja memiliki puluhan bahkan ratusan selir sampai raja sendiri tidak mengetahui nama nama selirnya. Raja Sanko sebelum Ayahnya memang seperti itu, tetapi Kaisar Hongwu atau lebih terkenal dengan Han Xiao ming, Ayah Jaejoong telah membuktikan bahwa Raja tidak selalu harus memiliki banyak selir untuk dapat menjalani hidup bahagia, hanya saja para wanita saling berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatian Raja yang berkuasa dan pastinya akan menjamin kesejahteraan masa depan mereka untuk dapat hidup mewah.

Mungkin Jaejoong gila karena tidak menginginkan kemewahan dan hanya menginginkan suami setia yang dapat mencintai sepenuh hati. Tetapi, persetan dengan semua cinta dan kemewahan jika keselamatan para sahabatnya menjadi taruhan. Apalah arti sebuah raga jika harus mengorbankan mereka hanya untuk memuaskan kekeras kepalaan dan keegoisanya sendiri.

Jaejoong telah memilih dan hanya inilah pilihan terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkan mereka tanpa harus ada pertumpahan darah dari dua kerajaan.

"Seandainya, , ," tenggorokanya tercekat, Tuhan lindungilah dirinya dan keputusanya ini. "Seandainya aku menerima tawaranmu untuk naik keranjang bersamamu, apakah kau akan melepaskan kami setelahnya." Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dengan nada putus asa Jaejoong membuat semua mata menatap kearahnya, terutama Pangeran Yunho.

Keempat sahabat Jaejoong mendelik lebar dengan keterkejutan yang nyata, apa wanita itu sudah gila. "Sialan kau Jaejoong, langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau berani melakukan itu."

"Lebih baik kau bunuh kami semua dan lupakan hasrat gilamu itu Pangeran, kau memiliki pengaruh besar tentuda dapat mencari wanita lain yang lebih cantik dari Jaejoong untuk memuaskan kebutuhan gilamu itu." Yoochun berkata kasar, ia tidak peduli jika ia harus mati tetapi dirinya dan yang lain tidak akan membiarkan pria itu menyentuh Jaejoong barang seujung kukupun.

"Diamlah kalian." Jaejoong memutar tubuh untuk menatap mereka satu persatu, ia berbisik lirih kepada keempat temanya. "Kalian harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini, aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah lagi karena kesalahanku dan Hankyung." mata Jaejoong berkaca kaca dan mereka melihat adanya ketakutan dalam diri wanita itu.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong hanyalah wanita berumur delapan belas tahun dan wanita muda ini terlalu putus asa sampai mengajukan pilihan yang merugikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita harus cepat kembali ke Kerajaan Sanko atau Raja akan menemukan kita diperlakukan seperti budak disini, dan jika kalian adalah Ayahku apa yang akan kalian lakukan."

Kyuhyun menjawab. "Aku akan meratakan kerajaan Gogueryeo dengan tanah." Dan pertumpahan darah kedua kerajaan tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

Mereka terdiam. Meskipun mereka rela mati demi Jaejoong, mereka juga akan berpikir sama jika merekalah yang dinginkan pangeran Yunho. Tidak ada jalan lain selain membiarkan Jaejoong berkorban sedikit dan Astaga, Jaejoong tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti ini dia adalah seorang putri.

"Kau tidak dapat memperlakukan Putri Jaejoong seperti itu." Siwon berkata lantang dan mendapat delikan juga pekikan para sahabatnya.

Leeteuk berdesis. "Sialan kau Siwon, kerajaan Gogueryo akan merendahkan bahkan menghina Sanko jika sampai mereka tahu mereka berhasil membunuh Hankyung putra mahkoda dan menawan Jaejoong putri mahkota Sanko."

"Kita belum mendapatkan bukti bahwa Hankyung meninggal."

"Dan mengatakan kebenaranya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." Siwon menggeram mendengar alasan para sahabatnya itu. Terkutuklah mereka semua.

Pangeran Yunho tersenyum penuh arti mendengar tawaran Jaejoong yang sungguh tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Beberapa saat lalu wanita itu meminta seorang Pangeran untuk menikahinya dan menjanjikan kesetiaan untuk dirinya sendiri dan sekarang, wanita itu meminta Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong setelah semalam mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. "Aku terima tawaranmu, aku akan membebaskan kalian setelah itu."

Keputusan itu bukan tanpa Yunho pikirkan sebelumnya. Mungkin jika dirinya menghabiskan semalam bersama wanita itu dirinya akan melupakan gairah yang mengganggunya selama ini yang ditimbulkan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho begitu menginginkan Jaejoong sampai sakit rasanya menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh wanita itu ketika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama akhir akhir ini.

Yunho hampir gila menginginkan Jaejoong setiap malam ketika dirinya hanya bisa bercerita tentang negara dan kejadian yang di laluinya seharian di luar sana tanpa menyentuh dan mencium bibir ranum Jaejoong yang menggoda. Menemani wanita itu dan manarik selimut untuk Jaejoong sungguh membuat kesabaranya di uji, ia ingin ikut berbaring dan bergabung bersama Jaejoong di dalam sana, setiap malamnya dan semakin menginginkan wanita itu di setiap harinya.

Ia akan melepaskan Jaejoong setelah hasratnya terpuaskan kepada wanita itu, dan Yunho yakin setelah ini dirinya tidak akan dihantui wanita itu setiap harinya. "Pengawal, antar Kim Jaejoong kekediamanya dan masukan yang lain kedalam ruang bawah tanah sampai besok pagi ketika aku selesai dengan wanita keras kepala ini."

Pilihan telah di jatuhkan, tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain menunggu kebebasan mereka besok pagi.

.

.

.

Yihan menyerahkan surat yang di tulis langsung oleh Raja Chun Jeong atau lebih di kenal dengan Kaisar Ji Hoon untuk Yunho.

Yihan adalah putra salah satu Panglima perang kepercayaan Raja dan dirinya juga Yunho tumbuh bersama di dalam Istana selama seumur hidup mereka, sampai Yunho memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kepimimpinan semenanjuk Korea beberapa tahun lalu dan tinggal di Paviliun Bolero untuk belajar menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya.

"Ayahanda memintaku kembali secepatnya hanya untuk menyambut sepupu Heechul," Alis Yunho menggeryit heran. "Tidak biasanya Raja memintanya berkunjung dan tinggal selama beberapa bulan, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Dan untuk apa Kim Heechul datang berkunjung, wanita yang keras kepala seperti Jaejoong itu tidak akan pernah berkunjung jika tidak ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang akan terjadi di kerajaan Gogueryeo.

Melipat surat itu kembali, Yunho melirik Yihan yang duduk nyaman di kursi di sisi kiri meja. "Katakan kepadaku apa yang kau ketahui, Yihan? Kehadiran sepupuku itu sangat mengejutkan."

Pria itu mengedikkan bahu." Aku tidak yakin kau menyukai berita ini." Ia berhenti untuk melihat reaksi Yunho yang acuh, Pangeran itu sibuk memasukkan kembali suratnya kedalam lubang bambu penyimpanan surat.

"Aku mendengar dari Ibunda ketika beliau berkunjung kekediaman Ratu, beliau mengatakan Raja Kerajaan Baekje menginginkan pernikahan putrinya Kim Ga Eun dipercepat, kurasa Raja Ji Hoon memintamu kembali untuk merundingkan pernikahan kalian yang mungkin akan dipercepat bulan depan."

Kebahagiaan akan dirinya memiliki Jaejoong untuk malam ini sirna sudah, memikirkan tunangan dan pernikahan dirinya dengan Ga Eun membuat kepala Yunho tiba tiba pening. "Astaga, pria tua bangka itu tidak sabar untuk menjadi besan kerajaan Gogueryeo."

Yihan mendesi dan berkata. "Tentu saja, siapa yang akan melepaskan tangkapan paus yang berharga seperti Pangeran Jung Yunho calon Raja berikutnya." Ada tawa dalam ucapan Yihan yang membuat Yunho menggeram murka.

"Sialan kau, kau menyamakanku dengan ikan menakutkan itu, keluarlah aku harus bersiap siap menemui Jaejoong malam ini, atau aku akan gila dibuatnya. Kau tidak tahu aku sudah menginginkan wanita itu selama sepuluh hari dan selama itu pula aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya sampai wanita itu menawarkan diri untukku naik keranjang bersamanya."

Tawa Yihan semakin keras." Sungguh Yunho, aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan itu."

"Aku memang melakukanya, silahkan tertawa dan mengejekku sepuasmu. Sekarang minggirlah keparat, aku harus menemui Jaejoong."

Yunho meninggalkan Yihan di Aula kediamanya, ketika dirinya keluar dan pengawal menutup pintu ia masih daoat mendengar tawa pria itu dari luar kediamanya sendiri. Tapi ia terlalu bahagia untuk mengindahkan ejekan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja menanggalkan pakaianya ketika mendengar kasim mengumumkan kedatangan Pangeran Yunho. Segera dirinya menyambar jubah dan menutupi diri dari ketelanjanganya. Ia tidak menyangka Pangeran benar benar akan menagih janjinya malam ini dan demi Tuhan haruskan secepat ini, bahkan dirinya belum sempat berpakaian juga mendudukan diri setelah di sidang di Aula beberapa saat lalu.

Pintu terbuka, Yunho berdiri di tengah Aula dan menunggu sampai semua pelayan keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju bilik kamar Jaejoong dengan langkah tegas dan pasti.

Tangan Jaejoong terkepal erat untuk menutupi kegugupanya, Tuhan lindungilah dirinya, apakah kesucianya harus di rengut dengan cara seperti ini.

Jaejoong tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui Yunho berdiri di belakangnya, aroma dan kehangatan pria itu begitu terasa dan kenapa kamarnya tiba tiba terasa panas.

"Kau sudah siap." suara Yunho sedikit dalam dan Jaejoong bergumam dirinya tidak akan pernah siap sampai kapanpun.

Tanpa aba aba dan pemberitahuan Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong memaksa tubuh wanita itu agar bersandar kebelakang pada dada bidangnya. Debaran jantung Yunho juga nafas pria itu dapat Jaejoong rasakan. Jemarinya mencengkeram jubah kamarnya semakin erat.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan tubuh Yunho bergetar penuh hasrat dan panas. Kemudian pria itu menurunkan kepalannya untuk bersandar di pundaknya memaksa bulu roma tubuh Jaejoong bergidik geli. Sesuatu perasaan yang ia tidak mengerti menyusup kedalam hatinya ketika Yunho berbisik. "Aku menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu sampai aku hampir gila."

Mungkin dirinya gila karena merasa sedikit, Ya hanya sedikit bahagia juga bangga mampu membuat pria itu menahan diri selama ini, Pangeran Yunho juga menginginkanya sampai sebesar rasa putus asa Jaejoong untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Pangeran gila ini.

Sesuatu yang basah menyapa daun telinga Jaejoong dan di saat bersamaan Yunho memutar tubuhnya untuk menyambar bibirnya dengan ciuman rakus dan memaksa. Ya Tuhan, Pangeran itu pasti memiliki sihir sampai tubuh Jaejoonv menyerah tanpa perlawanan dan ia merasa kakinya lemas. Jaejoong sudah akan jatuh seandainya saja Yunho tidak mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bersandar lebih dekat ketubuh pria itu.

Ini gila. Yunho menggeram di dalam mulut Jaejoong, ia salah besar jika mengira berciuman dengan Jaejoong akan terasa memabukkan, ciuman ini lebih dari sekedar memabukkan karena Yunho merasa inilah surga, dimana ia mampu meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan membawa wanita itu kedalam dekapan hangat yang sudah ia impikan setiap malamnya. Yunho sudah sangat berhasrat ketika masuk kedalam bilik kamar dan mendapati wanita itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan jubah tidurnya.

Dengan tergesa gesa Yunho mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan membimbing wanita itu keatas ranjang luas di sisi mereka. Wanita itu meronta untuk bebas dan Yunho mundur hanya untuk mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang merona hebat karena ciuman mereka.

"Sialan kau, aku bisa saja mati sebelum kau membawaku keatas ranjang." Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan kesadaranya kembali, ia meronta untuk dapat lepas dari pelukan Yunho.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu, bukan?" Yunho sudah akan menarik Jaejoong ketika wanita itu melompat mundur.

"Yunho, ini yang pertama untukku tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku bisa memahami apa yang sedang kita lakukan."

Yunho mengerjap, pasti ia salah mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan. "Demi Tuhan, kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau masih perawan bukan." Wajah wanita itu yang merona seharusnya sudah cukup untuk menawab pertanyaan Pangeran Yunho.

"Tuhan, tidak mungkin! Kekasih bajak lautmu itu belum pernah menyentuhmu sebelumnya?"

Bajak laut? Jaejoong mengerjap. Apa yang di bicarakan Pangeran Yunho yang gila ini. "Aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya."

Tawa Yunho seketika hilang. Mata musang Pangeran berbinar semakin nakal, Jaejoong merasa takut Yunho akan menjatuhkan bola matanya jika terus mendelik lebar kearahnya. "Sayangku katakan kau hanya bercanda," Seharusnya Yunho sudah dapat menduga bahwa wanita itu belum berpengalaman atau belum pernah berciuman. Namun dirinya tidak dapat mempercayai ini, Jaejoong berada dalam satu kapal sepanjang atau separuh kehidupanya bersama para pria dan mereka tidak berniat menyentuhnya.

Sial, terjawab sudah mengapa prajuritnya begitu tidak setuju dengan kesepakatan yang Jaejoong utarakan dan persetan jika wanita itu masih perawan ia telalu menginginkan Jaejoong, meskipun dirinya belum pernah tidur dengan perawan sebelumnya, sedikitpun ia tidak takut untuk mencoba perawan pertamanya.

Yunho mengulurkan tangan. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk tidak terburu buru, Jaejoong adalah perawan, perawan pertamanya. "Kemarilah, sayangku. Biarkan aku melanjutkan apa yang sudah kita lakukan,"

Jaejoong mundur. "Aku butuh minum, arak atau apapun untuk membuatku sedikit tenang, pelayan telah membawakan arak karena aku pikir itu akan membantu." Mengapa wanita itu berkata begitu cepat seakan tanpa benafas.

Arak. Apakah Jaejoong setakut itu? Yunho terkekeh dan berjalan ke meja yang terdapat di tengah kamar Jaejoong untuk menuangkan dua gelas Arak untuk Jaejoong dan juga dirinya.

Jaejoong menatap gelas perak itu dengan gugup. "Apakah arak itu benar benar mampu membuatku tenang, atau membuatmu mabuk?"

Yunho berhenti tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. "Aku rasa kau mau aku mencobanya untukmu terlebih,,, dahulu, bukan begitu?" Permainan apa yang wanita itu mainkan?

Alis Yunho bergerak gerak naik turun," Kau tidak berniat membuatku mabuk dan berharap aku melupakan janjimu bukan, aku beritahu kau Sayangku, aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan segelas arak atau dua gelas sekalipun."

Senyum Jaejoong terlihat, wanita itu maju sampai tubuh mereka benar benar merapat. Yunho harus mengangkat kedua tanganya agar minuman dalam gelasnya tidak tumpah. "Buktikan," Tantangnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari Jaejoong Yunho meneguk arak itu sampai habis kemudian melempar kedua gelas itu ke lantai tanpa mempedulikan kemana benda itu mendarat. Kakinya maju selangkah untuk menghimpit Jaejoong mundur sampai wanita itu jatuh di atas ranjang besar berselimut sutra.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayangku."Suara dalam pria itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong berhianat. Tuhan, apakah dirinya akan berakhir sekarang?

Inilah yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpi Yunho. Jaejoong berbaring di atas ranjang dengan rambut wanita itu betebaran di sekelilingya. Pandangan Yunho turun ke bawah dan jubah yang terbuka menampilkan sebagian payudara wanita itu. "Jaejoong, kau benar benar membuatku gila." Salah satu kaki Yunho naik keatas ranjang bertumpu dengan lututnya untuk kemudian naik sepenuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong dengan perlahan menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada tubuh wanita itu. Kedua tanganya menangkup wakah Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

"Yun,,," Bibir Yunho melumat kasar bibir Jaejoong ketika wanita itu akan kembali berkata.

Ya ,Tuhan selamatkanlah dirinya, bagaimana mungkin jantung juga tubuh Jaejoong berhianat dan menikmati setiap sentuhan pria itu di tubuhnya. Jemari Yunho menyelinap di balik jubah Jaejoong membuat sang empu memekik keras.

Terdengar suara benda jatuh entah dari mana namun Yunho hanya berhenti untuk mencium Jaejoong sejenak untuk kembali mendengarkan entah suara apa itu. Sorot mata Jaejoong yang tidak bisa Yunho baca membuat pangeran Jung itu sudah akan berdiri, namun Jaejoong menarik leher Yunho dan mencium Yunho dengan brutal dan kasar, ciuman putus asa yang entah mengapa membuat Yunho bimbang.

Memberanikan diri Jaejoong menyelipkan jemarinya kebalik Jubah Yunho dan membantu pria itu menanggalkanya, ciuman itu terlepas hanya untuk membuang jubah Pangeran itu ke lantai dan Yunho merasa kepalanya sedikit berputar namun kembali ia menemukan kesadaran diri dan mendaratkan ciumanya di rahang Jaejoong dan turun kebawah.

"Yun,,," Jaejoong tidak pernah menduga bahwa dirinya kan menikmati ini. Astaga, apakah ia sudah tidah waras sampai membiarkan Yunho menyentuhnya dimana mana. Bibir Yunho telah berada di sisi jubahnya ketika pria itu tiba tiba tidak bergerak dengan berat tubuh Yunho bersandar sepenuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Helaan nafas lega bercampur kecewa Jaejoong lontarkan. "Yunho," Suara Jaejoomg bergetar karena putus asa. Oh, dirinya sangat munafik karena menolak kenikmatan yang Yunho janjikan, dan sekarang Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika pria itu berbaring di atas tubuhnya dan tidak bergerak tubuhnya menginginkan kembali tangan jahil Pangeran itujuga bibir basah Yunho di seluruh kulitnya.

"Yunho,,, bangunlah."

Jaejoong mendengar nafas teratur Yunho dan menyadari Pangeran itu tertidur. Wanita jalang, mengapa dirinya sedikit tidak rela karena mereka harus berhenti di saat menyenangkan yang sudah ia peroleh dan sialan, semua trik dan penipuan ini. "Kyu, kau mendengarku."

Dua orang berjubah hitam keluar dari bilik ruang ganti di sisi lain kamar Jaejoong. Kyuhyun keluar dengan cepat setelah memukul kepala Changmin begitu keras sampai Panglima itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Kalau kau berani mendekapku lagi, Changmin. Aku akan menendang selakangmu."

Changmin mengusap usap kepalanya yang sakit. Astaga, Kyuhyun benar benar memukulnya begitu keras sampai ia merasa kepalanya begitu pening. "Brengsek, kalau kau menerjang keluar saat Pangeran membaringkan Jaejoong sama saja dengan memberi kesempatan kepada Pangeran untuk memanggil penjaga di luar sana. Meskipun An Mei Yau ~obat tidur~ dari china itu berfungsi kita akan ketahuan dan tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi kalian untuk pergi."

"Bisakah kalian mengangkat tubuh Pangeran ini, Tuhan, dia sangat berat."Jaejoong berkata dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Astaga, maafkan Aku Jaejoongie." Kedua pria itu mengangkat tubuh Yunho dan wajah Changmin merona ketika melirik Jaejoong dengan jubah tidurnya yang berantakan.

Ia berdeham sebelum berkata." Cepat ganti pakaianmu, sebagiam prajuritmu menunggu di luar gerbang bagian barat, aku membawakan salah satu pengawal untuk menunjukan jalan dan kembalilah setelah kau memeriksa entah apa yang ingin kau periksa di pulau Nami. Secepatnya!" Jenderal perang itu merebahkan Pangeran Jung Yunho yang sudah tertidur karena pengaruh obat tidur yang telah mereka campurkan kedalam arah beberapa saat tadi sebelum Yunho masuk.

Jaejoong berlari ke bilik untuk berganti pakaian. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimama berterimakasih kepadamu, Pangeran sombong itu akan marah ketika sadar dan tidak menemukanku disini."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, aku sudah memikirkan caranya." Dan memang benar Changmin sudah memikirkan cara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Pangeran Jung Yunho besok pagi, dan semoga Tuhan menolong mereka semua.

Kyuhyun membereskan beberapa bekal dan pakaian Jaejoong sambil berkata lirih." Kau akan mati, kau tahu itu tetapi mengapa kau masih juga menolong kami?"

Pandangan Changmin melirik kearah bilik dimana Jaejoong masih berada di dalam sama. "Aku hanya merasa inilah yang harus aku lakukan, Jaejoong tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini meskipun aku sangat menghormati pangeran tetapi belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat pangeran Yunho memaksakan kehendaknya kepada siapapun, wanita selalu senang menyambut Pangeran di ranjangnya,,," ia terdiam. "Tetapi Jaejoong, bukanlah mereka."

"Kami akan kembali dan menolongmu jika mampu," Kyuhyun mengikat buntalan pakaian di punggungnya. "Ku ingatkan kau Jenderal Shim, jangan pernah berani menyukai Jaejoong karena itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tidak peduli siapapun Jaejoong."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bersama Kyuhyun melihat Changmin tersenyum. "Aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku membantu kalian untuk pergi, jaga Jaejoong."

"Aku sudah siap." Wanita muda itu sudah kembali kepakaian semula seperti anak laki laki.

"Dasar anak nakal." Changmim mencibir Jaejoong. "Jaga diri, dan jangan pernah kembali. Pergilah jika kalian bisa merebut kapal kalian dan jangan pikirkan aku, kembalilah kerumah dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki di tanah Gogueryeo."

Kyuhyun sudah melompati jendela di belakang menunggu wanita itu di luar sana, Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya. "Aku berhutang banyak kepadamu." Pelukan singkat itu entah mengapa membuat Changmin merasa inilah kebenaranya. Jaejoong lebih pantas bebas dari pada di kurung disini.

"Untukmu." Jenderal perang itu mengulurkan pedang merak yang membuat Jaejoong tertangkap basah di dalam kediaman Pangeran Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa berada di tanganmu." Jaejoong menyambar pedang itu untuk di periksa. Ya, itu memang benar pesangnya. "Trimakasih, Changmin. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Tentu."

"Semoga kami bisa kembali dan menolongmu, secepatnya." Jaejoong berjinjit untuk mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Changmin, wanita muda itu berlari dan berhenti untuk menatap Yunho yang tidur di atas ranjang, dan ia berlari tanpa suara menyusul Kyuhyun dan menghilang di kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan Changmin dengan perasaan campur aduk antara benar dan salah.

Persetan dengan perasaan aneh ini dirinya hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong menderita dan inilah kebenaran meskipun nyawanya akan menjadi taruhanya. "Terimakasih Kim Jaejoong, kaulah yang telah mengenalkanku dengan perasaan asing ini. Jangan pernah kembali meskipun untuk menyelamatkanku."

~TBC~


	11. Chapter : 10

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Suara kuda yang ia tunggangi meringik keras saat mendaki bebatuan di sisi pantai yang terjal, Jaejoong menarik tali kekang untuk mencegah kuda yang di tumpanginya itu melompat lompat. Tangan bebasnya yang lain menarik sebelah tali kekang kuda untuk membuat kuda tersebut berputar putar beberapa kali sampai Jaejoong mampu melihat pulau Nami di depan sana.

Akhirnya. Setelah melalui malam panjang yang dingin juga siang yang panas mereka telah sampai di bibir pantai di sore hari berikutnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Changmin karena telah membantu mereka. Meskipun tidak semua prajurit Jaejoong di bebaskan, namun ia sudah sangat bersyukur karena dirinya yakin mereka akan kembali menyelamatkan sisa prajurit yang masih tertangkap secepatnya.

"Kalian hanya perlu menaiki perahu untuk sampai di pulau Nami, tidak butuh sampai bulan terbit kalian sudah akan sampai disana." Pria yang ditugaskan Changmin mengantar mereka memberitahu Jaejoong dan yang lain sebelum pelayan pribadi kepercayaan Jenderal Shim itu undur diri untuk kembali ke Paviliun Bolero.

Keenam penunggang kuda lainya menatap pulau kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari bibir pantai. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tahu kebenaran tentang Pangeran Hankyung. Dan mereka terus berharap bahwa pria itu baik baik saja atau terluka di suatu tempat dan menunggu seseorang untuk menolongnya.

Jaejoong berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri akan menyusuri setiap pantai dan sudut pulau sampai dirinya menemukan bukti bahwa kakaknya masih hidup mekipun kakaknya itu mati ia akan mencari dimana mayat Hankyung sampai ketemu.

Mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan terus menyusuri bibir pantai, Jaejoong dan yang lain berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah pelayan Jenderal Shim itu tunjukan, dan benar saja. Di salah satu anak sungai yang lunayan tertutup pepohonan dan semak telah tersedia sebuah kapal nelayan yang lumayan besar. Seseorang berpenampilan nelayan dan seorang pemuda telah menunggu mereka di sana.

Pria yang bertubuh besar namun sudah memasuki usia senja itu bertanya. "Apakah kalian para tahanan yang akan melarikan diri ke pulau Nami."

Pertanyaan yang di tunjukan oleh nelayan itu secara terang terangan mengagetkan Jaejoong juga yang lain. Ceroboh. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin mempekerjakan seseorang yang begitu ceroboh, bagaimana jika orang yang nelayan itu tanyai bukanlah mereka. Atau perahu mereka telah berlayar dengan penumpang yang salah ketika Jaejoong dan pengawalnya sampai, bisa di pastikan Jaejoong dan prajuritnya tidak akan mendapatkan perahu untuk ke berlayar ke pulau Nami.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk berbohong Jaejoong mengangguk. "Jenderal Shim menyuruh kami kesini." Alis nelayan itu sedikit terangkat mendengar nama pria yang di sebutkan Jaejoong barusan. Namun tidak mengatakan apapun selain membantu mereka beserta kuda mereka untuk naik ke atas kapal.

"Aku tidak menyangka prajurit kalian sangat sedikit." Pria tua itu menaikan layar dengan bantuan pemuda satunya kemudian menjalankan perahu laksana nahkoda kapal perang yang hebat dan lincah.

"Sebagian dari kami meninggal, sebagian lagi masih di tahan di bawah tanah sampai kami kembali untuk menolong mereka."

Pria tua itu tertawa. Menolong? Terdengar sangat konyol memang. "Kuharap kalian bisa menolong diri kalian sendiri dan teman temanmu yang berada di atas kapalku sebelum besok pagi, atau kalian akan kembali tertangkap."

Perahu itu keluar dari anak sungai menuju ke laut lepas dengan begitu lambat. Untuk alasan entah apa Jaejoong kembali menoleh untuk melihat daratan Korea. Sedikit rasa tidak rela juga takut menelusup kedalam relung hatinya. Ia tidak akan merindukan pangeran sombong itu, tentu saja! Hanya saja sebagian hati kecil Jaejoong berteriak jika ia akan merindukan Pangeran Jung Yunho juga ciuman pria itu yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya berhianat. Mungkin Jaejoong akan tunduk di kaki Pangeran andai saja Yunho merayunya terlebih dahulu ketimbang menunjukan hasrat dan juga kekuasaan yang di tunjukan Pangeran bodoh itu untuk menaklukan dirinya.

Sungguh, Jaejoong bukanlah batu untuk tidak tergoda atau tertarik dengan ketampanan Pangeran yang ia akui sunggu mengusik hati. Demi Tuhan, Yunho sangat tampan juga mempesoan, Jaejoong hampir saja merelakan kesucianya kemarin malam seandainya saja obat itu tidak mengambil alih tubuh Yunho. Betapa Jaejoong sangat munafik karena menolak seorang Pangeran yang berkuasa seperti Pangeran paling berkuasa Jung Yunho.

Andai saja pertemuan mereka tidak seperti ini dan Yunho mengetahui dirinya adalah Putri mahkota kerajaan Sanko. Apakah Yunho akan menikahinya? Mungkinkah Yunho melamarnya dan menjadikan Jaejoong istri ... Jaejoong menggeleng.

Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mungkin mencintaimu seandainya Pangeran itu meminangmu karena dia tahu kau adalah putri mahkota, Yunho akan meminangmu karena dia ingin memperluas kekuasaan kerajaan dan tidak ada yang namanya cinta seperti sebuah perasaan atau hubungan yang kau inginkan.

Kepala Jaejoong kembali berdenyut menyakitkan, pasti karena perjalanan kuda seharian tanpa istirahat kecuali hanya untuk mengistirahatkan kuda mereka, meskipun hanya memakan perjalanan sehari tetap saja rasa letih pada tubuhnya tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari keributan disekeliling yang sudah terjadi, yang ia tahu ia hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat sehingga ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas leher kuda hitam dan menggenggam pelana semakin erat, takut guncangan ombak akan membuatnya terjatuh.

Yoochun mengarahkan pedang miliknya keleher pria tua yang masih terlihat tenang dengan memutar kemudi kapal mengikuti arus sungai. Pria tua ini membawa mereka kembali ke bibir pantai kearah sungai lain setelah memutari pantai yang beberapa saat lalu mereka tinggalkan.

"Putar perahu ini Pak tua. Aku tidak suka memenggal kepala putramu di sini dan mengotori pedang milikku."

Pria tua dengan tubuh kekar itu sedikitpun tidak terlihat takut atau terganggu dengan adanya pedang di sekitar lehernya. Dengan cekatan dan gerakan lamban pria itu menepikan kapal nelayanya ke bibir sungai yang lebih dalam dan tersembunyi, mengabaikan teriakan juga suara pukulan yang telah menjatuhkan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Perlawanan kalian hanya akan terbuang sia sia, kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah dari Korea ketika kapal kalian telah di bawa prajurit Gogueryeo ke pusat kapal kapal perang mereka bersama kapal kapal perang Gogueryeo lainya. Pangeran tidak akan melepaskan tahananya yang kabur begitu saja, dan juga..." Pria tua itu melirik Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di atas pelana kuda. "Aku tidak yakin Pangeran akan melepaskan wanita itu."

"Sialan, siapa kau pak tua. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu siapa kami."

Pria tua itu tertawa lepas, sedikitpun tidak menyiratkan rasa takut atau lainya. Melalui ujung matanya ia memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. "Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya anak muda ketika sampai di gubukku. Jadi simpan saja pedang dan kekuatan kalian sampai datangnya sebuah keajaiban untuk menyelamatkan kalian dan membawa kalian pergi dari Korea. Percayalah aku bukan orang jahat."

Genggaman tangan Yoochun pada pedangnya semakin erat. Kyuhyun menahan tangan pria itu dan menggeleng. "Paman itu benar. Kita tidak bisa pergi jika kapal kita sudah tidak berada di Pulau Nami."

"Tetapi kita masih harus mencari Hankyung."

"Kita sampai." Pria tua pemilik kapal itu berteriak memberi perintah kepada mereka untuk turun. Tanpa perlawanan dari lainya, Yoochun menarik kembali pedang miliknya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku harap kalian mau membantu pemuda yang telah kalian pukul itu naik kesalah satu kuda kalian, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanya di perahu ini sendiri." Pria itu tersenyum untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Siwon dan yang lain menghalangi pria itu untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa wanita itu, aku melihat wajahnya sedikit pucat ketika naik keperahu tadi." Benarkah itu? Siwon dan yang lain saling berpandangan dan akhirnya membiarkan pria tua itu memeriksa pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Jaejoong ataupun kondisi wanita itu sejak mereka meninggalkan gerbang Paviliun Bolero semalam, dan sampai malam kembali datang mereka tidak memikirkan kondisi tubuh Jaejoong yang memang tidak sekebal seorang pria.

"Semoga Nona ini tidak sakit. Kita harus membawanya ketempat yang lebih hangat untuk menjaganya tetap nyaman." Pria itu menuntun kuda Jaejoong terlebih dahulu untuk menuruni papan kayu yang sudah terpasang dari sisi perahu.

Matahari senja telah meredupkan sedikit pandangan mata ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti pria tua memasuki hutan lebat yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Tidak ada perkampungan atau rumah rumah lain disekitar hutan ini yang menunjukan hutan ini pernah di berpenghuni.

Mereka berjalan lebih kedalam hutan dan semakin dalam berkilo kilo meter jauhnya, melewati sungai kecil lain dan mendaki perbukitan yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dalam remang malam yang semakin memperpendek jarak pandang terlihat secerca cahaya di antara pohon pohon tidak jauh di depan sana.

Mata jeli Yoochun, Siwon juga yang lain tidak pernah melepaskan satu pandangan apapun yang bergerak mencurigakan dari hutan. Jaejoong masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai semakin hangat. Kyuhyun telah menanggalkan jubah miliknya untuk melindungi Jaejoong dari angin malam yang menusuk tulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah pondok yang tidak cukup besar dan mereka tidak yakin mereka semua akan muat didalamnya jika benar mereka akan tinggal disana selama entah berapa lama. Rumah pondok itu tidak juga terlihat kecil, cukup untuk mereka semua berlindung atau di penjara di dalamnya berdesak desakan dalam satu kamar.

"Carilah tempat untuk kuda kuda kalian, dan tolong angkat Putri Jaejoong kedalam." Pria tua itu membuka pintu kayu yang sudah terlihat lapuk namun masih berdiri kokoh.

Keenam pria yang sudah turun dari pelana menatap pria tua itu dengan terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu Jaejoong adalah Putri."

Pria tua itu belum menjawab ketika muncul sosok tinggi tegap dari dalam rumah pondok untuk membuka pintu geser itu lebih lebar dengan langkah langkah pincang. "Dimana Jaejoong?" cahaya malam yang temaram tidak menghalangi mereka untuk mengenali siapa pria itu meski mereka membutuhkan sedikit banyak waktu untuk mengamati.

.

.

.

Pangeran Hankyung bediri di sana dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk bertumpu pada sebuah tongkat, jubah hitam melindungi tubuh jangkungnya yang berbalut kain putih membelit lengan ke bahunya. Lengan Pangeran terluka.

"Pangeran." Keenam pria itu menunduk memberi hormat secara sekilas, dan mereka tidak mempedulikan sopan santun untuk segera bangkit dan memeluk Hankyung di saat bersamaan, sampai sampai membuat pria itu terdorong kebelakang. Hankyung sudah akan jatuh seandainya Pria tua yang dikira lemah itu menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Masuklah, Putri Jaejoong perlu tempat untuk berbaring." Setelah Hankyung mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan diri, Pria tua itu melepaskan tubuhnya dan masuk untuk menyalakan lampu minyak lebih banyak.

Sebuah ruangan yang biasanya cukup lebar tiba tiba berubah sempit untuk keenam prajurit dan juga Hankyung. Mereka duduk di lantai kayu berlabis tikar dan kulit hewan setelah membaringkan Jaejoong di kasur di lantai dengan selimut bulu untuk melindungi tubuh wanita itu dari dinginya malam.

"Bagaimana keadaanya." Hankyung memeriksa tiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong dari atas kebawah untuk memastikan adiknya itu baik baik saja. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih hangat di bawah gelapak tangan Hankyung.

"Baik baik saja, setidaknya setelah apa yang anak nakal itu lalui." Kyuhyun menjawab.

Tangan Hankyung menemukan ikatan lain di perut Jaejoong dan dirinya tahu ada bekas luka disana setelah sedikit membuka ikatan tersebut dan memastikan luka itu sudah hampir sembuh. "Apakah dalam peperangan itu dia mendapat luka ini?" Menatap keenam prajurid sekaligus sahabatnya, ia menunggu jawaban mereka.

Tidak ada yang menjawab hanya dengusan dan amarah yang entah mengapa terlihat di wajah keenam prajuritnya, dan Hankyung tahu Adiknya tidak baik baik saja selama berada di dalam tahanan . "Siapa yang melakukanya?"

"Pangeran Jung Yunho dan Jenderal Kim Hyunjoong."

Hankyung menutup kedua matanya merasa dadanya tiba tiba sesak, Ya Tuhan, tidak seharusnya ia membawa Jaejoong kedalam masalah ini. Seharusnya ia memutar balik kapal sejak mengetahui adiknya itu menyelusup masuk ke kabin, ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak melakukan itu terlebih tidak mampu menjaga Adiknya.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari kuburan maut itu, Hyung." Yoochun bertanya.

"Paman itu menyelamatkanku keesokan harinya dan membawaku kesini, dia adalah mantan prajurit China yang menetap dan menikah di sini sejak kepemimpinan raja sebelumnya." Hankyung mulai bercerita. Jemarinya menyingkap rambut Jaejoong ke belakang telinga untuk mengamati wajah damai adiknya. "Dia salah satu prajurit yang mengawal Ratu Hye Kyo,,," ia meralat. "maksudku yang menduduki singgasana saat ini, Ratu Gogueryeo."

"Ah aku hampir lupa, Dinasti Qing dan dinasti Gueryeo selalu menikahkan calon raja dengan putri keturunan keturunan mereka untuk mempereerat kedua kerajaan. Setidaknya tidak untuk dinasti Ming saat ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jaejoong harus menikahi Pangeran Jung yang sombong itu." Yoochun berkata kasar. Sedikitpun ia tidak takut mendapat delikan dari pria lain di sekelilingnya.

Hankyung menghela nafas tenang. Setidaknya Jaejoong sudah dia temukan juga yang lain, meski tidak sepenuhnya prajurit mereka selamat, dirinya masih bersyukur bahwa Jaejoong baik baik saja. Hankyung sempat berpikir adiknya itu sudah terbunuh dan berbagai pikiran buruk yang mungkin terjadi kepadanya juga prajurit lain.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa selamat." Menarik selimut sampai ke dagu Jaejoong Hankyung beralih menatap yang lain dan memusatkan perhatianya kepada mereka. Dirinya sudah memikirkan sebuah strategi baru yang membutuhkan kekompakan setelah tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Jaejoong.

Mereka menceritakan sejadian yang mereka alami tanpa menyisakkan sebait katapun kepada Hankyung. Amarah mereka begitu nyata saat menceritakan bagian terburuk dimana Pangeran Jung Yunho ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai selir mereka dan keputusan Jaejoong yang berujung lepasnya mereka dari Paviliun Bolero.

Dengan ketenangan yang membuat keenam prajurit lain tercenggang Hankyung menyerap semua apa yang dikatakan para Sahabatnya itu. "Aku sudah mengirim surat melalui pedagang yang akan pergi ke daratan China, aku meminta Ayahanda untuk mengirim sebagian prajurit pencari tahanan kaburan untuk menyelamatkan kita."

"Prajurit...?"

"Tahanan kaburan?"

Keenam pria lain dalam ruangan itu saling melempar tatapan bodoh juga polos. "Maksudmu, kita sekarang menjadi tahanan kerajaan Sanko yang melarikan diri dan akan kembali di bawa kekerajaan Sanko?" Siwon melongo hebat mendengar penuturan Hankyung. Astaga Pangeran satu ini sepertinya mengalami luka di kepalanya sampai otaknya rusak atau kenapa?

Anggukan Hankyung membuat mereka terdiam. Ide gila lain dari sepasang Putra dan Putri kerajaan Sanko yang sepertinya memang sudah gila karena kalah dalam peperangan singkat di perjalanan ini. "Jelaskan itu Hyung." Entah siapa yang berkata dan Hankyung menjelaskan strategi untuk menyelamatkan mereka tanpa ada korban dan juga tanpa menimbulkan masalah antar dua negara.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang basah menyapa kening Jaejoong saat ia membuka mata. Tanganya terulur untuk merasakan sebuah kain basah melekat disana.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, tenggorokanya kering. "Air,,," Ia butuh air atau ia akan mati karena haus.

Seseorang membantunya duduk dan membantunya minum dari gelas yang terbuat dari tanah liat. "Pelan pelan."

Samar samar Jaejoong mencoba menjernihkan pikiranya, matanya terbuka, pandanganya tertuju kepada satu titik. Di depan sana terlihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan tersenyum atau lebi tepatnya menyerigai. Ia pasti bermimpi. Ya, sepertinya ia bermimpi, ia menutup mata sebelum menghabiskan sisa air dalam gelas dengan rakus.

Ketika ia kembali membuka mata Hankyung masih disana, duduk bersandar pada dinding sengan kaki diselonjorkan sedemikian rupa juga tangan pria itu yang terluka tergantung di leher bersandar pada selembar kain. "Han," Tanpa menghiraukan umpatan siapapun yang membantunya minum sampai gelas itu tumpah kearah pria disisi lain Jaejoong menerjang Hankyung dan memeluk pria itu sedikit lebih erat.

"Benarkah ini kau, Hankyung, benarkah kau Gege." Tangan besar Hankyung yang sehat memeluk adiknya dan mengusap rambut wanita itu yang tergerai panjang penuh sayang. "Ya, ini aku. Kau sudah bisa tenang karena aku selamat dan maaf karena membawamu kedalam masalah ini."

Jaejoong mendorong siapapun yang akan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hankyung, ia masih merindukan kakaknya itu dan syukurlah Hankyung masih hidup.

"Sial, kau akan membuat luka Pangeran terbuka kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu." Suara Yoochun memperingatkan.

Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap wajah Kakaknya yang lebih tirus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, rambut pria itu di pangkas sampai atas bahu dan di biarkan tergerai sungguh mirip dengan bajak laut yang sesungguhnya. "Kau terluka,"Air mata Jaejoong tidak terbendung lagi, ia ingin memeluk Kakanya andai saja pria itu tidak terluka separah itu.

"Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi."

Hankyung menatap yang lain, sebuah perintah tanpa kata yang menyuruh mereka keluar. "Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit." Menyentuhkan jemarinya di atas lengan Hankyung ringan Jaejoong merasakan air matanya menetes menuruni pipinya. "Aku tidak percaya ini, kau selamat, Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia melihatmu masih hidup kau tahu aku akan membunuh pangeran keparat itu kalau sampai kau benar benar meninggal."

"Terima kasih." Mengulurkan tanganya untuk menghapus air mata dari wajah adiknya, kemudian menarik Jaejoong kesisi tubuhnya yang sehat untuk memeluk Jaejoong sekali lagi. "Terimakasih kau masih hidup dan membawa prajurit kita kembali, kau hebat, kau adalah putri yang tangguh,,,"Setetes air mata mendarat di atas pipi Jaejoong. Hankyung menangis. Pria yang selalu terlihat tenang itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Jaejoong. Selama seumur hidup mereka Jaejoong belum pernah melihat Kakaknya itu meneteskan air mata, tidak juga saat Ayahnya menghukum cambuk Hankyung ketika membawa jaejoong keluar dari istana untuk pertama kali ketika ia berusia delapan tahun.

"Terimakasih karena kau masih hidup dan membawa mereka kembali, terimaksih, biarkakan sisanya aku yang menyelesaikanya. Tidak akan ku biarkan Pangeran itu menyakitimu lagi."

"Selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan." Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hankyung yang berbalut perban. Ya Tuhan, seberapa parah kakaknya itu terluka.

"Menunggu. Kita hanya bisa bersembunyi di sini sampai Ayahanda mengirimkan pasukan untuk menjemput kita."

Lengan Jaejoong melingkari pinggang Hankyung dan memeluknya ringan. Ia percaya kakaknya itu akan menemukan cara untuk membebaskan mereka semua. Seakan seluruh beban dalam pundaknya terangkat Jaejoong memejamkan mata damai, berharap ketika ia membuka mata semua ini bukanlah mimpi, Hankyung masih hidup dan Ayahnya akan datang menjemput mereka.

.

.

.

Seluruh prajurit berkumpulkan di depan Paviliun utama Bolero malam itu setelah panglima Jin Yihan mendapatkan perintah dari pangeran Jung Yunho. Tidak peduli bulan sudah berada di tengah kepala, menunjukan tengah malam.

Sekitar lima ratus prajurit sudah siaga ketika pangeran Jung Yunho memasuki Aula dan duduk di singgasana miliknya. Wajah pangeran sangat tidak bersahabat atau lebih tepatnya murka, terlihat dengan begitu jelas dari garis garis lelah bercampur kemarahan disana.

"Bawa Jenderal Shim kesini." Jin Yihan memberi perintah kepada pengawalnya.

Jung Yunho duduk dengan gagah juga keangkuhan seorang calon Raja yang berwibawa. Angkuh dan tegas, membuat suasana yang biasanya dingin menjadi lebih dingin dari musim dingin bersalju di Korea.

Pria itu telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian menunggang kuda siap untuk mengejar tahanan yang melsrikan diri juga Jaejoong. Pangeran terlihat baik baik saja meskipun telah meneguk An mei yao (obat tidur) dalam porsi yang entah berapa banyak, Yihan merasa was was berdiri di tempatnya saat melihat kedua tangan Pangeran terkepal erat di kedua lengan kursi singgasana.

Rahang Yunho menyatu dengan kesal menimbulkan giginya bergemelutut keras ketika ia mengigit lidah bagian dalam miliknya. Dirinya tidak boleh terlihat lemah, dan sial! Berapa banyak obat tidur yang di campurkan Jaejoong kedalam minumanya semalam sampai ia tertidur seperti orang mati seharian penuh di kediaman wanita itu bahkan saat ini kalau boleh jujur tubuhnya masih ingin kembali keranjang empuk miliknya.

Tidak! Ia tidak akan menerima penghinaan yang mereka lakukan.. Wanita itu telah mempermainkan seorang calon raja dan Jaejoong akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih dari pantas atas tindakan wanita itu kali ini.

Mungkin Yunho masih akan tertidur kalau saja Yihan tidak menengoknya karena mereka sudah harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke istana besok pagi. Hal yang tidak akan Yunho lakukan untuk saat ini. Tidak akan! Yunho tidak akan kembali keistana seandainya Jaejoong belum tertangkap dan menberikan hukuman yang akan membuat wanita itu menyesali perbuatanya itu.

Prajurit memasuki Aula sidang dengan menyeret tubuh Jenderal perang yang seharusnya menjadi kepercayaan Yunho itu bersama prajurit lain yang membantu wanita itu melarikan diri. Yunho bersumpah akan mengirim Jaejoong bersama prajurit wanita itu ke tiang gantungan.

"Katakan kepadaku kemana perginya Jaejoong maka aku akan memikirkan ulang apakah kau akan di gantung atau hanya di cambuk sampai kau mengakui kealahanmu Jenderal Shim." pertanyaan Yunho menggelegar seperti petir yang menakutkan di ruang terbuka itu.

Seluruh para tahanan tertunduk di hadapan Yunho ketika pangeran itu kembali berkata."Aku bisa menemukan wanita itu dengan mudah, Shim Changmin, kau tahu itu, tetapi aku ingin memberimu kesempatan agar kau mengakui kesalahanmu dan kembali menangkap Jaejoong bersama prajuritnya, kau adalah jenderal perang yang sangat aku percaya tetapi beraninya kau menikamku dari belakang."

Untuk beberapa saat semua orang berhenti menafas, seakan jika mereka bernafas mereka juga akan mendapat hukuman gantung dari pangeran yang sedang murka di hadapan mereka.

Changmin menunduk untuk memberi hormat, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya setengah badan."Maafkan hamba Pangeran, hamba sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang kemana mereka pergi."

Cukup sudah kesabaran Pangeran di uji. Yunho memerintahkan semua prajurit mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan membawa wanita itu kehadapanya. "Jangan kembali sampai kalian menemukan wanita licik itu."

Jiyan menyahut dengan cepat." Kita harus sudah bersiap siap untuk kembali ke Istana, Pangeran. Raja sudah menunggu Pangeran juga tunangan Pangeran beserta putri Kim Heechul."

Seandainya tatapan mampu membunuh maka Yihan akan mati disaat Yunho menatapnya dengan mata musang yang tajam seperti pedang menghunusnya sampai ke jantung. "Aku tidak kembali ke Istana sebelum melihat wanita itu di gantung di depan mataku." Ya, hukuman itulah yang pantas untuk wanita seperti Jaejoong.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Yihan mengisyaratkan Hyunjoong yang berdiri di sisi singasana lain untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Jenderal itu orang kepercayaan kedua setelah Changmin yang di tugaskan di Bolero dan Mencoba tidak ada ruginya bukan.

Seakan mengerti apa yang di katakan Yihan melalui tatapan mata Panglima perang itu, Hyunjoong mengangguk. "Maafkan kelancangan hamba pangeran, hamba memiliki ide lain yang akan membuat Nona Kim kembali kekerajaan dengan sendirinya tanpa harus mengerahkan seluruh perajurit perang kita."

Pancingan yang entah harus Yihan syukuri atau kutuk. Astaga, Yihan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Jenderal satu itu tidak menyukai Jaejoong karena wanita itu telah mengalahkanya di hadapan prajurit Gogueryeo. Baiklah, Yihan tidak menyukai Jaejoong tidak juga membencinya hanya saja wajah wanita itu entah mengapa tidak asing untuknya sehingga ia tidak rela Jaejoong mati sebelum ia dapat mengingat dimana dia melihat wanita itu.

Changmin berdesis tidak suka ketika Hyunjoong membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Pangeran. Pria itu menatap Yihan tajam dan hanya di balas kedikan bahu malas darinya. Sialan pria itu.

Serigai mengerikan di bibir Yunho membuat bulu roma Changmin bergidik, itu petanda buruk ketika pangeran tersenyum seperti iblis yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Baiklah, "Yunho kembali membuat semua mata menatao kearahnya. "aku sudah memutuskan. Hukuman gantung telah di berikan kepada jenderal Changmin beserta orang orang yang membantu Jaejoong dan prajuritnya yang melarikan diri, hukuman akan dilaksanakan tiga hari dari sekarang." Yunho berdiri menandakan rapat telah di putuskan dan mutlak.

Pandangan Yihan menangkap pandangan Changmin, pria itu tidak takut, Yihan tahu karena dirinya sama seperti pria itu tidak takut akan hukuman itu. Hanya saja mereka harus menemukan cara untuk membebaskan Changmin dari penjara bawah tanah sebelum besok sore, atau semua pengorbanan ini akan sia sia.

~TBC~

Typo maaf kalau masih ada. Semoga masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan FF ini. Maaf kalau hasilnya jauh berbeda dari cerita Novel karena sengaja Sulis buat beda.


	12. Chapter : 11

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Happy Reading...!

Langit itu biru begitu pula lautan yang terbentang lebar tak terbatas sejauh pandangan mata. Sejauh apapun jarak yang terhalang oleh lautan bumi tetaplah menyatu menghubungkan antara daratan satu dengan daratan lainya menjadi satu bagian dari alam.

Jaejoong memandang jauh ke ujung kaki langit sana yang hanya menampakkan warna keabu abuan seperti asap tebal sejauh terjangkau mata, jauh di seberang laut sana adalah daratan China, rumahnya dimana keluarga yang ia rindukan berada.

Hankyung duduk di atas kuda dengan pandangan tertuju di tempat yang sama. Rumah mereka tak terlihat namun mereka yakin disanalah arah jalan untuk pulang.

Dalam diam ia memperhatikan adik kecilnya yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik dan karena kesalahan yang dirinya lakukan Jaejoong di perlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh seorang Pangeran. Demi Tuhan, adiknya tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti itu meskipun Laki laki itu calon Raja Gogueryeo selanjutnya.

"Matahari sudah akan terbit, kita harus kembali sebelum seseorang menemukan kita disini. Tempat ini cukup berbahaya untuk kita." ujar Hankyung. Ia menatap Matahari mengintip dari arah lain di atas puncak gunung dengan malu malu.

"Rumah kita disana,"Jaejoong menunjuk lautan tak berujung yang terbentang lebar di hadapanya. "Kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali sampai Ayah datang." Kenyataan itu menyayat hati Jaejoong kembali dan bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa pulang karena surat itu tidak sampai atau tidak pernah sampai ke tangan Ayahnya. Apakah mereka akan tinggal di negeri ini selama sisa hidup mereka?

Pulang.

Belum pernah sebelumnya Jaejoong merindukan Istana Sanko seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini, Istana yang dulu ia anggap sebagai penjara dengan kerangkeng emas itu kini membuat dirinya sangat merindukan tempat itu bersama seluruh isinya, dayang dan prajurit yang ia anggap menyebalkan karena selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi termasuk anggota keluarga yang suka mengatur kehidupan Jaejoong dengan melarang ini dan itu.

Hankyung mengulurkan tangan kiri untuk menarik Jaejoong ke atas kuda. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah lelah Hankyung yang menunduk menunggu uluran tangan darinya. Jaejoong tahu Hankyung menanggung terlalu banyak beban akhir akhir ini dan ia menyadari Kakaknya itu terlihat semakin tirus akibat beban pikiran dan luka yang di alaminya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan dan melompat keatas kuda. Kuda itu melangkah perlahan menuruni bebatuan terjal antara jalan setapak dan tepian jurang untuk kembali ketempat persembunyian mereka di kaki Gunung.

Kali ini Hankyung memilih jalan berbeda dengan jalan yang mereka lewati tadi, jalan setapak yang akan mereka melewati kali ini perpenghuni tepatnya sebuah perkampungan dan pasar ikan yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya. Hankyung ingin menghibur Jaejoong dan memperlihatkan keindahan pedesaan lain selain China hanya untuk membuat adiknya merasa nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang dan dirinya akan melakukan apapun agar adiknya itu bisa kembali tersenyum seperti dulu.

Kapal kapal nelayan terlihat dari kejauhan dengan ujung layar di gulung menjulang di tepi lautan. Sebuah pemikiran menghampiri Jaejoong. "Apa kita tidak dapat meminjam kapal mereka untuk berlayar kembali ke China?"

Hankyung menatap kearah yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Sebelah tanganya yang terluka ia sampirkan di antara paha dan pelana kuda dengan tangan lain yg juga menahan tubuh mereka agar seimbang. "Tidak! Kapal mereka terlalu kecil untuk menyeberangi lautan dan kemungkinan kita tenggelam akan semakin besar ketika badai datang." Ia menjawab.

Jaejoong merasakan lengan Hankyung menekan perutnya semakin erat kearah diri dada bidang Hankyung yang masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya kuda mereka memasuki ujung Pedesaan. "Tetap pakai kerudungmu, jangan mendongak dan memperhatikan siapapun atau apapun. Tetaplah diam dan jangan bicara jika ada orang bertanya." Kakaknya itu berbisik di sisi telinga kirinya.

Jaejoong tahu Kakaknya akan menjaga dirinya meskipun Hankyung sendiri masihlah terluka. Ia juga tahu Hankyung memiliki ketakutan di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, takut akan keselamatan seluruh prajurit yang tersisa juga keselamatan dirinya.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka menjadi tanggung jawab Hankyung sampai mereka kembali ke Kerajaan Sanko dan selama itu pula mereka akan selalu di hantui ketakutan akan keselamatan mereka dari serangan pihak Gogueryeo yang bisa datang kapan saja. Akan lebih buruk jika saat ini dimana Hankyung masih memiliki luka yang belum cukup kering di bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Pikiran itu kembali merasuki Jaejoong, ia merasa sangat khawatir seandainya surat itu tidak sampai kepada Ayahnya, atau surat itu terhalang sesuatu alasan yang tidak mereka perkirakan sebelumnya. "Bagaimana jika surat itu tidak sampai kepada Ayah?"

Hankyung juga pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya. "Pedagang kaya yang paman Im titipi surat adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Pria itu memiliki hutang budi terhadap paman Im dan aku yakin Paman itu akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat menyampaikan surat itu langsung kepada Jenderal Cho."

"Mengapa Paman Cho?"

"Karena Paman Cho satu satunya Jenderal perang yang di tugaskan di laut dan kepercayaan Ayah. Kurasa sekarang Paman Cho sudah tahu Kyuhyun membawa lari salah satu kapal perang Kerajaan dan aku yakin Paman Cho akan menyiapkan sebagian besar kapal untuk menolong kita bahkan sebelum Ayah memberikan perintah. Dan beberapa hari lagi surat itu akan sampai pada Raja dan dua minggu setelahnya mereka akan datang menjemput kita." Semoga mereka bisa bertahan sampai hari itu tiba.

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Kakaknya. Ternyata Hankyung memiliki pemikiran sejauh itu, Kakaknya tahu, terlalu banyak orang yang ingin merebut tahta Raja yang Ayahnya duduki dan mereka akan sangat bahagia seandainya tahu Putra dan Putri Mahkota dalam masalah, dengan begitu mereka akan kehilangan beberapa musuh untuk mereka singkirkan.

Bahkan Hankyung telah memikirkan kemungkinan adanya penghianat yang akan menahan surat tersebut, dan bagaimana jika surat itu tidak sampai ketangan paman cho?

Jaejoong memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia harus percaya kepada Hankyung, Kakaknya tentu telah memikirkan hal ini sebelum mengirim surat tersebut.

Kuda perjalan di tempat yang lebih sepi dengan langkah ringan yang tidak mencolok. Pasar itu ramai seperti pasar pada umumnya dan mereka sudah akan melewati ujung pedesaan ketika segerombolan prajurit berkuda menerjang masuk dari arah lain.

Dengan sekali tarikan cepat Hankyung memutar pelana kuda dan bersembunyi di belakang rumah warga ketika mengenali seragam mereka sebagai prajurit kerajaan Gogueryeo.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub begitu keras begitu juga jantung Hankyung yang terasa begitu kuat menekan di bagian belakang punggungnya. Ya Tuhan, mereka hampir saja berpapasan dengan prajurit itu dan Jaejoong yakin mereka mengenali Jaejoong sebagai tahanan Bolero karena dirinya sempat menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh prajurit selama lebih dari satu minggu. Terkutuklah Jung Yunho.

Suasana desa berubah menjadi kacau dan kerumunan mengelilingi prajurit yang sedang meneriakan pengumuman yang sudah mereka tebak dan benar saja. Mereka menjadi buronan kerajaan Gogueryeo.

Sayup sayup kedua kakak beradik itu mendengarkan pengumuman. Mata mereka berdua membelalak kaget ketika mendengar hadiah bagi siapapun yang berhasil menangkap mereka dan menyerahkan mereka hidup hidup akan mendapatkan hadiah yang menjamin siapapun tidak perlu bekerja selama sisa hidup mereka dengan hidup berkecukupan. Hadiah yang sangat menggoda untuk membuat mereka bekerja keras menenukan Jaejoong dan yang lain.

"Tenanglah." Hankyung memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat dengan sebelah lenganya. Kemudian di susul pengumuman kedua yang membuat Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak melompat turun dan mencari Yunho untuk menghajar Pangeran sombong itu detik itu juga. Jenderal Shim Changmin di jatuhi hukuman mati dan masih tersisa waktu dua hari setelah hari ini hukuman akan di laksanakan.

"Kita kembali." Hankyung mengarahkan kuda mereka kearah Hutan dengan laju cepat. Ia harus sampai di rumah Paman Im sebelum yang lain mendengar berita ini dari pihak lain untuk mencegah mereka melakukan hal apapun di luar perintahnya.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Ujar Leeteuk.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruang tengah kediaman Paman im sang penolong mereka. Pria lain duduk di sisi meja dengan Jaejoong dan Hankyung duduk di sisi lainya.

Pagi tadi mereka tidak menemukan Pangeran Dan Putri mahkota mereka di kamar mereka setelah fajar dan sempat membuat mereka khawatir sampai memutuskan akan berpencar untuk mencari pemimpin mereka itu kalau saja tidak di hentikan oleh putra dari paman Im. 'Pangeran dan Putri akan kembali sebelum matahari terbit' putra dari Paman Im memberitahu.

Dan ternyata Hankyung hanya membawa Jaejoong jalan jalan karena wanita itu terlihat membaik pagi ini, demam wanita itu sudah sembuh total.

"Ini jebakan bukan?" Yoochun berkata. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Pangeran memberi waktu untuk menghukum seorang Jenderal penghianat dan waktu itu cukup agar kita mendengar berita ini dengan begitu kita akan memutuskan untuk kembali menyelamatkan Jenderal Shim." Tambahnya.

Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan kecuali Kyuhyun. Pria itu duduk di bagian paling belakang dan bersandar pada dinding kayu.

"Bagaimanapun juga Jenderal Shim orang kepercayaan Pangeran bagaimana mungkin pangeran bodoh itu menjatuhi hukuman seberat ini hanya karena melepaskan tawanan seperti kita." Siwon menambahkan.

"Tebusan besar untuk tawanan besar seperti Anda Putri." Paman im menyahut sari tempat pria itu duduk, pria itu tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari luar jendela dan langit sudah nampak gelap. Begitu cepatnya waktu berlalu dan tinggal besok waktu yang tersisa.

"Tentu saja, Pangeran terkutuk itu menginginkan Jaejoong."

"Jangan ingatkan itu kepada kami, Yoochun. Jika mengingat itu tanganku gatal untuk mencekik leher Pangeran sombong itu." Siwon berkata sadis.

"Kau memiliki banyak waktu ketika kita terkurung disana, dan mengapa kau tidak melakukanya?" Sahut Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengabaikan perdebatan kedua orang itu. "Pangeran sengaja memberi waktu untuk kita datang dan menyelamatkan Changmin."

Dengan sikap bijaksana seorang pangeran Hankyung berkata tegas kepada adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita dan hati seorang wanita begitu lemah jika mengungkit tentang sebuah hukuman. "Tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan selain menjauh dari Bolero dan aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk bepergian terlalu jauh seorang diri."

"Tidak bisakah kita menyelamatkan Changmin Gege." Hankyung membenci nama panggilan manja Jaejoong. Wanita nakal itu selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu jika menginginkan sesuatu atau keinginanya tidak di turuti seperti saat ini.

"Tidak! Jenderal itu tentu sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelum membantumu keluar dari Bolero, Changmin sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya dan kau hanya akan membuat pengorbananya sia sia jika kembali kesana, ingat itu Jaejoong."

"Tetapi dia akan mati karena aku."

"Dan jika kau kesana maka kamilah yang akan mati." Hankyung sedikit membentak Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak mengerti siasat perang yang di lakukan Pangeran Gogueryeo. Jebakan yang akan membawa Jaejoong kembali dengan mudah dengan cara menyebarkan berita hukuman yang harus di jalani Changmin tanpa membuat Pangeran itu mengerahkan seluruh prajuritnya. "Tidak akan ada siapapun yang mati, tidak juga Changmin. Pangeran Jung Yunho tidak akan membunuhnya percayalah padaku."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terkepal di bawah meja di atas lututnya, Hankyung mengulurkan tangan untuk melingkupi tangan mungil itu dengan tanganya yang besar dan meremasnya ringan. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang hanya Jaejoong mampu mendengarnya. "Aku melarangmu melakukan apapun yang membahayakan nyawamu dan yang lain. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menolongnya dan merasa beralah kalau benar Changmin mati. Tetapi semua akan baik baik saja, ini hanyalah siasat mereka, percayalah padaku Jongie."

Jaejoong tahu tetapi pria bodoh disana belum tentu tahu, atau dia tahu dan berpura pura tidak tahu. "Tetapi bagaimana dengan Kyu?" Hal itulah yang Hankyung khawatirkan. Kyuhyun berdiam diri sejak dirinya mengumumkan hukuman yang di jatuhkan untuk Jenderal Shim dan Hankyung tahu sesuatu. Kedua Laki laki itu memiliki persahabatan yang misterius.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tanganya tertata rapi di atas kedua kakinya. "Kita akan membagi penjagaan demi keselamatan bersama dan kau Kyuhyun..." Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata tenang. "Aku perintahkan kau menjaga Jaejoong dan memastikan Jaejoong selalu di dalam rumah, jangan biarkan dia melangkah keluar sejengkalpun! Ingat Kyuhyun, keselamatan Jaejoong ada di tanganmu."

"Aku tidak bisa." Semua mata menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut. "Bagaimana jika aku mati terlebih dulu."

"Tidak akan ada yang akan mati di antara kita, tidak jika kau menjaga Jaejoong tetap dalam jarak pandangan matamu. Yang lain akan di tugaskan di luar dan kau Jaejoong tetaplah di kamar jika kau ingin kami semua selamat." Keputusan sudah di buat dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat itulah yang Jaejoong tahu.

Jemari panjang Pangeran Yunho mengetuk meja dengan cemas kala pikiranya kembali memikirkan keputusan yang ia ambil dengan tidak mengirim pasukan untuk mengejar Jaejoong, dirinya malah nerdiam diri menunggu wanita itu kembali ke Bolero dengan suka rela.

Wanita bodoh jika Jaejoong kembali ketempat yang wanita itu sendiri benci hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang Jenderal perang Bolero yang tidak penting bagi wanita itu. Dan benarkah dirinya akan menghukum gantung Jenderal perang terbaik kepercayaan Gogueryeo yang sudah mengapdikan hidup dan matinya untuk Bolero dan Gogueryeo. Sangat bodoh jika Yunho menghukum Changmin hanya karena seorang wanita biasa seperti Jaejoong.

Dan demi Tuhan wanita itu bukanlah wanita biasa yang dapat ia taklukan dengan mudah meskipun Yunho adalah seorang Pangeran. Gelar itu seakan tidak membuat Jaejoong tertarik malahan wanita itu terlihat membenci gelar dan kekuasaan Pangeran Yunho. Sungguh, wanita itu benar benar sulit di taklukan, keras kepala, sombong dan angkuh disaat yang bersamaan. Yunho bertanya tanya dalam hati siapa sebenarnya wanita itu dan darimana dia berasal.

Demi seluruh wanita yang pernah Yunho tiduri dan semua penghuni Istana tidak ada sebelum Jaejoong ada wanita manapun yang berani menolaknya, mereka akan dengan bangga menyodorkan diri mereka sendiri untuk dapat naik keatas ranjang bersamanya atau menjadi selirnya. Yang Jaejoong inginkan adalah sebuah kedudukan yang Yunho sendiri tidak yakin dapat memberikan gelar itu meskipun ia menikahi Jaejoong sebelum menikah dengan tunaganya yang sekarang, demi Tuhan, wanita itu ingin menjadi istri dan calon Ratu Gogueryeo selanjutnya.

Astaga. Kalaupun Yunho mengusulkan agar Jaejoong menduduki tahta Ratu selanjutnya ia sendiri tidak yakin Ayahnya Raja saat ini juga penasehat dan menteri dalam Istana akan menyutujui usul tersebut.

Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kaki panjang Pangeran melangkah menuju jendela yang terbuka, langit sudah gelap dan ia hanya memiliki waktu sampai besok siang menunggu Jaejoong kembali atau tidak sama sekali.

Sialan, tidak seharusnya ia mengikuti saran Hyunjoong seharusnya ia mengirim pasukanya mengejar Jaejoong yang pergi dan belum terlalu jauh bukanya menunggu wanita itu menyerahkan diri dengan bodohnya datang ke Paviliun Bolero.

Hembusan angin menyapa wajah Pangeran yang sekeras batu alam. Jemarinya mencengkaram bingkai jendela semakin erat kala bayangan Jaejoong kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Wanita itu telah berhasil menaklukan Yunho tanpa melakukan apapun, dan dengan mudahnya ia telah dengan jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu.

Yunho terkejut dengan pemikiran bodoh yang merasukinya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya jatuh cinta kepada wanita seperti itu, perasaan bodoh itu hanya akan membuat seseorang menjadi lemah dan dungu. Dan brengseknya ia memang bodoh jika berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, seluruh indera dalam tubuhnya akan berhianat dan menjadi tidak berguna jika harus berhadapan dengan wanita nakal itu. Tidak seharusnya Yunho memaksakan kehendak kepada Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Ya Tuhan, itu benar! Kemana perginya otak pintar penuh siasat seorang Pangeran Jung Yunho selama ini. Bodohnya ia karena tidak menggunakan taktik untuk merayu Jaejoong agar wanita itu mau naik keranjang bersamanya, bukanya malah menakuti wanita itu dengan hasrat dan keinginan gila untuk menyeret Jaejoong keranjang secepat mungkin.

Sialan, brengsek dan beribu ribu makian lain Yunho lontarkan dalam hati untuk dirinya yang bodoh. Ia akan kembali menyusun siasat baru jika wanita itu menyerahkan diri, ia akan membebaskan semua hukuman mereka juga Changmin seandainya Jaejoong kembali, dan ia akan membuat wanita itu merasa nyaman di sisinya sampai wanita itu jatuh cinta kepada Yunho dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Ide yang bagus.

"Pelayan."

Pintu terbuka dengan kasim dan beberapa pelayan masuk keruang lukis peribadi Pangeran.

Di belakangnya terlihat Yihan menyusul masuk dengan terburu buru, Jenderal perang itu membungkuk ringan memberi hormat dan berkata dengan tegas. "Maafkan hamba Pangeran, penjaga gerbang memberitahu jika mereka melihat Dua penunggang kuda berjalan menuju Paviliun dan mereka memastikan kedua orang itu adalah sebagian dari tawanan yang melarikan diri."

Susah payah Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak melompat bahagia layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah. Jaejoong kembali dan lupakan semua hukuman yang akan mereka hadapi seandainya wanita itu mau ikut bersamanya kembali ke istana.

Serigai menakutkan muncul di bibirnya. "Yihan aku ingin kau menyuruh semua pasukan bersiap siap untuk menyabut mereka, dan kita akan berangkat ke Istana besok pagi buta siapkan semua perbekalan dalam waktu satu malam dan aku ingin membawa Jaejoong ikut bersamaku sebagai wanitaku." Benar! Ide yang bagus, dengan begitu Jaejoong tidak akan dapat melarikan diri lagi jika wanita itu berada di dalam Istana bersamanya. Banyak mata mata yang akan memastikan wanita itu tetap di sana menjaga Jaejoong tetap di dalam Istana sampai wanita itu menyerahkan diri bertekuk lutut di kakinya.

Aula sidang sudah penuh ketika Pangeran memasuki Aula dengan langkah tegas berwibawa seperti Pangeran yang seharusnya. Jubah sutra miliknya berkibar indah dengan warna emas di setiap jahitan berkilauan di terpa obor di setiap sudut ruangan.

Yunho duduk di singgasana kebesaran dan memperhatikan sekeliling Aula dengan penuh minat juga senyum yang tidak dapat Pangeran itu sembunyikan. Kedua sisi Aula sudah diisi oleh kedua jenderal perang bahkan Changmin beserta para tahanan lainya pun sudah ada disana.

Hati Yunho sedikit mencelos kala musangnya menatap wajah kusut Jenderal terbaiknya dengan jubah putih penuh noda di sana sini akibat terkurung di ruang bawah tanah. Pria itu duduk tegap di lantai dingin tanpa menatap kearah Yunho sedikitpun.

"Yihan, aku perintahkan kau menjemput wanitaku dan bawa dia kesini, hanya kaulah yang dapat aku percaya untuk tidak menyentuh atau menyakiti Jaejoong sampai aku melihatnya dan memastikan Jaejoong baik baik saja." Musang Yunho melirik Hyunjoong yang menunduk di bagian depan prajurit lain. Pria itu sudah sembuh dari tusukan yang Jaejoong berikan sebagai hadiah perkelahian mereka. Wanitanya yang tangguh, dan Yunho harus berhati hati dengan langkah yang ia ambil berikutnya jika ia tidak ingin berakhir di atas ranjang wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Aula terbuka, Yihan masuk kedalam Aula diikuti dua orang yang Yunho yakini salah satu dari mereka adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dan benar saja! Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah angkuh memasuki Aula dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, bahkan Yunho yakin Jaejoong tidak merasa gentar sedikitpun telah masuk ke kandang Singa detik dimana dirinya memasuki Gerbang Bolero.

Berdiri di sampingnya begitu dekat seorang Pria yang tidak begitu asing untuk Yunho, namun juga tidak ia kenali. "Siapa kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida, aku datang memenuhi undangan Anda pangeran, bersama wanita cantik di sebelahku ini. Sekarang lepaskan Jenderal Shim karena kami telah memakan umpan yang telah kalian sebarkan." Itu bukan permintaan tetapi lebih cocok disebut perintah. Pria itu menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sendu ketika menyadari keadaan Jenderal itu seperti apa.

Rahang Yunho berubah kaku ketika melihat mereka berdiri begitu dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan dirinya mengabaikan ketidak sopanan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Dan kenapa hanya berdua, dimana prajurit mereka yang lain? Persetan, itu tidak penting, yang terpenting Jaejoong telah kembali kesisinya.

Yunho menyadari wanita itu memakai pakaian perempuan bergaya pendekar China yang membalu tubuhnya begitu indah. Jaejoong terlihat cantik jika seperti itu, dengan rambut panjang miliknya di biarkan bergerai indah dengan ikatan ikatan kecil di kedua sisi wajahnya. Wanita itu akan jauh lebih cantik dengan pakaian sutra indah yang akan Yunho berikan kepadanya nanti, jauh lebih baik dari pakaian katun berwarna buram yang entah wanita itu dapatkan dari mana. Pikiran itu merasuki pikiran Yunho begitu saja dan bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?

Tentu saja! Jaejoong akan menjadi wanita seorang Pangeran, dan bagaimana mungkin Yunho akan membiarkan wanitanya berpakaian dengan pakaian paling buruk yang pernah Yunho lihat seperti pakaian yang wanita itu kenakan sekarang.

"Selamat datang kembali Merpati." pandangan mereka bertemu mata Doe wanita itu menatap Yunho tajam sama seperti tatapan wanita itu sebelumnya, mata Doe Jaejoong beralih menatap Changmin yang juga menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan wajah murka.

Amarah menguasai Yunho kala mendapati wajah Jaejoong memandang Jenderal Shim dengan pandangan berbeda, wanita itu tersenyum begitu indah bahkan Yunho akan merelakan apapun agar mendapatkan senyuman seperti itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah kembali, jadi lepaskan dia Jung Yunho." Jaejoong berjalan begitu cepat kearah Changmin. Beberapa pengawal menahanya untuk tidak mendekat dan dengan marah ia memutar tubuh menatap Yunho dengan wajah merah padam, murka. "Kau harus melepaskan Changmin, dan kau telah berjanji."

"Aku tidak berjanji."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, kau memancingku dan aku datang bukankah ini tujuanmu." Wanita pintar. Yunho mengakui itu dan wanita cerdas untuk ia jadikan seorang selir bukanlah ide yang bagus. Karena wanita seperti itu akan menusuknya dari belakang suatu hari nanti.

"Tentu saja dia akan di bebaskan karena kau sudah kembali." Akhirnya Yunho berkata.

"Kau salah jika aku kembali dan menyerahkan diri begitu saja."

"Lalu." Pangeran bertompa pada sebelah tangan dengan malas.

"Aku kembali dengan misi untuk membuat seorang Pangeran Jung Yunho jatuh cinta kepadaku." jawabnya tegas.

Selalu seperti ini. Jaejoong mampu membuat semua orang jungkir balik karena cara berpikir wanita itu dan kini misinya dijamin sukses besar karena Yunho sendiri yakin sebagian dari dirinya telah menjadi milik wanita itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu sampai dirinya menyerah kepada Jaejoong. Dan Yunho tidak akan menyerah sebelum wanita itu menyerahkan dirinya.

~TBC~

 **PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.**

 **Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)**

 **Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.**

 **Harga : 109.000**

 **Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci**

 **Halaman : -/+ 450**

 **Sinopsis : Menyusul**

 **Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-**

 **Harga belum termasuk ongkir.**

 **minat hubungi Author.**

 **Fb : Sherry kim**

 **Line :Ziyakim**

 **BBM :**

 **Batas PO 10 November**

 **Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.**


	13. Chapter : 12

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Kata kata itu menghantui Yunho sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali ke Istana. Yunho tidak begitu yakin dengan keputusan kembalinya Jaejoong untuk membuat Yunho jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu karena Jaejoong mengabaikan dirinya sejak mereka meninggalkan Bolero dua hari Lalu. Wanita itu bahkan menolak dengan tegas untuk duduk satu kereta dengan Pangeran dan memilih menempati kereta bersama para pelayan wanita. Hal terakhir yang akan Yunho lakukan meskipun tidak ada kereta lain dalam kelompok perjalanan mereka, dan berakhirlah Jaejoong menempati kereta kedua bersama pengawal pribadi wanita itu, Kyuhyun.

Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan wanita itu membutuhkan pengawal pribadi jika Jaejoong mampu menjaga diri sendiri dari Srigala manapun.

Yunho kembali berebahan malas di atas hamparan selimut bulu Angsa memikirkan keinginan baru Wanita itu yang sepertinya tidak begitu meyakinkan Yunho. Membuat Pangeran Jung Yunho jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong bukanlah hal yang sulit karena demi Tuhan, ia sudah tergila gila kepada Jaejoong dan berniat menyeret wanita itu keranjangnya sesampai mereka di Istana.

Menghela nafas panjang Yunho menggeleng karena pikiran bodohnya itu. Dirinya adalah seorang Pangeran, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu. Ia sudah cukup belajar dari pengalamannya bersama Jaejoong satu kali dan berakhir dirinya kehilangan Jaejoong keesokan paginya.

Kereta bergoyang ketika roda kayu membentur bebatuan yang lebih besar di jalanan setapak. Jendela kereta di biarkan tetap terbuka untuk membiarkan angin segar masuk kedalam kereta mewah yang membawa Pangeran kembali ke Istana Gogueryeo.

Jin Yihan duduk di sisi lain kereta dalam diam dengan Yunho berebahan malas di atas selimut bulu angsa yang nyaman dan entah mengapa ia tidak menemukan kenyamanan yang biasanya ia dapatkan pikiranya buntu dan dalam pikiran Pangeran saat ini adalah Jaejoong dan Kim Jaejoong.

Pangeran Jung itu bertanya dalam hati. Apakah wanita itu nyaman di dalam kereta di belakang sana, dan apakah Jaejoong menikmati perjalanan mereka selama dua hari terakhir ini. Jaejoong menjauhinya dan mengabaikan Yunho ketika mereka berkemah beberapa kali selama perjalanan menuju Istana, bahkan wanita itu tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan yang Yunho tunjukan kepadanya.

Sial, Wanita itu mengatakan tidak menyukai Istana dan penolakan wanita itu ikut serta dalam perjalanan ini membuat suasana hati Yunho semakin buruk karena demi Tuhan, Jaejoong wanita yang unik dimana semua wanita akan dengan senang hati diboyong oleh seorang Pangeran masuk kedalam Istana, dirinya malah mendapati Jaejoong menolak dengan tegas dan memasang wajah cemberut yang hanya membuat Yunho gemas setengah mati ingin mencium dan mencekik wanita itu di saat yang bersamaan.

Rombongan kereta Pangeran di sambut begitu meriah di setiap perkampungan yang mereka lewati. Kereta besar yang di tarik oleh empat kuda dan diikuti ratusan pengawal itu terlihat mengagumkan di antara rumah rumah sederhana yang tidak lebih besar dari kereta bercorak emas milik Kerajaan.

Sambutan yang biasanya membuat Yunho tersenyum entah mengapa kali ini membuatnya menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan ceramah panjang atas kesalahan pria itu. Sebelum menarik tirai jendela dan kembali berebahan malas di atas selimut mencari kenyamanan lain yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan. "Bisakah kita istirahat di desa ini. Istana tidak akan lari karena nanti malam kita sudah akan sampai disana."

"Besok jika Pangeran terus menghentikan rombongan kita di tengah jalan." Yihan melirik jengah kearah Pangeranya Gogueryeo itu.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho terlihat seperti penjahat miskin yang akan di jatuhi hukuman mati. Pria itu terkulai tak berdaya di atas ranjang besar di dalam kereta mewah yang dikelilingi sutra berwarna putih di jahit dengan benang emas dan bercorak indah. "Katakan apa yang membuatmu gelisahan Yunho." Sengaja Yihan memanggil nama pria itu untuk menghibur Pangeran, karena ia tahu Yunho tidak suka di panggil Pangeran ketika mereka hanya berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?"

"Baik, dia masih di dalam kereta tepat dibelakang kita bersama Kyuhyun. Dan kau bertanya tentang wanita itu sudah puluhan kali dalam sore ini." Jawab pria itu sedikit ketus yang hanya mendatangkan cengiran polos Yunho. "Kita istirahat di penginapan, aku tidak ingin kalian membuat tenda."

"Penginapan manapun tidak akan mampu memuat seluruh pengawal dan juga pelayan kita."

"Kalau begitu buat tenda di luar penginapan itu untuk kalian, beres bukan."

"Dasar penindas." Grutu Yihan, namun tak ayal pria itu membuka tirai untuk meneriakan perintah pada kusir untuk mencari sebuah penginapan terdekat.

.

.

.

Kepala Jaejoong membentur kayu bingkai jendela kereta begitu keras saat kereta tiba tiba berhenti tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ia mengumpat kasar dan sudah akan membentak siapapun yang membuka pintu kereta dengan sedikit kasar bahkan sebelum kereta benar benar berhenti.

Bibirnya terkunci rapat kala mendapati mata Musang Pangeran Yunho menatapnya tajam. "Ikut denganku." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong Yunho menyeret wanita itu keluar kereta kuda meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan umpatan kasar tidak suka karena pengawal telah menghalangi pria itu mengikuti Pangeran Yunho juga Jaejoong.

Kaki telanjang Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri menyapa bebatuan kecil di atas jalan setapak yang membuat wanita itu mengigit lidahnya sendiri untuk tidak memekik sakit. Oh, andai saja ia tahu akan seperti ini Jaejoong tidak akan menanggalkan sepatunya hanya karena kakinya pegal.

Menyeret Jaejoong ketempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun melihat mereka bukan pilihan yang tepat karena itu hanya akan membuat gairah untuk mencium dan merebahkan Jaejoong di atas rumput dengan dirinya sebagai selimut di atas wanita itu kembali muncul di otak mesum Pangeran Yunho.

Ia berhenti dengan tiba tiba memutar tubuh menghadap dan menatap langsung kedalam mata Jaejoong yang terbelalak kearahnya. "Beri tahu aku Kim Jaejoong, mengapa kau mengabaikanku." Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya tidak berniat menjawab.

"Sepertinya ciumanku akan membuatmu mengucapkan sepatah kata yang ..."

"Aku benci Istana." Jaejoong menyahut.

"Kenapa? Tentu ada alasanya mengapa kau membenci Istana dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini meskipun kau tetap mendiamkan aku selama sisa perjalanan kita." Cengkraman Yunho pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong semakin erat, Yunho menyadari itu tetapi Jaejoong tetap membisu mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tidak dapat wanita itu sembunyikan lewat geryitan kecil di antara kedua alis indah wanita itu.

"Tidak ada," Jaejoong memalingkan wajah, jemari Yunho menahan wajah Jaejoong agar tetap menatapnya. Wanita itu kembali berkata. "Hanya saja aku mendengar banyaknya peraturan di dalam Istana yang sangat bertentangan dengan sifatku." Itu juga yang Yunho pikirkan, mulut Jaejoong akan menjadi pedang yang akan membunuh wanita itu di hari pertama Jaejoong disana. Banyak peraturan kedisiplinan yang harus di taati, belum lagi tata krama cara berjalan, makan menyapa terutama memasang wajah topeng yang Yunho sendiri benci ketika harus berhadapan dengan semua orang di sana. Itulah alasanya memilih tinggal di Paviliun Bolero dimana tata tertib tidak begitu ia terapkan.

Jaejoong menambahkan,"Istana adalah tempat orang orang memakai topeng untuk menutupi kebiadapan mereka." Ada sesuatu dalam ucapan Jaejoong yang menggugah hati Yunho. Masa lalu wanita itu.

Cengkraman Yunho pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong melonggar. "Kau seperti pernah masuk kedalam Istana? Dimana? Apakah kau juga pernah tinggal di Istana?"

"Sanko." Kerajaan China.

Keterkejutan Pangeran atas jawaban yang Jaejoong uraikan membuat Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah Pangeran Yunho. "Ayahku bagian kecil dari Istana. Beliau selalu dikelilingi penjilat yang hanya menginginkan kedudukan tinggi di sisi Raja."

Sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Yunho kembali di aduk aduk itu muncul lagi, begitu banyak masa lalu Jaejoong yang tidak ia ketahui, sesuatu yang sangat ingin Yunho ketahui. "Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya Jaejoong," Yunho berbisik lembut, selembut semilir angin sore yang membungkus tubuh mereka di antara pepohonan pinus tinggi di sekeliling mereka. "bajak laut, Putri seorang saudagar, Putri yang kabur dari sebuah perjodohan dan sekarang kau mengatakan Ayahmu bagian kecil dari kerajaan Sanko."

Doe indah wanita itu bergerak tenang ketika menjawab. "Semuanya benar, kecuali perjodohan itu." Wanita itu masih juga menyembunyikan jati diri yang sesungguhnya meski Yunho sudah meyakinkan Jaejoong tidak dapat lari dari sisinya.

Jemari Yunho menahan wajah Jaejoong saat wanita itu akan kembali berpaling. "Lihat aku, tatap wajahku Jongie." Ibu jari Yunho mengusap lembut menenangkan dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong menekan wajahnya di telapak tangan Pangeran Yunho mencari kenyamanan yang Pangeran itu janjikan tanpa kata. "Tidak peduli siapapun kau aku tetap menginginkanmu, kau tahu itu." Sama besarnya dengan keinginan ingin memiliki Jaejoong akan Pangeran sendiri.

Angin membawa rambut Jaejoong menutupi bibir wanita itu yang sedikit merekah indah, Musang Yunho berlama lama disana dan membayangkan bibirnya lah yang menututupi bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu apa yang Yunho inginkan karena tatapan pria itu semakin menggelap di setiap dentuman jantungnya yang semakin menggila. ini gila, mungkin Hankyung akan memukul pantatnya jika Kakaknya itu melihat ini, tetapi inilah yang ia inginkan. Persetan dengan resiko yang akan ia terima nantinya.

Kaki Jaejoong berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir hati Yunho yang terbuka karena pria itu sudah akan berkata. Hanya menempel tidak lebih sampai Jaejoong kembali berdiri normal di atas kakinya sendiri. "Aku tahu tetapi yang ku inginkan adalah cintamu, bukan kedudukan selir maupun kedudukan Ratu. Cinta dan dirimu, Jung Yunho. Bukan pangeran atau pun Raja Gogueryeo. Aku tidak ingin membagi dirimu untuk wanita lain bahkan untuk siapapun. Katakan aku egois karena yang aku inginkan adalah seorang suami yang tidak dapat kau berikan karena kau akan menjadi Raja Gogueryeo selanjutnya."

"Tetapi aku bisa memberikanya, cintaku hanya untukmu seorang." Kedua terkejut oleh kata kata Pangeran Yunho barusan. Semua orang tahu Raja mengabdikan hidupnya untuk negara di atas segalanya bahkan Ratu sekalipun menduduki urutan kedua dari hal apapun yang terpenting dalam kehidupan dan tanggung jawab seorang Raja. "Maksudku aku bisa menjanjikan cintaku, hatiku juga tubuhku hanya untukmu tetapi tidak dapat menjanjikan kau satu satunya istriku. Aku sudah bertunangan Jaejoongie."

Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak terkejut dengan apa yang Pangeran Yunho utarakan. Tetapi ia tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri akan adanya sebongkah citrus asam menyebar di perut dan menimbulkan rasa ngilu dari lambung keseluruh syaraf pada tubuhnya. Pangeran sendiri sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun, dimana seharusnya seorang pangeran sudah memiliki seorang pendamping. Jaejoong mundur dan mendapati lengan Yunho merengkuhnya semakin erat.

"Jangan Jaejoongie. Jangan menghindar dariku, aku mohon." Menghindar adalah hal terakhir yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong ketika Yunho memeluknya begitu erat tetapi tidak untuk saat ini, dimana ia sudah tidak dapat memiliki impianya akan cinta sejati yang ia kejar sampai kembali keperangkap Pangeran tampanya ini.

Pangeran Yunho seakan memiliki kekuatan atas tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu bertindak di atas keinginanya sendiri sampai Jaejoong diam tak bergerak di dalam rengkuhan lengan Pangeran. "Kalau begitu kita tidak akan menikah meskipun aku mencintaimu." bisik Jaejoong di lekukan leher Yunho. Ia dapat merasakan denyut nadi pria itu di kulit mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya aku juga."

"Tetapi kita tidak bisa berasama."

"Bisa." Teriak Yunho. Hilang sudah Pangeran bijaksana yang selalu menjaga sikap jika berurusan dengan Kim Jaejoong. "Asalkan kau tetap disisiku aku akan menomor satukan dirimu, tidak peduli berapa banyak istri yang akan ku nikahi kau tetaplah yang tercinta di antara mereka."

"Aku tidak menginginkan itu, yang aku inginkan adalah seorang suami yang selalu ada untukku dan hanya aku seorang. Aku tidak ingin di jadikan selir seorang Raja meskipun aku adalah yang tercinta sekalipun."

Yunho menggeram kedua tangan besarnya mencengkeram bahu Jaejoong erat, mengguncang tubuh wanita itu berharap Jaejoong mengerti akan keputusan yang takdir tulis untuk mereka berdua. "Ya Tuhan maafkan aku." Ia memeluk Jaejoong kembali. Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali membisu dalam kehengingan. "Aku memang mencintaimu, kau berhasil Jaejoong. Kau telah membuat Pangeran jatuh cinta kepadamu dan sekarang kau tidak dapat kabur dari sisiku lagi."

"Aku bukan milikmu dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu jika kau menikahi wanita lain."

"Itu bukan keinginanku, aku telah di jodohkan dengan Kim Ga Eun, seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Silla sejak kami remaja."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang giliranku untuk mengajukan permintaanku. Kau harus memilih antara melepaskan aku atau hanya menikahiku seorang, Yunho."

Menyatukan kening mereka Yunho menatap bola mata Jaejoong yang di penuhi kristal kaca. "Aku tahu kau peduli, kau hanya berpura pura tidak peduli. Ku mohon mengertilah Jaejoong. Besok kita sudah akan tiba di Istana dan aku tidak yakin memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemuimu beberapa hari kedepanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan selain saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tetap disisiku jangan pergi lagi dan jangan kabur karena kemanapun kau pergi aku akan dapat menemukanmu. Ingat kata kataku. Dan jangan memberiku pilihan sesulit itu." Yunho menciumnya. Ciuman kali ini bukanlah ciuman lembut penuh perasaan yang pria itu berikan melainkan ciuman kepemilikan yang tak terbantahkan. Sebuah janji yang Pangeran itu ikat di antara hatinya dan hati Jaejoong.

Meskipun Yunho sepenuhnya sadar ini sangat tidak adil untuk Jaejoong karena wanita itu tidak pantas untuk Yunho perlakukan seperti ini. Takdir hanya memberi jalan untuk Yunho sebuah garis kehidupan tanpa pilihan yang tidak dapat dihindari ketika ia di lahirkan menjadi Pangeran, takdir membawanya berpapasan dengan jalan takdir Jaejoong yang terjebak di antara jalan jalan sempit yang tidak dapat mereka belokkan ketika wanita itu memilih jalanya sendiri.

Dekapan itu terasa nyaman seakan keduanya memang di takdirkan untuk bersama. Tubuh tinggi kurus Jaejoong bersandar nyaman di atas tubuh besar Yunho dan menyatu di setiap lekukan lekukan tubuh dan terasa begitu pas. Lidah gigi pada ciuman ciuman menuntut Yunho membuat nafas Jaejoong tersenggal. Ia butuh bernafas tetapi tidak rela melepaskan ciuman yang membiusnya sampai seluruh indra dalam tubuhmu melebur tidak berguna.

Bibir Yunho meninggalkan bibir Jaejoong saat suara siulan terdengar jauh di belakang mereka. Sebuah panggilan yang Jaejoong tahu di tunjukan untuk Yunho karena pria itu segera menyembunyikan wajah Jaejoong yang memerah di lekukan antara leher dan bahu bidangnya. "Ku harap berita yang akan kau sampaikan penting, karena jika tidak aku akan menggantung tubuhmu di atas pohon. Yihan."

Tawa Yihan menggema mendorong Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho semakin erat agar Jenderal perang itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Kau tidak akan suka ini, kami menemukan seorang penyusup mengikuti kita sejak kita keluar dari Paviliun Bolero."

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini dan bukanya memberi hukuman penyusup itu." Geram Yunho. Pangeran terlihat menakutkan jika seperti ini. Jaejoong merinding ketika dada pria itu yang menempel di dadanya bergetar ringan.

"Karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Nona Kim kita yang terhormat." Yihan menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menegang. "Karena penyusup itu salah satu tahanan atau prajurit yang melarikan diri bersama Kim Jaejoong tersayangmu itu Yunho."

.

.

.

Yoochun duduk tegak mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar kali tinggi Kyuhyun yang saat ini berdiri menjulang di hadapanya. Demi Jaejoong yang cantik ia lebih suka wanita itu yang mengomelinya dan melihat tubuh Jaejoong bergerak kesana kemari seperti burung yang akan di cabuti bulunya itu adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya dari pada melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang murka dan menudingnya sebagai penyusup bodoh.

Menurutnya, ia sendiri pintar karena berhasil menyusup di antara prajurit selama dua hari tanpa di ketahui sampai ia melihat Jaejoong di seret oleh Pangeran Yunho kearah hutan lebat tanpa siapapun yang mengikuti mereka. Demi Pangeran Sanko ia telah berjanji akan mengawasi Jaejoong selama perjalanan mereka ke Istana dan bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka di dalam hutan lebat itu. Tanpa banyak pikir Yoochun mengikuti Pangeran tanpa memperhatikan seseorang juga mengikutinya di belakang. Jin Yihan.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau menghancurkan rencana kita." Kyuhyun berkata untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apakah Hyung ada di belakang kita, demi Tuhan! Dia masih belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Hankyung Hyung pergi, kami memiliki tugas sendiri sendiri dan Siwon juga Leeteuk menunggu di rumah Paman Im berjaga jaga seandainya pertolongan dari China tiba."

"Kemana Hanktung Hyung pergi."

Yoochun mengedikkan bahu. "Kearat Selatan, tidak ada yang tahu selain Paman Im dan Paman galak itu tidak memberitahuku. Hyung pergi setelah kalian pergi karena Paman Im memberitahunya jalan lain menuju Istana."

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "Hyung tidak menyuruhmu mengikuti kami, bukan? Kau sendirilah yang keras kepala datang berpura pura mengikuti saranya."

"Aku lebih suka tidur di rumah Paman Im kedinginan dari pada mengikuti kalian dan menjadi penyusup yang di hantui ketakutan akan kehilangan kepalaku ketika aku bangun atau kemungkinan aku tidak akan pernah bangun lagi."Yoochun bergidik ngeri membayangkan.

Rencana mereka kali ini memang berbahaya tetapi mereka tidak memiliki cara lain agar bebas dari hukuman mati sampai prajurit Sangko menolong mereka dan mereka tidak yakin berapa lama mereka akan bertahan di kaki gunung menunggu prajurit Sangko datang. Hankyung dan Jaejoong tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa Paman Im dan keluarganya karena menyembunyikan mereka semua adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar. Paman Im sudah sangat berjasa dengan menolong Hankyung dan merawatnya. Pangeran Sanko itu tidak ingin membuat nyawa paman baik hati itu hilang hanya karena kesalahan yang tidak pria tua dan bersama kekuarganya itu perbuat.

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil."

"Ya! Bukankah kita baik baik saja disini, di sarang Singa yang kapan saja dapat menerkam kita disaat kita tak sadar."

"Setidaknya berada bersama Pangeran akan membuat Putri aman dan nyaman. Hanya saja kita tidak tahu bahwa Pangeran akan membawa Kita kembali ke Istana. Tempat dimana kita tidak dapat bergerak bebas atau mencoba kabur."

"Semoga Tuhan melindungi Pangeran Hankyung, dia belum sembuh total dan menghawatirkan Putri, Hyung sangat terkejut mendapati surat Putri yang mengatakan mereka akan berkunjung ke Istana. Demi Tuhan Hankyung Hyung segera mencari jalan lain untuk masuk kedalam Istana agar dapat menjaga Putri dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak mempercayai siapapun di Istana bahkan kau dan aku yang sudah di tugaskan untuk menjaga Putri. Istana adalah tempat yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman di sisi Raja agar nyawa mereka sendiri aman dan dapat hidup nyaman."

"Semoga rencana kita berhasil." Kyuhyun berkata.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu rencana apakah itu?" Pangeran Yunho muncul di balik tenda dan menerobos masuk bersama Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Kyuhyun membeku. Apakah Pangeran mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan barusan?

Wajah Pangeran yang terkilat biasa menyatakan bahwa Pangeran Yunho tidak mendengarnya. Syukurlah.

Jaejoong mengikuti Pangeran dibelakang. "Yoochun." Wanita itu terkejut. Bagaimana bisa pengawalnya satu itu berada disini bukanya berada di rumah Paman Im menjaga Hankyung. Dan apakah kakaknya itu juga ada di sini.

Rahang Yunho mengeras memperhatikan Jaejoong dalam diam. Wanita itu menyapukan pandangan keseluruh dalam tenda seakan mencari sesuatu. "Sialan kau Jaejoong, apalagi yang kalian rencanakan."

Karena terkejut ia melompat mundur dan membentur tubuh Changmin yang pada saat itu berniat masuk ketenda dimana Yoochun dan Kyuhyun dia tinggalkan untuk ke toilet.

"Changmin," Wanita itu tersenyum lalu bergeser di belakang tubuh Jenderal yang lebih tinggi dari Pangeran, menyembunyikan diri. "Kami tidak merencanakan apapun selain aku ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, sungguh!." Lengan Changmin terangkat untuk melindungi Jaejoong saat Yunho akan menangkap wanita itu.

"Maafkan Hamba Pangeran, tetapi kekerasan tidak akan membuat Nona Kim menuruti perintah Pangeran." Sialnya Jenderal itu benar.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret Jaejoong, Yunho menghela nafas sedalam yang ia bisa. "Kuperingatkan kau Jaejoong, sudah cukup aku berbaik hati kepadamu dan tidak akan aku maafkan kalian semua seandainya kau merencanakan untuk kabur dariku, lagi! Kuta sudah sepakat tadi dan kau akan berada disisiku selamanya."

"Aku tidak berjanji apapun kepadamu."

Sialan wanita keras kepala ini. Pangeran berputar keluar tenda dan berkata kepada Yihan yang berdiri di luar. "Siapkan semuanya dan kita akan meneruskan perjalanan sekarang Juga. Siapkan kuda untukku Yihan, aku ingin menunggang untuk kembali ke Istana bersama Jaejoong." Tangan Yunho berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Kau akan berkuda denganku." Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar terhadap keputusan Pangeran Jung Yunho yang selalu berubah ubah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kuda Pangeran telah siap Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan mudah menempatkan wanita itu di atas punggung kuda Coklat miliknya sebelum ia menempatkan diri di belakang Jaejoong. "Kalian menyusul secepatnya, aku akan sampai di istana sebelum tengah malam dan awasi mereka. Aku yakin dua orang lain yang kabur bersama mereka ada di sekitar sini." Kaki pangeran Yunho terayun menepuk perut kuda besar miliknya.

Kuda itu melaju dengan cepat secepat setiap ayunan pelana Yang Yunho kibaskan. Jaejoong menutup mata ngeri. Ya Tuhan, firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi dan ia membenci Istana dimana dinding pun memiliki telinga. Dan ini adalah kerajaan Gogueryeo, dimana dirinya tidak memiliki hak apapun dalam Istana Gogueryeo. Semoga Tuhan melindungi dirinya.

~TBC~


	14. Chapter : 13

Title : The Pearl Jade

Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

DBXQ & SUJU

Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.

Rate : T~ M

Desclaimer : Kisah ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi storyline Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon di maklumi. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Tembok pembatas Istana Goguryeo terbuat dari batu alam yang di tumpuk sedemikian rapi dengan tatanan sederhana namun terlihat kokoh dari berbagai sisi mata memandang. Gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu serta besi di setia sisi itu menjulang tinggi begitu angkuh menghalangi siapapun yang berniat melewati perbatasan antara Istana yang berada di wilayah Manchuria. Sebelah utara semenanjung Korea.

Persis seperti gambaran dalam benak Jaejoong tidak akan mudah untuk dapat melewati pintu gerbang besi yang memiliki tinggi dan lebar sampai memerlukan yang empat orang berbadan tinggi dengan otot besar di lengan untuk mampu menggerakan pintu tersebut agar terbuka.

Puluhan prajurit bersenjata pedang berjajar membungkuk memberi hormat di luar maupun di balik gerbang utama menyambut kepulangan Pangeran. Ucapan selamat datang terdengar sepanjang mereka melewati gerbang dan sesudahnya sampai mereka tidak mendengar suara riuh mereka setelah kuda melaju melewati gerbang tinggi yang tidak dapat Jaejoong ukur berapa meter tingginya.

Yang ia tahu tidak akan mudah bisa memanjat gerbang tersebut jika kau seorang diri terlebih seorang wanita. Sial, apakah dirinya akan berakhir disini sebagai tawanan Pangeran Yunho selamanya?

Hamparan tanah kosong terbentang lebar sepanjang ratusan meter, mereka memasuki hutan kecil serta perkebunan buah dan melewati taman bunga dan sampailah mereka pada Paviliun pertama yang ada di dalam istana. "Paviliun para petinggi kerajaan juga kaisar penjaga berada di bagian luar mengelilingi kediaman utama keluarga Kerajaan." Yunho berkata. Pangeran seakan mampu membaca pikiran Jaejoong.

Mereka mencapai bangunan tinggi lain yang Jaejoong tahu sebagai tembok lain menuju istana, dimana hanya keluarga kerajaanlah yang bertempat tinggal didalamnya. Mereka kembali melewati gerbang yang sama besarnya dengan pengawalan yang sama persis seperti gerbang utama dan ia melihat bangunan utama Istana jauh di depan sana.

Istana Goguryeo terlihat mengerikan dimata Jaejoong dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia merasa jarak kebebasan dengan dirinya semakin jauh dari hadapannya dan ia tidak yakin dapat meraih kebahagiaan serta kebebasan itu tanpa adanya sesuatu yang harus ia korbankan untuk mendapatkan kembali kebebasan miliknya.

Perpustakaan Kerajaan Sanko memang menulis sejarah kerajaan lain dan Jaejoong pernah melihat gambaran kerajaan sebelum Goguryeo tetapi tidak seperti apa yang ada di hadapanya saat ini. Suara derap kuda seakan tak terdengar kala manik mata bulat Jaejoong memperhatikan Istana yang terbentang di hadapanya. Istana Goguryeo memang tidak lebih besar dari Istana Sanko, namun Istana ini memiliki bangunan dan setruktur yang mampu membuat Jaejoong takjub akan kemewahan bangunan bangunan yang mereka lewati saat ini.

Kuda Pangeran berbelok untuk memasuki bangunan lain sebelah kanan berbelok dari arah jalan utama menuju Istana sebelum memasuki sebuah kediaman yang di jaga oleh pengawal bertubuh tinggi di kedua sisi cengkungan pintu masuk yang Jaejoong tahu adalah kediaman seseorang yang entah ia tidak tahu milik siapa sampai ia melihat kedua pengawal itu membungkuk kearah mereka. Atau tepatnya Pangeran Jung Yunho.

Seorang dayang menjatuhkan perabotan yang di bawanya saat Pangeran Yunho menyerbu masuk melewati gerbang kediamanya sendiri sebelum pengawal mengumumkan kepulangan beliau. "Pangeran." Membungkuk hormat seorang pelayan pria menangkap pelana kuda yang dilemparkan Pangeran Yunho kearahnya.

"Turunlah." Setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan tanpa adanya perbincangan di antara mereka akhirnya Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Pangeran angkuh itu. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku akibat perjalanan kuda dengan kecepatan gila dalam jarak entah berapa puluh kilometer jauhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak kakiku mati rasa, bodoh." Para dayang juga pengawal yang menyambut kedatangan Pangeran membungkuk terkejut mendengar umpatan Jaejoong yang di tunjukan kepada Pangeran mahkota mereka.

Tanpa berkata Pangeran Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Jaejoong turun dari atas punggung kuda lalu menggendongnya. "Aku peringatkan kau Jaejoong, aku tidak peduli jika kau menyebutku bodoh dungu atau kerdil sekalipun. Tetapi itu jika hanya kita berdua di ruang tertutup tanpa adanya pelayan atau dayang yang mendengarkan kita atau kau harus kehilangan kepala cantikmu itu dari tubuhmu." Sepasang Pintu besar terbuka dan Jaejoong mendapati itu sebuah lorong panjang mewah dengan karpet bulu indah di sepanjang lantai sampai di ujung ruangan dan ia mendapati ruangan minum teh atau sebuah ruangan belajar luas dengan meja dan kursi tertata rapi.

"Kau berada di kediamanku." Pangeran menjelaskan. "Untuk sementara kau tinggal disini sebelum aku memutuskan kau akan di tempatkan di kediaman sebelah mana." Menurunkan Jaejoong duduk di sebuah kursi besar beralas bantalan empuk di sebuah meja Pangeran berlutut untuk memeriksa kaki Jaejoong yang terluka.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal disini."

Pangeran mengabaikan tendangan lemah Jaejoong dan menangkap pergelangan kaki kurus Jaejoong. "Aku tahu! Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain kau menurut atau kau lebih suka tinggal di penjara bawah tanah." Jaejoong berhenti memberontak, ia memebiarkan Yunho membersikan telapak kakinya yang perih akibat kerikil dan juga rumput yang telah ia injak di hutan sore ini.

"Maafkan aku karena menyeretmu sampai kesini tanpa memperhatikan kau tidak memakai apapun untuk melindungi kaki indah ini." Jaejoong menahan nafas saat bibir dingin Yunho mencium punggung kakinya.

"Pelayan akan membantumu membersihkan diri sementara aku mandi dan bersiap siap untuk menghadap Raja memberi penghormatan atas kepulanganku." Pangeran mendongak untuk menatap langsung wajah Jaejoong. "Jadilah anak baik selama aku pergi karena disini aku tidak dapat selalu membelamu di setiap kesalahan kecil yang kau perbuat karena itu hanya akan membuat semua orang mencari cari kesalahanmu untuk menghukum dan menyakiti wanita kesayangan Pangeran." Tangan besar itu melingkupi wajah Jaejoong dengan usapan menenangkan yang entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman berdiam diri seperti ini.

"Anak baik, aku akan segera kembali secepatnya setelah bertemu Raja." Pangeran berdiri untuk meneriakan perintah agar dayang menyiapkan semua kebutuhan tamu Pangeran dan menjaga kenyamanan wanitanya selama ia pergi.

Tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Jaejoong Yunho dapat menjadi sesosok laki laki selembut dan perhatian seperti saat ini, disaat ia di kelilingi oleh peraturan dan tata krama yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari seharinya selama hidup di Kerajaan Sanko. Menarik, ia akan memerankan rakyat jelata yang baru pertama kali berada di dalam istana untuk membuat Pangeran itu kalang kabut karena ulahnya. Sampai Yunho memberi kebebasan yang Jaejoong inginkan tanpa menuntut apapun.

Baiklah Pangeran Jung, permainan lain di mulai.

Ratu Hye kyo atau lebih di kenal dengan Ratu Gongwon Menerima uluran jubah mewah Raja Chun Jeong ~Jung Jiwoon~ dari tangan dayang, menyelipkan lengan Raja dan membantu suaminya berpakaian.

Sedikit terburu buru para dayang hilir mudik keluar masuk Kediaman Raja sore ini setelah mendengar kasim mengumumkan Pangeran telah kembali. Raja sendiri baru saja memadusi kediaman untuk beristirahat setelah hari panjang menangani masalah Negara, Raja Chun Jeong atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Kaisar Ji Hoon itu merasa heran dengan putra mahkota yang seharusnya sampai tengah malam dan tiba lebih cepat dari apa yang di katakan oleh pembawa berita Pangeran sendiri .

Ratu Hye Kyo membantu Raja mengenakan kembali jubah dan mengikat jubah itu dengan cekatan. "Pangeran pasti memiliki alasan mengapa beliau mengundur kepulangan beliau beliau beberapa hari lalu." Ratu berujar. Memutari tubuh sang Raja untuk mengambil Mahkota beliau dan memakaikan mahkota indah itu di atas rambut Raja yang sudah di sisir dan tertata rapi.

"Tidak perlu membelanya, Pangeran sudah keterlaluan dengan mengabaikan perintahku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghukumnya." Raja Ji Hoon memperhatikan istri cantiknya mondar mandir di hadapanya untuk membantu Raja merapikan diri. Ratu lebih suka dirinya yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Raja secara langsung ketimbang menerima bantuan Dayang membantunya. Tiga puluh tahun kebersamaan mereka Tiga puluh tahun pula Ratu Hye Kyo mengabdikan diri untuk suaminya tanpa lelah.

"Raja Silla telah menetap dua hari dan Pangeran calon suami dari putri mahkota yang seharusnya menyambut kedatangan beliau malah berhalangan untuk hadir, sebagai Raja dan seorang Ayah aku merasa malu mengakui keteledoran putraku itu."

"Pangeran pasti memiliki alasan mengapa beliau mengundur kepulanganya, aku yakin beliau akan menjelaskan mengapa." Mengikat tali terakhir jubah Ratu menunduk untuk tersenyum kepada sang Raja yang duduk di hadapanya. "Tersenyumlah untuk menyambut Putramu, Ji Hoon." Suara Ratu begitu lirih ketika berbisik. "Sudah sangat lama sejak Yunho terakhir kali kembali sampai sekarang. Anak itu tidak sepenuhnya menyukai Istana jangan kau tambah dengan wajah murungmu itu dan membuat Putraku ingin cepat kabur dari Istana."

Raja menyahut."Dia juga putraku, Manis." Ia balas berbisik.

"Mama, Pangeran telah kembali." Suara gadis kecil menerobos masuk kedalam kediaman Raja. "Pangeran telah kembali."

Ratu menjauh dari hadapan Raja untuk menatap tegas kearah Putri Mahkota yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun. "Dimana Tata kramamu sebagai Putri mahkota Jung Junsu."

Gadis kecil dengan pakaian Hanbok berwarna hijau muda itu menunduk hormat. " Maafkan Hamba Mama,,," Mendapat delikan sang Ratu ia meralat. "Ratu,,, tetapi Pangeran telah kembali menunggang kuda dengan seorang wanita bersamanya."

Ratu membungkuk untuk menutup mulut Putri mahkota dengan jari telunjuknya. "Seorang putri tidak boleh berkata sembarangan, kau tahu!"

Bocah manis itu mengangguk, menarik jari telunjuk Ratu untuk di genggamnya erat. "Tetapi itu bukan gosip, aku melihatnya Mama, Yunho Oppa kembali dengan seorang wanita bersamanya di atas kuda."

"Kalau kau masih suka membicarakan Pangeran Putri, Raja akan menghukummu karena lancang membicarakan Pangeran. ''Ratu berkata tegas.

Mata Doe kecil bocah itu memperhatikan Raja yang duduk di kursi besar di dalam kediaman beliau. "Raja tidak akan menghukumku, bukan? Karena aku anak baik."

Tawa Raja menggelegar melihat wajah Purti mahkota yang memelas, kebiasaan bocah itu untuk meminta maaf sungguh menjadi suatu hiburan tersendiri untuk Raja. "Kemarilah sayang, aku akan menghukummu kalau kau berbohong, dan tidak boleh membicarakan Pangeran lagi dengan siapapun."

"Janji." Jung Junsu menerjang ke pangkuan Raja untuk memeluk dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya. "Bolehkan aku menemui Pangeran, Ayahanda."

Terdengar suara Kasim mengumumkan kedatangan pangeran. Raja menatap putri kecilnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu menemui Pangeran kekediaman belaiu karena Pangeran telah datang."

"Tetapi aku penasaran dengan wanita itu." Suara Junsu terpotong oleh kehadiran Pangeran Jung Yunho yang memberi salam untuk Raja dan Ratu.

Ratu mengangguk kepada para dayang untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Kau terlambah dua hari Pangeran."

"Maafkan aku, Mama." Pangeran sudah rapi dengan hanbok santai berwarna ungu, tubuhnya terlihat segar usai membersihkan diri dan menjulang di hadapan Ratu untuk memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkan dirinya kedunia. "Aku merindukanmu, Ibunda Ratu." Ia menunduk untuk mencubit pipi Junsu sebelum mengangkat adiknya kedalam pelukanya.

"Kau membawa wanita kedalam kediamanmu Pangeran, Paduka Raja akan menghukummu." Ia berbisik.

"Tidak jika wanita itu akan menjadi istriku."

"Tapi kau akan menikah dengan putri kerajaan Silla." Tanpa sadar Junsu mengatakan itu dengan suara yang jukup keras untuk dapat di dengar oleh Raja dan Ratu.

Dari tempat Raja duduk pria yang masih tampan di usia paruh baya itu berkata. "Secara tidak langsung kau mempermalukan putri Ga Eun, Pangeran. Dia seorang putri yang dalam setengah bulan lagi akan kau nikahi. Dan kau membawa wanita entah dari mana dan mengatakan akan kau jadikan selirmu."

"Bukan selir, tetapi Istri Ayah." Yunho meralat. Meskipun terdengar tidak sopan ia lebih tidak suka jika Jaejoong dengar dan wanita itu pasti akan marah marah kemudian menolak lamaran Yunho nantinya.

Apapun itu, asal dapat menjadikan Jaejoong istrinya ia akan berusaha untuk melaluinya dengan tenang, ia sudah memutuskan hal ini dan memikirkan dengan matang sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali ke Istana dengan Jaejoong dalam pelukanya. "Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini dengan Putri Ga Eun, aku ingin menikahinya dan menjadikan dia Ratu Goguryeo selanjutnya. Karena aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong." Pangeran Yunho berujar tegas.

Keheningan menjadi musik tersendiri dalam kediaman sang Raja. Sungguh bukan maksud Yunho untuk menentang pernikahan ini tetapi jika pernikahan ini tetap di lakukan akan ada banyak pihak yang terluka terlebih Jaejoong juga Putri kerajaan Silla yang kemungkinan akan ia abaikan usai pernikahan yang di dasari penyatuan dua kerajaan ini.

"Raja akan marah." Junsu berbisik kembali. Gadis kecil itu meminta Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa menghampiri Ratu untuk membisikan. "Benar bukan? Pangeran tidak menyukai wanita itu."

"Namanya Kim Ga Eun dan 'wanita itu' yang kau maksud adalah seorang putri dan harus kau hormati Putri Junsu." Ratu meralat.

Dengan tidak rela ia meralat. "Baiklah, Putri Ga Eun, aku sudah mengatakanya kepada Raja bahwa Pangeran tidak menyukai Putri itu. Maksudku Putri Ga Eun." Jemari ratu mendiamkan Putri Junsu karena telah banyak bicara. "Pergilah menyiapkan diri bersama dayang, sebentar lagi waktu jamuan malam dan kau tidak boleh terlambat untuk datang dalam pelajaran tata krama sebelum tidur." Putri Junsu tidak memprotes meski ia tidak menyukai ide yang Ibunda Ratu sarankan untuknya.

Pintu tertutup, rungan luas itu tetaplah hening untuk beberapa saat. "Duduklah pangeran." Ratu menunjuk kursi di sisinya dan menuang secangkir teh untuk putra tampanya. "Kurasa kau masih bisa mempertimbangkan pernikahan kedua kerajaan ini setelah mengistirahatkan diri sampai pikiranmu jernih kembali untuk memikirkan ulang kesalahan Anda pangeran."

"Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku Ratu, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong terutama Ga Eun karena aku tidak mencintainya."

Dalam diam Ratu Hye Kyo melirik sang Suamin yang masihlah diam di tempat Raja duduk. "Cinta tidak di perlukan dalam sebuah pernikahan, lambat laun kau akan menyayangi putri Ga Eun setelah Putri melahirkan keturunan untukmu Pangeran."

Pangeran Yunho akan menjawab ketika Raja berujar. "Kedua kerajaan akan menjadi musuh jika kau membatalkan pernikahan ini nak. Peperangan antar kerajaan tidak dapat di hindari jika kau tetap memilih membatalkan pernikahan ini terlebih karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

"Cintaku kepada Jaejoong bukan hal yang tidak masuk akal, Ayah." Jemari lembut Ratu terulur untuk menahan tangan Yunho yang berada di atas pangkuan pangeran.

"Kau dapat menikahi wanita manapun, dan berapa pun yang kau inginkan setelah menikahi Putri Ga Eun. Tidak akan ada yang berani melarang seorang Pangeran, seorang calon Raja memiliki banyak selir sesuai keingananmu. "Bangkit dari tempat duduknya Raja berjalan kearah dimana dua orang yang ia sayangi duduk.

Ratu Hye Kyo menekan jemari Yunho seakan Ibu dari seluruh negara cantik itu berusaha menahan agar Yunho tidak membantah apapun yang akan membuat Ayahnya marah.

Menurut, ia kembali menelan apapun yang akan ia ucapkan karena ia tahu percuma mengutarakan penolakan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata. Bukannya Yunho tidak mencoba, ia sudah mencoba menolak tetapi ia lebih sadar akan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi di antara kedua kerajaan jika dirinya menolak atau membatalkan pernikahan besar yang di tunggu tunggu oleh seluruh penghuni kerajaan sampai seluruh rakyat dari dua negara.

Goguryeo dan Silla memang sudah bermusuhan sejak lama dan pernikahan ini adalah penyatuan kedua negara yang akan mempererat tali kekeluargaan maupun perdamaian. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja jika seluruh rakyat juga kedua kerajaan akan mengalami kembali penderitaan akibat perang panjang yang tidak di inginkan.

Kepemimpinan Goguryeo jauh lebih tinggi, memiliki prajurit juga panglima perang jauh lebih kuat dari kerajaan Silla. Akan tetapi Silla juga bukanlah kerajaan bodoh dan mudah di taklukan. Silla jauh lebih kecil tetapi kerajaan itu sekokoh baja yang tidak mudah di runtuhkan dan peperangan yang berlanjut hanya akan membuat kedua rakyat dari dua Kerajaan menjadi korban dalam banyak hal.

Pangeran Jung Yunho tersentak ketika tangan Raja menyentuh bahunya dengan sedikit remasan ringan. "Banyak hak yang tidak mudah seperti apa yang kita inginkan, Nak. Banyak hal yang tidak dapat kita dapatkan meskipun kita sangat menginginkan hal itu. Aku sendiri pernah seumuran denganmu Yunho." Jika Kaisar dengan gelar Chung Jeong itu sudah menyebut nama Yunho, Pria tua sudah menanggalkan Tahta Raja yang ia sandang dan menjadi seorang Ayah dengan nasehat nasehatnya yang tidak pernah Yunho sangkal.

Mengerti akan adanya pembicaraan pribadi antar Ayah dan Anak Ratu Hye Kyo undur diri dan menatap kedua pria yang paling berarti di dalam hidupnya sedikit lebih lama. "Aku harap kalain menemukan keputusan yang tepat dan bijak sana dengan masalah ini. Kau Yunho," Wanita itu menyentuh wajah sang Putra penuh sayang. "Kau tahu kami, Aku dan Ayahmu menikah bukan karena daras cinta tetapi kami dapat melaluinya dan lihatlah sekarang." Wanita itu beralih menatap Jung Ji Hoon sang suami. "Kami bahagia dan saling mencintai. Sama seperti apa yang Ayahmu katakan, semua tidak semudah seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Kau pangeran yang terlahir dengan garis kelahiranmu sendiri yang tidak bisa kau belokkan, begitu juga kami ketika kami di jodohkan dan menikah dahulu."

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh sayang, khas Ibunya saat menasehati kedua pria yang ia sayangi. "Kau Juga Jung Ji Hoon. Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu jika itu tidak perlu, Yunho sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih keputusan apa yang tepat untuk dirinya juga masa depan kerajaan, juga kita."

Atau lebih tepatnya untuk keharmonisan seluruh Rakyat. Yunho membatin. Tetapi bagaimana dengan perasaanya sendiri, apakah ia harus merelakan cinta dan kebahagiaanya untuk kedua Kerajaan juga kedua orang tuanya.

Jaejoong menutup pintu setelah berhasil mengusir seluruh dayang yang di tugaskan Pangeran Yunho untuk membantu dirinya membersihkan diri. Tidak perlu!

Lebih dari satu bulan meninggalkan Istana dan ia sudah terbiasa mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri begitu juga dulu, ketika ia sering kabur dari Istana bersama Hankyung.

Mulai dari membersihkan tubuh yang penuh debu menanggalkan pakian dan ia sudah akan berendam dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan Dayang sebelum ia mendengar Pintu kediaman Pangeran kembali di buka.

Dengan marah ia kembali menyampirkan jubah miliknya di atas bahu dan mengikat kembali tali jubah asal sebelum keluar dari sekat kamar mandi untuk memarahi siapapun yang telah berani menggangu acara yang paling ingin ia lakukan saat ini. "Kalian,,," Jari telunjuk Jaejoong kembali bergabung dengan empat jari lain menjadi sebuah kepalan tangan yang terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya begitu ia menyadari siapa yang telah dengan lancang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Ia juga menyesali nada marah serta ketidak sopanan dalam suaranya tadi.

Jubah merah panjang yang wanita itu kenakan terlihat begitu mewah dengan sulaman sutra emas disetiap sisi pakaian yang wanita itu kenakan. Mahkota kecil yang Jaejoong yakini terbuat dari emas dengan berlian juga tusuk konde emas berukiran cantik menghiasi sanggul dan di tata sedemikian rapi di atas kepala wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong. Ratu Gongwon atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Ratu Hye Kyo atau itulah yang Jaejoong baca di sebuah buku perpustakaan kerajaan Sanko beberapa bulan lalu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan sang kakak dalam pelayaran mereka.

Kerah jubah Ratu menjulang tinggi dengan hiasan manik berlian juga bebatuan indah tergantung di leher jenjang Ratu Hye Kyo. Jaejoong menelan ludah susah payah kala manik matanya menyusuri wajah cantik Ratu Hye Kyo dengan lancang dan mendapati Ibu dari Pangeran Yunho berdiri mengamati dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan ia mengeram mengetahui petapa berantakan dirinya saat ini dengan rambut terurai juga jubah kusut penuh debu.

"Aku harap kau memiliki sopan santun untuk menyapaku anak muda." Suara Ratu menyadarkan Jaejoong dan ia berlutut di atas kedua lututnya memberi hormat.

Ia menggeram, merasakan kerasnya lantai saat kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh karena terburu buru membungkuk. "Maafkan Hamba Ratu, hamba tidak tahu Ratu akan datang. Dan,,, dan,,," Ia terdiam dan mendongak.

Tidak ada senyum maklum terlihat di bibir wanita cantik yang Jaejoong akui masihlah cantik di usia Wanita itu yang mungkin tidak lagi muda. "Berdirilah. "Jaejoong menurut dan mendapati wajah tegas Ratu Hye Kyo memandangnya penuh selidik.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama seseorang memperhatikan dirinya seperti ini, tetapi berbeda jika wanita dari ibu pria yang kau cintailah yang menatapmu penuh tanda tanya dan Jaejoong menyesali dirinya yang tidak lebih cepat membersihkan diri. Menunduk, Jaejoong tidak berani menatap wajah Ratu maupun ujung kaki Ratu yang berbalut sepatu kulit mahal.

"Pangeran telah lancang dengan membawamu masuk kedalam kediaman beliau, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengusir semua dayang keluar pintu dan berbangga diri menempati kediaman beliau sesuka hati." Kaki Jaejoong mundur saat Ratu Hye Kyo melangkah maju dan berhenti di hadapanya. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena harus memintamu pergi dari kediaman Pangeran, Beliau memang melupakan tata krama dan kesopanan karena tinggal di luar Istana terlalu lama. Dayang," Ratu berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong. "kumpulkan barang Nona muda ini karena Dia tidak akan tinggal di Kediaman Pangeran seperti apa yang Pangeran inginkan. Kediaman Violet sepertinya cocok untuk menjadi tempat tinggalmu untuk sementara waktu." Jaejoong menghela nafas lega saat melihat Ratu berjalan penuh wibawa keluar melesati Pintu.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia harus merasa gugup berhadapan dengan Ratu jika Ibunya sendiri adalah Ratu. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. "Nona." Takut takut, seorang dayang mendekat kearahnya. "Maafkan saya,,,"

"Aku ikut dengan kalian, kemanapun asal jangan di kediaman Ratu." Berdiri ia terhuyung karena menginjak ujung jubahnya sendiri dan menabrak dayang sampai mereka berdua terjatuh. "Maafkan hamba." Dayang itu meminta maaf dan membungkuk hormat setelah Jaejoong menjauh dari atas tubuhnya..

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak bahak dan duduk di sisi dayang cantik yang ketakutan oleh kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat. "Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa berani mengangka wajah dayang itu menjawab. "Nama hamba Shin She Hyung Nona."

"Nama yang cantik. Jadi She Hyung dimana aku akan tinggal."

Dayang itu tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong dengan sorot mata berbinar bahagia. "Nona pasti akan menyukai tempat itu karena kediaman Violet berada di sebelah kiri Kediaman Ratu Hye Kyo." Ya Tuhan. Jaejoong merebahkan diri di lantai berlapis karpet yang masilah terasa keras di punggungnya. Dari seluruh Istana beserta ratusan kediaman juga paviliun dan juga kamar, kenapa Ratu menempatkan Jaejoong dalam jarak pengawasan wanita yang satu satunya membuat ia takut.

Demi ibunya yang cantik tidak biasanya ia takut menghadapi siapapum terlebih seorang wanita cantik. Oh, Ratu Hye Kyo memanglah Cantik seperti ibunya, dan Zao Wei tetaplah ibu tercantik di dunia bagi Jaejoong.

"Nona tidak boleh tidur di sini." Dayang Shin menunduk di atas Jaejoong untuk membantu wanita yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan itu berdiri. "Pangeran akan marah jika melihat Nona seperti ini."

"Apa peduliku dengan Pangeran kalian itu. Jadi kapan kita akan pergi ke kediaman Violet?"

"Sekarang, setelah barang barang Nona di kumpulkan. 'Mengibaskan tangan Jaejoong menarik jubah di kedua sisi tubuhnya lebih tinggi di atas mata kaki. Dayang Shin berlari mengekor Jaejoong karena dayang itulah dayang pribadi yang di tugaskan Pangeran untuk menemani kemanapun Jaejoong pergi. "Barang barangku hanya apa yang aku kenakan karena Pangeran kalian tidak memberiku waktu untuk berganti pakaian, bahkan kau lihat aku tidak memakai sepatu."

Dayang Shin menanggalkan sepatunya sendiri dan menghadang Jaejoong sebelum mereka keluar melewati pintu utama kediaman lajang Pangeran. "Pakailah Nona," Menunduk, Jaejoong melihat wanita itu hanya memakai kaos kaki putih yang sudah bolong di ujung jarinya. "Sepatu ini memang tidak sebagus sepatu kulit, hanya sepatu yang di buat dari kain biasa. Tetapi setidaknya pakailah untuk sementara sampai Pangeran memberi anda pakaian baru."

Jaejoong terharu, dan ia merindukan semua dayang di kediaman pribadinya, Sanko. Ia mengulum senyum dan kembali berjalan. "Pakailah, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau memperhatikan keselamatanku tetapi kau lebih membutuhkanya."

Dengan tergopoh gopoh Dayang Shin mengekor Jaejoong keluar dan berhenti di ambang pintu. "Nona kearah sini."

Dayang muda itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang memutar arah kearah lain sebelum menjulurkan lidah kearah penjaga.

"Oh kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal."

"Maafkan Hamba."

"Berhenti minta maaf dan pimpin jalan."

~TBC~


	15. Chapter :14

**The Pearl Jade**

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Pagi berikutnya Jaejoong mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuh, pakaian tipis yang wanita muda itu kenakan basah sapai melekat erat di permukaan kulitnya yang lembab. Ia mimpi buruk. Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong menangkup wajah dan memberikan usapan kasar disana.

Semoga mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan, Kakakya Hankyung pasti akan baik baik saja. para sahabatnya juga akan baik baik saja, ia yakin mereka semua akan menjaga diri dengan baik seperti janji yang telah mereka ucapkan sebelum Jaejoong meninggalkan kediaman Paman Im.

Masih dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjang, ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Jaejoong ingat! Ratu menyuruhnya menempati kediaman Violet yang seharusnya di tempati selir selir Raja, berhubung Raja Ji Hoon sendiri memiliki sedikit selir yang harus di tempatkan disana, Goguryeo masih memiliki banyak tempat di sekeliling kediaman Ratu Hye Kyo yang kosong. Dan apa maksud dari Ratu menempatkan Jaejoong disini? Di tempat yang paling dekat dengan kediaman Ratu sendiri juga di tempat dimana seharusnya para selir berada?

Mengabaikan hal itu, Jaejoong akan menanyakan itu kepada Pangeran nanti, jika Pangeran sialan itu masih mengingat Jaejoong yang menunggu kedatanganya sejak kemarin malam yang berujung Pangeran tidak menemuinya.

Kenangan kemarin malam perputar di kepala Jaejoong. Dimana ia tidak di ijinkan menemui atau menerima tamu siapapun bahkan Pangeran maupun sahabatnya sendiri. Larangan itu di terapkan langsung oleh Ratu sehingga siapapun tidak dapat dan tidak akan pernah berani melanggar.

Rombongan prajurit Pangeran sampai pada waktu tengah malam, sangat larut sampai Jaejoong tidak mendapatkan ijin untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya yang berada bersama para prajurit Paviliun Bolero.

Yang membuat Jaejoong semakin murka Yunho belum mencoba menemuinya sejak Pangeran itu menghadap Raja kemarin sore. Yunho seorang Pangeran seharusnya ia bisa mencari cara untuk menenui Jaejoong, apapun itu meski harus melanggar titah Ratu. Tapi, Pangeran tidak mepakukanya. Pangeran hanya menitipkan pesan bahwa beliau sibuk dan merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat memastikan sendiri apakah Jaejoong baik baik saja dan menyukai kediaman Violet melalui seorang pengawal.

Yang di jawab Jaejoong dengan pesan 'Dimanapun akan terasa nyaman jika jauh dari jangkauan mu'Pangeran'

Tentu saja bohong! Jaejoong merindukan pria itu saat secerca ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah orang asing di istana Goguryeo, ketakutan tetap ada meskipun ia sendiri lahir di dalam istana sebagai seorang putri.

Pangeran bahkan mengirimkan hidangan makan malam yang lezat dan tidak dapat ia habiskan seorang diri, dan itu hanya mengingatkan Jaejoong akan rumah dan saudara perjalananya yang lain. Ia bertanya tanya apakah mereka baik baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan kakaknya Hankyung? Ia menangis tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun santapan makan malam.

Jika yang lain harus kelaparan bagaimana dirinya bisa menikmati semua ini. Terkutuklah dirinya jika sampai mampu menikmati makanan yang disajikan secara mewah dalam versi Jaejoong yang menjadi seorang tahanan.

"Selamat pagi, Nona." Shin Se Kyung, pelayan pribadi Jaejoong masuk dengan setumpuk pakaian bersih juga peralatan mandi bersama dayang lain yang membawa bak mandi kayu berbentuk bulat kesebuah ruangan lain kamar.

Gadis yang Jaejoong pikir seusia denganya itu berjalan mendekat keranjang dengan jubah besar di lengan kiri. "Apakah Nona akan mandi sekarang? Pangeran meninggalkan pesan bahwa beliau akan berkunjung pagi ini untuk sarapan bersama Nona."

Bibir Jaejoong berkedup ingin tersenyum, namun ia mencoba menahan kebahagiaan itu sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat nyata. Alih alih ia berkata, "Biarkan saja dia datang dan melihatku masih berantakan." Namun Jaejoong bangkit untuk membuka kedua tangannya, membiarkan Se Kyung menyelipkan Jubah itu dari kedua ujung jari Jaejoong, naik dan menyampirkan jubah sutra lembut pada bahu Jaejoong yang hanya di tutupi selembar pakaian tidur tipis.

Dalam diam Se Kyung terkejut atas tindakan kecil Jaejoong seakan wanita muda itu terbiasa dengan segala ritual dan banyaknya pelayan yang melayani, ritual yang hanya biasanya di terima oleh seorang putri dan keluarga berada pada umumnya, bahkan seorang putri menteri sekalipun tidak mungkin mendapatkan pelayanan istimewa seperti apa yang Jaejoong dapatkan saat ini. Seperti yang Pangeran Yunho perintahkan.

Wanita muda dari keluarga biasa seperti Jaejoong seperti sudah terbiasa dan dengan dayang yang mondar mandir di sekeliling bak mandi, langkah Jaejoong pasti, tegak melenggang kesana kemari membiarkan pelayan membantunya tanpa protes ketika dayang menangalkan pakaian wanita itu sampai tersisa pakaian dalam tipis untuk kemudian masuk kedalam bak mandi air hangat. Namun Se Kyung menutup mulut meskipun lidahnya sendiri gatal untuk bertanya mengapa wanita muda yang kata orang dari rakyat biasa seperti Jaejoong mampu beradaptasi dengan segala ritual serta larangan Istana dalam waktu setengah hari. Sungguh lancang jika ia bertanya dan hukuman pancung dapat dipastikan ia dapatkan seandainya Jaejoong tersinggung atau pun marah. Namun ia tidak bisa untuk berhenti memikirkan keanggunan serta kecerdasan Jaejoong di setiap langkah dan kata Wanita cantik itu sejak kemarin sore kebersamaan mereka.

Kim Jaejoong memiliki aura pemimpin yang tak terbantahkan, setiap kata wanita muda itu membuat para dayang pelayan serta pengawal diam tanpa ada niat berdebat. Sangat berbeda dengan Tunangan Pangeran sendiri yang tidak begitu mereka sukai karena keangkuhan wanita muda itu.

Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan dari para dayang lain Jaejoong adalah wanita istimewa Pangeran, seorang wanita istimewapun tidak mungkin seanggun Jaejoong ketika wanita itu berucap serta bertindak meski wanita itu mendapatkan pelajaran selama satu tahun penuh.

Usai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan Hanbok bersih Jaejoong duduk di meja rias dengan Se Kyung menyikat rambutnya yang panjang. Dari meja rias dan kaca buram di hadapan Jaejoong ia memperhatikan Se Kyung yang diam diam tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu ia bertanya, "Berapa umurmu,,,, maaf aku melupakan namamu."

"Maaf, Nona. Saya Tujuh belas tahun. Dan anda tidak perlu minta maaf karena melupakan nama seorang pelayan seperti saya." Gadis itu tersenyum membalas senyuman Jaejoong dalam pantulan kaca.

Mundur satu langkah, ia mengagumi hasil yang ia kerjakan. Jaejoong terlihat cantik dengan pakaian mahal serta dandanan tipis di wajahnya. Aura wanita itu terlihat berbeda dari Kim Jaejoong yang ia lihat kemarin sore saat wanita muda itu turun dari kuda Pangeran dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Ya Tuhanku, Anda sangat cantik Nona."

Jaejoong mengabaikan pujian yang sudah biasa ia dapatkan selama menjadi Putri Sanko. Ia menatap Se Kyung dalam diam. Gadis itu lebih muda satu tahun dari Jaejoong. Gadis yang malang, harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sejak usia muda. "Dayang juga manusia dan memiliki nama."

"Saya Shin Se Kyung, Nona." Ujarnya.

Jaejoong menolak saat Se Kyung akan mengikat rambutnya seperti kebiasaan para Putri kerajaan karena itu akan dangat merepotkan jika ia bergerak cepat. Usai mengepang rambut Jaejoong dan mengikat ujungnya dengan pita berwarna senada dengan Hanbok yang wanita itu kenakan, Se Kyung beranjak keluar untuk memberitahu pelayan untuk menghidangkan sarapan.

Langkah wanita itu terhenti saat tiba tiba pintu utama kediaman Jaejoong terbuka tanpa adanya pemberitahuan dari pengawal yang berjaga di luar sebelumnya. Putri Ga Eun memasuki kediaman Jaejoong dengan langkah angkuh dan pasti, Putri kerajaan Silla yang tidak lebih muda dari Jaejoong itu mengamati sekeliling dengan tatapan menilai, kamar yang cukup indah untuk seorang wanita simpanan Pangeran. Tentunya wanita itu pasti sangatlah berharga bagi calon suaminya sampai Yunho dengan lancang membawa wanita itu kedalam istana sebelum hari pernikahan mereka yang akan di laksanakan kurang dari empat belas hari.

Jaejoong mendapati pelayan pribadinya kembali memasuki kamar dengan wajah pucat yang mengerikan, gadis itu berkata sedikit gagap sampai Jaejoong harus memutar tubuh berbalik utuk mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama. "Ada apa Se Kyung?"

Gadis muda itu terlihat ketakutan. "Nona, Putri,,, Ga Eun ..." Dan Jaejoong tidak perlu mendengar kata selanjutnya karena ia hanya perlu bankit untuk menemui wanita yang akan di nikahi Pangeran beberapa hari kedepan, wanita yang akan menikahi pria yang ia cintai.

Sesak didadanya tidak menghalangi Jaejoong untuk berdiri di sisi sekat antara kamar dan ruang duduk untul memperhatikan Putri dari kerajaan Silla tersebut. Seperti seorang Putri pada umumnya, Ga Eun wanita muda cantik bertubuh mungil dan ramping. Sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang tinggi juga sedikit berisi. Wanita itu memiliki mata tajam yang membuat orang lain menilai wajah tegas itu menakutkan dengan sifat seorang putri manja dan angkuh. Namun memiliki wajah menawan yang mampu memikat lawan jenis dengan sangat mudah tanpa mengeluarkan jurus seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan untuk menaklukan Pangeran Jung Yunho, sayangnya selalu gagal. Pikir Jaejoong.

Sorot mata wanita itu,,, mata bulat yang indah itu tiba tiba menatapnya tegas penuh dengan penilaian yang membuat alis Jaejoong menggeryit. Tidak heran pelayan Jaejoong begitu takut melihat kedatangan wanita muda itu disini. yang sepetinya Jaejoong sudah tahu untuk apa dan mengapa!

Sepertinya Putri kerajaan Silla itu tidak menyukai obrolan ringan karena tanpa memikirkan untuk menjaga sikap maupun tata krama sebagai seorang putri, ia berkata. "Jadi kau wanita yang di pungut pangeran di jalan," Putri Ga Eun duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan oleh para mengawal serta dayang yang mengikutinya, lalu menambahkan. "Yunho mengatakan kepada Raja Silla, Ayahku." Ada penekanan di kata pemimpin itu, "bahwa Pangeran menemukanmu di jalan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, sampai beliau tidak tega meninggalkan kau wanita yang lumayan cantik di jalanan dalam kondisi yang terluka." Nada bicara yang sungguh membuat Jejoong muak, ada kebencian serta cemooh di dalamnya. Dan ia tidak yakin Pangeran Yunho mengatakan itu kepada Raja dan seluruh penghuni Istana.

"Suatu kehormatan untukku," Jaejoong ikut duduk dengan santai di kursi kayu pada sisi lain meja tanpa mengindahkan ketidak sukaan putri Ga Eun atas kelancangan dirinya. "mendapat kunjungan istimewa dari Putri Kerajaan Silla yang cantik ini. Selamat pagi Putri."

Nada bicara Jaejoong yang tenang membuat amarah Putri Gae Eun tersulut. ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wanita yang telah membuat Yunho berpaling darinya ini sejak kemarin sore, saat pelayan mengabarkan kepulangan Pangeran dengan membawa wanita bersamanya.

Bibir mungil berbalut pewarna Putri Ga Eun melengkuh indah. wanita muda itu menahan amarah karena ucapan memuji Jaejoong yang kentara bukanlah pujian manis apalagi tulus. "Aku tidak akan berlama lama disini, karena jika aku terlalu lama disini aku tidak dapat menjaga tanganku agar tidak menampar wajah wanita jalang sepertimu." Senyum di Bibir Jaejoong memudar. Mata Doe miliknya menatap tajam wanita muda yang saat ini duduk di hadapanya tanpa rasa takut.

"Sungguh lancang!" Bentak Putri Ga Eun berdiri dengan wajah marah. "Kau tahu siapa aku? Berani beraninya kau menatapku dengan mata jelalatanmu yang menjijikan itu." Jaejoong menyahut sebelum Putri Ga Eum berkata. "Wanita jalang menjijikan ini juga yang kau kunjungi pertama kali di pagi hari yang indah ini, jika aku tidak salah kaulah yang datang ke dengan keinginanmu sendiri, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu, tidak siapa pun, termasuk aku. " Ikut berdiri Jaejoong melangkah berani menuju kehadapan Putri Ga Eun. Tingi tubuh Jaejoong yang di atas Putri kerajaan Silla membuat kaki wanita itu mundur untuk dapat melayangkan tatapan benci kearah Jaejong yang Putri Ga Eun itu perlihatkan secara terang terangan. Aroma permusuhan tercium begitu jelas di antara mereka.

Pelayan pribadi Jaejoong berdiri gusar di ujung ruang duduk memperhatikan kedua wanita yang dekat dengan pangeran itu saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Ia pernah melihat hal seperti ini beberapa tahun lalu, dimana Pangeran yang tertarik kepada salah satu putri petinggi kerajaan yang berujung Putri Ga Eun mempermalukan wanita itu di hadapan para pelayan dengan menelanjangi wanita malang itu ketika Pangeran melakukan perjalanan keluar Istana. Sejak saat itulah Pangeran lebih suka menjauh untuk menghindari keegoisan Putri Ga Eun dan Istana yang tidak dapat melindungi wanita lain selain Ratu dan Putri. Diam diam Se Kyung mundur untuk keluar dari kediaman Violet.

Jaejoong berkata dengan nada yang lebih rendah dan lembut,"Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kenapa kau ingin membuat masalah denganku? Bukan salahku jika Pangeran Yunho menyukaiku, apa Pangeran Yunho mengatakan itu kepadamu Putri atau Pangeran sendiri lupa memberitahumu bahwa dia tidak ingin menikah denganmu?"

Keterkejutan akan apa yang Jaejoong katakan terlihat jelas di wajah Putri Ga Eun, wanita itu tahu, Tentu saja! Pangeran Yunho sudah menemuinya kemarin malam usai santapan makan malam kedua keluarga, Pangeran mengajak Putri Ga Eun berjalan jalan di taman saat mengatakan berita buruk yang mendorong Ga Eun kenemui Jaejoong pagi ini. Pernikahan sudah di depan mata dan bagaimana mungkin Pangeran menolaknya hanya karena wanita dari rakyat biasa yang tidaklah lebih cantik darinya. "Kami akan menikah kurang dari empat belas hari lagi." Putri Ga Eun berkata yakin.

Jaejoong menyerigai menemukan keraguan dalam ucapan Putri Ga Eun, ia melangkah maju dan menunduk di sisi wajah Putri Ga Eun. "Dan aku akan membuat pernikahan itu batal." Ia berbisik. "Aku akan memastikan Pangeran Yunho memilihku dari pada memilihmu, karena kami saling mencintai."

Teriakan kemarahan Putri Ga Eun membuat Jaejoong mundur. Bukan karena takut, tentu saja! Melainkan perasaan ngeri dari suara wanita itu yang gemetar karena menahan amarah yang begitu besar. Apakah ia terlalu kejam dengan mengancam akan membatalkan pernikahan Pangeran yang di cintainya. Karena Jaejoong sendiri tidak akan rela membiarkan Pangeran menikahi wanita lain disaat ia tahu Pangeran juga mencintai dirinya. Sungguh hubungan yang sulit bagi mereka bertiga. Dan apakah ia egois jika menginginkan Yunho untuk dirinya sendiri, meski harus merebut Pangeran dari wanita lain yang juga mencintai Pangeran.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghalangi pernikahan kami, meski aku harus mengirimmu ketiang gantungan atau penjara ruang bawah tanah." Teriak Putri Ga Eun marah. Putri tidak lagi memperlihatkan tata krama yang sepantasnya ia jaga, wanita muda itu juga tidak takut karena Jaejoong melihat dua pengawal pria di belakang wanita itu terlihat siap membantu Putri seandainya Jaejoong berani melukai Putri mereka barang sehelai rambut sekalipun.

Jaejoong mundur untuk berkata. "Aku yakinkan padamu bahwa aku pernah berada di kedua posisi itu." Ia menghela nafas lelah. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tadi malam untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan siapapun selama ia berada di dalam Istana agar ia bisa leluasa di dalam Istana untuk menemui pangeran kapanpun ia mau dan sepertinya sekarang itu akan menjadi sulit. "Pergilah, karena pertemuan ini sungguh hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit, jika kau cerdas Putri, pergunakanlah waktu yang tersisa untuk mengagumi Pangeran Karena aku tidak akan membiarkamu mengaguminya sedikitpun jika kami menikah nantinya." Jaejoong menutup mataudai berkata. Mencoba membunuh rasa kasihan yang ia miliki untuk wanita muda di hadapanya itu.

Apa yang sudah ia katakan, beranikah ia melawan dua kerajaan untuk mendapatkan Pangeran Yunho? Beranikah Yunho memilihnya untuk mengambil risiko yang akan menghancurkan seluruh kemakmuran dua kerajaan. Ia menyesali ucapanya yang gegabah, karena Jaejoong sendiri sama cemburunya seperti bagaimana Putri Ga Eun cemburu kepadanya karena takdir memberi peluang Putri Ga Eun menikah dengan Yunho sedangkan dirinya tidakdisaat pria yang mereka cintai mencintai Jaejoong. Andai Pangeran tidak pernah mengatakan mencinta dirinya mungkin Jaejoong akan mundur.

Jadi. Jaejoong hanya diam melihat tangan Putri Ga Eun terangkat untuk menampar wajahnya dengan segala emosi yang di miliki wanita itu. "Wanita jalang, kau gila, kau menjijikan." Jaejoong mengatakan kepada diri sendiri bahwa ia pantas mendapatkanya, demi Yunho dan dirinya ini hanyalah pengorbanan kecil.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Kim Ga Eun." Suara Pangeran menggelegar di ruang duduk kediaman Violet, Pangeran memausuki kediaman Jaejoong bersama Ratu Gongwon yang mengamit lengan Yunho disisinya dengan langkah cepat. Kedua orang yang memiliki bagian penting dalam Istana itu menatap terejut kearah Jaejoong dan Putri Ga Eun yang membeku di tengah ruang duduk.

Pelayan pribadi jaejoong, Se Kyung menerobos di belakang para pengawal Pangearan untuk berdiri di sisi lain ruangan yang sama memperhatikan Jaejoong dalam kejauhan. Wanita muda itu masih terengah enggah karena berlari. Namun bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman syukur.

"Ini tidak seperti yang Anda lihat Pangeran." Suara Putri Ga Eun bergetar. "Wanita jalang itu berkata Pangeran tidak akan menikah denganku, Wanita jalang itu mengatakan paduka tidak mencintaiku dan lebih mencintainya." Oh, apa yang yang sudah wanita itu lakukan kepada Jaejoong pastilah dilihat oleh Ratu juga Pangeran. Ia harus menjelaskan," Aku dapat menjelaskanya." ujarnya dengan suara merintih meminta perhatian.

Dengan marah Yunho mengalunkan langkah lebar kearah kedua wanita yang berdiri membeku di hadapanya saat ini. "Tentu kau akan menjelaskanya." Yunho berkata tanpa menatap Ga Eun, tanganya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Jaejoong yang baru saja mendapat tamparan keras Putri dari kerajaan Silla. Jaejoong berpaling menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai me meerah.

Berpaling kearah Ga Eun Yunho mencengkeram lengan atas wanita itu, ia berkata dingin dan tidak memperdulikan adanya Ratu di sana. " Aku peringatkan kau Ga Eun, jika sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh Jaejoong aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku butuh penjelasanmu, dan aku berharap itu akan membebaskanmu dari hukuman yang akan kau dapatkan." ia melepaskan cengraman pada pergelangan tangan Putri Ga Eun. "Ikut denganku atau kau lebih suka pengawal melakukanya."

.

.

.

Pantai Chungchong terlihat ramai pagi ini dengan kerumunan warga yang melihat kedatangan dua kapal dengan lambang kenegaraan China yang menakjubkan, dua kapal dengan setiap kapal memiliki beberapa layar besar tersebut jauh lebih besar dari kapal kapal dagang China lain yang pernah berlabuh di dermaga.

Kedua kapal itu masih berada jauh dari sungai yang menghubung ke pelabuhan, terlihat dua perahu kecil diturunkan dari masing masing kapal yang sepertinya akan meminta ijin agar kedua kapal itu di perbolehkan berlabuh disana. Terlihat empat perahu kerajaan mencegat kedua kapal china tersebut di sisi Barat dermaga utama yang saat ini masih di penuhi kapal kapal dagang milik Goguryeo, dari mengantri untuk berlayar maupun kembali untuk berlabuh.

Kapal dengan lambang dagang China itu terlihat baru dengan layar besar yang sudah di gulung sempurna namun sedikit mencurigakan, oleh sebab itulah penjaga pantai masih menahan kedua kapal untuk tidak berlabuh sebelum petugas lain menggeledah kedua kapal dan memastikan kapal itu bukanlan kapal perompak atau kapal perang penjajah yang menyamar.

Choi Siwon berdiri bersama Leeteuk di atas bukit memperhatikan kedua kapal dengan bendera lambang dagang yang tidak asing bagi mereka itu perlahan memasuki pelabuhan setelah cukup lama menurunkan jangkar di luar jarak pelabuhan. Kapal dagang China yang sering di gunakan sebagai kapal dagang dengan negara barat. Seingat mereka kapal yang baru beberapa kali berlayar itu memang memiliki kekuatan berlayar yang menakjubkan jika tidak memiliki muatan berat dan kini terbukti benar adanya.

Siwon menarik teropong miliknya kemudian menyimpanya kedalam lipatan jubah yang pria itu kenakan, dengan mengucap puji syukur yang tidak pernah berhenti ia nyanyikan. Mereka datang membawa pertolongan dan hanya perlu beberapa saat lagi sampai mereka menemui siapapun yang Raja kirim untuk menyusul mereka, maka besok pagi pagi sekali mereka sudah akan pergi untuk membebaskan Putri Jaejoong.

"Secepat itukah mereka sampai, bukankah seharusnya masih ada tujuh hari kedepan." Leeteuk menyuarakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya.

"Tanpa beban dan jarak yang pasti dengan layar besar serta perlengkapan perang di turunkan maka kapal akan dapat melaju mengikuti kecepatan apa yang di katakam Kyuhyun bahwa kedua kapal dagang serta kapal perang yang baru saja Ayahnya nahkodai memang memiliki kecepatan menakjubkan. Tetapi seharusnya mereka tidak datang secepat ini kecuali..." Siwon berhenti berkata. Pria dengan lesung pipi itu menuruni bukit menuju pelabuhan di sebelah utara pantai Chungchong.

Leeteuk mengikuti langkah Siwon dengan cepat. "Kecuali?"

"Mereka sudah mengetahui kita disini dan mengejar kita sebelum surat yang Pangeran tulis sampai di tangan Raja." Melompat ke punggung kuda hitam miliknya, pria itu tidak perlu menunggu Leeteuk karena Pria itu sudah menyamakan laju kuda di sisinya, mereka mengikuti jalan setapak tercepat menuju pelabuhan .

"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan Raja mengirim berapa prajurit, kau tetaplah di kediaman Paman Im, tunggu sampai aku kembali." Teriakan Siwon tersamarkan Angin pantai pagi yang berhembus menusuk tulang. Musim dingin akan segera tiba dan jika dalam waktu beberapa minggu kedepan mereka belum juga menemukan Putri maka mereka tidak akan dapat kembali sampai tahun depan. Karena laut akan membeku pada bulan selanjutnya atau mereka harus berputar dari sebelah selatan Korea untuk dapat berlayar. Dan itu lebih memakan waktu sekaligus merepotkan.

Derap kaki kuda siwon menggema di antara batu batu tebing yang menghimpit kedua sisi, kecepatan kuda itu memang tak setangguh apa yang ia inginkan tetapi cukup cepat dari dirinya sendiri berlari melewati tebing juga pantai agar dapat sampai di pelabuhan tepat saat kedua kapal dagang China itu berlabuh disana.

Rombongan manusia berpakaian mewah turun dalam jumlah yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Siwon mengerjapkan bulu mata beberapa kali melihat sebagian dari mereka adalah petinggi kerajaan Sanko dan juga istri dan putra mereka. Menarik tali kekang ia menghentikan laju kudanya di antara semak semak sebelum turun dari kuda untuk mengawasi dari puncak bukit sisi tebing. Astaga, ini lebih tepat di sebut sebagai liburan kerajaan.

Hiruk piruk pelabuhan semakin penuh saat kapal pertama berganti kapal kedua yang juga sama menurunkan ratusan kepala manusia berpakaian rapi tanpa adanya bawaan apapun. Oh, Tuhan apa yang terjadi?

Cadar yang Siwon gunakan di tarik oleh seseorang dari belakang dan ia melompat turun dari kuda menyadari kehadiranya telah di amati seseorang. Atau orang lain itu mengintainya?

Dengan cepat ia berputar untuk berdiri di atas kedua kaki dengan pedang siap menghunus siapapun yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Anak nakal."

Mata Siwon mendelik horor ketika mengenali suara wanita itu sebagai suara Ratu Zao Wei. Cengkraman pada gagang pedang melonggar sampai pedang itu jatuh dan menimbulkan suara gemerincing karena bertemu dengan batu tebing. "Yang mulia Ratu." Ia berlutut tiba tiba sampai Ratu Zao Wei mundur karena terkejut. "Maafkan hamba yang telah lancang berniat menyerang Paduka."

Tidak ada suara sampai Siwon mendongak dan menemukan dua orang pria berdiri di hadapanya. Atau itulah yang ia lihat dalam sekilas sampai mengenali salah seorang dari kedua pria itu adalah Ratu Zao Wei sendiri.

Menghela nafas lelah juga senang ia duduk di tanah dengan rumput kering bukit dimana ia mengawasi kedua kapal dari kejauhan sejak beberapa saat lalu. Tidak heran kenapa Jaejoong menyukai dirinya berpakaian pria karena Ratu sendiri memiliki kebiasaan yang sama.

"Bagaimana Ratu bisa menemukanku di tempat sejauh ini dari pelabuhan dan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat?" Ia telah melupakan tata krama yang memang tidak di wajibkan bagi para anak muda sahabat pangeran ketika mereka tidak berada di tempat umum.

Ratu Zao Wei tersenyum lebar setelah membuka cadar yang menutupi separuh dari wajahnya. "Kami turun dari perahu kecil pertama, aku tahu kalian disini untuk mengawasi kapal kami dan benar bukan dugaanku, suamiku?" Wanita itu memutar tubuh kebelakang. Siwon menunduk kesamping untuk melengkan kepala memperhatikan pria lain yang berdiri disana karena terhalang oleh tubuh Ratu Zao Wei.

"Dimana yang lain Siwon?" Wajah Siwon memucat melihat sosok pria tinggi pemimpin Sanko berdiri di hadapanya. Kaisar Xiao Ming berdiri menjulang di sebelah Ratu dengan tatapan datar yang membuat keringat dingin membasahi selurub tubuh Siwon.

Ya Tuhan, tamatlah riwayatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Raja sendiri turun tangan mengejar mereka, kesini, disini, dan di Korea dimana kedua mahkota kerajaan Sanko berada. "Yang Mulia Raja." Tubuh Siwon yang biasanya terlihat bugar mengkerut beringsut di tanah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa dan bagaimana. Tidak mungkin jika ia harus mengatakan Putri menjadi tahanan Goguryeo dan Pangeran mencoba menyusup masuk ke Istana untuk menyelamatkan Putri, bukan?

Oh, demi seluruh penghuni bumi ia akan memilih menggantikan Yoochun menjadi mata mata jika tahu ia sendiri harus menghadapi Raja dan Ratu Sanko untuk menjelaskan apa dan kenapa Putri sampai berada di Istana Goguryeo. Siwon Yakin Ratu dan Raja tidak akan menyukai cerita yang akan ia jabarkan setelah ini.

Raja tahu adanya masalah meski Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun, dan karena kebisuan Siwon yang membuat Raja dengan nama Tahta Ming Daizhu itu mengetahui adanya masalah besar yang telah terjadi juga tidak ingin pria itu ungkapkan untuk saat ini, Raja berkata. "Tunjukan jalan ketempat Putra Mahkota dan Putri sekarang, Siwon." Dan Siwon tahu itu adalah perintah tak terbantahkan.

-TBC-


	16. Chapter : 15

Title : The Pearl Jade  
Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
DBXQ & SUJU  
Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.  
Rate : M

 **Desclaimer** : cerita ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Panggilkan Tabib," Ratu Hye Kyo memberi perintah kepada pengawal. Lalu berbalik untuk memusatkan perhatianya kepada wanita muda yang telah membuat putranya jatuh cinta.

Jika boleh Jujur, Ratu tidak menyukai Jaejoong yang kemarin namun ia mengakui keberanian wanita muda itu pagi ini. Meskipun Ratu sendiri masih berharap wanita itu mau berbaik hati untuk melepaskan Pangeran. Terlebih Ratu sendiri tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan Putri Ga Eun melukai Jaejoong.

"Kau harus di periksa, untuk memastikan wajahmu tidak akan memar apalagi bengkak."

Wanita cantik ibu dari seluruh negeri itu mendekat ke sisi ranjang, dimana Jaejoong duduk disana dengan tatapan kosong yang tidak dapat Ratu baca.

Jaejoong tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak Pangeran dan Putri Ga Eun meninggalkan kediaman Violet. Mengabaikan Wanita muda itu bersama Ratu dengan berbagai pemikiran yang timbul lalu pergi dari dalam benak Ratu Hye Kyo setelah melihat sisi lain Jaejoong pagi ini.

Ratu serta Pangeran berada di taman saat mendapat laporan dari dayang pribadi Jaejoong atas kunjungan Putri Ga Eun ke kediaman Violet. Pangeran hampir saja menerobos masuk namun Ratu menahan untuk mendengar perdebatan kedua wanita yang merebutkan Pangeran, dan Ratu sendiri mengagumi keberanian Jaejoong serta ketenangan dalam suara wanita itu saat melempar balik pertanyaan Putri Ga Eun dengan mudah dan tanpa rasa hormat namun tidak terlalu kentara.

Jaejoong sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kim Jaejoong yang kemarin Ratu temui di kediaman Pangeran. Bukan hanya dari segi penampilang yang memang jauh berbeda. Ratu Hye Kyo menemukan pandangan lain dari wanita yang masih betah mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Ratu sendiri lontarkan saat ini. Namun Ratu memaklumi itu, mengingat Jaejoong baru saja di permalukan di hadapan para pelayan serta prajurit yang berada di sana.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Putri kerajaan Silla," Ratu terdiam, lalu melanjutkan saat tidak melihat bahwa Jaejoong tidak berniat membalas ucapan beliau. "Ga Eun memang sudah keterlaluan karena menamparmu, Putri memang sedikit manja karena didikan Raja Silla yang hanya memiliki seorang putri dari wanita yang di nikahi beliau."

"Paduka tidak perlu membelanya," Pandangan Jaejoong terarah kepada Ratu tanpa rasa takut. Sorot mata itu menunjukan luka, serta kebingungan yang membuat Ratu bimbang. "Kalian tentu saja akan membela Putri karena dia calon Istri Pangeran, yang tidak lain calon menantu paduka Ratu."

Ratu Hye Kyo mengerti. Dari mana luka serta kesedihan dari sorot mata Jaejoong yang wanita muda itu coba sembunyikan. "Maafkan kami karena tidak dapat menjagamu dengan baik seperti yang diinginkan pangeran."

Mengabaikan Ratu. Jaejoong bersandar pada lututnya sendiri. Ia sudah keterlaluan, egois dan di butakan oleh cinta sampai berani melawan Putri yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari status yang ia sandang saat ini. Ia menyesal karena banyak bicara dan sekarang ia akan kesulitan untuk menemui para sahabatnya yang lain.

Jaejoong diam bukan karena merasa takut atau terluka seperti yang mungkin dipikirkan Ratu sendiri, ia hanya merasa bersalah dan merasa sangat kejam karena ingin merebut tunangan wanita muda itu dari sisinya. "Lupakan!" imbuhnya acuh. "Aku tidak apa apa. Terima kasih dengan memanggilkan Tabib untukku, tetapi sungguh! Aku baik baik saja. Jika Paduka Ratu berbaik hati, ijinkan aku ingin menemui kedua sahabatku yang Pangeran tahan."

Tahan. Tahanan? Ratu menatap terkejut Jaejoong namun suaranya begitu lembut saat bertanya. "Kenapa sahabatmu di tahan?"

"Untuk menahanku agar tetap di sini." Jaejoong melihat keterkejutan Ratu dari alis kiri yang bergerak naik meskipun hanya sedikit sebelum kembali ketempat semula.

"Kami tahanan." imbuhnya. Jaejoong merasa ia tidak harus berbohong kepada Ratu. Mungkin, jika Ratu wanita yang bijak Jaejoong akan diampuni dan di bebaskan dari setatus tahanan yang selalu Pangeran ikat bersamanya. "Terutama aku."

Dengan segera Ratu Hye Kyo menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang beliau rasakan. "Siapa kalian, dan dari mana asalmu Kim Jaejoong? Bagaimana bisa kau adalah seorang tahanan?" Bukankah Yunho sendiri mengatakan ia mencintai wanita ini, dan bagaimana mungkin seorang Pangeran jatuh cinta kepada seorang tahanan. Tahanan berarti wanita itu telah melakukan kejahatan.

Meskipun sedikit, Jaejoong mampu membaca apa yang Ratu pikirkan dan ia menjawab dengan suara lirih. "Negara dimana Paduka Ratu di lahirkan."

Derap langkah lebar memasuki kediaman Violet menarik perhatian Ratu yang sudah akan bersuara, begitu juga Jaejoong. Ratu dan Jaejoong kembali menyembunyikan suaranya, menelan apapun yang ingin di katakan mereka saat melihat Pangeran memasuki kamar.

Pangeran sendiri terlihat berantakan dengan wajah khawatir yang membuat kehangatan melingkupi paru paru Jaejoong dengan tiba tiba. Setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang tulus menghawatirkan dirinya disini.

"Kau baik baik saja? Ya Tuhan, tentu saja tidak!" Pangeran duduk di sisi ranjang untuk memeriksa wajah Jaejoong.

Wanita muda itu sekali lagi memalingkan wajah, "Ijinkan aku melihatmu mungil, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik baik saja." Jemari Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong agar wanita muda itu mendongak menatapnya. Doe Jaejoong terpejam merasakan sentuhan jemari Pangeran yang seringan kapas namun dingin. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Musang Pangeran menatapnya dengan sorot mata bersalah. "Bodohnya aku karena membiarkan seseorang menyakitimu."

Tangan Jaejoong terangkat, melingkupi tangan besar Yunho yang berada di wajahnya. "Aku bisa saja melawan, tapi aku tidak ingin melawan." Karena ia berharap setelah ini ia tidak akan merasa bersalah jika ia merebut Pangeran Yunho dari Putri Ga Eun.

"Aku tahu!" Pria itu menunduk lebih dekat. "Kau tidak ingin membuat keributan, kau bisa saja mengalahkan semua prajurit dalam beberapa saat tetapi kau tidak melakukanya." Meskipun itu bukan hiburan tetapi Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja karena Yunho pernah mencoba sendiri kehebatan Jaejoong.

"Aku pikir kau melupakan keberadaanku disini." Jaejoong berbisik.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan wanita yang aku cintai." Wajah Jaejoong mengeryit sakit saat telapak tangan Pangeran sedikit menekan wajahnya. "Panggilkan tabib." Pangeran berteriak.

Pangeran mengabaikan keberadaan Ratu Hye Kyo sampai wanita yang melahirkan beliau itu berkata, "Aku sudah mengirim seseorang untuk memanggil Tabib. Biarkan Jaejoong beristirahat sampai Tabib datang."

"Aku tidak apa apa, tidak ada luka sedikitpun yang wanita itu buat."

Suara Pangeran begitu lirih dan lembut saat membujuk. "Jadilah anak baik manis, Tabib hanya akan memastikan wajahmu tidak bengkak ataupun berubah warna keesokan harinya."

Jaejoong malas untuk berdebat. Entah mengapa ia merasa lelah dengan perdebatan yang selalu tidak memberikan hasil yang ia inginkan. "Terserah." ujarnya.

"Anak baik."  
Pangeran mencium ringan kening Jaejoong.

"Bolehkan aku menemui Kyuhyun dan Yoochun?"

"Tidak!" Jawaban tegas pangeran membuat rona wajah Jaejoong berubah dengan cepat.

Hilang sudah ketenangan dalam wajah wanita muda itu, di gantikan dengan wajah membangkang Jaejoong yang sangat Yunho kenali.

Saat Pangeran mengetahui keselahanya, kemudian beliau menambahkan. "Tidak sampai kau di periksa dan Tabib memastikan kau baik baik saja. Aku tidak ingin mereka menghawatirkanmu jika melihat wajahmu terluka." Penjelasan yang memang masuk akal, perlahan Jaejoong mampu meredam amarahnya. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat saudara seperjuangannya menghawatirkan dirinya.

Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk Jaejoong membantah. Ia diam menunduk sebelum Pangeran menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan. "Manis, teruslah menjadi anak baik maka aku akan menuruti apapun keinginamu."

"Aku ingin pulang." bisik Jaejoong tanpa berpikir.

Pulang. Jaejoong merasakan pelukan Yunho mengerat di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia tahu itu keinginan yang mustahil tetapi itulah yang ia ianginkan saat ini. Menangis dalam pelukan Ibu, Ayah atau kakaknya.

"Apapun mungil, tetapi tidak untuk yang satu ini."

Raru Hye Kyo memperhatikan putranya dengan wajah tenang. Belum pernah dalam sepanjang hidup Pangeran Ratu melihat putra yang ia lahirkan itu bersikap seperti apa yang beliau perhatikan di hadapanya saat ini. Yunho terlihat begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan, sangat berbeda dengan sikap Pangeran sendiri yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan serius akan segala hal di sekelilingnya.

Mungkinkan putra tunggalnya benar benar jatuh cinta kepada wanita muda tanpa asal usul itu. Dan Ratu sendiri akan mencari tahu siapa Jaejoong karena ia merasa firasat tidak baik akan terjadi. Dan jika ia harus mencari tahu ke seberang lautan maka ia akan melakukanya.

.

.

.

"Pangeran" Terdengar suara lirih seorang pelayan pria masuk kedalam kamar Pangeran Yunho untuk membangunkan beliau.

Hari sudah siang namun belum ada tanda bahwa Pangeran Jung Yunho beranjak bangun sampai pelayan pribadi Pangeran membangunkan beliau dengan suara lemut namun ada sedikit nada tergesa gesa di dalamnya.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, dengan gerakan cepat Pangeran duduk di atas ranjang besar berselimut sutra lembut sambil menggeram. Belum juga lelahnya hilang hari sudah berganti pagi.

Dua hari ini ia susah tidur karena selalu menghawatirkan Jaejoong dan permintaan terakhir kekasihnya selalu menghantui Yunho. Jaejoong ingin pulang... Kemana?

Bodoh tentu saja pulang ke negaranya, China, kemana lagi wanita muda itu akan pulang kalau bukan kerumah wanita itu di seberang lautan sana?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat suasana hati Pangeran kembali murung. Jaejoong meminta kepastian darinya dan Yunho sendiri tidak dapat memberikan janji jika hari pernikahanya sendiri sudah di depan mata. Ia ingin menikahi Jaejoong, tentu saja! Tetapi Yunho harus mencari cara untuk mengagalkan pernikahannya sendiri dengan Ga Eun atau ia akan kehilangan Jaejoong sama seperti yang wanita itu katakan dua hari lalu.

 _"Kau harus memilih antara aku dan dia, menikah denganya maka kau harus melepaskanku."_ Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa melepas Jaejoong.

Dengan mata masih tertutup Yunho beranjak dari ranjang membiarkan para pelayan membersihkan ranjang dan tentu saja membantunya berpakaian setelah ia membersihkan diri. Waktu masih cukup pagi untuk dirinya menemui Raja membahas beberapa masalah rakyat juga pernikahan... Astaga jika ia bisa ia akan sangat senang menggagalkan pernikahan ini tetapi ia masih belum menemukan cara bagaimana membatalkan pernikahan tanpa harus membuat kedua kerajaan saling bermusuhan. hal yang sangat mustahil tentunya.

Bibir hati Pangeran membentuk sebuah senyuman saat mengingat dua hari terkhir ini ia habiskan berada dekat dengan Jaejoong, dan wanita muda itu tidak menjauh atau mengajaknya bertengkar seperti apa yang dulu sering mereka lakukan. Jaejoong begitu penurut dan tidak sekalipun wanita itu membantah keinginanya saat Yunho ingin menjaga Jaejoong sampai ia sembuh, padahan Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun merasa sakit. Ia hanya mengingat beberapa kata grutuan Jaejoong yang hanya membuatnya gemas kemudian mencium Jaejoong, tentu saja wanita itu menyambut ciumanya dengan sama bergairahnya seperti Yunho.

Ya Tuhan, ia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor itu dari kepalanya. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan Jaejoong.

Suara siulan menarik perhatian Yunho. Pelayan pribadinya bersama kasim baru saja meninggalkan kamar dan seseorang sudah menerobos masuk tanpa permisi ke kediaman beliau dan kamarnya. Ia sudah akan memarahi siapapun kala musang miliknya menemukan bayangan sekelebat seorang wanita menerjang tubuhnya. "Apa kau merindukanku Pangeran bodoh?"

Menarik kepalanya sedikit mundur Yunho mendapati Kim Heechul tersenyum lebar kearahnya." Kapan kau datang?" Wanita cantik yang tidak lain adalah sepupu Pangeran Yunho sendiri mengarahkan tinju ke dada bidang Yunho, tidak sakit tapi ia mengeluh untuk mendapatkan perhatian sepupunya.

"Saat fajar belum terbit, sengaja aku menunda perjalanan dan seharusnya dua hari lagi aku akan tiba karena aku tidak ingin cepat cepat berada disini kalau saja tidak ada salah satu temanku yang sakit dan kami harus cepat cepat membawanya menemui tabib." Putri dari kerajaan Baekjae itu mulai bercerita. "Tabibku cedera saat kuda yang ia tunggangi jatuh etika kami menuruni gunung jadi kami tidak memiliki tabib lain." Wanita itu masih sama cerewet seperti yang Pangeran Yunho ingat dan sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tepatnya Yunho juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali itu.

"Aku merindukanmu wanita nakal." Akhirnya Pangeran berkata.

Tawa Heechul menggema di kamar Yunho yang hangat, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang depan untuk menikmati sarapan bersama yang sudah pelayan sediakan untuk Pangeran. "Maukan kau menemaniku sarapan?"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu," Putri kembali meninju lengan Yunho asal. "Siapa wanita yang kau bawa pulang?" kedua alis Heechul bergerak naik turun, menggoda.

"Kau baru beberapa saat disini dan sudah mengetahuinya." Itu memang bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika orang itu adalah Putri kerajaan Baekjae, Kim Heechul. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Seharusnya iya. tidak perlu kau jawab juga tidak akan jadi masalah."

"Jadi?"

"Kekasihku!" Pangeran berkata tegas.

"Ya Tuhan, kau akan menikah sepuluh hari lagi atau kurang dari sepuluh hari aku tidak ingat," Sedikitpun tidak ada nada bersalah dalam suara Heechul. "Dan kau membawa wanita lain ke dalam istana, di depan hidung calon istrimu sendiri, aku sangat bangga kau melakukan itu." Cengiran tanpa dosa Heechul membuat Yunho tertawa.

Astaga Heechul memang selalu terus terang dan blak blakan dengan pemikiranya seperti Jaejoong. Dan Yunho sudah merindukan wanita itu saat ini meski semalam ia sudah memimpikan Jaeoong tetap saja itu belum cukup untuk menghapus rasa rindu yang kembali muncul. "Akan aku kenalkan kau denganya nanti, aku rasa kalian akan sangat cocok satu sama lain."

"Harus! Atau aku akan membuat rencana pernikahanmu gagal," Dan Yunho mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepadamu jika kau menggagalkan pernikahanku dengan Ga Eun." Duduk di kursi berlapis bantalan empuk, Yunho mempersilahkan Heechul duduk di kursi sebelah kiri meja.

Wanita itu duduk dan menatap Sepupunya dengan perasaan iba. Heechul tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai, sama seperti Yunho. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa iba terhadap sepupunya yang bajingan ini. "Kau masih tidak menyukainya? setelah apa yang ia lakukan dulu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanya karena mempermalukan Putri Jenderal Hong, aku menyayangi putri jenderal itu seperti aku menyayangimu, dan kita tumbuh besar bersama sejak kita masih kecil, sangat konyol jika Ga Eun cemburu dan mempermalukan wanita itu di hadapan umum, Ya Tuhan, aku tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya juga diriku sendiri sejak kejadian dimana Ga Eun mempermalukan sahabat kita itu di muka umum."

"Tetapi wanita yang kau kasihani itu sudah menikah dengan laki laki tampan dan bertsnggung jawab dan kau belum."

"Aku berbeda, aku seorang laki laki terlebih aku Pangeran."

"Tetap saja kau harus menikah." Keduanya tersenyum penuh pengertian. Mereka tahu Yunho tidak suka di kekang dan keduanya juga tahu mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sama, kuat dan keras kepala.

Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang mereka dapatkan untuk sesaat. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak seperti ini dan Heechul bangkit untuk berpamitan mengingat waktu sudah mulai siang. "Aku harus pergi untuk melihat temanku yang sakit."

Alis Yunho menggeryit aneh, tidak biasanya Heechul mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini demi orang lain. "Sebegitu pentingkah dia bagimu sampai kau menolak jamuan pagi bersama seorang Pangeran tampan sepertiku."

Heechul memutar bola mata jengah dan menjawab tegas. "Ya, dia lebih berarti dari kau pria bodoh yang sebentar lagi akan menikahi wanita bodoh.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu."

Heechul mengabaikanya dan menambahkan. "Dia telah menolongku saat kami di rampok di jalan, demi Tuhan dia bahkan dalam kondisi terluka saat menyelamatku dari penculik yang menangkapku. Dan hebatnya pria itu mengalahkan lima orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang begitu singkat tanpa terluka sedikitpun."

"Bagaimana dia bisa terluka jika tidak terkena serangan musuh?"

"Pria itu sudah memiliki luka itu ketika menolongku dan kebetulan luka itu kembali terbuka saat bertarung dengan bandit bandit dari gunung Giri. Tabib sudah memastikan lukanya di balut dan aku harus memastikan penolongku tidak kabur dari ranjangnya."

Amarah menguasai Yunho. "Dan dimana para pengawal dan yang lain?" Cengiran Heechul membuat Yunho mendesah entah marah atau takjub dengan tingkah sepupunya ini. "Jangan katakan padaku jika kau kabur dari pengawalan mereka."

"Oh itu memang yang aku lakukan, karena Raja Baekjae, Ayahku itu melarang untuk berhenti di pasar umum untuk membeli hadiah untukmu."

"Kim heechul, aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah!" Heechul tahu sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu sudah sangat marah. Tetapi ia mengabaikan hal yang bukan untuk pertama kali ia alami dengan sifat melindungi Yunho yang begitu besar.

Dengan nada ceria seperti biasa, ia berkata. "Simpan kata katamu untuk nanti Yunho, aku harus memastikan pria itu dirawat dengan baik oleh tabib kerajaanmu atau aku akan memarahi mereka jika mengabaikan pengembara itu." Wanita itu keluar tanpa menoleh untuk melihat Yunho tertawa.

Ya Tuhan, sepupunya itu memang nakal dan itu mengingatkan Yunho tentang Jaejoong. Apakah wanita itu sudah menikmati santapan pagi ini? Dan sialnya ia tidak bisa menemui Jaejoong pagi ini karena harus menyapa Ayah dari Kim Heechul. Raja Baekje sendiri.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil Jaejoong membentuk seulas senyum manis yang sangat lebar usai pengawal menutup pintu ruang depan. Sudah dua hari ini Jaejoong menjadi anak baik dan ini hari ketiga ia berada di dalam istana inilah saatnya ia mencari sesuatu yang menarik di Istana untuk hiburan. Persetan dengan segala sesuatu yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk menjauhi apapun karena dirinya akan mati bosan jika tetap di kurung disini lebih dari setengah hari lagi.

Berterima kasih lah kepada Raja Baekjae atau siapalah yang berkunjung karena itu akan menyibukan Pangeran Yunho agar tidak mengunjungi Jaejoong untuk beberapa waktu atau hari kedepan, dan Jaejoong sendiri akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyelinap keluar mencari kedua sahabatnya.

"Se Kyung tolong ambilkan pakaianku yang aku kenakan saat pertama kali aku tiba disini." Pelayan pribadi Jaejoong tidak bertanya mengapa, dengan patuh pelayan muda itu kembali dengan lipatan pakaian berwarna pudar namun bersih di kedua tangan.

"Bantu aku menanggalkan pakaian sialan ini." Ia berlari menuju sekat, Jaejoong berteriak dengan suara keras karena pelayan itu belum juga muncul. "Se Kyung."

"Ya. Nona." Meski kepalanya di penuhi berbagai pertanyaan namun pelayan itu hanya diam untuk membantu Jaejoong menanggalkan pakaian sutra dan mengenakan pakaian berbahan kasar tersebut.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat ke sisi kamar lain untuk mengambil pedang miliknya. "Jika Pangeran datang sebelum aku kembali katakan kepadanya aku pergi jalan jalan dan..." Ia berhenti. Jemari lentiknya mengikat sampul pada pedang di sisi kiri tubuhnya sedikit lamban. "Kau harus ikut denganku, dengan begitu Yunho akan berpikir bahwa kita pergi jalan jalan atau kemana saja asal pergi dari kediaman terkutuk ini." Ide bagus. Jaejoong tersenyum kearah pelayan pribadinya yang mendelik horor.

Pelayan muda itu memperhatikan pakaian Jaejoong ala rakyat jelata. Sebagian rambut wanita muda itu di ikat kebelakang dan bergabung dengan yang lain tergerai panjang di punggung. "Tetapi Nona, Pangeran belum memberi ijin kepada Nona untuk meninggalkan kediaman violet atau apapun itu yang akan Nona lakukan." Ia berkata. Suaranya begitu lirih seakan takut terdengar bantahan disana.

"Apa kau pikir Pangeran kalian itu akan memberiku ijin." Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri dan jika Pangeran kalian kembali dan tidak menemukanku disini, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika Yunho akan melampiaskan amarahnya kepadamu." Langkah Jaejoong begitu cepat melewati pelayan pribadinya untuk membuka jendela bagian belakang kediaman Violet.

Beruntung Pangeran Yunho tidak menempatkan pengawal disana sehingga ia akan dengan mudah keluar melalui pintu belakang sebelum melewati taman yang ia ingat berada di sisi kiri kediaman yang ia tempati.

Ya Tuhan, dimana kedua sahabat baiknya di tempatkan. Istana begitu luas dan Jaejoong tidak yakin akan menemukan keduanya dalam waktu satu hari jika ia sendiri tidak mampu menghapal jalan kembali.

Merasa sia sia dengan ide bodoh yang ia miliki Jaejoong duduk lemas di sisi luar jendela usai ia melompatinya dengan pelayan pribadinya masih di dalam mencoba melompat melewati jendela yang tingginya sampai ke dada pelayan muda itu. "Bagaimana Nona melakukanya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Melompati jendela ini." Se Kyung masih mencoba melakukan apa yang tadi Jaejoong lakukan tetapi ia kembali merosot kedalam. Dengan nada lelah Jaejoong menjawab. "Ambil kursi untuk pijakan Se Kyung."

Suara kaki pelayan menampak di belakang Jaejoong sedikit menganggunya ia melihat ke sisi kanan dan menemukan bocah laki laki mengendap endap mencurigakan. Bocah itu berumur sekitar sepuluh tahunan atau lebih.

Sebelum pelayan pribadinya melihat bocah penyusup itu Jaejoong membekap mulut Se Kyung agar pelayanya tidak berteriak dan menimbulkan kegaduhan yang hanya akan mendatangkan pengawal yang berjaga di depan.

Jemari Jaejoong yang lain menunjuk kearah dimana anak itu berada. Gerakan Jaejoong selanjutnya membuat pelayan muda itu mengerjap kaget. Jaejoong melompat dan berlari cepat dalam sekejap mata wanita muda itu sudah berada selangkah di hadapan bocah itu dan mengejutkanya.

"Maafkan aku." Bocah itu ketakutan ketika merasa ia tertangkap oleh pengawal. Ia ampir saja menangis jika Se kyung tidak muncul di belakang Jaejoong. Bocah itu mengenali pelayan pribadi Jaejoong dengan baik.

"Apakah Anda yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" Bocah itu bertanya.

"Ya." Jaejoong mengangguk. Bocah itu tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan gulungan surat untuk Jaejoong. Bocah itu segera berlari setelah menyerahkan surat itu. "Ikuti aku Nona." Jaejoong membuka surat itu sekilas dan mengenali tulisan tangan sebagai tulisan milik sahabatnya.

Mereka memiliki berita baik untuk Jaejoong.

-TBC-

Gila. Empat raja dalam satu negara ~reuni kah~

SANKO, GOGURYEO, SILLA BAEKJAE.  
Bakal seru kalau otak gx macet.  
Haduh makin ribet ini cerita ~tarik nafas~

Konflik oh konflik, bingung juga mau nyelesaiinya gimana.

Mungkin bakal ada yang mati di pertempuran cerita ini dan gak tau siapa. Aku ingin membuat versi kejam layaknya cerita jaman goguryeo pada umumnya. Biar cerita ini lebih hidupOk, doakkan otak masih bisa berpikir kedepanya.

Adakah yang mau memberi saran...? Kotak saran di buka. Masukan dan pemberitahuan kesalahan typo. Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian mampir untuk berkomentar.

Perasaan ini ff banyak yang nagih tapi koment dan vote tidak sesuai. ~Asah golok~

Halah. Maunya banyak yang vote ff aja tidak jelas. Kkk  
Kamsahamnida yang sudah vote dan komentar.


	17. Chapter : 16

Title : The Pearl Jade  
Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
DBXQ & SUJU  
Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.  
Rate : M

 _Happy Reading...!_

Tanpa menunggu pelayan pribadinya Jaejoong berlari keluar melewati pintu belakang untuk mengikuti Bocah yang membawa surat dari Kyuhyun dan Yoochun. Sesampainya ia di salah satu Istal yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kediaman violet, Istal itu sangatlah besar dengan puluhan kuda dan ia melihat Yoochun bersama Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di sana, di sisi tempat penyimpanan pakan kuda.

"Kyu, Yoochun. Apa kalian baik baik saja?"

Kyuhyun membuka kedua lengan dan tersenyum lebar membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya sebelum memutar tubuh Jaejoong sekali putaran. "Kami sangat menghawatirkanmu Jongie, apa kau baik baik saja?" Pria itu berbisik "Kami mendengar bahwa Putri itu menyakitimu dan kenapa kau tidak melawan seperti biasanya?" Ada nada kesal dalam suara Kyuhyun yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

"Dan memberi wanita itu kepuasaan dengan membiarkan pengawal penyeretku ke penjara bawah tanah, Tidak akan!" ujar Jaejoong yakin. Wanita muda itu mengamati sekeliling. Dimana ia berpikir puluhan kuda kuda jantan yang cantik berjajar rapi di dalam Istal yang kenyataanya jumlahnya melebihi ratusan ekor.

"Apa kita aman disini?"

"Tidak ada yang akan mempedulikan kita, mereka akan mengira kita hanya pekerja membersihkan Istal yang sedang beristirahat, meskipun begitu kita harus berhati hati."

Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong membiarkan wanita muda itu memeluknya sedemikian rupa. "Syukurlah Pangeran membelamu, kalau tidak aku akan mencarinya untuk memberi perhitungan dengan Pangeran bodoh itu." Ia tertawa.

Jaejoong tahu Yoochun tidak akan berani melakukan itu apalagi mereka berada di tempat dimana Yunho memiliki seribu tangan untuk melindungi serta membunuh siapapun yang berani melukai Pangeran dari ancaman sekecil apapun.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya sangat penting sampai kau memanggilku." Ia melepaskan pelukan untuk menatap kedua sahabat sekaligus saudaranya dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Semoga itu berita baik." ia berharap.

Keduanya tersenyum penuh arti dan Jaejoong tahu, senyum itu sudah cukup menjamin bahwa berita yang mereka akan sampaikan adalah berita bagus. "Pertolongan telah datang." Kyuhyun berujar. "Dan Siwon mengatakan di dalam suratnya jika kita tidak keluar dari istana sampai tujuh hari kedepan mereka akan datang untuk menjemput kita."

Tujuh hari? "Secepat itukah? Dan bagaimana caranya kita keluar?" Dan Jaejoong tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana mereka mendapatkan surat tersebut, mengingat mereka semua tumbuh dewasa di dalam Istana tidak akan sulit bagi mereka untuk mencari cara menghubungi satu sama lain dan menyelinap keluar masuk Istana jika kedua sahabatnya itu menyamar sebagai pengawal maupun pelayan pria yang di tugaskan keluar istana.

Keduanya mengedikan bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang jaejoong ajukan. "Itulah alasanya mengapa mereka memberi waktu kita selama tujuh hari, waktu yang sangat lama untuk Raja dan Ratu membiarkan kita bersenang senang di dalam istana sebelum kita keluar atau mereka akan masuk untuk mengeluarkan kita dari sini. Dan aku penasaran bagaimana dan dengan cara yang akan mereka,,, maksudku Raja dan Ratu mengeluarkan kita dari sini." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong tidak salah dengar bukan? "Jangan katakan Raja dan Ratu yang kalian maksud adalah Ayah dan Ibuku." Keduanya mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum menunjukkan gigi mereka yang rapi. "Menurutmu siapa lagi Raja dan Ratu yang kami sebutkan selain kedua orang tuamu, pemimpin kita, Raja Sanko."

Ya Tuhan, celakalah dirinya. Dan matilah ia karena Hankyung belum menemukan Jaejoong disini. Seharusnya Kakaknya itu sudah mencarinya kemarin sesuai surat yang Hankyung berikan kepada Yoochun untuk dirinya saat Yoochun meninggalkan rumah paman Im beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kita harus mencari Hankyung terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak perlu mencarinya karena Hyung sudah disini, di dalam istana ini." Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya.

Jaejoong mendelik kearah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum begitu lebarnya. "Apakah kakakku baik baik saja?"

"Dari kabar yang aku dengar dia terluka, luka di perutnya kembali terbuka." Ya Tuhan. Tangan Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Dimana dia, bawa aku menemuinya."

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun memberi tanda bagi keduanya untuk mendekat. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang cukup pelan dan dalam bahasa China. "Beberapa hari lagi Raja Ji Hoon akan mengadakan sayembara antar tiga kerajaan yang tentunya akan membuat pengawasan mereka terhadap kita melemah, terutama kau." Ia menatap Jaejoong. "Disaat itulah kita akan keluar dari Istana dengan penyamaran sebagai salah satu prajurit kerajaan Baekje maupun Silla. Mereka tidak akan mencurigai kita karena wajah kita yang asing bagi mereka. Hanya saja kita harus menemukan Hankyung Hyung terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan kondisinya membantu kita untuk kabur lebih cepat."

"Apa tidak bisa kita meninggalkan Istana secara terbuka? Aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa kalian."

Tatapan memahami di tunjukan kedua pria itu untuk Jaejoong. "Kau tahu Pangeran Yunho tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dari dirinya. Apalagi sampai harus melepasmu. Aku kagum dengan kesabaran Pangeran Jung itu dengan tidak menyentuhmu ketika dia mampu melakukanya sejak kau masuk kedalam Istanan." Jaejoong juga menyadari itu. "Karena dia mencintaimu, jadi putuskan secepatnya kau akan tetap tinggal untuk menjadi selirnya atau kabur berasama kami."

Jawaban Jaejoong seperti cicitan tikus yang lirih. "Dia tidak akan menikahiku, Yunho terlahir sebagai seorang pemimpin yang akan melindungi rakyatnya dan tidak akan mengorbankan mereka demi cinta kami yang semu terlebih aku di takdirkan tidak untuk menjadi selir."

"Masih ada jalan lain." Yoochun berkata. "Beritahu mereka kau adalah Putri, maka mereka akan memikirkan kembali penolakan terhadapmu dan kemungkinan untuk kau menjadi satu satunya Istri Pangeran akan terkabul."

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak yakin Yunho akan percaya karena kita sudah mengarang banyak cerita tentang latar belakang keluargaku."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba karena Raja sendiri , Ayahmu berada tidak jauh dari kita untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah Putri Kerajaan Sanko."

Mereka terdiam untuk merenungkan masalah yang sama. Semua orang belum pernah bertemu dengan Raja Sanko, pemimpin baru Dinasti Ming. Atau itulah yang mereka ketahui, mereka juga tidak yakin akan di sambut hangat karena Dinasti Ming lah yang merebut kekuasaan Dinasti Yuan ( mongol). Dinasti keluarga Ratu Hye Kyo, Ratu Gogueryo saat ini.

Tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Perang sudah usai sejak puluhan tahun lalu, tetapi itu juga belum menjamin bahwa Raja bersedia menyingkirkan Putri kerajaan Silla dan memberikan kedudukan Ratu berikutnya untuk Jaejoong.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Kakakku terlebih dulu, Pangeran pasti sudah memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya."

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore saat Heechul kembali mengunjungi kediaman tabib kerajaan untuk melihat penolongnya sampai kesekian kali dalam sehari. Putri bahkan harus melewatkan acara resmi kaman malam kerajaan agar dapat menjaga Penolongnya itu dan tentu saja Ayahnya akan memberinya ijin mengingat ia telah berhutang nyawa kepada pengembara tersebut. Meskipun Heechul sendiri harus berdebat dengan Pangeran Yunho karena ia tidak berada di dalam kediamanya sendiri saat Pangeran itu mencarinya siang tadi.

"Apa keadaanya sudah membaik." Kim Heechul memasuki ruang rawat, dan menemukan Tabib sedang memeriksa kedaan pria malang itu.

Pria itu masih belum sadarkan diri sejak dua hari lalu, tepatnya setelah pria itu kehilangan banyak darah karena luka yang pria itu miliki setelah menyelamatkan Heechul dari para perompak.

"Beliau sudah jauh membaik, setidaknya setelah kami membalut luka dan menutup luka beliau berulang kali untuk menjaga luka tersebut tetap kering." Tabib itu memeriksa denyut nadi pria yang masih betah berbaring di atas ranjang. "Siang tadi, Pengembara sudah sadarkan diri meski sebentar."

"Kenapa kalian tidak memanggilku?" Putri Heechul menyahut.

"Maafkan Hamba Putri, kami hanya tidak ingin Tuan ini merasa terganggu untuk sementara waktu." Penjelasan itu mampu meredam amarah Heechul karena ia juga tidak ingin melihat pria itu terus berbaring disana menutup mata.

"Namanya Hankyung, dia seorang pegembara. Tentu sebelum aku menawarkan kepadanya untuk bergabung dengan kami sampai pria itu sembuh dari lukanya." Duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia di sisi ranjang, Heechul menatap Hankyung yang masih menutup mata dengan sorot mata sedih. "Semoga ia cepat sembuh, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah melibatkan dirinya dalam perteruangan itu." Tetapi Heechul tidak menyesali pertemuan yang Tuhan gariskan untuk mereka.

Hankyung adalah pria yang tampan dengan tinggi semampai dan juga garis wajah tegas dan satu satunya pria yang mampu membuatnya tertarik meskipun cara berpakaian pria itu urakan. Pria itu memiliki kecerdasan yang tidak Heechul ragukan, selama beberapa hari kebersamaan mereka sebelum pria itu tidak sadarkan diri Heechul telah melihat banyak sifat mereka yang bertentangan yang anehnya malah membuat dirinya semakin mengagumi sosok pria itu. Meskipun sekali waktu membuat amarahya berkobar dengan komentar yang tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Bulu mata pengembara bergerak gerak sebelum akhirnya pria itu membuka mata dengan perlahan. "Dia sadar." Bangkit dari tepat duduknya Heechul menyingkir untuk membiarkan tabib memeriksa denyut nadi serta suhu tubuh Hankyung.

Tabib tersebut mengngguk kepada tabib lain yang memeriksa denyut nadi Hankyung di sebelah sisi ranjang. Putri dari negara Baekje tersebut memerintahkan tiga tabib sekaligus untuk merawat Hankyung dan tentu saja mereka melakukan hal yang di perintahkan oleh keponakan Raja mereka itu.

"Kondisi pengembara Han sudah lebih baik ketimbang pagi tadi, beliau hanya membutuhkan istirahat total selama beberapa hari agar luka pada perut beliau tidak terbuka dan kembali mengeluarkan darah. Kami rasa Pengambara Han akan dapat beraktifitas normal beberapa hari kedepanya." Jawaban yang tentu saja membuat bibir tipis Putri Heechul melengkung indah.

ketiga tabib meninggalkan Putri Heechul bersama Hankyung setelah memastikan pria itu akan baik baik saja dan tidak membutuhkan tabib untuk saat ini. Namun mereka meninggalkan salah satu murid pilihan tabib untuk berjaga jaga disana jika terjadi sesuatu di luar perkiraan mereka.

"Apa kau lapar?" Beringsut mendekat Heechul menarik bantalan empuk untuk menyangga punggung Hankyung saat pria itu berusaha untuk duduk. "Tabib mengatakan kau tidak boleh bergerak berlebihan untuk sementara waktu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi anak baik dengan tetap menghuni ranjang ini sampai kau sembuh total."

Hankyung membuka mata tetapi tidak bersuara. Ia mendengar apa yang mereka semua bicarakan, bibirnya bergerak namun tanpa suara karena ia merasa tenggorokanya kering setelah tidur panjang yang ia alami dan entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur akibat obat yang tabib berikan untuknya kemarin.

Seakan tahu dengan apa yang di rasakan Hankyung, Heechul meraih segelas air untuk membantu Hankyung meminumnya. Pria itu tersedak sebelum kebali meneguk habis segelas penuh dengan rakus.

"Dimana ini?" Hankyung memperhatikan sekeliling, tempat yang terlalu bagus untuk sebuah penginapan di desa. Apakah mereka sudah sampai di Istana Goguryeo?

"Kita berada di Istana Goguryeo," Heechul menjawab. "Seperti yang sudah aku beritahukan kepadamu beberapa hari lalu bahwa tujuan kami adalah kesini." Keterdiaman Hankyung di salah artikan oleh Heechul sebagai rasa terkejut juga takjub yang biasa di rasakan oleh kalangan rakya biasa ketika untuk pertama kali menginjakan kaki di dalam Istana.

Ia memaklumi itu, dan tentu saja Hankyung tidak mempercayai dirinya berada di dalam Istana. Bahkan gologan tertentulah yang di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam Istana, bukan sembarangan orang. itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Putri Heechul saat ini.

Hankyung masih sibuk mencari pikiranya sendiri. Tadinya dirinya hanya melakukan tindakan yang menurutnya perlu dengan berpura pura pingsan hasil latihan menggunakan ilmu dalam turunan Dinasti Ming. Tetapi entah kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika ia tidak mengira sayatan yang ia sengaja gores kembali pada luka tusukan pedang terdahulu untuk menarik perhatian Putri Heechul dan Raja agar membawanya ikut serta kedalam rombongan Raja Baekje menuju kerajaan Goguryeo menjadi ketidak sadaran nyata saat tabib yang terluka memberinya obat pengilang rasa sakit.

Awal mula Hankyung mengikuti rombongan kerajaan Baekje dan berusaha untuk menyelinap di antara ratusan rombongan ketika dirinya melihat Putri Heechul menyelinap keluar rombongan dengan pakaian pelayan tanpa ada seorang pun yang mencurigainya. Merasa pensaran ia mengikuti Putri yang sudah tidak asing untuknya dan dikejutkan karena wanita muda itu hanya ingin berjalan jalan kepasar rakyat sampai ketika Putri itu di bodohi oleh pencuri pasar yang sudah tidak asing untuk Hankyung hadapi. Berbeda dengan putri, Heechul dengan bodohnya percaya sampai tidak tahu bahwa dirinya di culik dan di sanalah awal mula pertemuan mereka.

Sungguh. Hankyung tidak berniat melukai perompak miskin pasar di kaki Gunung Giri meski pada kenyataan mereka kejam, ia tidak ingin melukai mereka andai Putri yang keras kepala ini tidak melawan sampai Hankyung harus mengeluarkan senjata dan tidak ada pilihan lain baginya untuk melindungi diri dan juga menyelamatkan Putri dari para perompak tersebut.

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing? Atau bagian mana yang sakit?"

Hankyung memusatkan padanganya kepada Putri Heechul yang terlihat menghawatirkan dirinya. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa bosan dan perlu sedikit berger." ia berkata setelah menemukan alasan untuk dapat keluar.

"Tetapi kau baru sadar, kau masih harus beristirahat beberapa hari untuk turun dari ranjang." Demi Tuhan, beberapa hari itu mampu membuat Hankyung merasa di neraka karena tujuanya kesini hanyalah untuk menemukan Jaejoong.

"Aku baik baik saja, akan lebih baik jika aku menghirup udara segar..." Hankyung memberi jeda untuk memberi kesan meyakinkan. "Kau tahu aku selalu hidup di alam bebas, jadi aneh rasanya jika aku harus dikurung di dalam sangkar seperti burung."

"Burung yang terluka. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun setidaknya sampai besok pagi." Putri tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum yang entah mengapa membuat syaraf serta sendi pada tubuh Hankyung terasa tidak nyaman, sesuatu yang entah apa itu membuatnya takut.

"Terima kasih putri." Ia mulai duduk tidak nyaman di atas ranjang dengan selimut menutupi sebagian pinggang turun ke bawah.

"Panggil aku Heechul. Semua orang... maksudku orang orang yang dekat denganku selalu memanggilku begitu. Dan aku ingin kita saling mengenal lebih jauh." Hal yang tidak ingin Hankyung lakukan adalah mengenal putri Heechul lebih jauh.

Perkenalan ini hanya akan membuat tali kasat mata yang mencekik serta mengikat sebelah kakinya ketika perpisahan mereka tiba. Dirinya tidak ingin terjun kedalam jurang yang sama seperti yang adiknya alami.

Tidak akan! Sudah cukup satu orang membuatnya pusing. Yaitu adiknya dan tujuanya kesini hanya untuk satu misi. Menjemput kembali Jaejoong serta sahabat mereka untuk kembali ke China.

"Tidak! itu sangat tidak sopan, Putri." Munculnya kerutan pada kening Hankyung mencegah Putri Heechul menahan apapun yang akan di ucapkan Putri. Pria itu butuh istirahat setelah sadar dari luka sayatan pedang dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, atau luka lama yang kembali terbuka. Astaga, Hankyung berkelahi dalam kondisi luka pada bagian perut yang belum sembuh total dengan sangat menawan sampai perompak itu kuwalahan mengalahkan Hankyung seorang dan yang lebih mengejutkan Hankyung dalam kondisi terluka dan semakin di perparah dengan sayatan lain dari para perompat di atas luka tersebut.

Namun sedikitpun Putri tidak menyesal karena jika dirinya tidak menyelinap dari rombongan Ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Hankyung meskipun dirinya tidak menyukai luka pada tubuh Hankyung yang membuat pria itu terlihat lemah. Hankyung seorang diri melawan enam perompak bersenjata dan pengembara tampan itu mengalahkan mereka dalam beberapa tebasan. Jika saja dirinya tidak melawan dan menyerahkan harta yang tidak seberapa, perompak itu tidak akan marah dan akan melepaskannya tanpa perlawanan. Bodohnya ia karena memilih kepingan logam ketimbang nyawanya sendiri atau nyawa penolongnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah" Hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Menyerah! Heechul bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. "Tetapi aku tetap pada keputusanku untuk tidak memberimu ijin keluar sampai besok pagi. Malam ini kau akan istirahat panjang dan besok pagi pagi sekali aku akan datang lagi." Putri bangkit untuk menepuk pundak Hankyung. "Aku akan meminta pelayan dan penjaga untuk berjaga jaga di dalam jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu." Kata itu keluar begitu cepat tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah adanya seseorang yang mengawasinya karena tentu saja ia tidak akan diam saja di dalam kamar ketika dirinya tidak tahu dimana Jaejoong di tempatkan. Istana begitu luas, butuh waktu beberapa malam untuknya mencari keberadaan Jaejoong di antara ratusan kediaman yang tentunya Jaejoong tidak mungkin di tempatkan di sisi kiri atau kanan kediaman tabib ini, bukan?

"Aku tidak terbiasa di awasi." Akhirnya ia menemukan kata yang tidak membuat Putri mencurigainya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu sendiri, bebas di luar sana." Heechul menambahkan. "Itukah alasanmu tidak menyukai ideku." Anggukan Hankyung membuat wajah Heechul kembali tegas. "Aku akan tetap menyuruh mereka untuk berjaga jaga di luar, di ruang penerima tamu jika suwatu waktu kau butuh bantuan. Dan aku tidak suka di bantah."

Lebih baik Hankyung diam karena ia tidak suka perdebatan ini. Toh mereka akan di tempatkan di luar dan dirinya hanya perlu menutup pintu dan berpura pura tidur saat menyelinap keluar. Mata setajam elang Hankyung melirik jendela lebar yang terbuka. Pepohonan rimbun namun rapi terlihat jelas di luar sana yang akan memudahkan dirinya tak terlihat oleh penjaga malam saat menyelinap nanti atau besok ketika tubuhnya sudah mendapat asupan makanan.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu Putri." Akhirnya ia berkata.

"Bagus! Aku menyuruh Koki memasakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu dan kau harus mencicipinya." Putri beranjak dengan wajah ceria keluar kamar.

Hankyung menatap siluet tubuh mungil Heechul saat wanita muda itu berjalan keluar.

Merasa bersalah Hankyung?

Tidak!

Ia berkata kepada dirinya sndiri. ini semua akan berakhir cepat dan ia akan meminta maaf serta mengirim surat untuk Heechul ketika ia dan Jaejoong sudah berhasil keluar dari Istana ini. Yang tentunya tidak akan mudah untuk mereka lakukan. Jadi untuk apa dirimu gelisah ketika memikirkan Putri akan kecewa saat tahu kau telah menggunakan wanita muda itu sebagai batu pijakan?

Jawabannya ia sendiri tidak tahu!

.

.

.

Pangeran Jung Yunho menarik kekang kuda kuat kuat untuk menghentikan laju kuda yang ia tunggangi sebelum berputar putar membentuk sebuah lingkaran di tengah lapangan. Suara ringikan kuda terdengar begitu keras kala ia kembali menghentakkan tumit berbalut sepatu kuliy menendang perut kuda serta menggerakkan tali kekang agar kuda itu kembali bergerak dan melompati pagar.

Suasana hati Pangeran sedang tidak baik akhir akhir ini karena ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong beberapa hari karena kesibukan membantu Raja menyelesaikan beberapa masalah Rakyat. Pagi ini Pangeran di kejutkan oleh kabar yang membuat amarahnya semakin berkobar kala Raja mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya kehilangan kendali diri sampai memutuskan untuk datang ketempat latihan dan disinilah dirinya, menyiksa kuda malang hitam kesayangan untuk melakukan tindakan tindaan konyol yang tidak pernah kuda itu lakukan.

Jin Yihan menatap geli wajah Pangeran mereka yang tidak bersahabat namun anehnya ia menyukai wajah marah itu dan dengan terang terangnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Apakah begitu mengerikan di cintai dua orang wanita disaat yang bersamaan?"

Shim Changmin melirik enggan ke arah Jenderal Jin sebelum kembali menatap tombak yang ia pegang. "Aku tidak tahu. Karena aku belum pernah di cintai dua orang wanita disaat yang bersamaan." ujarnya ketus.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau pernah di cintai." Ucapya tak kalah ketus.

Changmin mengabaikan sindiran itu. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung kepada Pangeran?"

"Dan menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai sasak amarahnya. Tidak! Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menjadi korban kedua setelah kuda hitam malang itu." Yihan menunjuk kearah tengah lapang. Dimana Pangeran mereka menyiksa kuda itu dengan menuntut kuda itu berlari kencang melompati pagar dan berhenti mendadak seenak jidat Pangeran dan kembali berlari untuk ia tarik kesana sini sesuka hati.

Baiklah, mungkin ia sedikit lancang tetapi memang itulah yang di lakukan Pangeran Jung sejak pagi tadi. Tepatnya sejak pengumuman atas larangan untuk Pangeran menemui Kim Jaejoong sampai pernikahan Pangeran dan Putri Ga Eun di laksanakan.

"Jangan bertanya kepadaku karena aku tidak tahu jawabanya."

"Tentu saja." Yihan menjawab dengan suara geli. "Aku tidak yakin kau pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dan kemana kau kirim wanita wanita yang Pangeran berikan kepadamu saat kalian mengunjungi Kediaman putih ketika kita berada di Paviliun Bolero. Aku tidak yakin kau menikmati mereka seperti yang pangeran lakukan kepada wanita wanitanya?"

Changmin memilih menyibukan diri dengan tompak lain. "Apa kau ingin bertanding denganku pada sayembara besok, Yihan?"

"Tidak! terima kasih." Ia menjawab cepat. Karena Yihan sadar tidak akan pernah mampu mengalahkan Changmin. Hanya Pangeran yang mampu melakukan itu yang hasilnya selalu seri. Pangeran memiliki kelemahan sendiri dan begitu juga Changmin tetapi mereka adalah petarung yang handal dengan atau tanpa senjata. "Aku tidak akan melawan pria yang terluka."

Kerutan pada kening Jenderal Shim terlihat nyata saat mata Bambi milik pria itu menatap Yihan. "Aku sama sekali tidak terluka."

"Jangan berbohong, kau terluka saat Pangeran mengurungmu di dalam ruang bawah tanah." Dua minggu lalu.

"Aku sedikit pun tidak terluka sobat."

"Bukan luka pada tubuhmu, tetapi pada hatimu." Keterdiaman Changmin tidak menujukan bahwa pria itu tidak menyadari apa yang di maksud Yihan. Kemudian Jenderal itu menambahkan. "Kau tahu maksudku."

"Kenapa kau tidak berlatih agar bisa menang di pertaruangan besok, dan berhenti membual disini."

"Aku tidak membual. Aku benar benar ingin memberitahumu Sobat. Kau tidak akan mendapatkanya karena wanita itu milik Pangeran. Kau tahu? Cinta mampu membuat seseorang menjadi penghianat, dan aku tidak ingin kau di butakan oleh cinta."

"Aku sudah melakukanya."

Kedua mata Jenderal Jin membesar karena terkejut. Changmin menambahkan. "Maksudku berhianat."

"Untuk alasan yang tidak kami ketahui."

"Bukankah kau mengatakan tentang Cinta yang membuat seseorang buta dan mampu melakukan hal gila, terutama menghianati pemimpin serta saudara seperjuanganya sendiri."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan..."

Sebelum Yihan menyelesaikan ucapanya, Changmin menambahkan. "Kau sendiri tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta jadi berhentilah mengguruiku." Umpatan Yihan mengakhiri semuanya.

Changmin kembali disibukan dengan tombak yang ia ambil dari peti yang terbuat dari kayu. "Cinta memang membuat pria lemah. Menjauh itulah yang sedang aku lakukan karena aku tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong."

"Seorang wanita muda kesayangan pangeran." Yihan menyahut. Changmin tetap diam sampai sahabatnya itu kembali ke topik yang membuat mereka berdebar ringan. "Tetapi tidak ada yang ingin menjauh di antara Jaejoong atau Putri Ga Eun."

"Kau yakin apa yang di rasakan Putri sebagai rasa Cinta?"

Sorot mata serta wajah Yihan menyiratkan kekerasan. "Apa yang kau ketahui dan yang tidak aku ketahui disini." Sesuatu pasti telah di ketahui oleh Changmin. Sahabat seperjuanganya itu tidak akan membual atau menatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti gosip yang tidak jelas contohnya.

Alih alih mencari jawaban yang tidak akan di ucapkan pria yang berdiri di hadapnya itu, Yihan kembali bertanya. "Lalu apa itu? perasaan Putri Ga Eun terhadap Pangeran. Rasa suka?"

Lagi. Changmin hanya mengedikan bahu sebagai jawaban. Tepatnya bukanlah jawaban karena Yihan merasa pria itu berputar putar di tengah lingkaran dengan perbincangan mereka ini. "Kebanyakan wanita memang menginginkan Pangeran karena kedudukan pangeran. "Itu benar. "Tetapi di sisi lain pangeran memang tampan dan tidak ada orang yang tidak akan menyukainya. Terlebih bonus yang menjanjikan kehidupan serta kedudukan nyaman selama sisa hidup wanita tersebut, meskipun hanya sebagai selir cukup membuat mereka saling membunuh untuk menjadi wanita kesekian untuk Pangeran."

"Tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong." Changmin membenarkan hal itu.

"Karena itulah Cinta." Kata itu di ucapkan Changmin lirih. "Cinta yang membuat wanita muda itu menginginkan Pangeran untuk dirinya sendiri atau tidak sama sekali." Hening untuk sesaat.

Keduanya sibuk dalam pemikiran mereka sampai Yihan berkata. "Cinta bisa tumbuh ketika mereka sudah menikah, bukan? seperti yang di alami Raja dan Ratu kita. mereka menikah karena perjodohan dan karena itulah Raja yakin bahwa Pangeran akan mencintai Putri suatu hari nanti."

Memutar bola mata jengah Changmin menambahkan. "Itu berbeda."

"Dari segi mana. Bukankan itu yang namanya perjodohan. Dan kenapa Raja tidak menjodogkan Pangeran dengan putri negeri China saat ini, sama seperti seluruh keturunan raja terdahulu."

"Apa kau bodoh Yihan," Karena gemas, Changmin memukulkan ujung bawah Tombak ke atas kepala Jenderal Jin. "Dinasti Ming lah yang mengalahkan Dinasi Yuan dan mengambil alih kepemimpinan Raja China saat ini. Mereka melenyapkan seluruh keturunan Monggol dan jika kau lupa Monggol adalah kerabat Ratu kita. Orang tuanya juga keturunan Monggol bahkan darah ratu juga mengalir darah monggol. Apa kau pikir Raja menginginkan seseorang keturunan penghancur keluarga besan sebagai menantunya. Ya Tuhan, kau sangat bodoh."

"Terkadang kita harus berpura pura bodoh untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Banyak keuntungan bagi Gogurye jika kedua kerajaan berbesan."

Karena geram Changmin mengabaikan Sahabatnya itu. Sunggh, ia akan menendang Yihan jika pria itu masih ingin mengajaknya bicara.

Untungnya. Suara derap langkah kuda menyadarkan kedua Jenderal perang yang sedang berdebat ringan. Pangeran melompat turun dari punggung kuda bahkan ketika kuda itu belum berhenti sepenuhnya. Langkahnya panjang dan pasti saat menghampiri kedua Jenderal penting itu.

"Kau salah tempat. Lapangan ada disana kalau kau lupa?" Yihan menunjuk tempat latihan kuda dengan dagunya. "Jadi apa kau kesasar dan tidak tahu jalan pulang." Godanya, karena merasa di abaikan oleh Pangeran yang lebih memilih menghadap kearah Changmin.

Seorang pengawal membawa kuda mengambil alih kuda Pangeran dan membawanya menjauh. Pangeran Yunho tidak menunggu lebih lama untuk mengatakan tujuanya menghampiri kedua sahabat karena jika mereka tidak bersedia ia tidak tahu akan meminta tolong siapa lagi.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku menemui Jaejoong."

Kedua pria yang tadinya tidak ingin berbicara itu saling menatap. "Kau gila. Raja akan memenggal kepalaku jika aku melakukan itu." Itu bukanlah sebuah karangan karena Raja sudah mengungumkan dengan jelas bagi siapa saja yang membantu mereka bertemu akan mendapatkan hukuman berat.

"Tidak sampai separah itu."

"Oh akan parah jika kami membantumu, berarti kami menghinati Raja dengan membantu kalian bertemu sedangkan pernikahanmu tinggal enam hari lagi."

Ya Tuhan. Tidak bisakah Yunho tidak diingatkan tentang itu.

Semakin ia memikirkan pernikahan semakin dirinya merasa tertekan. "Ayolah, aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan aku mintai tolong."

"Putri Heechul." Changmin memberi saran. Yihan mendelik kearah Jenderal itu yang di abaikan. "Kau bisa memintanya membawakan surat dan menyuruhnya menyamar sebagai laki laki unuk menemuimu. Jaejoong selalu berhasil dengan penyamaran itu mengingat tinggi tubuhnya melebihi wanita manapun."

"Lupakan Heechul, wanita itu selalu berada di sisi Pengembara kesayanganya untuk menjaga pria itu. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak memiliki orang lain untuk membantu karena demi Tuhan jika aku nekat kesana Jaejoong akan dikirim ke pengasingan."

Mereka terdiam. Pengasingan ke pulau yang tak berpeghuni. Mereka ngeri membayangkan Jaejoong dikirim ketempat itu dan Yunho sudah berjanji tidak akan mendekati kediaman Violet. Hanya jika Jaejoong keluar ia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu, namun Jaejoong sangat jarang keluar karena wanita muda itu membenci segala aturan yang ada disetiap sudut Istana.

Masih terasa hangat di telinga Yunhi nasehat Raja yang membuatnya gundah. Jaejoong membutuhkan penjelasan dan Yunho harus mengatakan secara langsung kepadanya untuk memastikan Jaejoong tidak sakit hati.

"Wanita itu tahu kau seorang Pangeran tentunya dia juga sadar bahwa kau tidak mungkin hanya menikahi satu wanita biasa untuk menduduki singasana Ratu Guryeo selanjutnya. Ga Eun lah yang cocok dan kau bisa menikahinya setelah menikah dengan Ga Eun. sampai saatnya tiba, nak. Ku harap kau tidak menemuinya." Ayahnya mengatakan itu dengan serius, Yunho tahu!

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menikahi wanita yang ku cintai."

"Kau tidak memiliki pilihan sejak kau di lahirkan."

"Aku tidak ingin kedudukan ini."

"Kau tidak bisa memilih. Ribuan rakyat tergantun kepadamu dan aku lelah untuk berperang dengan kerajaan Silla. Akan ada pertumpahan darah jika kau mengecewakan Raja Silla dengan tidak menikahi Putrinya. Rakyat membutuhkanmu dan kau dilahirkan untuk membantu mereka. Kita di lahirkan dengan garis takdir yang sudah jelas dan jika Jaejoong mencintaimu Wanita itu tentu akan mengerti."

Untuk pertama kali Yunho menyadari Ayahnya memanglah sudah mulai rapuh. Uban di bawah mahkota terlihat semakin banyak sejak terakhir ia melihatnya dan dirinya memang sudah sangat lama tidak memperhatikan kesehatan Ayahanya itu.

"Aku bersedia membantumu Oppa." Suara mungil yang tidak asing itu menarik Yunho kedunia nyata. "Aku akan membawakan surat itu untuknya."

Tiga pasang mata mendelik kearah Putri Junsu yang muncul dari tumpukan tumpukan peti kayu. Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti ketika Pangeran menuju kearahnya dengan langkah cepat. "Kau tidak akan memukulku atau marah padaku kau sudah berjanji." Ujar Putri Junsu sedikit lirih.

Pangeran menjulang tinggi di hadapan Putri Junsu yang menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. bertambah satu lagi wanita yang tidak takut kepadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Putri? Kau tahu tempat ini sangatlah berbahaya."

Putri Junsu berkata dengan suara yang lebih rendah. Namun tidak menunjukkan bahwa bocah itu takut. "Kau berjanji kepadaku untuk mengenalkan kami, wanita yang kau bawa pulang, tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak melakukanya. Aku bisa saja menyelinap kesana dan mengenalkan diriku sendiri tetapi aku tidak melakukanya karena aku ingin perkenalan yang lebih pantas."

Yihan menarik lengan Yunho untuk berbisik. "Kau tidak boleh melakukanya Yunho, Junsu terlalu muda untuk terlibat dalam masalah ini dan jika Raja mengetahui..."

"Mereka tidak akan tahu, aku selalu berhasil menyelinap dari kediamanku sendiri."

"Tidak Putri!" Yunho berata tegas. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu atau aku akan menendang bokongmu jika kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku."

Memasang wajah melas, Junsu kembali membujuk. "Raja tidak akan menyakitiku, beliau sudah berjanji." Musang Yunho menyipit. "Oh, baiklah, setidaknya tidak sampai begitu parah." Merasa usahanya belum membuahkan hasil ia menambahkan. "Ayolah, Oppa. Kau tidak akan bertemu denganya jika aku tidak membawa pesan itu kepadanya. Aku akan baik baik saja aku janji." Kedua jari mungil itu membentuk sesutu yang tidak Yunho sukai.

"Kau yakin?" Pangeran Yunho bertanya.

"Pangeran." Yihan dan Changmin berseru bersamaan.

Dengan marah Pangeran mendelik kearah kedua sahabatnya itu. "Persetan. kalian tidak mau membantuku jadi Junsu..." Ia beralih kepada diknya. "Kau bisa di andalkan?"

Bocah itu menganguk yakin sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. "Yakin, berikan surat itu padaku."

Sedikit keraguan Yunho membuat Putri Junsu menyipitkan mata. "Kau tahu Oppa, aku menyangimu, tidak peduli kita terlahir dari dua ibu yang berbeda sekalipun aku tetap menyayangimu. Dan aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang membuatmu bahagia."

Semua terdiam. Bocah itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti oleh Changmin dan Yihan karena keduanya adalah putra tunggal di keluarga mereka masing masing.

Hanya saja ini membuat mereka iri dengan kepedulian kedua saudara itu. Hanya satu yang mereka ketahui sampai sekarang. Perasaudaraan itu indah jika keduanya saling menyayangi meskipun mereka terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda.

-TBC-

Sebenarnya aku hampir kehilangan mood nulis. File ilang berkali kali sampai harus nulis ulang dan ini bukanlah yang pertama.  
Lebih dari 4rb. 4,7 bisa buat 2 chap di tambah 2rb lagi jangan bilang masih pendek.

Aku mencoba membuat ff ini lebih mirip tingkat raja yang sesungguhnya. Kehidupan di dalam istana yang tidak bisa di bantah dan peraturan yang melebihi logika.  
Bingung mau end yang kaya apa jadi menerima masukan kalian. Kritik dan saran.

Kamsahamnida.

Salam kenal buat reader baru, thanks banget sudah ripiu disini. Silahkan mau panggi Sulis atau Sherr sal jangan Thor saja.

Buat yang sudah ngasih tahu tentang kesalahan Baekje dan Silla thanks banget.

Maaf sebelumnya karena yang di FFN aku lupa ganti, memang Ga Eun tadinya mau aku buat putri Baekje tetapi karena beberapa pemikiran aku ganti Silla. Di sejarah Silla memiliki hubugan yang kurang baik dngan Dinasti Ming China. itulah kenapa aku ganti dan juga Silla memiliki Kerajaan yang lebih luas dari Baekje.

Maaf keteledoran Sheery ini. Kalian bisa kasih tahu lagi jika menemukan kesalahan lain, aku akan sngat seneng kalian berbaik hati kasih tahu.


	18. Chapter : 17

**THE PEARL JADE**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Jaejoong baru saja akan menyelinap keluar dengan pakaian pelayan yang ia pinjam dari pelayan pribadinya saat mendengar pintu depan kediamanya terbuka, dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun masih bisa ia dengar.

Pelayan pribadi Jaejoong, Se Kyung sepertinya juga mendengar suara lirih tersebut, karena mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu ketika ia menatap pelayan itu bertanya. "Saya akan memeriksanya Nona."

Disaat yang bersamaan ketika pelayan itu akan keluar melewati sekat kamar munculah bocah yang tidak Jaejoong kenal. "Putri." Se Kyung menunduk memberi hormat. "Apa yang putri lakukan disini? Ratu akan marah jika mengetahui putri datang berkunjung kekediaman Violet." Se Kyung, pelayan tersebut mencoba membujuk Junsu untuk keluar, namun bocah itu berlari melewatinya untuk berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursi rias.

"Apakah kau wanita itu,,, maksudku wanita yang Pangeran bawa pulang?" Mata bulat Putri Junsu memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong yang berpakaian layaknya pelayan pelayan lain. "Kau akan keluar dengan pakaian ini?" bulu lentik di atas mata Putri mengerjab takjub. Jaejoong mampu membaca keterkejutan bocah itu namun ada sorot mata takjub yang tidak di tutup tutupi bocah itu, membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman untuk berkata Jujur.

Jaejoong membungkuk memberi salam. Dagaimanapun juga Putri Junsu adalah Putri mahkota yang patut di hormati meksipun bocah itu masih terlalu muda. "Ya, dan aku memang ingin keluar memakai pakaian ini." Senyum Junsu begitu lebar sampai ia merasa bocah itu memang meyenangkan jika di ajak berteman. "Pergilah Putri, Raja akan menghukummu jika beliau tahu kau berkunjung ke kediamanku."

Kepala Putri Junsu menggeleng. Menggoyangkan rambut berpotong pendek di kening bocah itu. "Raja tidak akan menghukumku terlalu berat karena beliau meyayangiku." Tangan mungil Junsu merogoh lengan Hanbok yang ia kenakan untuk mengeluakan sebuah surat. "Pangeran menitipkan ini untukmu."

Doe Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjap entah takjub atau terkejut. Pria bodoh itu benar benar... Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Pangeran menyuruh adiknya sendiri untuk menemui Jaejoong hanya untuk menyerahkan selembar surat. Jaejoong akan mencekik Yunho jika mereka bertemu dan entah ia tidak tahu tepatnya kapan pertemuan mereka akan terjadi. Mungkin setelah pria itu menikah, tentu saja jika Jaejoong masih berada di Istana sampai waktu itu tiba.

"Aku akan membunuh kakakmu karena menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti ini. Kau tahu Putri! Raja melarang kami bertemu sampai pernikahan Pangeran dengan putri Ga Eun di laksanakan."

"Ini keinginanku sendiri." Apakah bocah itu membela saudaranya? Atau itulah yang Jaejoong tangkap dari penjelasan ini. "Aku menawarkan diri kepada Pangeran untuk mengantarkan surat ini karena aku ingin melihat wanita yang ingin Pangeran nikahi. Percayalah Yunho oppa tidak menyukai Putri itu, maksudku Pangeran tidak menyukai Putri Ga Eun." Ia meralat.

Ketika keheningan tercipta, Se kyung, pelayan pribadi itu keluar dengan tenang meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama Junsu di dalam. Ia akan berjaga jaga di luar seandainya saja ada seseorang yang tak di duga datang.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan itu? jangan dengarkan apa kata orang lain. Pangeran tidak akan menikahiku karena beliau akan menikah dengan putri Gae Eun dengan atau tanpa cinta di antara mereka. Itulah yang akan terjadi."

Menunduk untuk menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Junsu Jaejoong mengusap wajah lembut bocah cantik dengan pipi gembalnya itu. "Berapa umurmu, Putri?"

"Sebelas tahun bulan depan, tapi ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan umur. jika itu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku." Anak pintar. Jaejoong mengulum senyum melihat keberanian bocah itu.

Jaejoong mengerti, ia sangat paham jika Putri Junsu ingin melihat saudaranya bahagia dengan pernikahan yang akan di lakukan Kakaknya. Jaejoong juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Kakanya Hankyung, mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi kau tahu kau tidak bisa ikut campur dengan terlibat masalah orang dewasa, aku memang menyukai Pangeran tetapi aku sadar kami tidak bisa bersama meskipun aku sangat mencintainya. Sesuatu menjadikan aku tidak bisa di jadikan istri kedua Pangeran." Keduanya saling menatap. Ada kilat keterkejutan dari bola mata Putri Junsu saat mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong.

Suara putri Junsu terdengar lirih saat berkata. "Kenapa? bukankah istri pertama atau kedua sama saja, itulah yang di lakukan Ibuku dan Ibu Pangeran." ucapan Putri Junsu mengejutkan Jaejoong.

Jadi, keduanya bukanlah saudara kandung? Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengutarakan pertanyaan itu. "Kalian bukan saudara kandung?" Putri menggeleng dengan lemah.

"Kami lahir dari Ibu yang berbeda. Dulu Ibu sangat mencintai Ayah, Raja saat ini. Beliau juga mencintai Ibuku sebelum Raja bertemu dengan tunangan beliau, Ratu Hye Kyo saat ini. Tetapi karena takdir tidak bisa menjadikan Ibuku yang pertama dia menjadi yang kedua dan Ibuku menerima itu." Perkataan yang sangat tidak cocok keluar dari seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, bocah ini dewasa sebelum waktunya. Pikir Jaejoong.

Putri Junsu kembali melanjutkan. "Kemudian mereka menikah setelah Raja dan Ratu menikah, mereka semua sangat bahagia sampai Raja jatuh hati kepada Ratu dan melupakan beredaan Ibuku yang hanya seorang selir. Jadi..." tangan mungil Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima posisi kedua jika kau bisa menjadi posisi pertama di kemudian hari." Jaejoong tersenyum penuh sayang. Ia memahami keinginan Junsu untuk membuat Kakaknya bahagia.

"Apakah Pangeran menyuruhmu mengatakan semua ini." Bocah itu menggeleng. "Aku bersumpah demi Almarhum Ibuku."

Tangan Jaejoong menahan tangan mungil Putri yang sudah akan terangkat ketika mengucapkan janji itu. Benarkan Putri Junsu baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Apa dia tua sebelum umurnya? Jaejoong menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin bocah seumuran Putri mampu memahami perasaan orang dewasa.

Jaejoong tidak mempercayai ini, apakah ia sedang di nasehati oleh anak yang belum genap sebelas tahun. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Jaejoong memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab.

"Aku mempercayaimu."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau akan tetap disini, bukan?"

"Semua tidak semudah itu, aku tidak bisa menjadi yang kedua karena takdirku juga sama, tertulis dengan jelas dengan kedudukan yang tidak dapat aku hindari." Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dari Putri Junsu, seorang anak selir mungkin bisa menjadi seorang selir Raja. Namun Jaejoong putri seorang Ratu yang tidak akan bisa menjadi selir Raja manapun, Jaejoong terlahir untuk menduduki posisi yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar selir dan dirinya yakin Ayahnya akan menentang pilihanya jika menginginkan firinya menjadi istri kedua Yunho. Ayahnya sudah pasti akan mencarikan suami yang mampu membuat derajatnya lebih tinggi dari seorang selir.

Jaejoong sudah akan mengatakan kepada Yunho siapa dirinya sejak beberapa hari lalu setelah pertemuanya dengan kedua sahabatnya. Hanya saja Yunho terlalu sibuk untuk berkunjung dan dirinya tidak menemukan Yunho dimanapun. Sampai mendengar pengumuman pagi ini dan semuanya sudah terlambat. Segala sesuatu sudah tidak dapat dirubah, Pangeran akan menikah dan wanita itu bukanlah dirinya. Jadi untuk apa dia tetap tinggal.

Keputusan sudah di buat dan ia hatus pergi. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat pria yang di cintainya menikahi wanita lain di depan matanya. Ia lebih baik pergi sebelum hal itu terjadi, secepatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi yang kedua?" Suara kecil Putri menarik pandangan Jaejoong untuk menatap wajah Putri Junsu yang manis.

"Karena aku sama seperti dirimu, Aku seorang putri." Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir pucat Jaejoong. Dirinya yakin tidak akan ada orang yang akan mempercayai ucapan seorang anak kecil, meskipun bocah itu seorang Putri sekalipun.

"Putri? Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Dimana kau berasal kalau kau juga seorang putri." Jemari Jaejoong merapikan letak ujung Hanbok yang Putri Junsu kenakan, ia berkata dengan ucapan lirih. "Ini rahasia kita, aku berasal dari China. Jadi Putri, maukan kau segera pergi dan katakan kepada kakakmu bahwa aku akan menemuinya di tempat yang sudah di janjjikan."

Senyum terpatri di bibir Junsu mendengar itu. "Kalau begitu kau akan menikah dengan Pangeran dan tidak akan kembali ke negerimu?" Gelengan kepala Jaejoong membuat senyuman itu memudar. "Pangeran pasti akan sedih karena dia mencintaimu, sama seperti aku mencintai Pangeran. Dulu dia membenciku karena kau suka menganggunya, tapi kini aku telah mencuri hatinya. Itu yang pangeran katakan kepadaku. Dia akan sedih jika kau jauh darinya."

"Pergilah." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong karena ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa?

Cinta. Ia mencintai Yunho! tentu saja! Namun masih ada kata _'Tetapi'_ di antara keduanya. Setiap tindakan selalu menghasilkan resiko. Dan Jaejoong tidak siap jika resiko itu mengubah nasib semua orang. Termasuk kedua Kerajaan Korea.

Malam sudah sangat larut saat Jaejoong melompati dinding batu yang tidaklah cukup tinggi tanpa suara. Wanita itu terlihat begitu anggun saat meliukkan tubuhnya kesana kemari melompati pagar untuk kemudian berlari di jalan setapak gelap menghindari cahaya yang mungkin akan membuat para penjaga malam melihatnya.

Sesuai permintaan yang Yunho inginkan ia akan menemui pangeran untuk mendengar apa yang ingin di bicarakan pria itu. Jaejoong sudah siap dengan keputusan apapun yang akan di pilih Yunho jika memang itulah yang terbaik.

Cahaya obor terlihat dari ujung kediaman lain memaksa Jaejoong memutar jalan menuju sisi lain taman untuk menghindari penjaga yang bertugas. Dengan langkah waspada ia menyisir jalan yang asing baginya, mengingat dirinya belum pernah ketempat yang akan ia tuju saat ini. Untunglah Yunho cerdas dengan membuatkan peta kecil di dalam suratnya karena sepertinya Pangeran tidak tahu dirinya mampu membaca. Tidak ada sepatah katapun kecuali peta yang tergambar di surat yang Putri Junsu berikan kepadanya siang tadi.

Kembali Jaejoong mengawasi sekeliling sebelum ia berlari dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk memikirkan apa yang akan Pangeran Yunho ingin katakan kepadanya. Memikirkan apa yang mereka alami dan takdir mereka yang tidak sejalan dengan keinginanya membuat kaki Jaejoong hampir saja kehilangan pijakan saat ia melompat keatas dinding lain menuju pondok yang mereka jadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan rahasia ini.

Sosok bayangan hitam membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya di sisi pondok yang sepi. Yunho sudah menunggunya di dalam, cahaya lilin menerangi wajah tegas Pangeran yang sudah menunggunya saat Jaejoong mengintip, wajah yang tidak ia lihat selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Jaejoong menggeser pintu sedikit ke samping. Pangeran terlihat sedikit kurus atau itu hanya bayangan yang di timbulkan pedar cahaya api dari lampu minyak yang menempel di dinding.

Pintu berderit ketika Yunho melihat Jaejoong muncul dari balik pintu memasuki ruangan yang tidaklah cukup besar untuk sebuah ruang duduk seseorang. "Kau datang." Menurunkan cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajah Jaejoong, Yunho segera menyambar bibir kekasihnya tanpa memberi waktu Jaejoong untuk mejawab. Pangeran menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya dan memberi Jaejoong ciuman panjang yang sudah sangat lama ia impikan. Tuhan tahu ia sangat merindukan Kekasihnya ini dan semakin dalam setia nafas yang ia hirup setiap harinya.

Pangeran bersandar di atas bahu Jaejoong saat kedua lenganya memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat, "Ya Tuhan mungil, aku sangat merindukanmu." Jaejoong masih merasa pening akibat ciuman tiba tiba yang pangeran berikan kepadanya untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Pelukan pangeran begitu erat namun Jaejoong tidak ada niat untuk memprotes karena sungguh, ia sangat merindukan Pangeran arogan yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam pria itu. "Kenapa diam mungil, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sepatah katapun setelah beberapa hari ini tidak melihatku? Marahlah jika itu mampu membuat suaramu kembali."

"Brengsek."

Bibir hati yang beberapa saat lalu menciumnya itu melengkuh ke atas. "Terima kasih Tuhan, kau tidak kehilangan suaramu." Sekali lagi pangeran memeluk Jaejoong sampai kaki wanita itu menjauh dari tanah. Membawa kekasihnya itu ke kursi dan mendudukan Jaejoong di pangkuanya untuk mengamati wajah Jaejoong. Cahaya api memperjelas wajah Jaejoong untuk Yunho amati, wanita itu sedikit pucat dengan bagian bawah mata sedikit menggelap. "Kau kurang tidur, apa kau makan dengan baik akhir akhir ini?"

Bagaimana dia bisa makan jika hari harinya ia habiskan untuk merenungi nasib mereka dan disibukan dengan srategi cara untuk dapat berbicara dengan Hankyung yang mendiami kediaman tidak jauh dari kediaman Putri Baekje, Kim Heechul. Hankyung benar benar di awasi ketat oleh pihak Putri Heechul sampai pria itu tidak pernah keluar jauh dari kediamanya pada siang hari, itulah yang di laporkan Yoochun kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." akhirnya Jaejoong mampu menjawab. Tanpa rasa malu ia mengalungkan lenganya di leher Yunho, hidungnya menempel pada kulit hangat di lekukan leher Haenbok yang pangeran kenakan dan menghirup aroma maskulin bercampur keringan kekasihnya. "Biarkan aku seperti ini selama aku bisa. Karena aku tidak yakin kita akan memiliki kesempatan lain untuk bertemu lagi di lain waktu." Pangeran benar benar membiarkan Jaejoong berdiam diri disana untuk menikmati kehangatan tubuh mereka yang menyatu. Keheningan itu terasa nyaman, damai dan inilah yang mereka inginkan. Mereka ingin melupakan siapa mereka untuk saat ini jika mereka bisa.

Dari balik pakaian hitam yang Jaejoong kenakan Yunho merasakan debaran dada Jaejoong yang menggila sama seperti debaran jantungnya sendiri. "Percayalah kepadaku bahwa aku tidak akan melepasmu, aku menginginkanmu dan tetaplah di sisiku sampai kita bisa bersama Jae."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk selamanya disisimu, tetapi aku akan mencoba untuk tetap disini entah sampai kapan." Itu bukanlah jawaban yang Yunho inginkan. Ia ingin sebuah Janji keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong karena ia yakin Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang suka melanggar janjji. "Berjanjilah mungil, ku mohon." Mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang di inginkanya. Wanita muda itu masih membisu.

Lengan kekar yunho melingkupi pinggang Jaejoong erat, jemarinya menarik dagu Jaejoong untuk mendongak. wajah kekasihnya itu berlinang air mata menuntun bibir Yunho mendarat di kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong, ia mencium kekasihnya penuh sayang dan bibirnya turun untuk mencium hidung bangir kekasihnya dan berhenti di bibir Jaejoong yang bergetar ringan. "Aku menginginkanmu mungil." Pangeran mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong lembut sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki kehangatan Jaejoong yang meyambutnya antusias. Jaejoong menginginkanya. Kenyataan itu membuat hati Pangeran Yunho berbunga bunga.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya larut dalam ciuman panjang yang menyalakan api gairah keduanya, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk bersandar lebih ke atas tubuhnya.

Yunho mengerang kala Jemari lentik Jaejoong merambat ke tulang bahunya dan menyusup masuk kedalam celah jubah Haenbok yang ia kenakan. Tuhan, ia mengingikan Jaejoong sekarang juga untuk melingkupi dirinya.

Pangeran berdiri hanya untuk membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadap kearah tubuhnya. Telapak tanganya menarik kedua paha Jaejoong memisah menuntun Jaejoong untuk mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang Yunho. Seakan tahu apa yang Pangeran inginkan, Jaejoong melingkarkan Kedua kakinya disana. Sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin menyapa punggungnya.

Pangeran Yunho merebahan Jaejoong di atas meja kayu yang besar. Terdapat beberapa barang pekerluan berkuda disana dan itu tidaklah mengganggu keduanya saat kedua bibir mereka mencari kepuasan dari satu sama lain dengan rasa lapar dan gairah yang sudah menggelora.

Pangeran memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah memasrahkan diri di bawah tekanan tubuhnya semakin erat. Ia mengerang sebelum melepaskan bibir Jaejoong yang baru saja ia gigit untuk meredam gairah yang sudah tidak terkendali.

Pangeran tidak menyentuh wanita manapun sejak hadirnya Jaejoong yang selalu menyibukan kepala beserta otak pangeran untuk tidak berhenti memikirkanya dan ia tidak berniat menyentuh wanita manapun karena hanya Jaejoong yang saat ini mampu membuatnya bergairah, tidak ada wanita lain.

Pangeran bersandar di sisi bahu kekasihnya untuk berbisik. "Hentikan mungil atau aku akan menyentuhmu disini, saat ini juga dan itu bukanlah ide yang bagus karena ini sebuah penghinaan untukmu."

Jaejoong mencoba mencari akal sehatnya, ini gila! Ia hampir saja menginginkan Yunho karena ia akan meninggalkan pria itu beberapa hari lagi untuk selamanya. Tetapi ini salah. Semuanya salah dan ia terisak.

"Oh, Mungil. Jangan menangis." Pangeran Yunho kembali memeluknya. "Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf." Pangeran tidak tahu kenapa dirinya meminta maaf. Yang ia tahu Jaejoong terluka dan ia ingin menghibur kekasihnya itu karena dirinyalah Jaejoong terjebak di antara takdir yang tak memihak mereka. Seandainya ia tahu cinta mereka tidak bisa bersama ia tidak akan menangkap Jaejoong bersama teman temanya, ia akan melepaskan Jaejoong pergi jauh hari sebelum dirinya jatuh lebih dalam. Namun semuanya terlambat dan ia tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong dengan alasan apapun.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Yunho. Tetapi aku takut, untuk pertama kali selama seumur hidupku aku ketakutan." Itu benar. Jaejoong merasa mengigil memikirkan nasip. Nasip keduanya dan nasip semua orang. Ia tidak ingin berdoa untuk mengulang waktu karena itu percuma, yang ia inginkan hanya melupakan Yunho jika memang itulah jalan yang terbaik.

Perlahan ia medorong tubuh Yunho yang bersandar sepenuhnya di atas meja. Dengan enggan Yunho berdiri dan menurunkan Jaejoong untuk berdiri di kedua kakinya. Wanita itu mundur dengan tiba tiba, Jaejoong membuat Pangeran terkejut karena wanita muda itu menjauh dari jaungkauan tangan Pangeran.

Bahkan ketika pangeran mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutnya pun Jaejoong terus menghindar. "Tidak." lirihnya. Suara Jaejoong bergetar, Yunho merasa dirinya sangatlah tidak berguna karena menyakiti Jaejoong sampai harus melihat wajah yang biasanya indah itu berlinang air mata.

"Mungil. Maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon."

"Jika kau tidak bisa memilih maka aku yang harus memilih. Dan aku memilih untuk pergi dan melepasmu."

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu!" Ia tidak berniat mengejutkan Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. "Tidak akan pernah! Kau dengar."

"Kau akan melepasku, dan kau akan membenciku karena aku telah membohongimu."

"Apa?" Pangeran maju selangkah dan Jaejoong mundur dua langkah. "Berbohong tentang apa?"

"Tidak. " Ia menggeleng. Percuma jika saat ini Yunho tahu siapa dirinya karena hanya tinggal menunggu hari Pangeran akan menikah. Dan dirinya akan kehilangan Yunho untuk selamanya. "Aku akan bicara dengan Raja jika perlu. Aku yakin beliau akan setuju untuk melepasku sehingga kau bisa menikah dengan Putri Ga Eun."

Ia bergi. Jaejoong tidak ingin tinggal disana lebih lama lagi karena itu hanya akan membuat keputusanya goyah. berkali kali, bahkan puluhan kali ia mencoba dan nyatanya tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan. Cinta mereka akan memudar dengan seiringnya waktu dan ia yakin itu. Jaejoong akan melupakan Yunho jika ia jauh dari Korea dan pria itu juga akan melupakanya setelah menikah dengan Putri Ga Eun.

Pikiran Pangeran Yunho masih kosong ketika memperhatikan Jaejoong berlari keluar Pondok. Pangeran masih mencoba menyerap apa yang baru saja Jaejoong katakan dan wanita muda itu mengatakan pilihan yang tidak Yunho mengerti. "Demi Tuhan, tidak!" Ia berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

Dalam kegelapan malam Jaejoong mampu menyembunyikan diri lebih baik dari yang Yunho ketahui. Sialan. "Jaejoong." Pangeran tidak berani mengeraskan suaranya, takut jika mereka ketahuan akan mengakibatkan hukuman untuk Jaejoong.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat menusuri jalan setapak taman bunga menuju kediaman Jaejoong, tempat yang Yunho pikir akan menjadi tujuan Jaejoong untuk kembali. Dan jika tidak, Yuho tidak tahu harus mencariya kemana lagi.

Semoga. ia berharap. Semoga Jaejoong selamat sampai ke kediaman violet tanpa tertangkap pengawal yang berjaga karena Yunho jauh lebih memahami sifat Jaejoong yang tidak waspada ketika kekasihnya itu sesang marah. semoga Tuhan melindunginya.

Bayangan Yunho menghilang di kejauhan dalam remang remang malam. Pria itu mengejarnya bukan untuk meminta Jaejoong menikah denganya, jadi untuk apa ia mengejar Yunho meski jauh dilubuk hatinya yang bodoh Jaejoong ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Bodoh, tolol. Jaejoong merutuk diri sendiri.  
Pandanganya menatap hampa kearah pepohonan rimbun, dimana Yunho menghilang di kegelapan sana.

Bersandar ke batang pohon bunga sakura yang tak berbunga Jaejoong menghela nafas meski tanganya masih menutupi mulutnya sendiri, ia mencoba untuk tidak bersuara karena sungguh ia ingin menangis. Han Jaejoong bukanlah Putri mahkota bodoh cengeng yang lamban dalam urusan berpikir. Dia wanita tercerdas dalam sejarah para putri China di semua genarasi. Jaejoong mengatakan itu kepada diri sendiri untuk memberi semangat.

Lalu kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh dalam hal tentang cinta, terutama saat ini karena menangisi sesautu yang tidak akan pernah menghasilkan kebahagiaan meksipun ia dan Yunho bersama. Saatnya melepaskan semuanya. Ujarnya kepada diri sendiri.

Pilihan ini tidak akan pernah goyang meskipun Yunho memutuskan akan menikahinya dan menjadikan dirinya istri Pangeran seorang, karena ia sadar akan ada konsekuensi tentang apa yang menjadi pilihan mereka. Konsekuensi yang lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan.

Punggung tanganya menghusap wajahnya kasar, ia kembali menatap kearah dimana Yunho menghilang. Menghela nafas, Jaejoong sudah akan berputar untuk pergi saat tiba tiba mulutnya di bekap oleh seseorang. "Jangan bersuara." Seorang pria. Jaejoong mengenali dari suara pria itu ketika membisikan suaranya yang serak.

Pria berjubah sama hitam dengan yang ia kenakan itu menarik tubuhnya merapat ketubuhnya yang keras. Jaejoong membeku karena tubuhnya melekat sempurna di atas tubuh sosok hitam yang membekapnya semakin erat. Pria itu menarik Jaejoong dan dengan sekali lompatan membawa serta tubuh Jaejoong melesat ke atas dahan pohon besar yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat persembunyianya.

Tubuhnya benar benar tidak bisa digerakan karena ia merasa tekanan di leher bagian belakang membuat syarafnya melemah. Hanya ada satu orang yang sering menggunakan ilmu warisan Leluhur Tionghoa tersebut.

Jemari dingin pria itu membekap mulutnya semakin erat. Bayangan lain melesat bagai kilatan cahaya bintang. Hanya sesaat dan menghilang menuju arah dimana Pangeran menghilang tadi. Ia menggeleng. Yunho dalam bahasa!

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa melayang ketikan pria berjubah hitam itu membawa dirinya kembali turun. Cahaya bulan yang tidaklah begitu terang cukup untuk menyinari wajah pria itu ketika pria itu melepaskan Jaejoong untuk memutar tubuhnya dan melihat wajah itu ketika menurunkan cadar yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan. Selembar kain hitam diturunkan melewati bibir dan dagu, Jaejoong tentu mengenali pria itu. "Gege."

"Ya! ini aku." Hankyung menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong penuh sayang. "Kau hampir saja tertangkap oleh mata mata itu." Bisik kakaknya.

Pandangan Jaejoong menuju kearah kemana pria itu menghilang. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong melupakan Yunho.

"Yunho?"

"Dia akan baik baik saja!"

"Tetapi,"

"Mata mata Goguryeo, aku yakin. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim pria itu untuk mengawasimu, tapi aku tahu bukan juga Yunho. Aku mengawasi kediamanmu sejak langit gelap. jadi aku tahu kedatangan pria itu dan mengikutimu untuk bertemu pangeran."

"Aku tidak tahu kalian mengikutiku." Bodohnya ia karena begitu ceroboh.

Hankyung terdiam untuk menatap Jaejoong. Pandangan pria itu begitu tegas sampai Jaejoong merasa tercekat saat kilau mata dalam kegelapan itu menusuknya. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoong." Suara Hankyung berubah kaku. "Jika kau tidak menghentikan dirimu sendiri aku sudah akan mendobrak masuk dan mengabaikan mata mata yang sepertinya juga memiliki kabar bagus untuk majikan yang mengirimnya."

"Apa Yunho akan baik baik saja?" Jaejoong mengabaikan omelan kakakanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak mendengarku."

"Aku mendengarkanmu, tetapi Yunho?" Hal konyol untuk dipertanyakan. Tentu saja Yunho akan baik baik saja. Pangeran tidak akan tersentuh oleh hukum istana dan seharusnya dirinya menghawatirkan dirinya sendiri, bukanya benar Pangeran jika mata mata Goguryeo. "Mungkin Raja yang mengirimkan mata mata itu."

Kakaknya itu menggelang. "Bukan! Raja tidak akan mengirimkan orang yang ilmunya di bawaku untuk mengintai orang orang yang dicurigainya. Pria itu tidak tahu aku mengikutinya sama seperti kau tidak tahu ada dua orang yang mengikutimu." Keduanya terdiam untuk bernafas panjang sampai Jaejoong merasa dirinya sudah mampu lebih berpikir jernih.  
Ia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang akan Hankyung lontarkan. "Kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Lusa." Jawaban Hankyung begitu mantap. "Ketik hari kedua sayembara, dimana pertandingan sedang memanas, semua orang akan menganggap lalu beberapa pria asing seperti aku Kyuhyun juga Yoochun..." Hankyung terdiam sejenak untuk menambahkan. "Kau akan berpakaian seperti pelayan, tidak dengan pelayan laki laki karena itu akan sangat beresiko. Kita memiliki banyak alasan jika pelayan wanita keluar Istana tetapi tidak jika seorang wanita menyamar dan ketahuan. Kau mengerti."

Tidak! Sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak ingin mengerti. Otaknya masih berpikir. "Secepat itukah? Lusa?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik karena Paduka dan Ibunda sudah menunggu kita di desa terdekat."

"Astaga," Jaejoong kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sedekat itukan keluarganya berada saat ini.

"Pernikahan mereka sudah tidak bisa dihentikan resikonya terlalu besar untuk di tanggung semua orang, dan maaf." Jaejoong mendongak untuk menatap kakaknya. Kenapa Kakaknya melontarkan permintaan maaf? "Maaf karena menyeretmu kedalam masalah ini." Lengan Hankyung merangkul adiknya penuh sayang.

Pelukan itu tidaklah menekan terlalu dalam tetapi Jaejoong mampu merasakan sesuatu di perut kakaknya yang mengganjal. "Bagaimana dengan luka itu?"

"Tidak apa apa, jauh lebih baik."

"Kau membohongi mereka dengan mudah. Jangan katakan kau membohongi mereka dengan berpura pura pingsan."

Hankyung tertawa di atas kepala Jaejoong. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! kau sering menggunakan keahlian yang di turunkan Ayah untuk berpura pura mati ketika kau terluka dan tidak ingin bertarung."Keduanya tertawa menginat kenangan itu.

Kenangan itu hanya beberapa tahun lalu namun terasa sudah sangat berabat abat lamanya. "Aku merindukan Xifu."

"Sungguh suatu kejutan karena kau selalu mengganggu Xifu ketika aku belajar ilmu dalam."

Memberenggut tidak suka Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan kakaknya. "Aku tidak menggangu, aku hanya ingin belajar dan kenapa hanya kalian para laki laki yang di perbolehkan memperlajari ilmu itu turun temurun dari Dinasti sebelumnya?"

"Karena kau akan mempergunakan ilmu itu sembarang jika kau memperlajarinya."

Sorot mata Jaejoong meredup "Kau benar."

"Aku selalu benar."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Suara penghuni malam memekakan telinga dengan suara angin musim gugur menyapa tubuh keduanya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya."

"Bersiap siaplah untuk lusa karena tepat pada tengah malam kita akan pergi."

"Kua bilang tanpa penyamaran dan kenapa harus malam?"

Menghela nafas, Hankyung menatap adiknya yang merajuk tidak jelas. "Malam akan lebih menguntungkan kita karena penjaga hanya bertugas separuh dari jumlah penjaga di siang hari, aku sudah memastikanya karena seluruh Kerajaan berkumpul di Istana ini jadi mereka tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk memperketat penjagaan selain di kediaman Raja dan Ratu."

"Apakah Ayah sudah tahu kita akan keluar malam ini." Hal yang sangat bodoh untuk di pertanyakan. "Tentu saja! Kalau kita tidak muncul mereka pasti tahu kita ketahuan, bodohnya kau masih bertanya." Jaejoong berguman menjawab pertanyanya sendiri.

Dengan segenap kasih sayang seorang kakak Hankyung menggenggam jemari Jaejoong yang dingin. "Apa kau ingin tetap tinggal." Pandangan Jaejoong menatap kakaknya gusar. "Jika kau ingin tetap tinggal... "

"Aku ingin pergi. Dan jangan pernah lagi pertanya." Karena ia tahu dirinya akan berubah pikiran jika Kakaknya masih menyudutkan Jaejoong dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Jaejoong yakin Hankyung akan menculik Pangeran jika perlu dan membawa serta pria itu untuk berlayar ke China untuk ia jadikan Suami. Tetapi ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Lusa kita akan pergi." Ujar Jaejoong yakin.

Menyerah dengan jawaban adiknya Hankyung membiarkan Jaejoong menyadarkan kening di dadanya dan ia tahu Jaejoong menangis. Tidak bersuara tetapi ia tahu karena punggung adiknya bergetar. "Tinggal besok siang dan kita akan bersenang untuk melihat sayembara itu. Jika kau berkenan."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Bahkan untuk melihat Pangeran untuk terakhir kali. Hanya besok kesempatanmu untuk melihatnya."

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya." Pernyataan itu mutlak dan Hankyung tidak berniat untuk kembali meragukan adiknya karena suara Jaejoong semakin bergetar seiring penolakan yang adik kecilnya itu lontarkan.

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu Jae, dan aku akan melakukan apapun jika kau berani mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan." Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu, karena itulah ia tidak ingin banyak bicara karena takut dirinya akan salah mengucapkan kata yang tidak seharusnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat kedua orang tua kita dan pulang." 

-TBC- 

Trima kasih untuk komentar masukan kritik dan saran.

Aku selalu menerima saran bahkan kritik asal itu masih berhubungan dengan FF ini.

Maaf gak bisa balas komentar kalian satu satu, tapi aku baca semua komentar kalian dan aku sangat senang kalian begitu mempedulikan typo dan kesalahan dalam cara saya menulis untuk kemudian diberitahukan kepada aku. Aku banyak belajar dari kesalahan yang kalian tulis. Belajar dari kesalahan sendiri. Dan aku gak malu kalau cerita buruk dan mendapat kritik karena aku tahu inilah cara untuk menuju suatu yang tanpa kesalahan di kemudian hari.

Terimakaish dan semoga tidak bosan baca dan memberi masukan untuk aku -BOW- Terima kaish banyak.


	19. Chapter : 18

Title : The Pearl Jade  
Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
DBXQ & SUJU  
Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.  
Rate : M

.

.

 **Desclaimer** : cerita ini fiksi yang berpatokan pada sejarah korea dan china, hanya sebagian fakta sejarah yang sisanya adalah hasil imajinasi Author sendiri. Author tidak ada niat untuk mengubah atau menyalah gunakan sejarah, ini hanya imajinasi Author, mohon maaf seandainya ada pihak yang kurang berkenan.

Para pemain dalam FF ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya tidak ada hubungan tentang sifat dan kebiasaan mereka di dunia nyata.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading... !_

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai awal sebuah sayembara yang telah di hadiri petarung ketiga Kerajaan Korea. Raja Jung Ji Hoon menduduki singgasana tertinggi, di apit kedua Raja dari Kerajaan Silla dan Baekje. Ratu Hye Kyo duduk tidak jauh dari pangeran serta putri putri dari kerajaan masing masing yang menduduki kursi berurutan membentuk lingkaran mengeliling lapangan luas yang bahkan banyaknya anggota keluarga Istana tidak mampu menenuhi sepertiga dari sisi lapangan tersebut.

Jenderal perang dan petarung dari kerajaan masing masing sudah menempati posisi mereka. Pembukaan di awali dengan tarian kebudayaan oleh para penari yang di datangkan langsung dari beberapa daerah untuk menghibur ketiga Raja beserta penonton yang hadir memenuhi sisi lapangan.

Seluruh penghuni Istana bersuka ria kecuali seorang pria tampan yang sejak tadi menatap lurus kedepan meskipun pria itu di apit dua putri cantik yang senantiasa melontarkan kata kata lucu untuk menghibur beliau.

Pangeran Jung Yunho tetap membisu di tempat pangeran duduk. Pangeran menunjukkan wajah tegas dingin yang membuat siapapun tidak berani menegurnya kecuali Putri Ga Eun juga Putri Heechul yang tidak menyadari suasana hati buruk beliau. Kedua putri itu begitu giat mencoba menarik perhatian Pangeran Yunho dengan pujian, bahwa Pangeran dengan jubah sutera kebesaran mewah beliau, yang tentunya menambah kadar ketapanan Pangeran yang memang pada dasarnya memukau itu.

Putri Ga Eun lebih mendominasi pertanyaan yang di tunjukan secara langsung kepada Pangeran secara pribadai tanpa bermaksud melibatkan Putri Heechul dalam pembicaraan mereka dan sesekali tersenyum mengejek ke arah Putri Heechul kala mengungit upacara pernikahan mereka yang di adakan besar besaran. Tentunya membuat bibir mungil Putri Heechul mencibir tidak suka.

Suara musik berhenti dan di mulai dengan suara salah seorang petarung dari Goguryeo meleparkan tantangan yang di sambut antusias oleh kedua petarung dari kerajaan yang berbeda. Yang tentu saja langsung di sanggupi oleh beberapa petarung lawan dan pertarungan pun segera di mulai, Goguryeo melawan Baekje.

Ratusan penonton memenuhi sisi lapangan berteriak memberi semangat kesatria andalan mereka. Pandangan Pangeran Yunho menyapu ratusan wajah yang terlihat bersemangat meneriakan nama Jederal perang lawan dan tak sedikit pula yang meneriakan Jenderal perang Kerasaan Goguryeo. Semuanya terlihat menikmati pertandingan dengan wajah bahagia dan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu?

Hanya sedikit, sedikit saja dirinya juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah ia dapatkan ketika melihat pertandingan sayembara yang sering di senggelarakan meski hanya untuk para petarung Goguryeo. Seharusnya dirinya lebih bahagia, bukan? Mengingat pertandingan kali ini lebih besar dan dengan petarung serta imbalan yang lebi besar pula.

Pikiran Pangeran membawanya kembali ketempat semalam ia dan Jaejoong berpisah. Perpisahan buruk yang sungguh tidak pernah Yunho harapkan terjadi di antara mereka. Bukan ini yang ia bayangkan ketika dirinya menemui Jaejoong. Pangeran membayangkan perpisahan manis di antara mereka dan sebuah janji yang Jaejoong ucapkan untuk selalu disisinya yang ternyata tidak ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya itu. Sebuah perpisahan buruk untuk menjadi awal malam terburuk ketika ia akan beranjak tidur dan memikirkan Jaejoong sebelum ia tertidur karena lelah ketika fajar hampir muncul.

Wanita muda itu tidak kembali ke kediamanya dan tidak juga mencari kedua saudaranya yang lain. Yunho menyusuri seluruh pelosok, jalan, pinggiran gerbang bahkan semua kediaman yang memungkinkan menjadi tempat persembunyian kekasihnya itu namun tidak juga menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun.

Jaejoong telah mengatakan bahwa wanita muda itu menyerah dan apakah dirinya juga akan menyerah? Siapkah dirinya untuk melepaskan cinta yang belum pernah ia dapatkan dari wanita lain selain Jaejoong. Pangeran sendiri tidak yakin dapat menemukan cinta lain selain Jaejoong jika benar wanita itu berniat meninggalkan dirinya.

Pagi ini, ketika Pangeran merasa baru beberapa saat lalu dirinya terlelap tidur, Putri Junsu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengabarkan jika Jaejoong baik baik saja. Malahan wanita muda itu terlihat tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa apa semalam atau itulah kesan yang di sampaikan adiknya dari Jaejoong.

Dan benarkah wanita itu akan pergi? Meninggalkan seorang Pangeran yang mencintai dan berniat menikahinya?

Kim Jaejoong. Siapa wanita itu sampai rela melepaskan seorang pangeran yang menginginkanya sebagai Istri dan memilih untuk meninggalkan pangeran beserta cinta dan kehidupan yang layak ketimbang berkelana dengan masa depan yang tidak jelas?

Memikirkan penolakan Jaejoong membuat dada Pangeran terasa sesak dan panas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Heechul bertanya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, dan suruh calon istrimu itu untuk diam atau aku akan dengan senang hati menjejalkan apel kemulut besarnya." Heechul berbisik dan menunjuk Putri Ga Eun yang sejak tadi meneriakan dukungan untuk petarung dari kerajaanya yang saat ini melawan petarung Guryeo. "Apakah dia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menarik perhatianmu dan menerikan dukungan untuk petarung dari negaranya yang tentunya akan di kalahkan Jin Yihan dengan mudah. Yihan bahkan terlihat tidak lelah meski sudah melawan dua petarung musuh."

Musang Yunho melirik Heechul berkerut aneh. "Salah satu musuh yang kau sebut dari kerajaan Baekje, petarungmu." Dengan tampang yang menyebalkan Heechul mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mengenali petarung yang tadi." Yang tentu saja bohong. Bagaimana dirinya tidak mengenali petarung dari negaranya jika petarung tersebut memakai baju zirah khas Baekje.

"Oh ayolah berhenti memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu dan tersenyum atau kau mau turun untuk melawan mereka?" Heechul menambahkan saat tidak mendapatkan ekspresi wajah lain selain wajah dingin di wajah sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Aku tidak yakin akan ada yang berani melawanku." Pangeran menjawab angkuh.

"Shim Changmin pasti akan mengalahkanmu." Itu adalah kenyataan yang menyebalkan. Pangeran dan Jenderal Shim selalu mendapatkan pertarungan yang berakhir seri setiap kali mengikuti pertandingan yang sama. Terlebih jenderal Shim memiliki indera setajam samurai untuk membaca setiap gerakan yang akan Pangeran lakukan, bahkan mampu mengetahui keberadaan lawan meskipun Jenderal itu menutup mata.

Putri Heechul kembali duduk tegak di kursinya. "Kalau saja Hankyung tidak terluka dia pasti bisa mengalahkanmu aku yakin! Tetapi dia masih terluka dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengikuti sayembara ini." Heechul mengikat lenganya di dada angkuh.

Bibir Yunho menyerigai angkuh seperti Heechul. Pangeran mengangguk kearah lapangan yang ternyata sudah ada petarung lain yang maju setelah Jin Yihan mengalahkan saru petarung Silla Dan dua petarung Baekje. "Tetapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk turun ke lapangan karena pengembara kesayanganmu itu sepertinya bukanlah orang yang suka berdiam diri."

Putri Heechul berdiri dengan untuk menatap dua petarung yang sedang mengarahkan pedang mereka satu sama lain. "Jin Yihan dapat di pastikan akan kalah karena dia sudah mengalahkan dua lawan sebelumnya." Gerutunya.

Benar dugaannya karena Hankyung bertarung melawan Jin Yihan yang sudah mulai kuwalahan menahan serangan pedang Hankyung dengan langkah mundur. "Kalau kau berani berteriak Kim Heechul aku akan dengan senang hati menjejalkan apel itu kemulutmu." Pangeran menyebalkan itu menyerigai senang setelah melemparkan kata kata yang di ucapkan Heechul barusan.

Wanita muda itu kembali ketempat duduknya dengan tidak rela. Pandanganya tidak pernah lepas dari Hankyung yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan Yihan dan kali ini berganti petarung dari Kerajaan Silla.

Hilang sudah celoteh ria sepupunya yang menggoda Pangeran Yunho sedari tadi. Wanita itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah ketika Hankyung hampir saja menerima sabetan pedang lawan dan saat itulah Yunho menyadari sesuatu. Jemari kuku Putri Heechul memucat kala tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan Kursi dengan begitu eratnya. Sepupunya itu telah jatuh cinta kepada pengembara tampan itu. "Ya Tuhan. Kenapa kita terlibat dalam hubungan asmara dengan orang orang yang salah." Ujar Yunho tanpa banyak pikir. Untunglah Heechul terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan Pengembara tampannya ketimbang mendengarkan ocehan Yunho yang tidak jelas.

"Pangeran." Itu suara Putri Ga Eun.

Dengan malas Yunho memutar Tatapanya menghadap Putri Ga Eun yang masih menunjukan senyuman lebar wanita itu. "Ya."

"Bukankah pertandingan ini menyenangkan? Apakah Pangeran tidak ingin turun untuk ikut bertanding? Aku yakin Pangeran bisa mengalahkan pria itu dengan mudah."

Heechul yang sepertinya mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Putri Ga Eun menimpali. "Kau salah, Pangeran tidak akan turun tangan untuk melawannya karena pria itu masih dalam kondisi terluka. Dan jika Kau, Yunho," 'Heechul menunjuk wajah Yunho galak. "berani turun maka aku akan mengabaikanmu." Ancamnya.

"Terluka?" Putri Ga Eun menatap pria yang terlihat sehat yang sedang bertarung di tengah lapang itu dengan alis menggeryit. "Kau bercanda, pria itu tidak terlihat terluka sedikitpun."

"Oh, jangan cemaskan itu karena aku tidak akan mengajakmu bercanda." Putri Ga Eun mengerjap polos saat tidak mampu menyerap apa yang katakan Heechul barusan.

Pangeran Yunho berdeham untuk menutupi tawanya yang hampir saja keluar. Ini menyenangkan, sepupunya itu memang selalu bicara apa adanya dan tidak pernah melihat siapa lawannya, meskipun itu seorang putri yang memiliki kerajaan serta kedudukan lebih tinggi ketimbang kerajaan Baekje.

Teriakan kemenangan kembali menggelegar riuh dari seluruh penonton, pertandingan lagi lagi di menangkan oleh Hankyung untuk kedua kalinya setelah pertandinganya dengan Yihan.

Seluruh perhatian mengarah kelapangan dimana Hankyung masih mengatur nafasnya saat seorang petarung dari kerajaan Silla memasuki area pertandingan. Teriakan dukungan kembali menggema ketika menyadari pihak lawan adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki tubuh langsing betotot di balik pakaian yang di kenakannya itu. Wanita itu satu satunya petarung Korea karena Raja Goguryeo sendiri melarang rakyat di bawah kepemimpinan Beliau melatih seorang wanita sebagai petarung.

Hankyung memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarung pedang sebelum berkata. "Maaf, aku tidak melawan seorang wanita, terlebih wanita cantik seperti Anda," ia berkata riang. "karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa melawanmu." Pria itu menambahkan dengan kedipan mata kirinya menggoda.

Sebelah alis mata wanita itu menggeryit tidak suka dengan gurauan Hankyung. "Seorang petarung sejati tidak akan mundur hanya karena musuhnya seorang wanita." Pukulan telak untuk Hankyung. Senyum di bibirnya lenyap seketika.

Tetapi dirinya pernah berjanji atas nama Ibunya bahwa ia tidak akan bertarung melawan wanita, gadis atau nenek yang berjenis kelamin berbeda denganya setelah ia mengalahkan Jaejoong dengan luka pukulan telak yang mengakibatkan adiknya pingsan. Oh ia masih ingat saat Ibu mereka murka.

Demi Tuhan, ia masih mengingat kejadian ketika mereka masih sangat muda dengan sangat jelas karena Ayahnya mengasingkan Hankyung selama satu bulan penuh ke daerah lain karena menyanggupi tantangan bodoh Jaejoong untuk bertanding dengan tangan kosong yang berujung ia menghantam wajah adiknya sampai pingsan karena adiknya itu mengejeknya terus menerus.

Menghela nafas, Hankyung kembali berkata meyakinkan. "Maaf aku tidak bisa terserah kau mau mengatakan aku pengecut atau sebagainya."

Wanita itu masih terlihat jauh lebih muda dari ibunya, Hankyung pikir wanita itu berusia sekitar akhir tiga puluh tahun. "Jika kau tidak akan maju berarti aku memenangkan pertandingan ini tanpa berkelahi."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan petarungan dari kerajaan lain pun tidak ingin melawan wanita di medan pertempuran meski itu hanyalah sebuah permainan karena mereka tahu, Raja Jung Ji Hoon tidak menyukai wanita petarung. Wanita akan memberontak jika mereka memiliki ilmu bela diri atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Raja Goguryeo saat dulu mengeluarkan undang undang tersebut.

Karena pertemuanya dengan Ratu Hye Kyo membuat Raja Ji Hoon kalang kabut, dimana Ratu Hye Kyo mengajaknya berduel di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Suasana yang tadinya menggembirakan berubah sunyi senyap dan dingin, mencengkam. Semua mata berpura pura tidak melihat adanya seorang wanita yang menantang mereka di tengah lapangan. Raja Silla sendiri tertawa bangga karena merasa telah berhasil mengalahkan petarung kedua kerajaan lain tanpa bertemput panjang yang berbelit.

Dalam diam Ratu Hye Kyo menatap lurus sang suami seakan meminta ijin turun kelapangan. Demi Tuhan, wanita itu terlihat sudah akan melopat maju andai saja pakaian serta mahkota yang membalut Ratu memungkinkan beliau untuk ikut serta dalam pertarungan. Raja sendiri menatap tegas Ratu seakan berkata _"Tetap diam di tempat"_ agar beliau tetap duduk di singasana.

Sampai terdengar suara wanita lain yang menyanggupi tantangan tersebut. Suara yang terdengar lebih merdu dan akrab di telinga Hankyung dan Yunho. Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian sederhana berwarna merah hati perpadu hitam berjalan memasuki arena tanding.

.

.

.

*

Melangkah pasti. Jaejoong menatap lurus kearah lawan. Awal mula Jaejoong hanya penasaran untuk melihat pertandingan besar yang belum pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya bahkan di China sekalipun. Ia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk melihat dari jauh dan jika ia beruntung ia akan melihat Pangeran Yunho sebelum malam datang dan dia akan meninggalkan pria itu untuk selamanya. kembali kenegaranya dimana seharusnya ia tinggal dan menikah dan bukan dengan pria yang di cintainya itu.

Hankyung sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan cukup baik. Mereka akan meninggalkan Istana tepat ketika semua orang sibuk dengan jamuan makan malam besar yang tentu saja akan menyibukan mereka semua kurun waktu yang lama, dan jika beruntung akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam dengan hiburan khas keluarga kerajaan.

Tetapi apa yang ia lihat membawa kakinya melangkah lebih dekat kearah dimana kakaknya bertarung dalam kondisi yang menghawatirkan.

Jika dilihat sekilas kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sakit. Tetapi bagi dirinya ia melihat geryitan samar kakaknya karena Hankyung hanya akan menunjukan kerutan di sudut bibirnya ketika menahan sakit yang amat dalam dengan mengigit lidahnya sendiri.

Langkah itu membawa Jaejoong ke bagian depan kerumunan sampai manik matanya menemukan Pangeran duduk disinggasana, bercengkrama dengan calon istri pria itu. Yunho terlihat geli ketika kedua wanita disisinya melontarkan kata yang entah apa. Jaejoong merasa diliputi rasa cemburu yang menyesakkan. Mungkin jika Jaejoong tidak datang ia tidak akan melihat semua ini dan dirinya tidak akan tahu jika Pangeran bisa tersenyum begitu manis kepada wanita cantik yang tidak ia ketahui siapa.

Sudah terlambat untuk mundur karena ia telah melihat pria yang ia cintai tersenyum untuk wanita lain dan itu menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa Yunho akan dengan mudah melupakan dirinya ketika pria itu sudah menikah dan menemukan wanita lain sebagai selir barunya.

Jaejoong begitu jatuh kedalam pesona Pengeran Jung Yunho dan ketampanan pria itu Sampai ia tidak menyadari kakaknya telah mengalahkan dua petarung lain dan petarung ketiga yang telah memudarkan semangat kakaknya memaksa Jaejoong mengalihkan pandanganya dari wajah tampan Yunho yang tidak akan perah dilihatnya lagi.

Seorang wanita. Demi Tuhan, mati sekalipun Hankyung tidak akan menggerakkan pedangnya keluar dari sarung pedang barang secentipun mengingat Kakaknya itu telah berjanji untuk tidak melawan wanita. Janji yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa nista ketika mengalahkan Hankyung beberapa tahun silam. Janji yang membuatnya merutuki diri sendiri karena Hankyung tidak akan pernah maju bertarung untuk saat ini.

Dan disinilah dirinya. Menatap wanita yang tingginya tidak lebih dari tinggi tubuhnya sendiri untuk menerima tantangan yang entah kenapa membuat semua petarung tiga kerajaan lain terdiam. Apakah mereka juga melakukan janji seperti yang kakaknya lakukan?

Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Jaejoong. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu untuk mewakili dia." Tidak perlu menyebut siapa karena wanita itu terlihat tertarik untuk melawan Jaejoong ketimbang melawan Hankyung yang jelas jelas tidak ingin bertarung lagi.

"Aku pikir ini ide buruk karena kau menjadi perhatian yang lain ketika malam ini kita akan pergi." Jaejoong mendengar kakaknya berbisik setelah ia berdiri di tengah lapang tidak jauh dari tempat Hankyung.

Berputar untuk menatap kakaknya, ia tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan disini untuk esok hari dan biarkan aku bersenang senang. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak latihan dan tidak menguji keahlian pedangku." Ia menarik pedang di pinggang Hankyung dengan sedikit gerakan yang aneh.

Sedikit terkejut karena pedang kakaknya jauh lebih berat dari pedang miliknya sendiri dan ia berputar untuk mencari Yoochun atau Kyuhyun. "Ambilkan pedangku, Se Kyung tau dimana, maka aku bisa mengalahkan wanita itu, aku tidak yakin pedangmu mampu aku gerakan dengan cepat karena sungguh ini berat."

Hankyung mendengus sebal. "Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanya." Kakaknya itu mengangguk kearah wanita yang memiliki otot kekar di balik pakaianya itu. Hankyung masih menertawakan ucapan adiknya yang selalu mengagap dirinya hebat dalam segala hal, meskipun ia mengakui Jaejoong mendapat didikan terbaik dari Ibunya, dan tentu saja Ibunya itu mampu menandingi Raja Sanko di lapanan pribadi.

"Kau meragukanku."

"Ya, karena kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau sudah dalam keadaan siap ketika menyanggupi pertandinga dari seseorang karena kau tidak tahu kapan lawanmu itu akan menyerang." Senyum itu lenyap dari wajah kakaknya. "Kesempatan menyerang tidak akan datang untuk dua kali dan kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik baiknya." Tangan besar Hankyung menepuk pundah Jaejoong ringan. "Menghindarlah, jangan menyerang ketika aku mengambil pedangmu karena pedangku berbeda dengan pedang mainan yang selalu kau gunakan itu." Dengan marah Jaejoong menangkis tangan Hankyung kasar. "Menyingkirlah." ucapnya galak. "Atau kau akan merasakan pedangmu sendiri melukaimu."

Sebelum pertarungan di mulai Jaejoong menyempatkan diri menghampiri Raja untuk membungkuk kepada tiga Raja yang tentunya terkejut dengan kehadiran dirinya yang tiba tiba. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Raja tidak menyukainya atau melarangnya menemui Pangeran karena setahu Jaejoong raja tidak melarang Jaejoong untuk melihat Sayembara. "Ijinkan hamba mengikuti sayembara ini Paduka." Tatapan Jaejoong tertuju kearah Raja Jung Ji Hoon tanpa rasa takut.

Raja mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya ataupun mengucapkan sepatah kata karena Raja sendiri sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain.

"Petarung Goguryeo? Bukankah paduka tidak mengijinkan wanita untuk menyentuh pedang?" Raja Silla angkat bicara.

"Maafkan hamba paduka karena kelancangan hamba. Hamba bukanlah petarung Goguryeo, hamba hanya kebetulan disini dan menawarkan diri untuk menikmati pertarungan ini."

Kata menikmati terdengar aneh karena seorang wanita muda atau bisa di bilang gadis yang mengatakan kata itu tanpa rasa takut. Merasa terhibur karena kedua petarung tersebut seorang wanita merekapun menyetujui pertandingan di lanjutkan.

Jaejoong sudah bersiap siap di tempatnya saat melihat Pangeran Yunho berdiri dengan wajah marah. Mungkin marah karena kelancanganya ini. Ia mengabaikan Pangeran bodoh yang di cintainya itu untuk menghindar dari serangan lawan yang tiba tiba.

Sesuai yang di ucapkan kakaknya ia hanya bisa menghindar dan menahan serangan karena jika dia menyerang dengan pedang itu hanya akan menguras tenaga yang belum tentu ia miliki cadangannya.

Wanita itu tangguh sampai Jaejoong kuwalahan dan berkeringan dingin di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Semua penonton menahan nafas setiap kali melihat petarung Silla mengarahkan pukulan maupun sabetan pedang kearahnya.

Di sisi lain, Pangeran menahan diri untuk tidak turun ke lapangan ketika Jaejoong muncul disana dan menyanggupi pertarungan. Dasar wanita nakal, tidak bisakan dirinya diam saja dan duduk manis di sisi lapangan yang entah dimana karena Yunho tidak menyadari Jaejoong disini sampai wanita itu muncul.

Keakraban aneh dari kedua orang yang baru kali pertama bertemu mampu membuat Pangeran menggeram tidak suka, Jaejoong hanya boleh tersenyum untuknya. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa begitu akrab dengan Hankyung dan tersenyum begitu lebarnya untuk pria itu.

Sepanjang pertarungan berikutnya ia menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara atau menggeryit saat Jaejoong menghindari serangan musuh. Bahkan Pangeran mengabaikan sekeliling terutama Ga Eun yang entah berceloteh tentang petarung wanita Silla yang terus menerus menyerang Jaejoong yang tidak mendapatkan perlawanan darinya.

Heechul menarik tangan Yunho untuk kembali duduk.

"Sial, pedang itu terlalu berat untuk Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong?"

Kedua wanita yang duduk di samping Pangeran mengulangi kata kata beliau. "Maksudmu wanita yang kau bawa pulang itu?" Heechul lah yang berbicara.

Putri Ga Eun kembali menatap wanita yang pernah ia tampar sedang bertarun dengan petarung Silla dengan sangat anggun. Seakan itu adalah wanita yang berbeda. "Untung saja dia tidak membalas tamparanmu." Heechul melemparkan kata itu untuk Putri Ga Eun. "Kalau tidak aku tidak yakin wajahmu masih semulus saat ini."

Suara teriakan kembali memenuhi lapangan setelah seorang pria yang Yunho kenali sebagai Kyuhyun menyerahkan pedang untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong telah berganti pedang dengan pedang milik wanita itu yang pernah Yunho tahan sebelumnya dan menyerang tanpa ampun sampai petarung lawan mundur jauh.

Pedang itu tipis sangat berbeda dengan pedang Hankyung yang tadi di gunakan wanita itu untuk menahan diri dari serangan musuh. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak hanya menahan tetapi juga menyerang. Pedang itu seakan tercipta untuk wanita itu karena sungguh, Jaejoong terlihat anggun saat melompat berupar dan menyerang.

Yunho sendiri telah menguji pedang tersebut dan ia seakan enggan untuk menggunakanya karena takut pedang itu akan patah karena begitu tipisnya. Tetapi dengan sekali dan dua kali sabetan Jaejoong mampu melukai lawan sampai wanita petarung Silla mundur beberapa langkah karena luka di lenganya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kembali ke lapangan. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar usai melukai lawan. "Ini baru di sebut pertarungan." Jaejoong kembali menyerang, ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu menang dan ia akan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa dirinya bukanlah wanita lemah yang perlu di kasihani terutama kepada Yunho.

Ia akan baik baik saja, mereka akan baik baik saja tanpa ada pernikahan yang menyatukan cinta mereka. Gerakan Jaejoong semakin brutal dan tanpa arahan. Wanita itu menyerang tanpa memberi waktu untuk pihak lawan beristirahat untuk membalut luka di lengan yang telah ia berikan. Jaejoong terus maju, sesak di dada membuatnya seakan buta untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa petarung lain mencoba melerai mereka.

"Jaejoong." Itu suara Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak apa apa?"

Tentu saja dirinya tidak apa apa." Aku masih kuat untuk bertarung."

"Aku tahu, tetapi masalahnya kau tidak konsentrasi, kau memukul udara beberapa kali karena demi Tuhan entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat ini sampai kau tidak bisa melukai wanita itu dengan sekali atau dua kali tebasan mutlak. Meskipun dia tamat dengan luka itu, dan kau menang." Cerocos Yoochun yang membawa kendi air minum untuknya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanya." Hankyung menghalangi langkah Jaejoong. "Kau sudah menang. Pertandiangan ini tidak sampai mati tetapi sampai pihak musuh terluka dan mengaku kalah."

"Pecundang." Jaejoong mencibir. "Benarkah itu? Apakah tidak ada pihak lain, Hyunjoong misalnya."

Kyunyun serta Yoochun menoleh kearah mana Jaejoong melihat. Jenderal perang yang pernah Jaejoong kalahkan itu memasuki lapangan yang sepertinya akan menjadi lawan berikutnya dalam pertandingan.

"Aku menantangmu." Kim Hyunjoong menunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Aku yang akan melawanmu." Shim Changmin memasuki lapangan, berhenti di sebelah Jaejoong untuk memastikan bahwa wanita itu baik baik saja. "Disini bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk kalian, pergilah." Mata Bambi Changmin menatap mereka satu persatu dan berhenti cukup lama untuk manatap Hankyung. "Senang melihatmu sudah pulih pengembara Han."

Semangat Jaejoong yang tadi meledak berasap seperti bara api kini seakan disiram salju sampai tak menyisakan asap. Changmin menatap Hankyung terlalu cermat sampai ia merasa khawatir Changmin mengenali Hankyung.

Tidak! Mereka tidak mengetahui siapa kakaknya, atau pemimpin mereka karena Jaejoong tidak yakin mereka mengetahui Hankyung adalah korban yang selamat dari peperangan mereka di pantai.

"Bawa Jaejoong keluar lapangan." Perintah Jenderal Shim membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin melawanya." Hyunjoong menantang Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak malu melawan seorang wanita, ketika aku pernah mengalahkanmu. Bahkan aku yakin luka di perutmu masih membekas." Suara Jaejoong terdengar menggelegar di antara keruman, dan Hyunjoong yakin itu di sengaja untuk mempermalukan dirinya.

Mereka, para penonton dan yang lain terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum tertawa atau lebih tepatnya menertawakan Hyunjoong.

Di lihat dari wajah Hyunjoong pria itu terlihat tidak menyukai penghinaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan kepadanya. "Kau bertindak curang waktu itu."

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya melempar beberapa bambu kearahmu dan menyerangmu dengan belati yang kau bawa tepat di prut sebelah kiri... " Seakan ragu ragu Jaejoong menambakahkan. "Atau kanan aku tidak yakin. Apa kau keberatan untuk mengijinkanku memeriksanya?"

Para sahabat Jaejoong menahan tawa dengan mengalihkan tatapan kemanapun asal tidak ke wajah marah Hyunjoong. Changmin mengarahkan pedang yang masih berbalut sarung pedang miliknya kearah Hyunjoong saat pria itu maju. "Bertarung denganku karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu maju selangkah jika kau tetap ingin membalas dendam kepadanya."

Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain Hyunjong menyanggupi. Namun pria itu melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Jaejoong untuk terakhir kali dan berkata. "Aku pasti akan membalasmu dengan luka dan malu melebihi apa yang kau berikan."

Dengan mantap Jaejoong menjawab. "Aku akan menunggu itu jika kau memiliki keberanian untuk malu, _lagi_. karena melawanku."

.

.

.

*

Kediaman Ratu Hye Kyo terlihat tenang sore harinya. Ratu merasa tidak enak badan dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekediaman beliau untuk beristirahat setelah berjanji kepada ketiga Raja untuk hadir pada jamuan makan malam nanti.

Sepertinya berendam terlihat menyenangkan atau itulah yang Ratu pikir akan beliau lakukan sebelum mengistirahatkan diri. Sejujurnya beliau marah karena Suaminya melarang ikut bertanding.

Para dayang menuangkan beberapa tetes wewangian serta ramuan dari tabib untuk menghilangkan pegal pegal dan disinilah beliau berendam. Di bak besar dalam ruangan yang hanya di tempati beliau seorang. Di luar sekat beberapa dayang masih tetap setia menemani Ratu jika suwaktu waktu Ratu membutuhkan sesuatu.

Keheningan terasa menyenangkan setelah sepanjang hari mendengar ratusan manusia berteriak memekakan telinga.

Sesuatu menyentuh leher ratu dan terdengar bisikan di sisi telinga. "Lama tidak bertemu Hye Kyo." Tubuh Ratu membeku merasakan tangan lembut seseorang memijat bahu telanjang beliau dengan pelan. "Berapa tahun? Tiga puluh tahun kurasa?"

"Tiga puluh dua tahun sejak kita terakhir bertemu." Akhirnya ia berkata setelah mengenali siapa pemilik dari suara itu.

Suara lembut wanita yang masih setia memijat bahunya lembut itu terdengar geli saat kembali berkata. "Senang kau tidak melupakan teman lamamu ini setelah puluhan tahun tidak saling bertemu, tepatnya sejak aku mengantarmu ke pelabuhan dimana calon suamimu menunggu."

Dengan suara yang lebih keras, Ratu Hye Kyo memerintakan pelayan serta dayang keluar dari ruangan mandi beliau. "Kau sangat kejam mengusir mereka sejauh itu, dan apakah kau tidak takut aku akan membunuhmu."

Wanita itu melepaskan jemari yang melingkupi pudak Ratu Hye Kyo perlahan. Berjalan kesisi lain Bak mandi raksasa, wanita itu terlihat masihlah cantik di usianya yang tentu tidak lagi muda. "Selamat datang di Istana Goguryeo Zhao Wei." Ratu Hye Kyo kembali merebahkan tubuh kedalam bak dengan santai. "Apa yang membawa seorang pihak Sanko ke daratan Korea?"

Ratu Zhao Wei tersenyum menawan. Senyum yang masihlah sama seperti yang di ingat Ratu Hye Kyo yang sering ia lihat dulu. "Yang pasti bukanlah suatu petanda aku menemukan cara untuk berperang dengan negaramu ini."

"Bukankah kau akan membalas dendam kepada dinasti Ming, karena membunuh Dinasti Yuan, keluarga kita yang telah mereka bunuh dan apakah kau berubah pikiran dengan memihak kepada Raja mereka saat ini?"

Ratu Zhao wei terdiam. Ratu Hye Kyo tidak tahu dirinya menikahi pemimpin dari pembunuh keluarganya dan beliau tidak dapat menyalahkan ketidak tahuan Ratu mengingat mereka berpisah sudah sangat lama.

"Aku yakin kau tidak bodoh untuk tidak melihat betapa kuatnya kami saat ini." Ratu Hye Kyo berkata.

"Maksudmu di tambah kedua kerajaan lain yang bergabung." Ratu Zhao Wei menyahut. Beliau menggeleng lemah, namun serigai di bibirnya tidak tampak sama. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyerang rumah induk terlebih dahulu ketika rumah Anak anak mereka dalam keadaan kosong tanpa Raja mereka." Perkataan Ratu Zhao Wei mengubah senyum Ratu Hye Kyo menjadi sebuah garis lurus.

Ratu Zhao wei tertawa. "Oh aku bercanda, aku kesini hanya mencari emas permata yang di curi oleh perompak yang melarikan diri kenegara ini, atau tepatnya kedalam Istana ini."

Ratu Hye Kyo mendengus. "Kau pikir aku mempercayai itu. Kau tidak begitu menyukai benda berkilauan itu kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Kau tidak salah ingat Hye Kyo, hanya saja selera seseorang bisa berubah seiring berjalanya waktu usia dan naiknya sebuah tahta."

"Tahta yang sangat kau inginkan kurasa?" Lagi, Ratu Hye Kyo mendengus kesal. Sungguh berlawanan denga apa yang sering ibu negara itu lakukan selama ini.

"Aku menikahi pria yang memiliki tahta, dan tentu saja aku pun mendapatkan tahta itu bersamanya." Sorot mata yang tadinya bersahabat Ratu Zao Wei telah pudar kala mata bulat Ratu Sanko menatap tajam mata Ratu Guryeo. "Itu pula yang kau dapatkan, bukan?"

Lelah dengan perdebatan yang membosankan ini Ratu Hye Kyo bertanya meski ia penasaran siapa gerangan yang dinikahi sahabat lamanya itu. "Jadi untuk tujuan apa kau kesini?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, mengejar perompak yang telah lancang mencuri perhiasan dan permataku yang berharga. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menangkap perompak itu karena perompak itu bersembunyi disini, di kerajaanmu."

Wajah Ratu dari kerajaan Sanko tidak menunjukkan adanya suatu kebohongan yang membuat Ratu Hye Kyo merasa lebih nyaman. Setidaknya wanita itu tidak datang untuk menyerang dan demi apa, Zhao wei yang keras kepala itu akan kalah mutlak beserta pengikutnya jika melawan ketika saluruh petarung Korea berada disini jika memang masih berkeras untuk menyerang.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Pangeran akan seger menikah? Tapi aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat karena entah mengapa aku pikir kau tidak akan menginginkanya."

"Kau bercanda?"

Ratu Zhao Wei mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya kau yang tahu kau menginginkanya atau tidak, tetapi aku pastikan kepadamu bahwa Pangeran tidak akan menerima ucapan selamat dengan tangan terbuka." Wanita yang tidak lain sahabat lama Ratu Hye Kyo itu tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke balik tirai ruangan lain.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini kepada penghianat sepertimu Zhao Wei. Tapi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"Ratu Hye Kyo Bertanya sebelum Ratu Zao Wei menghilang di balik tirai. "Aku akan membantumu semampuku."

Bayangan tubuh Ratu Zhao Wei terlihat samar di balik sana saat menjawab. "Balas dendam kepada perebut kekuasaan dinasti Yuan, keluarga kita, membuatku hampir mati jika saja Suamiku tidak menolongku dari anak buahnya sendiri." Suara wanita itu terdengar terluka.

Ratu Hye Kyo mendengar adanya kepahitan hidup disana. Ratu Zhao Wei melanjutkan. "Aku akan memberitahumu jika saatnya tiba. Dan untuk saat ini aku akan kembali untuk menikmati sayembara yang di adakan suamimu itu. Sangat di sayangkan kau tidak menyukai pertandingan itu." Wanita itu menghilang tanpa menimbulkan keributan seperti wanita itu datang. Keahlian yang sepertinya semakin membaik bagi wanita itu sampai sekarang. 

-TBC- 


	20. Chapter : 19

THE PEARL JADE  
Sherry Kim

.

.

.

.

Jenderal Kim Bersandar santai pada bingkai jendela kamar putri Ga Eun. Pria itu tanpa rasa takut ataupun malu memasuki kamar putri tanpa seijin pemilik kamar.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Jenderal Kim?"

"Aku lebih suka mendengar kau memanggil namaku, Kim Hyunjoong." sahutnya santai.

Putri Gae Eun mendesis marah. "Apa kau pikir aku akan mempercayai apa yang sudah kau katakan?"

Putri menatap wajah Jenderal perang Goguryeo dengan tatapan tajam. Pria itu dengan sangat lancang memasuki kamar ketika semua pelayan keluar untuk menyiapkan air mandi Putri.

Putri Ga Eun mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang. "Pangeran sudah berjanji kepada Raja untuk tidak menemui Jaejoong sebelum pernikahan di laksanakan. Dan aku yakin pangeran bukanlah pria yang suka mengingkari janji yang sudah beliau ucapkan."

Tidak mudah untuk dapat masuk ke dalam kediaman seorang putri, dan Hyunjoong akan mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan sebelum keluar. "Itu jika Pangeran mencintaimu." Jenderal Kim dengan santai mendekati meja rias, bersandar pada sisi meja, meneliti apapun yang ada di atasnya. Jemari pria itu dengan lancang memilah benda benda yang berada di kotak perhiasan putri Ga Eun.

Merasa tersinggung atas apa yang di ucapkan Jenderal Goguryeo, putri berjalan menghampiri Jenderal Kim untuk merebut sisir berhias permata indah yang pria itu pegang dengan kasar.

"Keluar!"

Bibir Hyunjoong melengkung. "Jika aku menolak."

"Aku akan memanggil pengawal untuk menyeretmu keluar dari kediamanku."

Sebuah ancaman kecil yang sedikitpun tidak membuat Jenderal perang itu gusar. Medan perang ribuan kali lebih mengerikan dari ucapan putri cantik yang saat ini menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam. "Kau yakin? Dengan pakaian yang kau kenakan saat ini?"

Kelembutan kulit bahu telanjang putri terasa menyenangkan di bawah jemari telunjuk Jenderal Kim kala jemarinya mengukur jarak antara bahu dan lekukan leher putri. "Jauhkan tanganmu." kata itu di ucapkan dengan tegas sampai Jenderal Kim menarik kembali jemarinya.

Bukan karena takut, tentu saja!  
Hanya saja akan lebih baik jika tidak ada orang yang mengetahui dirinya berada di kediaman putri saat ini. Bahkan dayang sekalipun. "Kau tahu lebih banyak dari yang kau perlihatkan padaku putri. Mata mata itu... " Jenderal Kim sengaja menggantung kata katanya.

Semburat ketakutan dalam mata putri terlihat begitu jelas untuk meyakinkan Hyunjoong bahwa mata mata itu adalah kiriman putri Ga Eun. "Astaga, jadi benar mata mata itu suruhanmu!" Tak heran mata mata itu sangat bodoh dan tidak melihat keberadaan Jaejoong dan pengembara itu ketika melewati mereka.

Keduanya memiliki hubungan yang tentunya tidak akan membuat Pangeran Yunho senang. Hankyung dan Jaejoong, namun tidak juga membuat dirinya bahagia. Selama bertahun tahun Hyunjoong menunggu kesempatan ini. Kesempatan di mana dirinya mampu membuktikan pada putri kerajaan Silla bahwa dirinya bukan hanya seorang Jenderal biasa yang dulu pernah di tolaknya. Kedatangan Jaejoong di dalam istana membuat dirinya bahagia sekaligus menderita.

Bagaimana tidak. Wanita muda itu bertekat merebut pangeran dari putri Ga Eun namun tidak melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian keluarga kerajaan. Hyunjoong yakin akan sangat mudah jika wanita muda itu mau mengambil tindakan pada malam di mana Pangeran Yunho mencumbu gadis itu habis habisan.

Hyunjoong bersorak bahagia saat melihat pangeran kehilangan kendali diri karena nafsu yang di timbulkan Jaejoong. Dirinya merutuki Jaejoong yang dengan bodohnya melepaskan kesempatan emas itu dengan kabur seperti pecundang.

Andai saja wanita itu tidur dengan pangeran detik itu juga Hyunjoong akan memiliki alasan kuat untuk mengejar putri Ga Eun, atau setidaknya memiliki alasan untuk membuat putri Ga Eun kehilangan sebagian kepercayaan tentang kesetiaan pangeran yang tidak akan pernah putri dapatkan.

Selama bertahun tahun lamanya ia bersaing dengan pangeran dan hanya putri Ga Eun yang membuatnya tak rela di kalahkan oleh kekuasaan pangeran Yunho.

Saat ini ia harus berpikir jernih, meski susah dengan adanya putri Ga Eun yang nyaris telanjang di hadapanya. Tidak banyak yang mampu ia lakukan untuk mengendalikan diri agar tidak menyentuh putri Ga Eun di saat wanita itu berdiri di sana, sedangkan dirinya telah bermimpi banyak hal dengan tubuh itu.

Mungkin inilah yang di rasakan pangeran Yunho saat bersama Jaejoong kemarin malam. Napas Jenderal Kim terdengar kasar saat berkata.  
"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini kepadamu Putri, hanya saja aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku menyukaimu sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu tiga tahun lalu dan masih tetap menyukaimu meskipun kau akan menikah bahkan tidak peduli kau sudah menikah nanti aku akan tetap menyukaimu.

"Jadi, maukah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu, meski tanpa adanya kekayaan dan tahta bersamanya."

Kaki putri Ga Eun melangkah mundur. Sejak pertama ia melihat Hyunjoong ia tahu Jederal itu menyukainya, hanya saja pangeran jauh lebih menggoda untuk di jadikan suami meskipun dirinya harus berjuang mati matian untuk dapat menikah dengan pangeran. Dan mimpi itu ada di depan mata, bagaimana mungkin ia akan melepaskan semua ini. Pangeran tampan pujaan gadis dan wanita seluruh negeri, Tahta dan gelar ratu yang akan disandang olehnya tidak lama lagi akan terwujud. Ia tidak boleh goyah. Pangeran akan mencintainya lambat laun setelah mereka menikah dan memiliki keturunan.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang kau yang dengan lancang menyusup masuk. Kau tahu hukuman apa yang akan kau terima jika paduka Raja tahu?"

"Kau tidak ingin memberiku kesempatan ataupun pilihan?"

"Tidak! Pergilah."

"Kalau begitu baiklah." suara Jenderal itu terdengar lemah. Mata hitam miliknya menyala mengerikan saat mendekati putri Ga Eun dan menyambar bibirnya kasar. Ciuman itu begitu memaksa namun tak lama sampai Jenderal melepaskan tubuh putri dan mundur. "Aku tidak akan menghalangi Kim Jaejoong, juga tidak akan membantunya." Mundur ia berhenti saat putri memanggilnya kembali.

Jenderal itu tahu sesuatu. Putri Ga Eun yakin itu. "Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang wanita muda itu?"

Hyunjoong mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu ada untukmu jika malam dinginmu perlu sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuh ketika kalian menikah dan pangeran mengabaikanmu setiap malam. Tapi jika aku harus menderita karena pernikahan kedua kerajaan ini putri, aku yakinkan kau, aku tidak akan menderita seorang diri." Jenderal Kim keluar tanpa suara melalui jendela samping.

Tubuh putri Ga Eun mengagang mendengar ancaman itu. "Dasar gila!" Karena putri tahu Hyunjoong tidak pernah bermain main dengan kata katanya.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran... pangeran... " putri Junsu berlari secepat gadis kecil itu bisa, menerobos keramaian penonton sayembara yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai, atau baru saja di mulai.

Hari kedua sayembara terlihat lebih ramai dari kemarin, karena hari ini penentuan siapa pemenang yang akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Raja.

"Pangeran... " Tubuh mungil putri Junsu tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh membentur tanah, seorang pengawal membantu beliau berdiri, dua pelayan wanita mengikuti putri jauh di belakang dengan langkah tergopoh gopoh. Berusaha mengejar putri yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka kejar.

"Pangeran."

"Putri Junsu." Yunho berdiri dari singasana. Menunduk unntk menghampiri putri Junsu yang berpenampilan mengenaskan. Hanbok putri berumur sepuluh tahun itu kotor karena debu. Pangeran menduga beliau jatuh berkali kali sebelum sampai ke tempat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu berlari seperti itu putri, kau melupakan tata krama. Dan kemana kau pergi pagi ini? Ratu mencarimu."

Putri Junsu tidak sedikitpun merasa bersalah atau mengindahkan kekhawatiran pangeran. Beliau mengabaikan banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikan putri kecil itu melompat lompat tidak sabar.

"Kau harus mengejarnya, kau tidak boleh membiarkan dia pergi." Nada adiknya itu begitu memaksa, suaranya terenggah karena berlari, "pergi dan kejar dia, temukan dia danbawa dia kembali." Seru putri Junsu semakin histeris. Air mata berhasil lolos dari mata mungil bocah manis itu.

"Putri. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Masih tidak paham dengan apa yang membuat adiknya meracau. Pangeran meraih tangan putri Junsu yang kotor.

Putri Junsu menatap ibunda Ratu meminta maaf, juga Raja yang memperhatikan keduanya dari singgasana mereka.

Pertandingan di tengah lapang tidak terhenti, untunglah. Karena dengan begitu tidak akan banyak orang yang tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. "Jaejoong pergi." Serunya. "Dia pergi... "isakan keluar semakin keras dari bibir mungil putri Junsu.

"Jelaskan putri, kemana Jaejoong pergi? Dan bagaimana kau tahu dia pergi?" Pangeran menuntut. Ia mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Jaejoong pergi, kemana? Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepadanya. Apakah ia begitu tidak berarti di mata gadis kesayanganya itu. Dan apakah Jaejoong tidak akan pernah kembali?

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar putri Junsu di antara isak tangis. "pelayan memberikan ini ketika aku berniat menemuinya pagi ini secara diam, ini salahmu, kenapa kau membuatnya pergi. Kenapa kau tidak menahanya dan menikahinya, di adalah putri kerajaan China." Menyerahkan selembar kertas yang di terima pangeran dengan tangan bergetar.

Pangeran tidak berniat membacanya. Beliau menyelipkan kertas tersebut di saku Hanbok. Bahkan beliau tidak mengindahkan kata terakhir yang putri Junsu katakan.

"Tidak! Jaejoong sudah berjanji untuk tetap tinggal." Melompat berdiri, pangeran Yunho mengedarkan pandangan mencari jenderal perang kepercayaan, Shim Changmin, memerintah prajurit untuk mengumpulkan prajuri Bolero untuk mengejar Jaejoong dengan perintah tegas.

Ratu Hye Kyo menghadang pangeran ketika pangeran akan turun dari singasana. "Mau kemana kau pangeran?"

"Ibunda, aku harus mengejar Jaejoong, dia tidak boleh pergi."

"Kau tidak di ijinkan pergi, acara ini di adakan untuk merayakan pernikahan antar kedua kerajaan, dan kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Ibunda." Yunho mencoba berkeras, memasang wajah sekeras baja yang tentunya akan membuat ibunya mengalah. "Jika Jaejoong tidak di temukan, pernikahan ini akan batal." Usai berkata, pangeran melompat turun ke arah pajurit lain yang dalam waktu singkat di kumpulkan meski tak seberapa dan menunggu perintah.

Ratu menatap Raja yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Raja terlihat tenang meski Ratu tahu beliau tidak setenang seperti apa yang di perlihatkan beliau. Raja membisikan sesuatu kepada kasim yang berdiri di belakang singgasana.

"Tidak! Kembali Yunho." Ratu berteriak, mengabaikan beberapa dayang yang mencegah beliau mengejar pangeran. Ia tidak boleh pergi, pangeran sudah pergi dan jika Ratu juga pergi akan terlihat seperti penghinaan bagi kerajaan kerajaan lain.

"Kejar pangeran, printahkan para panglima perang untuk menangkap beliau agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya. Bawa pangeran kembali dengan atau persetujuan pangeran." perintah Ratu kepada salah seorang prajurit.

Tidak boleh ada kekacaun sampai pernikahan di laksanakan. Dan sebelum Raja bertindak dengan menyakiti pangeran Ratu harus mencegah putranya melakukan susuatu tindakan bodoh yang hanya akan menambah kesalahan di atas kesalahan yang pangeran lakukan akhir akhir ini dan berkemungkinan fatal.

.

.

.

.

Raja Sanko mengetuk ngetukkan jemarinya pada permukaan meja. Hari sudah siang, matahari sudah di atas kepala, sebagian prajurit sudah kembali tanpa membawa serta pangeran dan putri bersama mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi terhadap kedua putra putrinya itu sampai menunda atau gagal untuk kabur dari istana malam ini.

"Kau yakin sudah melihat mereka keluar dari kediaman masing masing semalam?" Pertanyaan itu Raja lempar untuk yang kesekian kali pada panglima perang yang di tugaskan menjemput putra putri mahkota di luar gerbang.

Panglima perang kerajaan Sanko, Wu Chun menjawab. Hamba yakin paduka, pangeran beserta putri sudah akan keluar tepat sesudah utusan hamba bersama dan Ratu. Hanya saja tempat beliau menyusup berbeda demi mengurangi kecurigaan prajurit yang berjaga. Ampuni hamba karena mengira pangeran dan putri sudah berhasil keluar sebelum hamba melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun di luar pagar utama Goguryeo.

Meja bergetar kala Raja menempatkan telapak tangan beliau dengan cukup keras di permukaan. "Lalu ke mana putra putriku pergi? bawa Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghadap."

"Siwon menghadap Paduka." Siwon memasuki kamar penginapan luas yang menjadi kediaman Raja Sanko selama berada di daratan Korea. "Maafkan hamba paduka, hamba tidak pantas menghadap paduka tanpa membawa pangeran serta putri kembali."

Kepalan tangan raja membuat beberapa jenderal yang berdiri di kedua sisi mundur serempak. Mereka sudah sering melihat amarah Raja selama beliau berada di Korea, amarah serta kekhawatiran seorang ayah yang menghawatirkan keselamatan kedua anak anaknya. "Siapkan kereta, kita akan berkunjuk ke kerajaan sore ini juga Wu Chun, dengan atau sambutan mereka."

"Kau sudah beranji untuk tidak ikut campur ataupun menyerang." Ratu Zhao Wei menerobos masuk secara tiba tiba. "Aku akan menemukan mereka secepatnya, mereka tertangkap tapi bukan oleh prajurit kerajaan Goguryeo." Ratu berdiri menatap Raja dengan wajah sama sama murka.

"Itu juga yang kau katakan beberapa hari lalu, Ratu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan memberimu satu kesempatan, kesempatan bagimu untuk mencari tahu apakah benar putra dari mantan sahabat baikmu itu yang menculik putri kita, menjadikanya budak. Demi Tuhan, BUDAK. Jaejoong putri mahkota Sanko di perlakukan seperi manusia tak berharga." Semua prajurit diam diam mundur keluar ruangan melihat amarah antar Raja dan Ratu untuk pertama kalinya. Sebagian yang memang di wajibkan mendampingi Raja berjaga di depan pintu, membiarkan suami istri itu menyelesaikan masalah kekeluargaan.

"Yunho memang menyakiti Jaejoong, tetapi putri kita telah jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Pangeran yang beberapa hari lagi akan menikahi putri kerajaan Silla, sampai matipun aku tidak akan memberi ijin bagi putri kita untuk menjadi istri kedua pangeran terkutuk itu. Tidak peduli dia pangeran Goguryeo atau pangeran manapun. Putri kita layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik, suami yang benar benar menicintainya dan menjadikan Jaejoong seorang yang ia puja." sura Raja terdengar cukup tinggi dari kebiasaan beliau. Namun itu tidak sedikitpun membuat Ratu takut.

"Yunho juga mencintai putri kita."

"Cukup Ratu, aku tidak ingin mendengar pembelaanmu tentang pangeran dari sahabatmu itu, pernikahan memang akan menyatukan kedua kerajaan, tapi tidak dengan putri kita dan pangeran keparat itu. Jika pangeran memang mencintai putri kita, dia harus menikahi Jaejoong dan menjadikan Jaejoong Ratu. Tidak untuk yang lain dan tidak boleh menikahi wanita lain!"

"Kau benar benar keras kepala." Ratu membentak. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mungkim semua orang mendengar mereka. Persetan dengan semuanya.

Raja Xiao Ming mengeram, ia benci pertengkaran ini. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar semenjak mereka menikah, tidak meski mereka berdua memiliki keputusan berbeda tentang sebuah hal. Tapi tidak kali ini, istrinya ini terlalu percaya diri akan berhasil membawa Jaejoong keluar dari Istana tanpa adanya pertikaian yang tentu saja akan mustahil.

Menghela nafas, beliau menurunkan nada saat kembali berkata. "Sudah saatnya aku sendiri turun tangan. Aku bodoh karena membiarkanmu ikut campur, sehari saja putra putri kita dia luar sehari pula penderitaan yang mereka tanggung. Tanpa perlindungan, tanpa di kelilingi orang orang yang benar benar menyayangi mereka, Jaejoong tidak pernah di perlakukan secara tidak adil."

Ratu Zhao Wei menyerah, beliau jatuh terduduk dengan menahan air mata yang sudah ia tahan beberapa waktu ketika tidak menemukan putrinya di luar gerbang utama Goguryeo. Seharusnya Hankyung dan Jaejoong berhasil keluar, tapi mereka tidak juga muncul sampai siang hari. Ketakutan menyesakkan dadanya, ia benci mengakui dirinya gagal, tapi itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Dirinya gagal menjadi ibu.

"Aku minta maaf." lirih Ratu. "Aku begitu percaya diri mampu membawa putri kita kembali bersamaku, tidak menyadari adanya pihak lain yang juga menginginkan nyawa putri kita." Seharunya dirinya tidak merasa perlu mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, karena kenyataan sama persis seperti apa yang di katakan Siwon.

"Aku hanya berharap tidak adanya peperangan. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa kedua anak kita. Kau tahu, jika peperangan terjadi tempat di mana Hye Kyo tinggalah yang terakhir aku inginkan kita serang. Tetapi jika mereka benar benar menahan dan menyakiti mereka lagi. Lakukanlah."

Raja membungkuk untuk membantu Ratu berdiri dan memeluknya. Tentu saja beliau tahu, Ratu Hye Kyo satu satunya keturunan Mongol yang tersisa selain isrinya.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun yang berhubungan darah dengan Ratu Hye Kyo, tapi kau terlalu mempercayakan keselamatan Jaejoong di tangannya ketika wanita itu tidak tahu Jaejoong adalah putrimu."

"Harusnya aku memberitahunya, bukan?"

"Ya, harusnya kau memberitahunya. Dengan begitu kau bisa meminta Jaejoong secara baik baik dan pergi."

"Aku terlalu marah dan tergoda untuk membuat perhitungan dengan sedikit balas dendam kepada pangeran secara perlahan sampai pangeran itu menyesali dirinya karena mengabaikan putri kita. Aku tidak memikirkan kegagalan sebelumya."

Raja mengusap punggung Ratu penuh sayang. "Sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan caraku... " saat merasakan Ratu akan memprotes beliau menahan tubuh Ratu agar tetap dalam pelukan. "aku berjanji tidak akan menatang mereka untuk berperang, prajurit kita tidak cukup banyak untuk dapat memenangkan perang saat ini. Kita hanya memiliki prajurit kurang dari seribu. Tapi aku tidak akan mundur jika mereka tidak melepaskan anak anak kita dan menyatakan perang terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Ratu mengalah.

"Kau akan diam di sini bersama beberapa prajurit, aku sendiri yang akan masuk ke dalam sana dan membawa Hankyung serta Jaejoong kembali. Sisa prajurit akan aku bawa, aku tidak akan segan segan kali ini dengan membia

Ratu Zhao Wei megangguk.  
Alis Raja menggeryit aneh. Tidak biasanya istrinya itu begitu penurut.

Tentu saja! karena Ratu tidak akan pernah menurut dan tinggal diam ketika mereka mencoba menyelamatkan kedua putra putri mahkota.

.

.

.

.

Hankyung menggerang. Pria itu kembali terjatuh ke lantai dingin yang keras dengan hanya beralas jerami kering. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti baru saja di hantam sesuatu benda keras. Napasnya terenggah padahal ia baru saja menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya yang mati rasa.

Suara gemerisik dari sudut gelap menarik perhatian Hankyung, seseorang bergerak gerak dalam bayang kegelapan. Pandangan Hankyung masih buram, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sesuatu itu sampai suara geraman yang ia kenal terdengar lirih.

"Jaejongie." Hankyung mencoba bangkit, kaki dan tanganya terikat di belakang. Setelah beberapa lama ia mampu membiasakan mata dengan gelapnya ruangan, Hankyung dapat melihat adiknya berbaring disana dengan kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. "Jongie."

Adiknya itu tak bergerak banyak. Jaejoong hanya merintih untuk menjawab. "Ya Tuhan." mulut Jaejoong di ikat menggunakan sebuah kain. Pantas adiknya itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mencoba menggeser tubuhnya mendekat, Hankyung berusaha sekuat tenaga meskipun dengan susah payah. Sampai akhirnya ia mampu meraih Jaejoong dan menarik kain tersebut menggunakan gigi giginya.

Merasa lega, Jaejoong kembali merebahkan diri di lantai yang keras dan dingin. Sudah dua hari mereka disana tanpa adanya pertolongan. Dua hari pula mereka tidak mendapat makanan yang layak. "Apa Oppa terluka?"

Mencoba untuk duduk, Hankyung tidak dapat merasakan tangan dan kakinya karena mati rasa. "Tidak, kecuali kepalaku... sial." Ia ingat sekarang. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang ketika mereka sudah akan kabur memanjat gerbang. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka menyerang kita dari belakang di saat kita beronsentrasi untuk memanjat dinding. Pecundang."

"Aku rasa ibunda sedang mecari kita." Hankyung berhasil duduk bersandar pada dingin. Ia mengamati sekeliling. "Berapa lama kita disini?"

"Dua hari, aku rasa atau lebih." Jaejoong menatap jendela yang tidak begitu lebar di langit langit ruangan, tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan karena ikatan pada kedua tangan dan kaki terasa menyakitkan. "Kita berada di ruang bawah tanah. Penjara."

"Lagi." Hankyung menggerang. "Siapapun yang menangkap kita, dia akan menyesal karena berani memukul kepala seorang pangeran dari belakang. Pecundang, brengsek." Ucapan kasar lain menyusul dari mukut Hangkyung saat kakinya terasa sakit untuk di luruskan.

"Dia juga memukulku, kau tahu."

"Kalau begitu hukumanya dua kali lipat." Keduanya tertawa kaku.

"Tidak berhasil, tidak menghibur dan tidak lucu." imbuh Hankyung. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih berebahan di atas jerami. "Kita harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini."

"Tidak ada, aku sudah mencoba mencari jalan untuk keluar, tapi aku ketahuan dan penjaga di pintu depan menyita pedang dan mengikatku lebih erat. Kau pikir bagaimana aku mendapatkan sumbatan pada mulutku."

Hankyung mengangguk paham, sekarang ia tahu kenapa adiknya di mendapat ikatan tambahan pada mulut sedangkan dirinya tidak. "Apakah kita akan berpura pura pingsan, itu ide yang bagus andai aku tidak lapar."

"Mereka hanya memberikan kita bakpao dingin dan air putih, tidak lebih."

"Kau pikir tahanan mana yang akan mendapatkan ayam panggang."

Bibir Jaejoong mencibir, "Ha ha... sangat lucu."

"Aku mencoba menghiburmu, kau tahu?"

"Terima kasih, itu sangat lucu sampai perutku sakit." Akhirnya, Jaejoong mampu duduk setelah mengerahkan semua tenaga.

"Setidaknya kita di kurung di tempat yang sama, bersama, meski di ruang bawah tanah dan kelaparan." Itu benar. Keadaan akan semakin buruk jika mereka di tempatkan di penjara yang berbeda.

"Kau pikir siapa yang menangkap kita?"

"Yang pasti bukan Raja. Jika raja yang menangkap kita, sudah di pastikan aku tidak akan bisa bangun untuk selamanya."

"Kau benar." Jaejoong bergeser untuk mengambil Bakpao dingin dari sisi pintu. "Kita perlu makan untuk bisa bertahan sampai seseorang menemukan kita."

"Aku berharap itu bukan Ayahanda." Hankyung ngeri membayangkan ayahnya menemuan mereka dalam kondisi sepeti ini. "Aku perlu mandi sebelum beliau melihatku."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Tidak lucu." Ia teringat masa masa kecil mereka di saat mereka kabur dari istana dan ketahuan. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali mereka mendapat hukuman, berkali kali sampai Ayah lelah untuk menghukum mereka berdua dan yang lain. "Hanya kita yang masih bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini."

"Menangis tidak akan membuatmu keluar dari sini dengan ajaib." Di sela sela makanan yang coba ia telan Hankyung berbicara. "Aku persumpah, ini terakhir kalinya aku makan bakpao." Dengan susah payah ia menelan sisanya dengan air minum yang sama dinginnya. "Aku merindukan teh buatan ibunda."

Jaejoong mendelik. "Bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan ikatan itu." Jaejoong menunjuk tali yang lepas dari tangan kakaknya dengan dagu. "Bantu aku untuk melepaskan ikatanku."

"Itulah gunanya kakak di saat seperti ini." Hankyung menjawab ngelantur. "Ngomong ngomong aku merasa kau semakin gendut."

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong melayangkan tanganya yang mati rasa ke kepala kakaknya. Hankyung mengeram, menahan erangan kesakitan karena sungguh pukulan adiknya benar benar sakit.

Keduanya membeku saat mendengar suara gemerisik rantai dari lorong. Seseorang melangkah masuk dan di susul suara suara langkah lain yang berlarian.

Hankyung mengikat kembali tangan Jaejoong dengan asal. Memberi isyarat kepada adiknya untuk mundur dan berpura pura tidur. Sedangkan dirinya duduk dengan perasaan campur aduk, menunggu.

Menunggu munculnya siapa orang di balik penangkapan ini. Atau siaja saja yang bersedia menjenguk tahanan malang ini.  
"Kau rupanya." mata Hankyung menatap waspada.

Jaejoong duduk dengan tiba tiba, menatap tidak percaya cahaya obor yang menyinari sebagian wajah seseorang yang ia kenali. Prajurit lain sibuk membuka rantai pada palang pintu.

Obor di nyalakan pada dinding lorong, menyinari seluuh ruangn dan memperjelas wajah mereka satu persatu. Bukan hanya dua orang, melainkan lebih dari lima orang.

~TBC~

Maaf baru nongol ~bow~ sibuk di real juga *sok sibuk*  
Bingung mau gimana ngungkapin jati diri Jaejoong. Kehilangan ide karena lebih tergoda dengan ff ku yang lain. *Di geplak*

kasih bocoran ini ya , jati diri JJ -next bakal terungkap-

Masih adakah yang menunggu ff karatan ini?  
Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan semoga batiban ide buat nulis dan update cepat.

(^_-)


	21. Chapter : 20

**THE PEARL JADE**  
Sherry Kim

.  
.

Jaejoong mencengkeram kuat ikatan tali yang sudah lepas dengan tangan gemetar. Ia menahan nafas melihat bayangan mendekat ke arah pintu penjara di mana ia dan kakaknya di kurung.

Samar samar ia mendengar kakaknya berbisik. "Tenang, tutup matamu." Hankyung mencoba menenangkan. "Semua akan baik baik saja."

Doe Jaejoong tak mampu menutup mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan suara seseorang merintih kesakitan dan mengumpat sebelum bayangan itu terlihat nyata. Cahaya lampu menerangi wajah yang Jaejoong kenal. Ruangan menjadi terang kala beberapa prajurit yang ia kenali itu menyalakan obor.

Jenderal Shim berdiri disana dengan beberapa prajurit berseragam, prajurit Goguryeo.

"Jenderal Shim." Jaejoong menyuarakan nama itu lirih, terkejut atas kehadiran Jenderal perang itu di tempat ini. Mungkinkah?

Hankyung menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding, menatap pintu yang terbanting keras. Seseorang yang berpakaian rakyat jelata yang sudah babak belur di lempar ke dalam sel penjara.

"Lawan atau kawan?" Hankyung mengangguk kearah pria yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapanya. Ia menendang lengan pria yang tak bergerak itu lirih

"Lawan." Jenderal Shim berkata tegas. "Bawa mereka berdua keluar." Perintahnya kepada prajurit Guryeo.

Beberapa prajurit menghampiri Hankyung dan Jaejoong. "Kenapa?" Langkah kaki Jenderal Shim terhenti. "Kenapa kau menangkap kami?" Jarjoong tidak percaya Jenderal itu melakukan ini.

"Jaejoongie." Hankyung menggeleng. Beberapa prajurit berniat membantunya berdiri namun ia tolak. "Kami bisa sendiri." Hankyung bangkit untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Mata bulat adiknya masih menatap lurus ke arah Jenderal Shim dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jenderal itu adalah kaki tangan Yunho, bagaimana mungkin?

"Bukan dia yang menangkap kita." Hankyung berkata lirih, melempar tali sembarang dan membimbing adiknya keluar. "Mereka menyelamatkan kita."

"Benarkah?" Anggukan malas kakaknya membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah." Tubuh Jaejoong bersandar sepenuhnya kepada kakaknya saat prajurit membawa mereka keluar dari pejara bawah tanah.

Jenderal Shim memimpin di depan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, menuntun mereka menaiki tangga kayu tua yang sudah mulai lapuk, terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang membawa mereka keluar ruang bawah tanah.

Kedua kakak beradik itu menutup mata saat melihat silau matahari senja di ufuk barat menyilaukan mata. Memayungi mata dengan tangan, keduanya menyadari adanya sekelompok prajurit lain sudah menunggu dengan beberapa kuda dan kereta kuda tidak jauh dari sana. Seorang prajurit lain membuka pintu kereta kuda untuk mereka.

Hankyung membantu Jaejoong masuk sebelum memperhatikan sekeliling. Mereka berada di pedalaman hutan yang jauh dari Istana, namun masih dalam gerbang istana, ia yakin itu.

Seakan tahu apa yang membuat Hankyung terdiam, Jenderal Shim angkat bicara. "Tempat ini penjara bawah tanah yang sudah tidak lagi di gunakan, dulu Raja mengurung penghianat kerajaan di sini sampai mereka mati, tapi tempat ini sudah sangat lama tidak di gunakan lagi."

Hankyung mengangguk. "Kau tahu siapa yang menangkap kami." Melihat anggukan singkat Jenderal Shim Hankyung menyerigai. "Dan kalian tahu siapa kami." Sekali lagi jenderal perang itu mengangguk, kali ini lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

Hankyung tidak lagi bertanya dan melompat ke atas kereta, dimana Jaejoong menatapnya curiga. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya siapa yang menangkap kita."

"Siapa?" Hankyung mengangkat bahu. "Mereka belum berhasil menangkapnya, tepatnya belum menemukan bukti yang kuat untuk menangkapnya."

Kuda berderap maju, roda berbutar membawa mereka menuruni perbukitan. Pemandangan di luar jendela cukup indah dengan sinar senja yang menerobos di sela sela dedaunan hutan, namun sayang Jaejoong tidak tertarik sedikitpun karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Tangan Hankyung membawa kepala adiknya untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. Jaejoong menutup mata dan iapun terlelap untuk entah berapa lama.

Seseorang menepuk sebelah wajahnya ringan sebelum ia membuka mata.

"Jongie." Jaejoong mengerjap, ia membuka mata sepenuhnya dan melihat wajah yang sangat ia kenali menunduk di atasnya. Apakah ia bermimpi?

"Kau baik baik saja sayang?" Suara itu sekali lagi bertanya.

Jaejoong sadar sepenuhnya, ia duduk tegak di bangku kereta dengan wanita itu masih di hadapanya.

Hankyung sudah tidak ada. Dimana kakaknya? dan kenapa wanita itu ada di sini. "Ibunda?"

"Ya sayang, ini Ibunda."

Air mata dengan cepat mentes melalui wajah Jaejoong. Ibunya ada di sini, jadi ia tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan apapun. napas lega karena tidak perlu mencemaskan esok pagi akan seperti apa dan tidak perlu ketakutan akan menerima hukuman. Tidak akan kelaparan ataupun di hina. "Ibunda."

Ratu Zhao Wei memeluk putrinya erat. Jaejoong menangis tersedu dan masih tidak mempercayai bahwa beliau berada di sini. "Benarkan ini kau ibunda?"

"Ya sayang, kami di sini untuk menjemputmu pulang."

Pintu kereta kembali terbuka. Raja Xiao Ming berdiri di sana dengan penuh wibawa seperti biasa, sorot mata menegur seperti biasa ia tunjukan saat menangkap putrinya melakukan kesalahan.

"Raja."

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan putri?"

Jaejoong tidak merasa takut sedikitpun atas teguran tersebut. Ia mencoba bangkit namun terjatuh sebelum melewati pintu kereta. Raja menangkap tubuhnya dengan cepat, membawa tubuh putrinya dalam gendongan. "Dasar anak nakal, aku akan menghukummu kali ini."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hukuman akan tetap berlaku." Raja membawa putrinya memasuki kediaman dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan.

Prajurit menyambut putri dengan suka cita, beberapa orang yang berdiri di kedua sisi Jaejoong kenali sebagai penglima Sanko tersenyum dan beberapa lagi mengusap sudut mata mereka. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini melihat prajurit yang biasanya ia benci karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Berpaking kepada Raja, ia berkata. "Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Putri Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di dada ayahanda, menghirup aroma tubuh pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu dalam dalam. "Aku suka aroma ayah. Aku merindukanmu." Jaejoong memeluk leher ayahnya erat.

"Kau semakin ringan putriku." Ada nada terluka di sana yang membuat Jaejoong semakin menyurukan wajah ke arah dada ayahnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak mendapat makanan dengan baik akhir akhir ini."

"Hankyung mengatakan aku semakin gendut." Jaejoong merajuk. Ayahnya tahu ia sangat benci di katakan gendut meskipun dulu kata itu sering di gunakan kakak beradik itu untuk saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang gendut." Raja membawa putri masuk lebih dalam ke kediaman yang beliau tempati di dalam istana Goguryeo.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kakakmu bertanggung jawab atas hal ini."

"Hankyung tidak bersalah." Alis Raja melengkung menuntut. "Aku menyusup ke dalam kapal tanpa sepengetahuanya."

"Sungguh kebiasaanmu yang bijak."

"Maafkan aku, aku mecintaimu."

Ranjang sudah di tata sebelum putri Jaejoong masuk, Raja membaringkan putrinya di atas selimut tebal dan lembut. "Bagaimana ayah bisa menemukan kami?"

"Jederal Shim yang memberitahu kami. Raja Guryeo memerintahkan Jenderal membantu kami." Jaejoong menyesal telah berburuk sangka kepada Changmin, ia berhutang maaf kepadanya.

Sebelum Raja menjelaskan lebih banyak, Ratu menyerbu masuk. "Biarkan putriku istirahat, berhenti memarahinya." Ratu berkacak pinggang di sisi ranjang.

Jaejoong menahan senyum melihat ayahnya menahan amarah untuk mencekik ibunda Ratu. " Ibumu benar, istirahatlah." Akhirnya Raja beranjak berdiri dan mencium kening putrinya penuh sayang. "Kau tahu, kami sangat menghawatirkanmu, nak," Air mata mengalir dengan lancar dari sudur mata Jaejoong, "syukurlah kalian baik baik saja."

Raja berbalik ke arah Ratu yang memilin milin selendang pakaianya beliau. "Kau juga bertanggung jawab karena membantu putri kita kabur." Raja berkata tegas.

"Aku tahu, dan kami siap menerima hukuman. Temui putramu biarkan aku menemani putriku."

"Jaejoong juga putriku." Raja tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tahu, Hankyung juga putraku, tapi akan lebih baik jika Raja yang tampan ini segera menengok putra malang kita itu." Raja sudah akan mendebat namun di sahut oleh perkataan putri mereka. "Aku baik baik saja Ayah, kurasa Hankyung menunggumu."

Menghela nafas lelah Raja berdeham. Sungguh, hanya kedua wanita inilah yang bisa mendebatnya dan hanya kedua wanita inilah yang mampu membuat amarahnya mendidih setiap saat, dan hanya kedua wanita inilah yang ia sayangi di dunia. "Pelayan akan membawakan makanan untukmu, jangan lupa untuk makan yang banyak."

Setelah Raja keluar Ratu duduk di sisi ranjang mengamati wajah putrinya yang tirus. "Kau semakin kurus, lihatlah kulitmu," meraih tangan Jaejoong Ratu memeriksa jari jari putrinya yang berubah kasar dan bernoda. "kau pasti menderita selama ini, anakku yang malang." Tangan Ratu meraih wajah Jaejoong, mengusap usap wajah kotor putrinya penuh sayang.

"Kalian menemukanku, bagaimana caranya?"

"Ceirtanya panjang. Kau perlu mandi, tabib akan memeriksamu setelahnya. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana ayahmu memorak porandakan Istana Goguryeo kemarin."

"Kemarin?"

"Ya, kalian menghilang dua hari satu malam. Syukurlah kami menemukanmu." Ratu memberi isyarat kepada para pelayan untuk membantu Jaejoong mandi.

Air sudah di siapkan lebih awal, uap mengebul dari bak mandi kayu dan Jaejoong merasa sangat senang melihat air bersih di bak besar itu.

"Di mana kita?" para dayang membantunya menanggalkan pakaian, menyisakan pakaian dalam tipis sebelum Ratu menyuruh mereka semua keluar.

Ratu tersenyum lemah sebelum menjawab. "Salah satu kediaman di dalam Istana Goguryeo." Mata bulat Ratu berkaca kaca, beliau berbalik menahan tangis saat membantu putrinya menanggalkan pakaian, sekilas melihat luka pada pergelangan tangan dan kaki Jaejoong.

Luka itu memang hanya goresan tali pada kulit, namun tetap saja itu sebuah hantaman telak untuk dirinya karena membiarkan siapapun melukai putrinya yang malang.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu mandi, pelayan akan membantumu." Karena Ratu tidak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Nona,"  
Jaejoong membuka mata mendengar suara yang ia kenali itu.

Pelayan pribadinya, She Kyung berjalan cepat kearahnya. Berlutut di luar bak mandi dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku, mereka menangkapku dan aku tidak bisa berbohong. Dengan terpaksa mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Lihat aku She Kyung." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan. Pelayan itu mendongak, wajahnya penuh dengan air mata dan Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Apa aku mebyuruhmu untuk tutup mulut?" Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau merasa bersalah, aku senang kau mau berkunjung menemuiku di sini. Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku kembali?"

Jemari pelayan itu bergetar meraih tangan Jaejoong. Mata pelayan itu mendelik lebar melihat luka pada pergelangan tangannya. "Putri."

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Nona."

"Tapi kau seorang putri, aku memang sudah curiga sebelumnya karena kau memiliki tatakrama tak tercela," Wajah pelayan itu merona. "tentu saja kecuali berdebat dengan Pangeran atau pakaian pelayan yang putri kenakan waktu itu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku menyukaimu,"

"Meskipun ini salah karena plelayan tidak di perbolehkan mengatakan ini kepada seorang putri... aku juga menyukaimu nona."

"Katakan dari mana kau tahu aku kembali?"

Jaejoong melihat wajah pelayan itu merona sebelum berbisik. "Teman nona, Yoochun."

"Sial, jauhi dia." Jaejoong duduk tegak di dalam bak mandi, melupakan tubuhnya yang masih kram. "Sialan, aku akan mencekik Yoochun jika berani menyentuhmu." Ucapan blak blakan putri membuat wajah pelayan itu semakin merona. Jaejoong mengumpat kasar, mengabaikan ia adalah seorang putri.

..

.

..

"Benarkah tentang apa yang aku dengar?" putri Heechul menerobos masuk ke ruang lukis pangeran Yunho dengan marah.

Pagi ini Raja JI Hoon mengumumkan dua pengumuman penting. Yang pertama berita pernikahan pangeran Yunho dan putri Ga Eun di percepat besok pagi. Berita yang membuat putri Heechul berkujung ke kediaman pangeran Yunho setelah seharian ia mengrung diri di dalam kamar.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan Yunho?" Putri bertanya dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

Tangan pangeran berhenti mengoleskan kuas pada kertas lukis hanya untuk sesaat mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan putri Heechul untuknya, sebelum melanjutkan kembali pada kegiatan yang membuatnya melupakan Jaejoong dengan melukis wanita muda itu. Setidaknya ini mampu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang setelah apa yang sudah di lakukan Jaejoong kepadanya.

Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar ia mencintai wanita muda itu sampai sakit rasanya tidak menemukan Jaejoong di mana mana. Seandainya saja Raja tidak menangkap dan mengurung Yunho di kediamannya sendiri, sudah di pastikan Yunho akan mencari ke seluruh penjuru Korea sampai ia menemukan wanita muda itu dan dan menuntut penjelasan.

Bahkan Raja sendiri memerintahkan dua jenderal berjaga di luar kediamanya untuk mencegah Yunho melarikan diri pangeran sendiri tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima pernikahan ini dengan terpaksa. Dengan begitu semua orang akan segera meninggalkan istana Guryeo dan ia sudah akan bebas. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Apa kau sudah gila Jung Yunho?"

Pangeran masih betah mengabaikan putri Heechul sampai wanita muda itu berdiri di sisinya dan mendelik kearahnya. Pangeran tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan hal itu karena putri memang mendelik marah seakan siap mencekik pangeran saat itu juga.

"Mungkin aku memang benar benar sudah gila, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin aku mengajukan hari pernikahanku ketika aku menentang pernikahanku sendiri," pangeran Yunho terdiam sejenak. "atau dulu aku menentangnya." ia tidak akan mengatakan kepada putri alasanya.

"Kenapa?" Putri Heechul menyebrangi ruangan untuk mondar mandir dengan rentetan omelan serta kata kata kasar dan kembali berdiri di sisi pangeran. "Kau bisa menunggu dan meminta penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Bukanya malah menikahi putri manja itu dan membuat sisa hidupmu sendiri menderita. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya srigala itu akan menjadi Ratu.

Pangeran membiarkan putri Heechul merebut kuas miliknya. Beliau mengambil kuas lainya dan mulai melukis kembali, hanya usapan ringan sebelum putri kembali merebu kuas tersebut, kali ini menghalangi pandangan untuk mendapatkan perhatian pangeran sepenuhnya.

Pangeran Yunho sendiri lelah. Ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong karena gadis itu tidak menginginkan dirinya. Tapi ia butuh satu penjelasan lagi dari wanita muda itu untuk bisa mepanjutkan hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Kau hanya tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau di jadikan pijakan oleh pengembara Han. Kau marah karena hal itu, bukan? Aku tahu. Tapi berpikirlah putri, meskipun mereka tertangkap dan di jatuhi hukuman, keduanya tidak akan mungkin menjadi pasanganmu atau pasanganku, karena Hankyung maupun Jaejoong tidak mencintai kita berdua." Mencoba merebut kuasnya kembali, pangeran mendapatkan delikan marah putri Heechul.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, mereka pasti memiliki alasan mengapa kabur. Kau tidak membuat keputusan, Raja juga tidak membantu dengan mengurung Jaejoong, itulah sebabnya Hankyung menemui Jaejoong secara diam diam beberapa hari lalu." Merasa kelepasan bicara, putri membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau tidak tahu." Putri terdiam. Sepertinya pangeran Yunho memang belum mendengar kabar angin tersebut. "Pelayan pribadi Jaejoong bersaksi pernah melihat Hankyung menemui Jaejoong beberapa malam lalu." putri Heechul mengigit lidahnya sendiri saat menyadari raut wajah pangeran Yunho berubah tegang.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya... jadi," putri terdiam. Bahu putri turun dan mendesah. "mungkin kau benar, mereka memiliki hubungan istimewa sebelum bertemu dengan kita. Akan lebih baik seandainya Raja menarik perintah penangkapan mereka hidup atau mati karena mereka di anggap melangar aturan Istana."

Pangeran berdiri, mengamati beberapa lukisan lain yang terpajang di ruang lukis pribadinya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Sebagian besar lukisan adalah gambar Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong yang marah sampai Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan gairah di mata bulat gadis itu. Jadi benar tentang kabar Jaejoong kabur bersama pengembara itu, dan bodohnya ia karena bermimpi untuk menemukan Jaejoong dan mendapatkan kembali cinta gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Amarah berkobar tanpa dapat Yunho cegah. Jadi selama ini Jaejoong berbohong tentang mencintai dirinya, wanita muda itu berbohong tentang semua ciuman dan... Tidak!

Hasrat di mata Jaejoong benar benar nyata, tapi kenapa Jaejoong pergi tanpa pamit?

Yunho paham bahwa Jaejoong mengingikan dirinya untuk Jaejoong seorang. Hanya saja kenapa Jaejoong tidak mau mengerti bahwa Yunho tidak dapat memberikan tahta Ratu untuk wanita muda itu.

Putri Heechul kembali bersuara, membawa Yunho kembali ke masa sekarang. "Aku tidak bisa meminta Raja untuk menarik perintah tersebut, tapi... "Pangeran merasa sentuhan ringan pada lenganya. "kau bisa meminta Raja untuk menarik kembali perintah itu."

Pangeran memejamkan mata merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan yang entah mengapa tidak berkurang sedikitpun meski ia mencoba untuk rela, ia ingin melihat Jaejoong sekali lagi, dan apakah cukup pertemuan sekali itu untuj menjadi terakhir mereka? Dan melihat Jaejoong bersama pria lain, bukan dirinya. "Aku tidak akan meminta Raja untuk menarik kembali perintahnya."

"Yunho!"

"Cukup Heechul," menatap tajam sepupunya itu, Yunho mengibaskan tangan. "Kenapa aku harus berbaik hati kepada mereka, membiarkan mereka bahagia ketika aku sendiri menderita karena ulah kedua penghianat itu." Akhirnya, amarah yang pangeran rasakan muncul kepermukaan. "Aku mengorbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri demi rakyat, negara dan kedamaian dua kerajaan. Tidak!" Pangeran menggeleng dan mundur. "Aku sudah berkorban terlalu banyak. Jika aku tidak mendapatkan Jaejoong untuk diriku sendiri maka tidak seorangpun yang boleh mendapatkannya, tidak juga Hankyung."

Suara pangeran menggelegar di ruangan luas itu, putri mencoba tetap tenang meskipun ia merasa marah karena telah di hianati. "Kita berbeda. Jika Hankyung bahagia dengan gadis lain, dan gadis itu juga menyayanginya aku rela melihat mereka bahagia meskipun aku harus menanggung rasa sakit ini, karena itulah cinta." Putri Heechul melewati sisi pangeran saat pangeran kembali berkata.

"Tidak semua cinta itu tulus, tidak semua cinta itu buta. Cinta hanya perasaan sayang berlebih yang tidak bisa kau tawar untuk siapa perasaan itu, tapi cinta mampu memilih jalan mana yang akan kau tempuh atau akan kau bawa kemana cinta itu pergi."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin cintaku membuatku menjadi egois. Biarkan mereka egois, kau egois dan Raja pun egois. Karena aku sadar cinta itu tidak dapat di paksakan." Putri Heechul pergi. Meninggalkan pangeran sendirian di ruangan luas itu.

Pangeran berjalan goyah ke kursi, dimana lukisan Jaejoong yang belum ia selesaikan berada. Bahkan di saat ia membenci gadis itu karena meninggalkan dirinya pun, ia masih memikirkan gadis itu, keselamatannya, kesehatannya.

Rindu tidak dapat di tahan, cinta tak dapat kau raih. Apakah ini akhir dari kisah cinta pertamanya. Cinta yang telah merenggut sebagian besar kewarasan dan jiwanya.

Lukisan terjatuh setelah pangeran melempar kursi ke sembarang tempat, sekali lagi ia menendang apapun yang dapat ia tendang, melempar apapun yang dapat tanganya raih. Tapi pangeran tidak mampu merobek lukisan Jaejoong yang sudah ia lukis beberapa lalu ketika ia menginginkan wajah itu lenyap dari pikiranya. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menghancurkan sketsa wajah gadis itu, tidak mampu dan tidak akan pernah mampu, karena ia tidak ingin melupakan senyuman indah Jaejoong yang di tunjukan untuknya.

..

.

..

Acara santap malam kerajaan terlihat ramai. Banyaknya yang hadir membuat ruangan besar itu di penuhi bisikan di sana sini. Dengan sepuluh meja besar panjang dan dua meja tambahan khusus di gunakan oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Di ruangan lain meja meja lain serta bagian luar bangunan istana di penuhi seluruh tamu undangan dari anggota keluarga kerajaan, kerabat jauh, serta dewan dewan sampai jenderal perang prajurit beserta istri dan putra mereka. Luasnya ruang makan hampir tidak mampu menampung seluruh anggota tiga kerajaan yang berkumpul menjadi satu.

Raja Guryeo duduk bersama Raja Silla serta Raja Baekje. Mereka bercakap ringan sebelum pelayan pertama mulai menghidangkan makanan makanan istimewa yang masih mengepulkan asap di atas meja. Di susul hidangan hidangan lain yang berdatangan silih berganti, menguarkan aroma lezat dari masakan juru masak kerajaan.

"Apakah tamu yang datang dari China itu mendapat undangan makan malam?" Raja Baekje bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Hanya saja mereka menolak menikmati makan malam bersama, dan memilih makan malam di kediaman mereka. Sore ini mereka berhasil menemukan tahanan yang mereka cari berkat bantuan Jenderal Shim yang aku tugaskan untuk membantu mereka dan aku penasaran ingin melihat oenjahat itu, terkutuklah mereka karena berani masuk ke wilayahku." Raja Guryeo menjawab tegas.

Menghela napas beliau menambahkan. "Mereka tidak bergabung untuk makan malam, tapi mereka akan datang usai jamuan makan malam untuk berpamitan, besok mereka sudah akan kembali membawa tawanan itu kembali ke China."

"Penjahat seperti apa yang sampai membuat Raja Sanko sendiri turun tangan?" Raja Baekje bertanya.

"Tentunya penjahat yang berbahaya, dan sangat penting untuk di tangkap." Raja Silla menjawab dengan nada dengusan ringan, "Sungguh lancang mereka berani menyusup kedalam istana, andai istana tidak di penuhi oleh prajurit dua kerajaan lain, tentu dapat di pastikan mereka tidak akan lolos dari pengawasan." Itu memang benar. Banyaknya wajah wajah baru mampu mengecoh penjagaan yang biasanya ketat menjadi sedikit longgar.

"Aku ingin penjagaan di pintu utama di perketat, kita telah di kecoh oleh beberapa orang akhir akhir ini, ini sangat memalukan." Raja Silla menambahkan dengan marah. Menuntut kepada Raja Guryeo.

"Tentu." Raja Guryeo membenarkan. Beliau merasa gagal atas apa yang sudah terjadi akhir akhir ini.

Mereka tentu masih memburu dua pengembara yang mengecoh seluruh penghuni istana dengan penyamaran mereka, entah apa tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Raja sudah mengumumkan pencarian dan mereka pasti akan tertangkap tidak lama lagi.

Tawa Raja Silla menarik perhatian. "Kita di sini untuk berpesta, merayakan pernikahan kedua anak anak kita." Beliau tertawa keras.

"Mereka belum menikah." Raja Baekje menyahut.

"Besok, mereka akan menikah." Raja Silla berkata senang, mengabaikan kekesalanya atas sindiran Raja Baekje barusan.

Di barisan meja sebelah, pengeran beserta putri kerajaan tiga lainya menyantap makan malam dalam diam. Malam ini pengeran Yunho di ijinkan makan malam bersama setelah kemarin malam mendapat hukuman. Bagaimanapun juga besok adalah hari pernikahannya.

Hari yang panjang untuk pangeran sendiri. Dimana dia di seret paksa dengan tidak hormat oleh beberapa panglima perang dan di kurung di dalam kediamanya sendiri selama lebih dari sehari semalam. "Aku sangat senang engkau mengajukan hari perikahan kita pangeran."

Nafsu makan pangeran sirna mendengar kata itu di ungkit ungkit oleh putri Ga Eun.

"Bisakah kau diam, putri Ga Eun. di larang berbicara di ruang makan." putri Heechul menyahut.

"Tapi aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya pangeran menerima pernikahan ini, dan besok pagi pagi kami akan benar benar menikah, semua orang akan memaklumiku."

Suara suara pangeran dan putri lain terdengar berbisik, putri yang di lahirkan oleh selir selir dari tiga kerajaan lain yang sudah hadir untuk menghadiri pernikahan yang sebenarnya akan di adakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Kami merasa iri kepadamu putri Ga Eun."

"Beruntungnya engkau mendapatkan pangeran Yunho yang tampan ini."

Acara santap malam terasa begitu lama dan menyedihkan. Hidangan lezat tidak membuat Yunho maupun Heechul berselera makan dan memutuskan lebih awal untuk pindah ke Aula utama setelah ketiga Raja meninggalkan ruang jamuan, di mana pertunjukan tari dan lainya akan pentas tidak lama lagi.

Semuanya sudah duduk di tempat duduk masing masing sesuai pangkat, hanya putri Heechul dan pangeran Yunho yang selalu boleh memilih tempat duduk di mana mereka bisa duduk bersama, tak terkecuali malam ini.

Musik mengalun indah, menandakan acara di mulai dengan seorang wanita memasuki panggung tengah aula dan disusul wanita wanita lain di belakang mereka. Musik mengalun semakin keras dan merdu, penari bergoyang sesuai irama, penonton berteriak dan bertepuk tangan riang.

Yunho menatapnya sekilas dari tempatnya duduk ke arah Heechul yang duduk di sebelah kananya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di kanan, bukankah biasanya ku suka duduk di sebelah kiri?"

"Karena kanan untuk Ratu, dan aku Ratu untuk malam ini." Pangeran tersenyum simpul, sungguh aneh karena beberapa hari ini tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya berhasil tersenyum. "Kau akan mendapatkan kehormatan seperti ini tidak hanya malam ini, lain kali kau akan memiliki kesempatan untuk duduk di sebelah kanan Raja." pangeran meyakinkan.

"Apa kau akan menikah denganku, menjadikanku Ratumu? Aku tidak beriminat, sungguh!."

Pangeran Yunho memutar bola mata jenggah. "Kau sepupuku, aku berhak mengijinkanmu duduk di manapun jika aku menjadi Raja."

Putri Heechul tidak berniat menjawab, beliau kembali membawa pandangan berkeliling, kemanapun asal tidak ke wajah putri Ga Eun yang menyebalkan tersenyum di sebelah kiri pangeran Yunho.

"Kau tahu, untuk siapa dua kursi kosong di sana?" Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Heechul dan melihat dua kursi di antara para putri dan pangeran lain pada meja sisi mereka

Pageran Yunho sendiri mengedikan bahu ringan. "Aku tidak tahu," Karena ia tidak ingin tahu. "aku akan sangat senang seandainya aku bisa menghilang dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Aku juga melihat kursi lain di sebelah sana." Pangeran menunjuk dengan dagu ke sisi Raja yang fokus ke kearah panggung. "Dua kursi lain."

"Apa ada tamu yang akan datang malam ini?"

"Oh diamlah, kau berisik." Pangeran menyipitkan mata ke arah putri Heechul.

"Tidak bisa kah kau tersenyum sedikit saja?"

"Kau sendiri," Pangeran Yunho mencibir. Mengabaikan sekeliling yang mungkin saja memperhatikan mereka." Aku akan mengira kau itu ibumu karena sungguh Heechul, wajahmu itu terlihat sangat pucat."

"Tidak jauh denganmu."

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam dan menikmati pertunjukan." Ratu Hye Hyo berbisik keras.

"Itu tempat untuk pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan Sanko." Kata itu menarik beberapa pasang mata. "Kalian tahu bukan, Raja Sanko berkujung kemari dan menggeledah seluruh istana untuk mencari penjahat yang kabur dari negaranya?"

Kebanyakan pura putri menggeleng. "Sungguh Kerajaan yang aneh, bagaimana mungkin mereka sampai bisa di bodohi oleh dua penjahat yang kalah jumlah dari panglima perang mereka." putri Ga Eun berkata. Yang entah mengapa di iyakan oleh putri Heechul, jika dalam keadaan dan posisi lain mungkin ia akan mencekik diri sendiri karena melakukan ini.

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku mereka datang." Yunho menyahut. Pangeran seharusnya di beritahu hal ini sebelumnya, bukan?

"Kau sibuk mencari gadismu yang kabur, dan setelah itu kau di tahan di dalam kediamanmu." putri Heechul berkata kasar.

"Putri Heechul." Ratu Hye Kyo menegur. "Ku harap kalian menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Dan bersahabatlah karena mereka sama seperti kalian, putri dan pangeran."

"Mereka memiliki kerajaan jauh lebih besar dari kerajaan kita, bahkan ketiga kerajaan Korea tidak lebih dari sepertiga kerajaan Sanko jika di gabungkan." pangeran Yunho menjelaskan.

Para putri dan siapapun yang mendengarnya memekik terkejut. "Benarkah itu?"

Ratu Hye Kyo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mereka jauh lebih kuat, berkuasa dari kerajaan keluargaku dulu, sebelum Dinasti Ming mengambil alih dinasti Yuan." Ratu menjelaskan.

Musik berhenti, penari mundur serempak saat Raja Guryeo Jung JI Hoon memberi tanda untuk berhenti dan terdengar pengumuman kedatangan Raja Sanko. Para Raja bangkit untuk menyambut penguasa daratan terbesar China itu.

"Selama malam semuanya." Raja Sanko melambai ke semua orang yang meneriakan namanya. "Terima kasih atas sambutan hangat kalian."

Raja Guryeo mempersilahkan beliau untuk duduk. "Ku harap Anda tidak akan bosan dengan hiburan kami ini."

"Tentu! Kami semua sangat menyukai hiburan. Dan kami minta maaf telah merepotkan kalian semua dengan kedatangan kami yang tiba tiba ini." Raja memberi salam ke pada anggota kerajaan lain sebelum memperkenalkan seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri di belakang. "Dia istriku, Ratu dengan gelar Ma Xiao Ying, Ratu Zhao Wei."

Para Raja dan Ratu serta putri memberikan salam perkenalan, Raja Guryeo memperkanalkan mereka satu persatu dan Ratu Zhao Wei menyerigai saat beliau di kenalkan kepada Ratu bergelar No Gook, Ratu Hye Kyo.

"Senang melihatmu lagi Hye Kyo."

Seluruh Raja terkejut mendengar nama ratu di sebut. "Kalia saling mengenal?" Raja Ji Hoon bertanya."

Suara tawa Raja Sanko pecah, dengan santai beliau menjawab. "Istriku keturunan Mongol, Dinaty Yuan, sama seperti Ratu Hye Kyo dan merekalah keturunan murni terakhir Mongol."

"Benarkah itu?" Raja Ji Hoon menatap Istirnya dengan terkejut, "Apakah kalian saling mengenal dan apakah Ratu Zhao Wei masih kerabatmu Ratu?"

"Apa yang di katakan Raja Huang Xiao Ming memang benar Raja, tetapi kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah hanya sebatas teman." Ratu Hye Kyo menjelaskan.

Ratu Zhao Wei meralat dengan kata kata lembut. "Teman dekat, bahkan kita pernah bertemu sekali Raja, maaf jika saya lancang. Anda mungkin lupa," Itu sebuah kelancangan karena berani mengatakan Raja pelupa. Tapi tidak ada yang berani berkomentar karena Ratu Sanko yang berbicara. "Saya yang mengantarkan Hye Kyo ke Korea untuk menemui Anda dan kita bertemu sekali."

Raja diam sejenak untuk mengingat. Gadis cantik keras kepala yang ... sepertinya Raja mulai mengingat dan tertawa. "Ya Tuhan, itu kau, gadis berpakaian laki laki yang aku kira adik dari Ratu Hye Kyo."

"Senang Anda mengingat saya."

Raja Sanko berdeham, beliau tersenyum dan menarik lengan istrinya lembut kearahnya. "Aku masih memiliki dua orang lagi yang ingin aku perkenalkan, dua orang yang menyebabkan kami mengarungi lautan untuk mencari mereka."

Tatapan Raja, Ratu dan yang lain menatap satu sama lain. "Maksud Anda Raja?" Raja Bakjae bertanya.

"Pangeran dan putri Sanko. Putra putriku pangeran Hankyung dan Putri Han Jaejoong."

Raja dan Ratu memberi celah bagi keduanya untuk maju dan berdiri di tengah mereka. Keduanya menuduk memberi salah. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu sekalian." pangeran Hankyung perkata terlebih dahulu dan putri Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Raja Sanko kembali tertawa lepas melihat wajah pucat mereka semua, dalam hati Ratu menyerigai dan ingin melompa bahagia melihat wajah wajah orang yang telah menyakiti putra dan putrinya. "Terjadi pertengkaran yang tidak terelakan dan kedua anak anak kami kabur dari rumah, dan karena merekalah kami datang. Maaf jika selama ini putra dan putri kami membuat istana Goguryeo kacau balau."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara dari puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Kim Jaejoong." Putri Ga Eun berkata sedikit lebih keras. Putri menunjuk keduanya. "Mereka adalah buronan kerajaan Guryeo."

Hilang sudah senyum Raja dan Ratu Sanko mendengar nada benci dari putri Silla itu.

Dengan wajah tenang dan pengendakian diri kuat, Raja Sanko bertanya latang. "Ada yang mau menjelaskan kenapa putra dan putriku di anggap buronan? Atau ini hanya sekedar kesalah pahaman? Kesalah pahaman besar karena tuduhan itu kalian lontarkan untuk putra putri mahkota Sanko."

.

.

.

-TBC-

Hampir 5Rb K  
Jangan bilang masih pendek.  
ok, semangat buat lanjut dan semoga cepat end. ~Kabur kembali untuk semedi.

Seperti biasa menerima kritik saran yang membangun, asalkan masih berhubungan dengan ff Sherry.

Terima kasih yang sudah ngasih tahu kesalahan typo dan memberi masukan ~Bow~

Hmmm niatnya pengen nyelesaiinn ini ff dulu baru update yang baru. Semoga kesampian. Fighting.

Thank buat yang sudah ripiu, maaf gak bisa balasa satu satu.


	22. Chapter : 21

**The Pearl Jade**  
Sherry Kim

.  
.

Keheningan semakin nyata setelah putri Ga Eun melontarkan tuduhan tersebut. Beberapa orang terlihat gelisah di tempat mereka masing masing, terkejut atas tindakan yang mereka anggap gegabah dari putri Silla.

"Ini hanya kesalah pahaman." Ratu Hye Kyo menjawab dengan cepat sebelum putri Ga Eun yang bodoh itu menjawab. Sunguh ia akan menghukum anak itu karena tidak bisa membaca keadaan.

Raja Goguryeo membenarkan karena tidak ada yang menginginkan permusuhan dari Raja Sanko yang terkenal dan memiliki puluhan ribu pasukan perang dengan kekuatan yang tak tertandingi. Jangankan Goguryeo, Jepang sekalipun tidak berani menyerang Kerajaan Sanko terang terangan karena mereka tentu menyadari kekalahan mereka dalam segi siasat panglima perang mereka dan senjata.

Meskipun mereka berhasil mengalahkan Raja, Ratu beserta pangeran Sanko saat ini. Bukan berarti Sanko akan mundur, justru itu awal mula Sanko akan menyerbu mereka dengan mengerahkan puluhan ribu prajurit perang lainnya yang akan menyusul oleh pemimpin lain yang saat ini bertanggung jawab ketika Raja tidak di tempat. Pada saat itu dapat di pastikan daratan Korea akan rata dengan tanah jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kesalah pahaman apa yang kau maksud, putri?" Ratu Zhao Wei menatap lurus ke arah putri Ga Eun yang tidak lagi berani berkata-kata.

Tidak hanya Ratu Zhao Wei namun juga Ratu Hye Kyo dan ketiga Raja lain menatap menegur ke arah putri Ga Eun.

Tawa Raja Sanko memecahkan bongkahan es tebal yang melingkupi ruangan. Ratu Zao Wei tersenyum puas melihat mereka semua diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah putri Ga Eun sepucat mayat karena teguran mereka. "Apakah kami harus memberikan bukti untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka putra dan putri mahkota Sanko, sama seperti kalian meminta bukti dariku?" Raja bertanya bijak.

Beliau tidak ingin identitas kedua putra putrinya di ragukan oleh mereka seperti dirinya kemarin, tentu saja mereka percaya setelah beliau menunjukkan kepingan emas lambang Raja Sanko yang hanya di milikki oleh Raja seorang.

"Tidak, tentu saja kami mempercayai Anda Raja."

"Bisa kita duduk. Karena putriku masih kurang sehat setelah kami menemukanya terkurung di ruang bawah tanah, dan hampir saja kehilangan nyama." Nada suara Ratu Zhao Wei dan wajah wanita itu sangat kontras saat mengatakan itu. Ada nada dendam di dalamnya yang membuat siapa pelaku penculikan itu merinding ngeri. "Aku bertanya tanya, siapa yang berani mengurung putriku di tempat seperti itu." Dengan suara riang Ratu menambahkan. "Oh, kalian tidak usah menghawatirkan hal ini, kami sudah tahu siapa penjahat yang telah menangkap dan memenjarakan putra putriku."

"Apa maksud kalian dengan penjara?" Raja Guryeo bertanya. Ratu Zhao Wei terus mengoceh tanpa arah yang dapat beliau mengerti.

"Jenderal Shim akan menjelaskan kepada Anda Raja Ji Hoon. Karena sungguh, kami tidak berniat merusak acara ini dengan masalah kami para rakyat china yang datang tanpa undangan, karena kami yakin bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan pesta bahagia ini." Raja Sanko berkata datar. Tapi mengandung berbagai makna di dalamnya.

"Ini masalah besar dan kami akan mengundur kepulangan kami sehari jika Anda mengijinkan, kami akan mencari siapa yang telah berani mengurung kedua putra putri mahkota kami, tentu saja kami tahu siapa pelakunya. Hanya saja penyelidikku sedang mencari bukti yang kuat agar bisa membawa siapapun itu menuju tiang gantungan."

Raja Guryeo menjawab penuh wibawa. Bagaimanapun juga beliaulah tuan rumah di sini. "Tentu. Kami akan membantu dengan mengerahkan penyelidik terbaik untuk mencari tahu siapa dalang dari penangkapan putra putri mahkota Sanko."

Raja mengisyaratkan agar pertunjukan kembali di mulai. Acara setelahnya menjadi tidak semenarik tadi karena mereka semua menghawatirkan masalah yang sama.

Raja Guryeo diam diam menatap putra mahkota Yunho, yang tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari Kim Jaejoong atau Han Jaejoong, bertanya tanya apakah putranya tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah putri kerajaan terbesar di Asia sebelumnya.

Pangeran Yunho sendiri tidak mempercayai apa yang di lihat dan di dengarnya barusan. Kim Jaejoong atau Han Jaejoong tidaklah penting karena wanita muda itu adalah Jaejoong _nya._ Dan ia akan meminta penjelasan akan hal ini nanti.

Pangeran sendiri tertegun. Ya, Tuhan, wanita itu begitu cantik dalam balutan Hanbok biru langit dan putih yang ia kenakan, riasan tipis serta pernak pernik menambah kadar kecantikan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dan dengar tentang siapa gadis itu seandainya Raja dan Ratu Sanko tidak ada di sini. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong seorang putri, terlebih putri negara Sanko.

Jadi benar tentang apa yang di katakan Jaejoong sebelumnya, dirinya adalah putri. Teka teki tentang jadi diri wanita itu terjawab sudah. Di mulai kabur dari rumah, keluarga bangsawan sampai memiliki kenalan di dalam istana. Tak heran Jaejoong begitu mudah beradaptasi di dalam istana Guryeo dan tidak mendapatkan masalah karena wanita muda itu mampu menjaga diri dengan mengagumkan karena Jaejoong sendiri adalah putri. Di lahirkan dan di besarkan di istana yang penuh dengan tata krama.

Tekutuklah dirinya karena memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat tidak manusiawi sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan.

Musang Yunho terpejam, ia berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya. Entah karena bahagia atau terkejut mendengar berita mengejutkan ini, sangat mengejutkan.

Melirik putri Heechul. Gadis itu juga menatap tak percaya kearah di mana pangeran Hankyung duduk dengan tenang. Pangeran itu juga mencuri curi pandang ke arah putri Heechul, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong _nya_. Putri cantik itu sepenuhnya mengabaikan pangeran Yunho dan lebih tertarik kepada penari di bawah sana mengabaikan pangeran Yunho sampai acara selesai.

.

.

.

"Bolehkan saya bicara dengan putri sebentar." Pangeran Yunho menghampiri Raja dan Ratu Sanko ketika mereka sudah akan kembali ke kediaman mereka usai penutupan acara.

Acara sudah selesai dan mereka sudah akan beristirahat dan kembali ke kediaman masing-masing untuk menghadapi hari esok. Hari besar, pernikahan pangeran Yunho dan putri Ga Eun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Hankyung menaruh ujung pedang yang masih bersarung miliknya di atas lengan Yunho yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan putri Jaejoong lancang.

Rahang pangeran Yunho berubah kaku. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mundur. Pangeran Hankyung mengira pangeran Yunho akan melayangkan tinju ke arahnya saat menyadari wajah pangeran itu berubah semakin tegang

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku." Andai pria itu bukan kakak dari Jaejoong, Yunho sudah akan menghajar pria itu saat ini juga. Ia harus mengendalikan diri sekuat tenaga karena kedua orang tua Jaejoong juga berada di sini, menatapnya penuh selidik dan menilai. Menunggu penjelasan apa yang akan pangeran Guryeo itu katakan. "Saya hanya ingin meluruskan beberapa masalah pribadi."

"Aku tidak yakin putriku memiliki masalah pribadi denganmu." Ratu menjawab. Raja menghalangi beliau yang sudah akan menarik putrinya menuju kereta, Raja menggeleng. "Yoochun, Siwon. Temani dan lindungi putri dan bawa beliau pulang secepatnya."

"Raja... " pangeran Hankyung sudah akan memprotes atas ijin itu, tapi ia melihat putri Heechul di kejauhan menatapnya. Ia juga harus menemui wanita muda itu secepatnya "Ijinkan saya tetap di sini." Akhirnya pangeran Hankyung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Usai mengiring Raja dan Ratu Sanko, pangeran Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan putri Jaejoong, menjauh dari keramaian. Hankyung mengangguk kepada Siwon dan Yoochun untuk mengikuti mereka dari jarak pandang.

Cengkraman pangeran Yunho begitu erat di pergelangan tangan putri Jaejoong. Putri mengigit bibir bawah menahan rasa sakit yang di akibatkan cengraman itu di atas luka yang masih baru.

Punggung tegap pangeran terlihat kaku, wajah pria itu sekeras baja sepanjang malam saat tanpa sengaja ia melirik ketempat duduk pangeran Yunho ketika pangeran mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Jaejoong tahu pangeran mengawasinya sepanjang malam, membuatnya tidak nyaman dan berusaha sekuat tenaga tetap tenang di tempatnya duduk.

"Kau menyakitiku Pangeran."

Langkah pangeran terhenti di jalan setapak pada tengah taman yang sepi. Beliau berkacak pinggang membelakangi putri Jaejoong dan mengumpat, mengatakan kata-kata kasar yang sering Jaejoong dengan dari kakak dan teman temannya saat sedang marah. "Jadi kau Kim Jaejoong atau Han Jaejoong?" Pangeran tidak menatap putri Jaejoong saat bertanya.

"Kau masih juga meragukanku?"

Pangeran lagi-lagi mengumpat dan berputar untuk menatap tajam putri Jaejoong. Beliau mencengkeram kedua bahu putri dan mengguncang tubuh putri cukup keras sampai Jaejoong merasa pening.

"Anda menyakiti putri." Siwon sudah berdiri di belakang Yunho dengan Yoochun di sisi lain pangeran. Keduanya menarik lengan Yunho menjauh.  
"Lepaskan aku." Suara pengeran terdengar lebih murka.

Teriakan pangeran Yunho menarik perhtian pengawal yang masih berjaga jaga di sekitar sana dan melangkah ke arah mereka. Pangeran melihat dan berteriak mencegah mereka mendekat. "Pergi!"

Jaejoong menggeleng kepada kedua sahabatnya dan berkata. "Kalian juga pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja dan akan memanggil kalian jika aku dalam bahaya."

Pangeran Yunho tertawa keras. "Ya, akhirnya kau sadar bahwa aku cukup berbahaya bagimu." ujarnya penuh sindir.

"Jika Anda tidak berkata lebih sopan pangeran Yunho, saya tidak akan segan segan untuk melakukan perlawanan. Mungkin selama ini kami kalah, itu karena kami mendengarkan perintah putri untuk tidak melawan. Tapi kali ini tidak! Kami yakinkan Anda bahwa kami bisa mempertahankan diri jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Siwon berkata tegas.

"Bagus, karena aku tidak akan berkata sopan."

Geraman kasar Jaejoong menahan lidah Siwon untuk berkata. "Kalau begitu lupakan tentang kau ingin berbicara denganku." Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Sialan kau Kim... Han," pangetan mengumpat. "persetan. Jaejoong. Aku bilang berhenti."

Putri Jaejoong berhenti, tapi tidak berbalik. Mereka memang butuh bicara dan inilah saatnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. "Aku akan bicara denganmu jika kau sudah cukup tenang, besok pernikahanmu pangeran. Beristirahatlah untuk menyambut hari besarmu."

Menghela nafas pengeran menahan amarahnya yang mendidih mendengar kata pernikahan dari mulut indah Jaejoong. Dengan tenang ia berkata. "Aku minta maaf. Bisakah kita bicara sekarang. Besok aku akan lebih sibuk di malam hari setelah aku menikah. Dan kau tentu paham kegiatan apa yang akan di lakukan sepasang pengantin baru di malam pertama mereka."

Menahan rasa cemburu yang menghantam dada, Jaejoong tersenyum meskipun pengeran Yunho tidak mungkin melihatnya. Ia tidak punya hak untuk sakit hati. "Baiklah." ia melambai kepada Yoochun dan Siwon. "Pergilah, aku akan baik baik saja jika kau bersedia meningglkan satu pedang kalian untukku."

"Aku tidak akan menantangmu berduel Jaejoong."

"Tetap saja! Aku harus melindungi diri." Melindungi diri perasaanya sendiri. Melindungi diri dari apapun kemungkinan yang akan ia katakan untuk mengagalkan pernikahan besok.

Yoochun menyerahkan pedang miliknya. Dengan langkah pelan kedua pengawal Jaejoong menjauh, tapi tetap mengawasi dari jarak pandang.

"Aku marah karena merasa di bodohi." Pangeran memulai. "Seharusnya kau lebih berusaha meyakinkanku tentang siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Apakah hasilnya akan berbeda jika aku mengatkan aku seorang putri dari kerajaan besar Sanko?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau bisa mencobanya, bukan."

"Seorang putri yang menyusup ke kapal kakaknya yang akan melakukan perjalanan ke negeri lain. Seorang putri tanpa pelayan atau dayang untuk menemaninya, seorang putri yang berpakaian seperti anak laki laki. Apakah kau cukup bodoh untuk mempercayai dia adalah putri kerajaan besar?" Tidak! Yunho tidak akan mempercayainya kata-katanya dan akan menganggapnya gila.

"Kau benar. Dengan banyaknya alasan lain yang menyertai kenapa kau bisa berada di pulau kami bersama pria berpakaian perompak." Pangeran Yunho ingat, putri Junsu juga sudah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah putri. Waktu ia beliau terlalu marah dan gusar untuk segera menemukan Jaejong sampai tak sadar tentang kata kata itu. "Ya Tuhan, bahkan Junsu juga sudah tahu."

"Aku memberitahunya."

Berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, Yunho memutar tubuh wanita muda itu untuk menatapnya dengan mata musang yang tajam. Menarik dagu Jaejoong untuk menatapnya ke dalam matanya. "Ke mana saja kau dua hari ini? Benarkah seseorang menangkapmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Siapa?" Putri menggeleng. "Jenderal Shim tidak memberitahuku siapa."

Terkutuklah siapapun yang berani menculik Jaejoong. Yunho tidak akan memaafkan mereka yang telah berani menculik wanita _nya._ Ya, Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya, tidak peduli siapapun wanita muda itu karena Yunho akan memiliki Jaejoong dengan cara apapun.

"Tinggalah di sini. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Jemari Jaejoong mengerat pada pedang yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. Seakan pedang itulah tameng yang tersisa untuk melindungi diri. "Aku tidak bisa. Ayah datang menjemputku, dia tidak akan pergi tanpa aku berada di atas kapal pulang bersamanya."

"Aku akan meminta ijin untuk menikahimu."

Putri tertawa sumbang. Sungguh gila! Pangeran arogan ini benar benar yakin bahwa ia akan bersedia menikah denganya setelah apa yang telah terjadi dan besok adalah pernikahan pangeran dengan putri Silla. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa aku masih mau menikah denganmu." Jaejoong menarik diri, menekan ujung pedang yang masih bersarung di atas dada Yunho. Menahan pria itu untuk tidak mendekat atau ia sendiri akan menyerahkan diri ke dalam pelukan pangeran. "Ke mana kau akan buang calon Ratu yang sudah siap menerima mahkota kerajaan Goguryeo itu pangeran?"

Pangeran tidak menjawab. Jaejoong menguatkan diri dengan perasaanya sendiri. Ia telah terjerumus ke dalam jurang ini dan tidak akan mudah untuk merangkak keluar dari jurang tanpa terluka. "Kau sangat percaya diri sekali pangeran. Kau salah, aku sudah tidak ingin menikah denganmu. Silahkan kau berikan kedudukan Ratu kepada wanita manapun yang kau inginkan, tapi bukan aku. Aku tidak butuh!" Ia harus pergi. Ia harus menjauh dari jangkauan pangeran atau ia akan luluh dengan hanya sentuhan ringan pangeran.

"Kau bohong. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

Bulu mata Jaejoong mengerjab, ia menutup mata di iringi helaan napas panjang sebelum mendorong ujung pedang bersarung lebih dalam. Tekanan itu cukup keras, cukup untuk membuat pangeran menggeryitkan alis atau berteriak. Tapi pangeran diam tanpa ada geryitan sedikitpun di wajahnya. "Aku bisa memilih lelaki manapun yang aku inginkan, ingat aku adalah putri. Sudah cukup aku merendahkan diri selama ini karena aku tidak ingin mati konyol." Tawa sumbang Jaejoong terdengar kering.

Menarik pedang miliknya ke sisi tubuh, putri Jaejoong berkata. "Menikahlah dengan siapapun wanita yang ingin kau nikahi Yunho, aku tidak peduli." Jaejoong berbalik. Air mata menerobos turun dengan lancang membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak akan mengemis cinta siapapun. Ia sudah memutuskan hal ini, dan ibunya benar. Cinta tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan jika puluhan nyawa akan melayang hanya karena kebahagiaanmu seorang.

Jika ia bisa memberi ketenangan bagi semua rakyat baik China ataupun Korea ia akan melakukanya, meski ia sendiri akan menderita. Itu sudah cukup. Tidak akan ada tangis dari pihak manapun jika salah satu keluarga mereka gugur dalam peperangan, tidak akan ada anak yang kehilangan ayah mereka untuk mempertahankan cinta orang lain. Cukup air matanya dan hatinya yang sakit, tidak akan pernah ada peperangan jika pernikahan ini berjalan lancar.

Siwon dan Yoochun muncul entah dari mana dan mengikuti Jaejoong di belakang. Pangeran memperhatikan putri Jaejoong menjauh dan menghilang di kegelapan.

Bodohnya ia berharap Jaejoong akan bersedia menerimanya dengan mudah setelah siksaan selama wanita muda itu berada di sisinya. Apa yang ia harap, Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluknya mendengar tawaran yang ia ajukan.

Bodoh! Jika wanita lain yang ia lamar, tentu wanita itu akan menerima lamaran seorang pangeran dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi ini Jaejoong. Wanita muda yang telah berhasil memikat seorang pangeran dengan keangkuhan dan kekeras kepalaannya. Dan karena dia Jaejoong yang cerdas nakal dan bermulut tajam ia jatuh hati kepadanya, hanya Jaejoong yang berani berdebat dan membantah seorang pangeran.

Kim Jaejoong. Bukan! Han Jaejoong. Persetan dengan Kim atau Han karena wanita muda itu akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan putri Heechul mendengarkan penjelasan pangeran Hankyung yang berjalan di sisinya. Jika biasanya ia akan mengomel tidak jelas karena telah di bohongi, tidak untuk kali ini.

Putri Heechul setenang seorang Ratu, ada sesuatu dari pangeran Hankyung yang membuatnya terdiam. Dengan sabar Hankyung menceritakann awal mula mereka tiba di pulau Jeju, bagaimana mereka bertarung sebelum tertangkap dan ia hampir mati dalam pertarungan itu oleh serangan pangeran Yunho. Perpisahan dengan adiknya dan bagaimana ia di selamatkan oleh pria tua mantan prajurit perang Goguryeo dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku rasa kau harus mengirim hadiah kepada paman Im karena telah menyelamatkanmu."

"Raja dan Raju sudah berkunjung secara langsung dan memberikan hadiah yang cukup untuk memopang kehidupan mereka sampai anak mereka tua tanpa harus bekerja."

Pangeran menggenggam tangan halus putri Heechul yang dingin. Putri membiarkan saja pangeran melakukanya. Ia tidak sakit hati atau apa karena telah di perdaya. Malahan ia merasa lega karena pengembara kesayanganya baik-baik saja, dan bisa melihatnya lagi adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidup. "Aku benar benar minta maaf telah berbohong. Penculik itu membantu jalanku sedikit lebih mudah tapi aku bersumpah demi nyawa Jaejoong bahwa aku tidak mengenal mereka semua."

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi adikmu?" Jemari hangat Hankyung menggenggam tanganya erat. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ke kediaman putri Heechul. Para dayang dan pengawal berjalan tidak jauh di belakang mereka, memberi privasi bagi keduanga untuk berbicara bebas.

"Sangat! Sejak kecil dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku dan teman-temanku pergi. Kami sering kabur keluar istana untuk bersenang senang dan mendapat hukuman setelah kembali. Terlebih karena kami membawa serta putri mahkota" Pangeran tertawa mengenang kenangan mereka di masa kecil. "Kami sangat nakal."

"Jaejoong juga?"

"Ya. Dengan pakaian pria yang kami pinjang dari putra penjaga istal yang masih muda, pakaian kami tidak ada yang pas di tubuh Jaejoong meski gadis nakal itu bertubuh jangkung dari gadis gadis pada umumnya."

Perasaan putri menghangat. Ia memaklumi bagaimana mereka semua bisa berbohong demi bertahan hidup dan menunggu pertolongan. Kebohongan mereka hanya sekedar mempertahankan diri dan tidak berniat melukai siapapun. "Aku memaafkanmu."

Langkah pangeran Hankyung terhenti, memaksa putri juga berhenti karena tangan mereka masih saling bertaut erat. "Terimakasih." Pangeran kembali melangkah.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan sampai di kediaman putri Heechul. Dayang dan pelayan sudah membuka pintu untuk mereka tapi pangeran menahan putri dan memutarnya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan. Mungkin permintaan ini terlalu besar untukmu, tapi... "

Putri mendongak dan mendapati wajah pangeran terlihat gusar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah pengembara kecintaanya itu terlihat tak nyaman dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. "Katakanlah."

"Permintaan ini tidak harus kau sanggupi jika kau tidak ingin." Pangeran terlihat gusar, kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah. Putri ingin tertawa tapi tidak ingin mengganggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh pangeran Hankyung. "Jika kau tidak keberatan. Maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke China."

Tatapan terkejut putri terlihat begitu nyata. "Kau tidak perlu menyanggupi jika tidak ingin, sungguh! Perkenalan kita sungguh singkat Heechul, aku tahu. Tapi... " Demi Tuhan. Apakah sesulit itu mengatakan apa yang sudah ada di tenggorokanya. "Aku menyukaimu. Sejak kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu."

Bisakah hembusan angin malam lebih nyaman dari saat ini, dan bisakah bintang bintang lebih terang dari apa yang mereka lihat tadi. Putri merasa bunga sakura bertebatan di sekeliling mereka tak kasat mata. Mungkin ia gila, tapi tidak! Ini kenyataan. Pangeran Sanko mengatakan menyukainya. Ya Tuhan. "Aku butuh perpikir." Akhirnya ia berkata. Sungguh, ia sudah akan melompat dan berteriak karena kejutan indah ini.

Tapi tidak! Ia harus jual mahal sedikit. Ia harus membuat pria menyebalkan yang ia cintai ini merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan selama dua hari terakhir karena tidak menemukan keberadaanya di mana-mana. Ya, putri Heechul memutuskan. "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya... ini terlalu mendadak."

Perasan kecewa tidak dapat Hankyung tutup tutupi. Ia pikir putri Heechul akan menerimanya tanpa harus membuatnya menunggu. Tapi apa yang ia harapkan dari gadis itu. Meminta gadis itu meninggalkan keluarga dan rumah yang membesarkannya selama seumur hidup menuju dunia baru yang jauh dengan jarak lautan luas. Ia harus memberi waktu bagi putri untuk berpikir.

"Hanya sampai lusa. Karena kami akan pergi lusa dari istana dan meneruskan perjalanan menuju pantai, di mana kapal kami berlabuh."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Ya. Jika kau bersedia, kau boleh membawa pelayan atau siapapun yang ingin kau bawa bersamamu, aku akan meminta ijin kepada Ayahmu untuk menikahimu sesampainya kita di China jika bersedia ikut bersamaku."

Putri Heechul mengerjapkan mata cepat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar, barusan itu apa? Menikah? Ya Tuhan. Pangeran Hankyung melamarnya.

Putri tidak sadar saat pangeran mencium ujung jemarinya dan beranjak pergi. Ia seperti mumi berjalan dengan tubuh kaku saat memasuki kediamanya dan duduk di meja rias. Membiarkan para dayang membantunya bersiap untuk berganti jubah tidur. Dan saat itulah ia menjerit bahagia.

Para dayang terlonjak terkejut, menjatuhkan apapun yang mereka pegang mendengar jeritan di susul tawa putri mereka. Melihat tawa putri yang bahagia merekapun ikut tertawa.

Pangeran Hankyung belum cukup jauh saat mendengar teriakan itu, beliau menoleh kebelakang terkejut. Merasa khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan putri Heechul. Lalu tawa itu terdengar dan ia tersenyum sebelum kembali melangkah menuju ke ke kediamannya dengan siulan bahagia. Sebaiknya ia meminta Raja untuk menemui Raja Baekje besok pagi untuk melamar putrinya.

.

.

.

Raja Ji Hoo menatap putra mahkota dengan perasaan sedikit cemas. Beliau sudah menduga sebelumnya bawah pangeran Yunho akan berbicara padanya dan benar saja.

"Ayah," Pangeran sengaja memanggil raja dengan panggilan kekeluargaan, berharap ayahnya memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih. "Apa masih tidak bisa?"

Pangeran menunggu dengan tenang di seberang meja di kediaman Raja Ji Hoon sendiri. Hari sudah sangat larut untuk berkunjung, tapi pangeran harus menemui Raja sebelum ia menikah atau mengambil keputusan untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Helaan napas Raja Ji Hoon terdengar sedikit dalam. Beliau tidak sanggup menatap putranya yang terlihat putus asa. Bukan dari segi fisik, tapi naluri seorang ayah membuatnya membenci diri sendiri karena telah menyetujui perjodohan ini tanpa memberi putranya pilihan. Raja tidak menyesal, tidak! Beliau hanya merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah terjadi, putranya mencintai gadis lain dan berniat menikahi gadis itu saat ini juga andai ia menganggukan kepala, memberi restu.

Persetujuan yang akan merubah segalanya. Di satu sisi ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang adil, rakyat akan murka, perang mungkin akan terjadi dan kerajaan Silla adalah pihak pendendam. Raja tidak ingin rakyatnya menjadi korban atas keputusan pribadi keluarga kerajaan andai ia memberi restu putranya meminang putri Jaejoong, putri kerajaan Sanko.

"Tidak Yunho. Keputusan telah di buat, aku sangat menyesal karena harus memaksamu tetap melanjutkan upacara pernikahanmu besok pagi."

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Pangeran tidak menggeryit atau marah seperti kebiasaan buruk pangeran Yunho. "Baiklah."

Keterkejutan Raja begitu nyata sampai pangeran ingin tertawa. Ia tidak bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu, dan memilih untuk segera berpamitan. Hanya salah hormat seperti biasa tanpa ada kata-kata sebelum ia keluar mencari jenderal perang kepercayaannya Shim Changmin.

Kepurusan sudah bulat. Ia akan menikahi putri Ga Eun seperti yang sudah di rencanakan. Tapi ia memiliki rencana lain sesudahnya yang tentunya akan lebih seru untuk menjadi cerita cucu cucunya nanti.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah menolak pangeran Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong." Serigai menyebalkan yang pasti akan membuat Jaejoong marah muncul di bibir hati pangeran. Ia tidak sabar untuk besok. Ia akan menikahi putri Ga Eun tentu saja.

Setelah itu hanya Tuhan dan ia yang tahu.

~TBC~

Typo bertebaran, mohon di maklumi. Alur semakin gak jelas dan amburadul(?)

Ff ini sudah mendekati akhir. Semoga ide gak macet.

Baca juga ff baru Sherry yang lain ya ^_^  
It's (not) perfect wedding dan lainya.

 **INFO : Buka Po.**  
 **FF BOLERO -Love in the past-**

 **Harga 75.000**  
 **Jika berminat hubungi saya lewat Fb line atau di sini juga boleh. (^_-)**

fb ; Sherry kim

Line: ziyakjjlover


	23. Chapter : 22

Title : The Pearl Jade  
Author : Sherry Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
DBXQ & SUJU  
Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.  
Rate : M

...

..

.

Pangeran Hankyung sudah berusaha menghibur putri Jaejoong dengan mengatakan mereka telah menemukan bukti untuk menangkap orang yang telah mengurung mereka. Tapi, Raja, ayah mereka menyarankan petang nanti mereka bertindak demi menghormati pernikahan pangeran yang siang ini akan di laksanakan.

Sinar matahari belum cukup panas untuk melakukan perjalanan pagi ini. Raja Xiao Ming memutuskan melakukan perjalanan terlebih dahulu bersama Ratu beserta putri dengan sebagian besar prajurit. Meninggalkan sebagian prajurit lain yang akan di pimpin pangeran serta jenderal perang lain untuk melakukan penangkapan penjahat yang telah memenjarakan putra putri mahkota Sanko.

"Kau dengar Jae, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan bersiap siaplah. Tidak ada gunanya kau tetap di sini lebih lama hanya untuk melihat pernikahan pangeran Yunho." Ayahnya berkata.

Pernyataan terakhir itu mengakibatkan semua mata menatap kearah putri Jaejoong. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Semua orang tahu itu hanya sekedar kata penenang namun mereka kembali sibuk membahas dengan cara apa mereka akan menangkap dan menghukum penjahat tersebut.

Bukan hak kerajaan Sanko menjatuhkan hukuman, mengingat mereka masih berada di tanah kekuasaan Raja Goguryeo, namun tetap saja mereka merasa geram dan berhak mengajukan hukuman seberat beratnya karena kelancangan orang tersebut mengurung pangeran dan putrinya.

Putri Jaejoong menyesal memaksakan diri mengikuti rapat dadakan ini. Ratu Zao Wei keberatan atas tindakannya ini, tapi ia memaksa. Seharusnya ia berdiam diri di kamar bersama ibunda dan mencoba untuk tidur sepanjang hari dan tenggelam dalam mimpi, tapi ia berkeras ingin ambil andil dalam rapat itu yang pada akhirnya ia juga meninggalkan tempat rapat lebih awal untuk segera melakukan perjalanan.

Kyuhyun mengantar putri Jaejoong sampai ke kamar putri di bangunan lain. Tangan petarung kerajaan itu mengambang di udara sebelum mendorong pintu. "Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja? Hanya butuh satu kata dan kau bisa mendapatkan dia." Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengatakan siapa _dia_ itu, karena Jaejoong tahu dengan jelas siapa yang sedang mereka bahas. "Meskipun aku membencinya tapi kami bisa menculiknya sebelum mengadakan upacara pernikahan siang nanti."

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menolak tegas. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah akan menikah dan sekarang sudah terlambat, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau tahu pasti pernikahan ini belum sah meskipun sudah melakukan upacara pernikahan jika malam pengantin belum di laksanakan dengan sempurna." Tentu saja! Tapi apa yang bisa ia harapkan ketika semua sudah berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia kita akan kembali ke China Kyu, semoga nanti malam kalian berhasil, berhati hatilah." Putri mendorong sendiri pintu tersebut sampai terbuka dengan pelan.

Sekuat apapun kau mengabaikan hatimu, kau tidak akan bisa mengelak. Sayatan itu telah berhasil melukai sampai berdarah darah. Sehebat apapun kau menutup mata dan mencoba tetap buta, telingamu masih bisa mendengar dengan samar suara keramaian di istana utama. Pembukaan upacara pernikahan pangeran yang sudah di mulai sejak pagi ini.

Jaejoong mencoba tegar di hadapan keluarganya agar air matanya tidak mengalir dengan lancang. Tapi tetap saja, air mata itu dengan lancang turun membasahi wajahnya saat pintu kamar tertutup di belakangnya.

Sepanjang malam kemarin ia telah berhasil mengabaikan tikaman demi tikaman di jantungnya sampai ia nyaris mati rasa untuk dapat merasakan apapun yang lebih sakit dari pada ini. Upacara pernikahan pangeran sudah akan di laksanakan. Pesta besar besaran akan di adakan selama berhari hari di istana yang mengundang seluruh rakyat untuk hadir. Bahkan, samar samar Jaejoong mendengar iringan musik bahagia semua orang yang sampai ia berpikir betapa kejam dirinya jika menggagalkan pernikahan ini kemarin. Mereka semua berhak bahagia mengingat bertikaian kedua kerajaan telah menyiksa rakya dari kedua belah pihak selama puluhan tahun.

Langkah kaki putri Jaejoong goyah saat beliau melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kamar. Cahaya matahati terlihat berkilauan menyinari jendela serta ruangan yang terang karena sinarnya.

Peti barang telah tertata rapi di sudut ruangan, pakaian sudah di kemas dengan baik, hanya tinggal menunggu pelayan mengangkut ke dalam kereta.

Andai bukan karena ingin menangkap penjahat yang telah mengurung mereka, tentu semuanya akan meninggalkan kerajaan Goguryeo sejak kemarin ia di temukan dan ia tidak perlu merasa sesakit ini karena tahu pangeran yang sangat ia cintai akan menikahi wanita lain.

Jaejoong membiarkan pelayan menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian perjalanan yang tidak mencolok, akan lebih aman jika mereka semua melakukan perjalanan tanpa ada orang yang tahu kelompok itu adalah kelompok kerajaan Sanko demi menjauhi masalah.

Pelayan pribadi putri Jaejoong yang di berikan oleh pangeran Yunho berdiri di belakang dengan gelisah. Sin She Kyung memperhatikan pelayan Ratu bekerja dengan cepat dan hampir menyelesaikan tugas mereka saat ia menghampiri putri dengan wajah gugup.

"Nona." Kedua tangan pelayan itu saling meremas dengan gelisah. Jaejoong menemukan mata pelayan itu sudah basah saat menatapnya di cermin meja rias. "Apakah... apakah... "Pelayan itu tercekat tidak sanggup berkata.

"Ya She Kyung."  
Pelayan terakhir menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan jepitan rambut terakhirnya. Putri Jaejoong berputar untuk menghadap pelayan yang telah menemaninya selama ia berada di istana ini penuh sayang. "Apa apa?"

Pelayan itu tidak berkata selain menangis menghadapi perpisahan ini. Jaejoong ingat bahwa pelayannya itu pernah mengatakan bahwa ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki majikan seperti dirinya, majikan terbaik sepanjang masa.

Dengan senyum hampa yang ia paksakan melengkung di bibirnya, ia menatap She Kyung penuh pengertian. "Aku berterima kasih selama aku berada di sini kau telah banyak membantuku, dan kau selalu menolongku. Aku yakin akan ada majikan lain yang lebih baik dariku saat aku pergi."

"Tidak. Nona yang terbaik," ujarnya serak.

"Aku akan meminta kepada pelayan lain untuk menyampaikan suratku kepada Ratu dan memperkejakanmu di kediaman beliau." Pelayan itu menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini, orang tuaku sudah meninggal itulah kenapa aku memilih menjadi pelayan kerajaan."

Jaejoong tersenyum paham. Ia mengerti keinginan She Kyung. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau boleh ikut besamaku ke China."

Wajah pelayan itu berbinar tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku rasa masih ada tempat di kapal untukmu."

Dengan suara yang penuh semangat She Kyung berkata. "Saya bisa tidur di mana saja, gudang dapur atau dek sekalipun. Saya berjanji tidak akan merepotkan asalkan saya bersama Nona."

"Kemasi barangmu, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Dengan senyum tanpa dosa pelayan itu menunjukkan giginya yang rapi. "Sebenarnya saya memutuskan akan menyelinap ke kereta dan kapal jika Anda tidak mengijinkan saya ikut serta."

Ya Tuhan. Apakah pelayan itu mencoba meniru tindakanya. Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada pelayan pribadinya ini perjalanan mereka yang panjang dan kenapa sampai ia tertangkap. "Sepertinya aku memberimu pengaruh buruk."

"Tentu tidak!"

Pintu terbuka, pangeran Hankyung melangkah lebar mengahampiri putri. "Waktunya sudah tiba. Aku akan menyusul besok bersama yang lain."

"Tidak boleh ada satupun prajurit yang tertinggal." putri Jaejoong memperingatkan. "Terutama kau." pangeran Hankyung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk adiknya. "Tentu. Heechul akan ikut bersamamu, aku titipkan dia padamu."

Doe putri Jaejoong berbinar. Pangeran Hankyung telah mengatakan usulnya itu kepada Raja, tapi ia tidak menduga bahwa putri Baekje itu bersedia meninggalkan negaranya demi kakaknya. "Selamat kalau begitu Gege." Bangkit untuk memeluk kakaknya, Jaejoong merasa bahagia untuknya. " Putri Heechul wanita muda yang baik."

"Aku tahu." Wajah kakaknya itu berbinar terang dengan senyum cerah sampai menular kepadanya. Oh, kakaknya sedang jatuh cinta.

..

.

..

Pintu kamar ganti tertutup di belakang Yunho saat ia masuk untuk membersihkan diri. Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan karena sungguh ia tidak berminat dengan pesta ini.

Dengan wajah kaku yang menghiasi wajahnya sepanjang hari, Yunho menyuruh pelayan serta dayang untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda pangeran." Senyum lebar Yoochun tidak memperlihatkan rasa bersalah yang sepantasnya karena telah menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin pangeran.

"Kamar yang indah." Gumamnya memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Seingat Yunho, penjaga berjaga di luar gerbang kediamannya.

"Itulah gunanya kau memiliki banyak teman." Pangeran tidak mengerti apa yang di ocehkan Yoochun. Semuanya terbaca dengan jelas dari sorot mata pangeran.

Seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan pangeran, Yoochun menjelaskan. "Mereka sedang menggiring seluruh prajurit yang berjaga kesuatu tempat yang sebentar lagi akan bersinar terang." ujarnya.

Pangeran tidak paham dengan apa yang di ocehkan salah satu teman sekaligus prajurit Jaejoong itu. "Tapi aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Jenderal Shim keparat itu menyuruhku ke sini, jika aku tidak menyerahkan ini kepadamu dia akan mengulitiku." Yoochun menyerahkan gulungan surat kepada pangeran Yunho.

"Kami menunggumu bergabung dengan kami, karena Raja belum bertindak tentang masalah penculikan pangeran dan putri, jadi kami memilih menghukum penjahat itu sendiri."

Yoochun mengawasi sekeliling, ia melihat bayangan obor dari luar dan mundur untuk melompat keluar melalui jendela yang sama yang di gunakan pria itu untuk masuk. "Semoga malam pertama kalian menyenangkan." Yoochun menghilang setelah sebelumnya melemparkan senyum menyebalkan itu.

Pangeran sudah akan mengejarnya, bertanya dengan apa maksud ocehan pria sampai ia ingat dengan surat itu. Di bukanya surat dan ia baca dengan cepat. Tidak ada waktu, pintu ruang kamar samping terbuka, Ratu Hye Kyo memasuki kamar miliknya dengan wajah tegas seperti biasa.

Tidak perlu kata-kata karena pangeran tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Putri Ga Eun, berada di kamar sebelah. Kamar yang telah di rubah menjadi kamar pengantin mereka berdua untuk menjalankan kewajiban mereka sebagai suami istri.

Istri.  
Rasanya aneh karena ia tidak merasakan apapun selain kehampaan karena bukan Jaejoong wanita yang ia nikahi. Jaejoong telah pergi, Changmin telah melaporkan perubahan jadwal mereka pagi ini sebelum ia mengikuti upacara pernikahanya.

Jaejoong telah pergi untuk selamanya. Memikirkan kemungkinan ia tidak akan pernah melihat Jaejoong lagi membuat perut Yunho seakan di aduk sampai ingin muntah. Jaejoong meninggalkannya terlalu cepat sampai ia tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pangeran ingin mengejarnya andai saja kaki tangan yang Raja kirim untuk mengawasinya berdiri di sekeliling tubuhnya dan menggiringnya ke tempat di langsungkannya upacara.

Baiklah. Menikah, dan ia melakukan upacara tersebut dengan setengah hati. Dan saat ini hanya tinggal tugas terakhir.  
"Pangeran." Ratu menyadarkan pangeran Yunho dari bayangan mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi.

Kenapa ia susah payah membayangkan jika hal yang ia bayangkan itu berada di seberang dinding. Semakin cepat semakin baik.

Pangeran berjalan cepat ke kamar pengantin melewati Ratu tanpa memberi salam. Beliau berbalik, berdiri menjulang di tengah pintu, menatap semua sesepuh yang akan memastikan pangeran melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dengan bukti yang akan mereka dapatkan keesokan paginya.

"Aku akan melakukanya dan pergilah aku tidak ingin kalian menggangguku." Pintu tertutup dengan benturan yang cukup keras.

Putri Ga Eun duduk di ranjang besar dengan jubah tipis yang nyaris tidak menutupi tubuhnya sama sekali. Yunho heran, bagaimana ia tidak merasa gairahnya bangkit dan menggebu seperti apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Jaejoong meski melihat gadis itu dengan pakaian tertutup.

Di hadapanya, seorang wanita yang siap untuk ia nikmati telah menungu untuk di eskusi, tapi apa yang ia lakukan. Bayangan Jaejoong terbayang di kelopak matanya dan Yunho memejamkan mata. Menghampiri ranjang yang telah di sulap sedemikian indah itu dengan langkah tak sabar untuk menunduk dan menarik putri agar berdiri. Yunho tidak membutuhkan ijin dan menyurukan wajahnya di leher istrinya itu.

Tidak ada nafsu. Ia tertarik terhadap wanita cantik, tentu saja. Hanya saja ia merasa ia telah menghianati Jaejoong karenanya. Pangeran menutup mata, ia menarik bibirnya dan mencium rahang serta leher putri Gae Eun sampai meninggalkan tanda di sana.

Pangeran menarik diri dan tersenyum senang mengamati hasil karyanya. "Aku rasa tambahan satu lagi agar lebih meyakinkan."

Putri Ga Eun sendiri tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan pangeran karena ia menggerang saat pangeran memberi satu tanda lain di sisi lehernya. Hanya bercak lebih kecil dan pangeran mundur. Melepaskan tubuh putri sampai putri terjatuh ke kembali ke ranjang.

"Pangeran." Yunho mengabaikan rengekan manja penuh gairah putri Ga Eun. Ia menyambar kain putih di atas nampan dan mengigit jarinya sendiri. Meneteskan beberapa bercak darah disana sebelum melempar kain yang akan menjadi bukti keperawanan putri Ga Eun besok pagi. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah kau masih perawan."

Putri Ga Eun masing belum dapat berpikir jernis saat melihat pangeran menunduk ke kolom ranjang. Pangeran meraih buntalan kain hitam dari sana dan menemukan pakaian di dalamnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkannu, Changmin." Percuma saja ia ketakutan jika rencana mereka akan gagal.

Pangeran berdiri dan menatap putri Ga Eun dengan wajah meminta maaf. "Jika kau mencintaiku seperti apa yang kau katakan kepadaku tetaplah di atas ranjang sampai besok pagi, dan aku akan sangat beterima kasih seandainya kau tetap diam saat aku pergi."

Kesadaran putri Ga Eun kembali mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan pangeran Yunho itu. "Kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku di malam pengantin kita, bukan?" Wajah putri memucat saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari pangeran.

"Aku sudah menikah denganmu, sesuai janji dan kedua kerajaan berbesan. Tapi maaf, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikki aku karena aku separuh dari Jaejoong."

"Pangeran... " Langkah pangeran terhenti mendengar pekikan keras putri Ga Eun.

"Sial, aku benci melakukan ini." Senyum itu muncul di bibir putri Ga Eun melihat pangeran kembali menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." ujar putri.

Satu pukulan di belakang tengkuk berhasil merobohkan putri Gae Eun. Pangeran merasa bersalah karena telah memukul seorang wanita. Tapi beliau tidak memiliki pilihan lain atau ia akan terlambat untuk mengejar Jaejoong.

Merebahkan tubuh tak sadar putri dengan hati hati, Yunho menutup mata sebelum menanggalkan jubah putri Ga Eun dan berpaling. Biarkan mereka berpikir ia telah menyempurnakan pernikahan ini, meski pada kenyataanya tidak. Ia tidak peduli dengan tahta dan kedudukannya karena ia hanya menginginkan Jaejoong.

Melompat ke sisi jendela, pangeran menyusup ke bilik samping menuju kamarnya. Seseorang telah merusak sebagian dinding dan di tutupi oleh tirai berenda indah di atasnya.

Pangeran segera berganti pakaian dan menyambar kedua pedang miliknya sebelum mengendap endap keluar melalui jendela belakang. Ya Tuhan, ia merasa sangat konyol karena bertingkah seperti penjahat di kediamannya sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini lebih baik dari pada tetap tinggal dan merana seperti hidup di neraka.

..

.

..

"Apa dia masih berada di dalam?"

Choi Siwon menurunkan teropong kecil miliknya dan mengangguk. "Pangeran Hankyung sedang berdebat dengannya, aku pikir Hyunjoong mengelak tuduhan pangeran karena dialah dalang dari penculikan."

Merebut teropong dari tangan Siwon, Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilin. "Tidak seharusnya kita membiarkan pangeran pergi ke sana dengan hanya di temasi Leeteuk dan Donghae. Kau tahu amarah Donghae mudah sekali terpancing."

"Karena itulah kita mengirimnya masuk."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon seakan pria itu kurang waras. "Dengan tujuan?"

Siwon lupa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti rapat pagi ini sampai selesai. Sahabatnya itu mengiring Raja sampai ke luar gerbang kerajaan Goguryeo siang tadi. "Changmin terlihat aneh pagi ini, aku memiliki firasat pria itu memiliki rencana lain. Pagi ini aku melihatnya mengangkut mayat seorang tahanan yang di hukum gantung kemarin karena penghinaan terhadap raja."

"Di kuburkan mungkin, atau di kirim ke keluarganya untuk di makamkan secara layak."

Siwon tidak yakin karena data yang ia terima dari kepala penjara menuliskan pria itu tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu Kyuhyun kenyataan itu saat ini.  
Keduanya memperhatikan lebih seksama. Menunggu dengan tenang di atas pohon, mengawasi.

Tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang depan dan belakang serta sekeliling dinding kediaman Jenderal Kim telah di kepung oleh sisa prajurit Sanko. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk lari jika itu yang akan di lakukan Jendaral Hyunjoong untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Sial, Jenderal keparat itu tidak sendirian di dalam." Siwon melompat turun dengan cepat menyerbu ke dalam. Yoochun dan Jenderal lain yang di melihat itu ikut menyerbu ke depan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara burung hantu dengan kedua tangan yang di satukan, memanggil prajurit kain untuk menyerbu ke dalam.

Saat Kyuhyun menerobos masuk. Kediaman itu sudah tak karuang dengan semua benda tidak pada tempatnya dan rusak. Ternyata benar, Jenderal Kim telah mempersiapkan diri untuk penangkapan ini. Sungguh di sayangkan Raja Ji Hoon memilih memberi hukuman penjara ketimbang pengasingan yang Raja Sanko ajukan. Hukuman yang terlalu ringan untuk seseorang yang telah berani mengurung putra putri mahkota.

"Hai hati-hati." Yoochun berteriak saat Kyuhyun melempar kursi setengah rusak kearah prajurit musuh yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Pria itu mendelik karena mendapatkan sisa potongan kursi di kepalanya. "Jika kau tak becus melempar, Kyu. Keluarkan pedangmu."

"Dengan senang hati." Kyuhyun melompat ke pertempuran untuk membantu pangeran Hankyung. Lengan Hyunjoong telah terluka oleh sabetan pedang pangeran Hankyung, tapi pria itu memiliki dua orang pengawal dengan ilmu tinggi yang membuat mereka kesulitan untuk meraih jenderal pengecut itu.

"Astaga apa kau benar benar Jenderal perang yang memimpin puluhan ribu prajurit?" ujar Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Aku meragukan itu karena di terlihat layaknya seorang pengecut." Yoochun telah bergabung dengan Siwon untuk menyerang. Sebagian musuh telah kalah dan sebagian lagi memilih kabur yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa lepas mengingat prajurit Sanko yang berjaga di luar.

"Aku heran dari mana dia mendapatkan bantuan sebanyak ini." Siwon kuwalahan menahan serangan prajurit musuh yang satu itu. Tidak mungkin jika Raja Goguryeo membantunya, bukan!

Terdengar suara teriakan perang di luar gerbang. Pangeran Hankyung terenggah setelah berhasil merobohkan salah satu prajurit lain dan melompat keluar. "Aku serahkan Jenderal keparat itu kepadamu Siwon. Prajurit Guryeo menyerang kita."

"Ya Tuhanku." Kyuhyun menyusul di belakang pangeran Hankyung. Meninggalkan Yoochun dan Siwon yang masih bertarung dengan Jenderal Hyunjoong dan pengawalnya yang tinggal satu.

Benar saja. Keadaan sudah kacau balau ketika pangeran berhasil menerobos kerumunan. Ini jauh meleset dari rencana. Seharusnya mereka menangkap Hyunjoong dengan mudah tanpa melibatkan prajurit lain andai saja Jenderal keparat itu tidak menyusun rencana perlawanan sebelumnya.

"Mundur." Satu teriakan tegas pangeran Hankyung menarik kembali prajurit Sanko. Maju untuk berhadapan dengan panglima perang yang memimpin pangeran Hankyung berkata dengan penuh wibawa. "Kami tidak berniat bertarung dengan kalian, yang kami inginkan hanya Jenderal Kim."

"Raja sudah memberinya hukuman dan kalian tidak berhak bertindak sesuka hati di dalam istana kami."

"Aku ingin mendengar itu darimu jika pangeran Yunho dan putri Junsulah yang Hyunjoong tangkap. Kita lihat apakah kalian bisa menerima hukuman penjara beberapa tahun sebagai hukumannya yang pantas."

Keterdiaman Jenderal itu membuat suasana hening. Semikir angin awal musim dingin terasa menusuk ke tulang sum-sum, suara obor terhantam hembusan angin satu satunya suara di antara mereka. Jenderal itu terlihat gusar sehingga Hankyung menambahkan. "Aku yakin kau dan aku tidak menginginkan korban lain dari prajurit yang tidak bersalah. Aku hanya menginginkan Hyunjoong dan kami akan pergi tanpa melukai satupun prajurit yang tidak bersalah.

Ragu ragu panglima itu berkata. "Kami hanya menjalankan tugas, kalian telah bertindak di luar wewenang kalian."

"Mundur." Perintah itu terdengar dari arah belakang panglima perang Guryeo.

Pangeran Yunho berdiri di sana dengan pedang di tangan kiri. "Jika kalian berani menyerang mereka kalian berhadapan denganku." ujar pangeran kepada panglima Goguryeo.

Pangeran Hankyung menyela. "Aku pikir kau sedang menikmati malam pengantinmu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ketika istrimu berada di kamarmu?"

Pangeran Yunho berjalan melewati pangeran Hankyung, menuju kediaman  
Jenderal Kim. "Membunuh penjahat yang telah menyakiti Jaejoong _ku,_ tentu saja!"

"Adikku bukan milikmu."

Pangeran Yunho menatap kakak dari Jaejoong tenang. Sekarang pangeran yunho melihat adanya kesamaan pada mata yang menyipit dan hidung mereka sebagai suadara "Belum."

Cahaya terang menyinari sebagian wajah pangeran Yunho. Cahaya api yang berasal dari kediaman Kim Hyunjoong, kobaran itu begitu cepat menjalar dan mereka yakin bahwa kebakaran ini di sengaja.

"Siwon dan yang lain masih di dalam." Pangeran Hankyung di ikuti pangeran Yunho menerjang maju.

"Sialan kau Hankyung, kau tidak boleh masuk. Jaejoong akan membunuhku jika sesuatu terjadi kepadamu siasat ini hanya untuk mwngalihkan perhatian agar Hyunjoong bisa kabur."

"Aku tahu. Dan soal adikku, jika kau masih memiliki kesempatan bisa bertemu denganya."

Pangeran Hankyung menendang pintu yang setengah tertutup hanya untuk mendapati ruangan itu sudah di selimuti api. Terdengar teriakan "Padamkan apinya." Dari belakang tapi ia tidak memperdulikan apapun kecuali menyelamatkan Siwon, Leeteuk dan Donghae yang masih berada di dalam.

Pangeran Yunho melihat sekelebat bayangan dari sisi lain ruang depan menuju pintu belakang, api belum sepenuhnya merambat ke sebelah bangunan kiri untuk ia menyusup masuk ke dalam sana.

"Yunho." Potongan kayu yang terbakar jatuh di hadapan pangeran Hankyung saat beliau berniat mengejar pangeran. Rentetan sumpah serapah keluar dari bibirnya saat paru parunya panas karena asap.

"Minggir." Seseorang berteriak sebelum pangeran Hankyung di dorong tepat ketika anak panah melayang ke arahnya. Anak panah itu menembus bahu Jenderal Shim tepat saat ia menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng pangeran.

Leeteuk dan Siwon muncul dari dalam dengan keadaan kerantakan, untunglah tidak terluka. Mereka terbatuk batuk karena asap dan berteriak untuk memerintah yang lain untuk mundur. "Kami berhasil menangkap Kim Hyunjoong." Leeteuk mendorong paksa Jenderal yang babak belur itu paksa. Salah satu lenganya yang terluka di tarik kebelakang sampai teriakan kesakitan pria itu memekakan telinga.

Sebagian bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu mulai runtuh karena di lahap besarnya api. Satu persatu mereka berlari keluar menyelamatkan diri. Pangeran Hankyung menuntun Jenderal Shim yang terluka dengan terburu buru.

"Kyu rawat Jenderal Shim sampai aku kembali." Pangeran sudah akan berlari kembali ke bangunan saat bangunan itu roboh. Api telah melahap semuanya tak tersisa. Segala upaya penyelamatan telah sia sia karena api muncul begitu saja dalam skala yang menegangkan, seakan api itu memang di sengaja. Kaki pangeran membeku, napasnya tercekat memperhatikan api menjilat atap terakhir sampai membentuk gunung api menjulang tinggi.

"Tidak!" Siwon menahan pangeran saat beliau akan menerjang maju. "Yunho mengejar penjahat lain, dia masih berada di dalam."

Sontak semua mata menatap ngeri kearah bangunan yang tak tersisa. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan aku katakan kepada Jaejoong." pangeran Hankyung jatuh berlutut dengan tatapan nanar ke arah api yang meruntuhkan bangunan sedikit demi sedikit.

..

.

..

"Kalian berbohong bukan." Suara Jaejoong tersekat saat berkata. "Mana mungkin Yunho bisa bersama kalian." Tawa sumbang Jaejoong menggema di salah satu kabin kapal perang Sanko.

Kapal telah berlayar pada hari berikutnya setelah pangeran Hankyung kembali bersama yang lainnya dalam keadaan selamat, meskipun sebagian mengalami luka, semua pengawal tak kurang dari satupun sesuai janji kakaknya telah kembali.

Kim Hyunjoong telah di serahkan kepada Raja dan kali ini akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat mengingat kebakaran tersebut memakan korban, yaitu pangeran Goguryeo sendiri .

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Wanita muda itu menangis di antara tawanya saat berkata. "Bodoh, semalam adalah malam pengantinya, mana mungkin dia memiliki waktu untuk membantu kalian ketika dia... dia... " Putri tidak meneruskan ucapanya.

Tidak mungkin Yunho meninggal. Mereka pasti melakukan kesalahan. "Mayat itu pasti orang lain." ujarnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengelak kenyataan ini, tapi kami membawa serta Changmin bersama kami untuk menjelaskan." Jadi, karena inilah mereka kembali bersama Jenderal Shim.

Putri Jaejoong duduk tegak di kursi kabin, Ratu berada di sisinya menenangkan. Changmin mulai bercerita tetapi putri seakan tidak mendengarnya.

Oh, Tuhan. Rasanya menyakitkan mengetahui orang yang kau cintai pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu bahwa kau mencintainya. Bodoh, seharusnya pria menyebalkan itu menikah dan melahirkan pangeran bermata musang kecil lain pada tahun berikutnya.

Isakan tak terelakan dari bibir Jaejoong saat mendengar Changmin berkata. "Cincin di tangan serta pedang pangeran membuktikan bahwa mayat itu adalah Pangeran Yunho."

"Ibunda katakan itu semua bohong." Dengan sikap bijaksana yang tak lagi di miliki Ratu Zao Wei, wanita cantik itu menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh putinya. Jerit tangis menggema di kabin putri, pangeran Hankyung mengisyaratkan agar yang lain keluar dari kabin meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun bersandar santai di luar pintu saat Changmin dan Siwon melewati mereka. Pria itu menatap tajam Changmin dan menahan Jenderal itu. Melirik luka di bahu jenderal tersebut dengan santai "Apa itu tidak apa apa?"

Jenderal Shim menyentuh luka di balik pakaian. "Hanya menusuk daging, tidak sampai melukai sesuatu yang penting."

"Beruntunglah kau memiliki luka itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk bahu Jenderal Shim. "karena kalau tidak aku yang akan menusukmu dengan belati."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena membuat putri menangis."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku bahagia membuatnya menangis"?

"Astaga, apa kau pikir aku bodoh Shim Changmin." Cengiran Jenderal Shim sungguh menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menonjok muka tampan pria itu.

~TBC~

Typo bertebaran alur makin gak jelas. Ok, kira kira 2 chap end.

Maaf sudah buat kalian nunggu terlalu lama dengan updetan ini, maaf juga jika tidak sesuai dengan bayangann kalian. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **BOLERO ~love in the past~**  
 **Rp. 75.000**  
 **Berminat hubungi sherry**  
 **Fb : Sherry Kim**  
 **Line : ziyakjjlover**  
 **IG : Sherry_kim26**

 **Tutup po tgk 16april.**


	24. Chapter : 23

Title : The Pearl Jade  
Author : Sherry Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
DBXQ & SUJU  
Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.  
Rate : M

.

.

.

Angin menghempaskan setiap helai rambut panjang putri Jaejoong sampai menyelimuti sekeliling tubuhnya. Mungkin ia gila karena menggerai begitu saja rambut panjang miliknya. Tapi itu yang putri harapkan, menjadi gila agar tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di dada. Ia sudah berusaha mengabaikan, berusaha melupakan sosok dan wajah pria yang telah mencuri hati dan jiawanya pergi.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlamba, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Putri Jaejoong menyesal karena melepaskan pria yang ia cintai begitu saja. Seandainya ia menerima cinta pangeran Yunho, mungkinkah pria itu tidak akan meninggal. Andai ia merima tawaran untuk menjadi selir pangera. Apakah pria itu tidak akan muncul dalam kebakaran itu dan tewas di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu, semua hanya tinggal kenangan hampa yang menjadi mimpi buruk ketika ia menutup mata.

Lengan kurus putri Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Satu minggu terasa berabat abat, selama perjalanan itu pula ia menderita karena memikirkan kekasih yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Jung Yunho. Apa kau mendengarku. Benarkah kau telah pergi dan meninggalkanku selamanya.

Jawabannya tentu tidak! Ialah yang meninggalkan pria itu. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Langit mendung, mungkin akan ada badai. Gerimis mulai menguyur tubuh kering putri yang saat ini berdiri di atas dek menatap jauh ke belakang. Di mana daratan Korea sudah tidak terlihat sejak berhari hari lalu.

"Kau akan sakit jika terus di sini."

Putri Jaejoong masih diam tak bergerak. Pandanganya menatap lurus ke titik kecil yang tak nyata dengan jiwa yang berada entah di mana.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sakit ini? Rasa sakitnya seakan ingin membunuhku sampai aku merasa sekujut tubuhku mati rasa."

Pangeran Hankyung menyentuh bahu putri dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap manik mata sembab itu. Adiknya itu semakin kurus selama sepuluh hari perjalanan di atas kapal. Jaejoong tidak hanya mengabaikan makanan yang di antar ke kabin miliknya, adiknya itu juga tidak menyentuhnya selama dua hari pertama mereka di atas kapal.

Hari berikutnya berterima kasihlah kepada Heechul karena bisa membujuk adiknya untuk makan meski hanya beberapa suap yang pada akhirnya di tolak oleh perut yang sudah lama tak terisi.

"Kau tau sayang, Yunho akan menangis jika melihatmu seperti ini." Ujung jari Hankyung menarik dagu Jaejoong untuk menatapnya. "Lihatlah tubuhmu sekurus ilalang yang berdiri. Jika kau di sini lebih lama lagi, aku takut angin akan menerbangkanmu ke lautan lepas."

Ujung bibir putri Jaejoong melengkung karena geli. Ia tahu kakaknya itu berusaha menghiburnya, dan ia menghargai itu. "Aku menyesal. Seandainya aku menerima lamarannya mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Menyesal tidak akan merubah segalanya. Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidup, seperti yang seharusnya kau jalani dengan atau tanpa pangeran Yunho," lengan Hankyung merengkuh tubuh adiknya kedalam pelukan. "Masuklah bersamaku, buat dirimu hangat. Koki memasak sup kesukaanmu dan aku iri karena dia hanya memasak sup itu hanya untukmu." Hankyung tertawa. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak yakin tidak akan memuntahkan kembali makanan yang ku makan."

"Sebaiknya di coba. Aku tidak ingin memiliki adik sekurus tengkorak yang pastinya akan jelek dan menakuti semua tamu pernikahanku nantinya." Yah, pernikahan pangeran Hankyung dan putri Heechul.

Raja telah memilih hari dan mereka akan menikah sebulan kemudian setelah mereka mendarat. Acara sudah di rancang sempurna oleh Ratu sendiri yang berniat mengadakan pesta dan jamuan makan besar besaran untuk menyambut kembalinya putra putri mahkota serta pernikahan pangeran.

Jaejoong menduga ibunya sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelum mereka kabur dari rumah. Betapa antusiasnya ibunya itu dengan pernikahan ini. Jaejong mengargai pandangan ibunya, Ratu Zhao Wei tidak mengungkit atau mengasihani putrinya karena meratap di kamar selama berhari-hari. Wanita tangguh itu keluar masuk kabinnya dengan wajah cerah yang selalu membuat Jaejoon iri.

Betapa tegar ibunya itu. Ratu tidak menunjukan dengan jelas kesedihanya karena Jaejoong patah hati. Jika wanita lain, ibunya pasti sudah akan memeluk dan menenangkanya dan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menghiburnya. Tapi tidak dengan Ratu, beliau hanya menghibur Jaejoong pada hari mereka berlayar dan tahu tentang kabar pangeran Yunho dan kebakaran itu. Keesokan harinya, ibunya itu malah mengajak berjemur di atas dek.

"Ibunda pasti sudah menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan buat dia terkejut dengan menghabiskan hidangan makan malam. Mungkin dengan begitu malam ini kita akan tidur lebih nyenyak karena terlalu kenyang."

Pangeran tahu Jaejoong kurang tidur beberapa hari ini. Melihat adiknya yang biasanya sering tersenyum dan jail menjadi pendiam adalah suatu kepedihan sendiri baginya. Sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di daratan Korea sangat ia merasa semakin jarang melihat Jaejoong tertawa.

Pangeran Hankyung sendiri merasa ragu tentang berita buruk ini, sesuatu pasti terjadi atau di rencanakan. Tapi bagaimana bisa jika kebakaran itu sendiri tak terduga sebelumnya yang di sengaja oleh Jenderal Kim sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu selain Jenderal itu dan kelompoknya.

Mungkin ia terlalu berhatap, meskipun ia tidak terlalu menyukai pangeran Yunho tapi ia tidak lebih bahagia dengan kematian pangeran kecintaan adiknya itu yang tentunya membawa senyum serta kebahagiaan putri pergi bersamanya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

Jenderal Shim menatap Kyuhyun dan bertanya. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Pria itu memblok lorong sempit di bagian mesin kapal, mencegah pria itu melewatinya. "Rencanamu dan pangeran Yunho, pangeran masih hidup bukan? Dia hanya bersembunyi di suatu tempat di kapal ini menunggu putri Jaejoong gila karena merasa kehilangan pria itu."  
Kyuhyun memberenggut tidak suka. "Aku beritahu kau Jenderal Shim, putri tidak akan merasa terharu jika tahu kau membohonginya. Putri akan murka jika kau tidak menyuruh pangeran itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menemui putri Jaejoong secepatnya."

Wajah Jenderal Shim tidak menunjukan raut wajah terkejut atau apapun yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah benar. Justru, Jenderal itu hanya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku mengakui bahwa aku dan pangeran memang merencanakan strategi untuk kabur, menggunakan kebakaran demi menyusupkan pangeran keluar istana. Tapi itu tidak terlaksana dan aku tidak menemukan pangeran di kapal ini, di manapun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga mendengar pengakuan itu. Tapi bagian terakhir itu, ia tidak menyukainya. Jenderal Shim melanjutkan. "Aku sudah mengirimkan surat untuk pangeran melalui Yoochun, aku sengaja meminta bantuannya berharap dia akan membaca surat itu dan tahu bahwa ini hanya sekedar rencana." tubuh Jenderal Shim berubah kaku, dan Kyuhyun merasakan suatu firasat lain, firasat yang tidak begitu bagus.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lorong, Jenderal Shim menunduk untuk memperhatikan jari jarinya. "Yoochun tidak membacanya. Kejadian ini di luar rencana kami karena tidak satupun dari rencana yang kami rancang berjalan dengan baik. Ini semua karena rencana konyol kalian yang berniat menangkap Hyunjoong, pangeran lebih memilih membantu kalian dan memintaku menunggu sebelum menyulut api untuk membakar kediamanku sendiri sebagai rencana yang sempurna. Aku mengirim surat palsu lain yang di tinggalkan pangeran di kediamannya meminta pangeran datang untuk bertemu malam itu juga.

"Na'as karena pangeran berbelok dari rencana dan beliau benar benar tewas terbakar." Kesedihan di wajah Changmin bukanlah rekayasa, jika itu hanya tipuan belaka, maka jenderal itu pastilah sangat pintar dalam hal itu.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun ragu untuk mempercayainya tetapi. "Dan mayat narapidana itu itu?"

"Aku kembali untuk mengeceknya keesokan pagi, setelah membantu memadamkan api dan mencari jasad pangeran. Jenderal Jin sudah memakamkan mayat itu dan murka karena aku mencuri mayat itu tanpa seijinnya. Beliau yang menangkap pemberontak itu jadi dialah yang harus menguburnya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Yang benar saja."

"Itu kebiasaan Jenderal Jin, dan dua pengawal yang membantu Yihan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun mengeram sebelum memukul dinding di sisi tubuh Changmin. Dinding bergetar di belakang punggung Jenderal itu karena pukulan yang tidak bisa di katakan ringan. Pria itu mengumpat kasar dengan umpatan yang tidak di pahami Jenderal Shim. "Aku berani bersumpah bahwa kata-kata chinamu itu tidak berarti bagus." degusnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sesaat lalu berjalan menjauh. "Ada satu pertanyaan lagi." Langkah kaki Kyuhyun berhenti. "Kenapa kau memilih ikut bersama kami ke China?"

Kenapa? Changmin sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya berniat mengabarkan berita tentang tewasnya pangeran kepada Jaejoong, menghibur putri Jaejoong dengan kata-kata yang mungkin mampu menenangkan beliau dan akan memberitahunya bahwa pangeran mencoba untuk mengejar cintanya ke negeri China, tidak ada maksud lain. "Karena Raja memintaku mengawal kalian sampai ke China, memastika kalian pulang ke negara asal kalian tanpa ada dendam maupun siasat untuk menyerang Korea setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara dua negara." Ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja ada sebagian hal yang tidak akan ia ungkapkan. Tentang ia yang ingin selalu berada di sisi Jaejoong saat putri itu bersedih.

"Pembohong." Kata terakhir Kyuhyum menusuk seperti jarum.

Changmin memperhatikan pria itu berjalan cepat dan berbelok menuju mesin utama kapal. Kenapa pria itu selalu bisa membaca pikirannya. Tidak hanya sekali, namun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Cho Kyuhyun telah membuatnya kagum. Ada sesuatu dari pria itu yang mengusik pikiranya.

Satu minggu kemudian kapal berlabuh di dermaga. Tanpa perlu pemberitahuan bahwa kapal itu mik kerajaan, seluruh warga sekitat sudah mengetahui bahwa Raja beserta keluarganya telah kembali.

Pertanyaan pertama yang di lontarkan para warga yang sudah memenuhi dermaga membuat putri Jaejoong tertegun. _"Bagaimana liburan Yang Mulia Raja, apakah menyenangkan?"_

Apakah itu yang Raja katakan kepada warga dengan kepergian mereka semua. Sepertinya hanya alasan itu yang masuk akal mengingat sebagian penghuni kerajaan dan pengawal Raja ikut serta.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri keluar untuk menyapa rakyat yang menyambut kita." Raja Xiao Ming berkata tanpa menoleh ke putri Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelah lain dirinya.

Bibir Jaejoong melengkung aneh karena senyum itu di paksakan muncul di sana. "Mereka meluangkan waktu untuk menyambut kita, akan sangat mengecewakan jika salah satu dari kita tidak keluar untuk menemui mereka."

"Raja benar. Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Rakyat hanya akan merasa sedih meliihatmu pucat dan kurus seperti ini." pangeran Hankyung menyahut.

"Hamba akan menyusul beberapa hari kemudian setelah menyelesaikan masalah di pelabuhan." pangeran Hankyung membungkuk hormat kepada Raja sebelum Raja beserta Ratu mamasuki kereta kuda mewah berlapis emas itu.

Teriakan sambutan semakin keras saat kapal kerajaan berhenti di dermaga. Papan telah di turunkan dan pengawal Raja telah turun terlebih dahulu untuk mengamankan jalan bagi kereta kuda kerajaan yang telah menunggu di sana.

Raja melambai saat kereta melaju turun dari kapal bersama Ratu dengan pangeran serta putri di kereta lain. Pengawal Raja dan pengawal lainnya siap sedia di sekeliling mereka jika ada suatu yang tidak di inginkan.

Palabuhan terlihat samar. Secerca cahaya api berbinar di kejauhan saat kapal dagang _Bluesky_ menunggu surat ijin untuk berlabuh di dermaga.

Kapten kapal yang tidak lain saudagar kaya bermarga Jang berdiri di dek depan mengawasi sekeliling. Salah satu pesuruhnya telah kembali dengan selembar surat ijin kapal untuk berlabuh di tangan. "Kenapa kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya Jo?"

Pemuda kepercayaan kapten kapal itu terengah saat berhenti hadapan sang kapten. "Penjagaan begitu ketat karena alasan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan."

Kapten kapal memerintah anak buahnya untuk mengangkat jangkar dan berlabuh. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berputar untuk menatap pria lain yang berdiri membelakanginya di atas dek tertinggi. "Kau yakin akan pergi sendirian?"

Pria itu diam beberapa waktu sebelum menjawab dengan suara rendah dan berat. "Ya. Terima kasih telah memberiku tumpangan. Aku berhutang budi pada Anda."

Kapal berhenti di dermaga. Teriakan awak kapal memerintah beberapa pekerja lain terdengar nyaring di pagi yang dingin dan sepi. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu melompat turun bahkan sebelum papan undakan turun sepenuhnya. Rambut panjang yang di ikat asal ke belakang berkibar tertiup angin. Dengan langkah tak sabar pria itu melewati dermaga dalam hitungan beberapa kedipan mata.

"Kapten, boleh aku tahu siapa pengembara itu? Aku merasa wajahnya tidak asing. Hanya saja aku lupa di mana pernah melihat pengembara itu."

Kapten Jang tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan awak kapalnya itu. "Dia adalah orang penting, kau percaya itu." Tawa sang kapten menggelegar. Pria bertubuh besar itu berlalu untuk mengawasi barang barang yang mulai di turunkan.

"Orang penting?" Pemuda itu berlari menuju dek tertinggi untuk melihat kemana perginya pria yang di maksud. Namun kerumunan pekerja di pelabuhan dan remangnya pagi membuat jarak pandangnya tidak cukup jauh.

Aku datang mencarimu, Jaejoong.  
Itulah yang Yunho bisikan kepada dirinya sendiri saat menginjakan kaki di tanah China.

Yunho tahu perjalanan ini tidak akan mudah. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya dengan adanya kemungkinan yang terburuk sekalipun. Hanya saja ia tidak menduga bahwa jarak antara pelabuhan dengan istana utama memakan waktu berkuda selama berhari hari.

Tidak memiliki kuda membuat Yunho kesulitan. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan kuda kesayangannya di istana karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Jejak bahwa ia masih hidup. Ia harus membeli kuda terlebih dahulu, tapi di mana ia harus mendapatkan kuda terbaik dengan harga layak tanpa harus berhadapan dengan penipu, mengingat kantongnya tidak terisi banyak kepingan emas.

Hari sudah sangat siang ketika ia sampai di desa pertama setelah ia berjalan kaki dari pelabuhan. Ia harus mencari kuda selanjutnya ia harus membeli bekal untuk perjalanan panjang ke istana Sanko.

Jaejoong. Semoga gadis itu baik baik saja. Yunho tidak mengira ia akan ketinggalan kapal kerajaan Sanko. Kapal sudah cukup jauh ketika ia sampai di pelabuhan, terkutuklah Yihan karena membuatnya terlambat.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya jenderal Jin selalu menghindar darinya. Namun malam itu tiba tiba saja Jenderal itu muncul di kediaman Kim Hyunjoong. Sosok yang ia kejar sebagai prajurit yang berhianat dalam kepemimpinan Hyunjoong.

Mantan Jenderal itu sudah mendapat balasan yang layak karena berani menangkap Jaejoong dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu kelaparan. Brengsek. Andai saja ia bisa menemukan Hyunjoong lebih cepat dari pada Siwon, sudah pasti Yunho akan membunuh pria itu dengan tanganya sendiri karena telah berani menyentuh miliknya.

Pasar itu jauh berbeda dengan yang Yunho bayangkan sebelumnya. Pasar itu sangat ramai untuk ukuran desa kecil. Langkah kaki pria itu membawanya lebih dalam ke kerumunan manusia yang berseliweran ke sana kemari.

Para pedagang berteriak menjajakan dagangan mereka. Pembeli bernegosiasi dan tidak sedikit pula anak-anak bermain di dekat sana. Yunho melihat adanya para pendatang juga pengembara yang tidaklah sedikit, dilihat dari pakaian dan barang mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka bukanlah warga setempat. Musang Yunho mengamati sekeliling yang sangat asing baginya. Pasar manapun tidak jauh beda dari negaranya sendiri. Hanya saja ada suatu rasa asing yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata kata.

Jika kuda yang akan ia beli, ia tidak perlu masuk ke pasar, tidak mungkin seseorang itu menjual kuda di tengah pasar, bukan. Yunho menepi untuk menyusuri pinggiran pasar dan melihat istal dengan kuda di dalam, tidak jauh di depan sana.

Ia khawatir jika penjaga itu tidak menjual kuda kuda tersebut karena kuda itu terlihat seperti tidak untuk di jual. Benar saja, karena penjaga itu mengatakan. "Kuda ini tidak di jual."

Yunho melihat penginapan dua lantai yang cukup megah tidak jauh dari sana. Ia butuh sesuatu siasat. Berjudi dan memenangkan kuda terdengar lebih mudah ketimbang membeli kuda, ia juga bisa menghemat banyak uang jika ia menang. Tapi ia tidak cukup pandai dalam berjudi. Jadi, ia memasuki kedai paling ramai yang di katakan oleh penjaga istal yang baru saja ia jumpai.

Kedai itu ramai bahkan di siang hari. Ini bukanlah kedai biasa karena tempat ini menjual berbagai arak. Yunho tahu itu dengan hanya mencium aroma saat menginjakan kaki di tempat itu.

Di ujung sana ada bangku kosong, dan ia bergegas ketempat itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti sebelum sampai di tempat duduk kayu saat telinganya mendengar nama pangeran di sebut.

"Mereka akan menikah, pangeran Hankyung menemukan gadis cantik di perjalanan liburan mereka beberapa waktu lalu."

"Aku dengar gadis itu wanita nakal." Yunho berhenti untuk mendengarkan. Bersandar santai di meja tinggi yang di penuhi kendi arak di atasnya.

"Aku memiliki kenalan sebagai prajurit yang ikut dalam liburan mereka, dia mengatakan gadis itu keturunan Korea."

"Siapapun gadis itu beruntunglah dia karena akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran yang selama ini terkenal sulit untuk di taklukan."

Bibir Yunho tertarik ke atas mendengar itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tersindir dengan kata kata _'beruntung'_ itu karena Jaejoong menolak keberuntukan itu dengan tegas.

Senyum Yunho memudar. Jaejoong. Apakah gadis itu memikirkannya, apakah dia bersedih mendengar kematian palsu yang ia dan Yihan rencanakan. Dan Changmin, Jenderal itu pasti berpikir ia telah tewas karena ia tidak melakukan rencana yang seharusnya mereka laksanakan.

Tubuh Yunho menegang. Seseorang dari kerumunan itu berkata dengan suara yang sangat lirih, namun ia masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku dengar mereka akan mengadakan perburuan rahasia beberapa hari kedepan. Perburuan untuk pesta pernikahan pangeran tentunya."

"Maaf." Yunho maju dan melempar sekantong koin. "Boleh aku tahu di mana pangeran dan rombonganya mengadakan perburuan?"

Sekelompok itu menatap Yunho dengan penuh penilaian. "Di salah satu hutan kerajaan, tidak jauh dari istana kedua," Pria lain menyahut. "Kau hanya perlu menunggang kuda setengah hari menuju ke barat, di sanalah perburuan kali ini di lakukan."

"Terima kasih." Yunho berlalu dengan cepat. Ia sudah memiliki rencana dan Tuhan juga menolongnya dengan menemukan salah satu dari mereka. Semoga. Ia berhatap, kali ini saja ia berhatap Jaejoong menyusup dan bergabung dengan sekelompok berburu itu, dan itu akan memudahkannya menemui Jaejoong ketimbang menyelinap ke istana ataupun ke pavilin kerajaan.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara nyaring.

Demi apa, putri Jaejoong menolak ikut bersama mereka untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau yakin?" Pangeran mengikat ikatan busur pada pinggangnya lebih erat. Ia melampai kearah pelayan untuk menolak bantuanya. "Hari ini perburuan terakhir kita. Besok kita sudah akan kembali ke istana utama dan aku tidak sabar untuk segera menikah."

Senyum kakaknya itu membuat Jaejoong memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku akan berjalan-jalan, ke pasar untuk berbelanja bersama calon kakak iparku."

Putri Heechul muncul dengan pakaian rakyat jelata yang membuat pangeran Hankyung mendelik ke arah adiknya. "Sudah ku duga kau akan melakukannya."

Dengan wajah polos Jaejoong berkata. "Melakukan apa?"

"Ayahmu akan membunuhku jika sampai melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu." Pangeran berkata kepada putri Heechul.

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan padanya beres bukan."

"Astaga, kau terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama adikku akhir-akhir ini sampai kau berubah menjadi seperti dirinya."

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku." Jaejoong menghampiri kakaknya dan berdiri tegak, menantang. "Kenapa kau berkata seakan aku adalah serangga pengganggu."

Pangeran mendengus. "Kau bukan, aku tahu! Hanya saja lihatlah dirimu. Kau menolak semua pelayan untuk merawatmu, mengabaikan kondisi tubuhmu yang semakin kurus. Aku yakin jika kau sering mengabaikan makananmu Jae, tidak lama lagi kau akan kehilangan kecantikanmu, berjalan oleng karena hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit. Kau akan menjadi wanita tua terburuk di dunia."

Siwon dan Yoochum berdiri tegak di kedua sisi pangeran. Menghalangi apapun yang mungkin akan di lakukan keduanya. Bertarung mungkin, karena beberapa hari lalu mereka sudah bertengkar hebat dan merusak seluruh perabotan salah satu kamar istana dengan pedang mereka. Meskipun mereka yakin keduanya tidak akan mengarahkan pedang mereka ketubuh lawan, tetap saja akan lebih baik jika pedang itu masih di tempat yang seharusnya.

Putri Jaejoong berbalik untuk mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak bersalah. "Katakan padanya bahwa dia menyebalkan, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku suka dan katakan juga aku tidak akan kembali sampai besok pagi." putri Jaejoong mengibaskan tangan dan berlalu. Pakaian salah satu pelayan laki laki yang ia kenakan membungkus tubuhnya seperti seorang pemuda kecil yang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, akan ku pastikan dia baik-baik saja." putri Heechul berlari cepat keluar istal. Beberapa pelayan mengikuti mereka.

Cengiran lebar Kyuhyun di tunjukan ke arah pangeran. "Kau dengar sendiri apa yang sudah adikmu katakan." Pria itu meraih tempat busur miliknya dan mengikatnya di punggung. "Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir kepadanya. Tapi Jaejoong akan baik baik saja setelah ia melewati masa sulit ini."

"Berapa lama." Suara pangeran menggelegar. "Sudah hampir satu bulan dan kau lihat sendiri kelakuan Jaejoong semakin hari semakin buruk. Dia hanya menyiksa diri, dan berharap ia sendiri mati perlahan dengan begitu dia akan menyusul pangeran keparat itu."

"Aku mendengarmu dasar kau pengeran menyebalkan." Teriakan Jaejoong dari ambang pintu mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Bagus, karena itu lebih baik. Dan kenapa kau kembali."

"Aku lupa mengambil kudaku."

"Kau akan naik kereta. Tidak ada kuda."

Doe Jaejoong berkilat-kilat mengerikan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku suka, Raja sudah mengatakan itu kepadamu, bukan."

Menghela napas dalam. Tangan pangeran Hankyung gatal untuk mencekik adiknya itu. Demi Tuhan, adiknya itu semakin hari semakin tidak bisa di atur. "Aku tidak akan jatuh sampai leherku patah dan mati, jika itu yang kau takutkan." tambah putri.

Penjaga istal menatap pangeran sebelum menyerahkan kuda putri Jaejoong kepada beliau. Hankyung mengibaskan tangan dan berkata. "Hati-hati. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu bukan."

"Aku tahu bodoh. Kau pikir aku buta." Dengan marah putri Jaejoong menyeret kudanya keluar istal. "Heechul akan naik kereta, kau tidak usah menghawatirkannya."

Pangeran Hankyung mengibaskan tangan. Menyuruh yang lain menjauh karena ia baik-baik saja. "Kita berangkat." Menarik tali kuda miliknya pangeran di halangi oleh Jenderal Goguryeo yang masih betah di China. "Kau terlalu keras kepadanya, pangeran, putri akan semakin memberontak jika semakin di tekan."

Pangeran menggeleng. "Kau tidak memahaminya, Jaejoong akan sadar jika aku terus mendorongnya sampai batas pemahaman. Dia akan pulih dengan cepat jika aku terus mendorongnya."

Kuda pangeran berlalu di ikuti pria lain yang akan bergabung dengan perburuan terakhir mereka hari ini sebelum kembali ke istana utama.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin. "Percayalah, pangeran tahu apa yang beliau lakukan. Dan kau sendiri, kapan kau akan kembali ke negaramu?"

"Aku memutuskan akan tinggal di sini dan mengganggumu."

"Oh, aku sangat senang kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Yunho memutuskan akan menghampiri mereka jika kali ink tidak melihat putri Jaejoong di sana. Ia sudah mengawasi keadaan selama enam hari dan tidak mendapatkan jalan untuk masuk ke tanah kekuasaan Raja.

Para penjaga bertugas dengan cukup baik. Sebelumnya Yunho tidak merasa menyusup adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Tapi ini benar benar sulit ketika ia sendiri terlihat seperti pendatang ilegal yang bisa di tangkap petugas kapan saja.

Ia berhasil meloloskan diri saat pertama kali di introgasi oleh petugas. Sialan, China lebih ketat dalam menghadapi pendatang dari negara asing, tidak seperti Korea. Ia belajar banyak sejak ia menginjakan kaki seminggu lalu di sini. Jika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memberi kabar kepada ayahnya. Ia akan meminta negaranya juga di terapkan peraturan serta ketertiban yang sama.

Pagi ini Yunho sudah memiliki siasat baru agar dapat menyusup ke hutan untuk menemui siapapun yang berkemungkinan mengenalinya. Dengan begitu orang itu akan memberitahu putri ataupun pangeran tentang keberadaanya dan pintu kesempatan untuk bertemu putri semakin lebar.

Suara langkah kaki kuda memaksa Yunho bersembunyi, menghindar dari tengah jalan. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari warga setempat karena kemungkinan mereka bisa saja melapor kepada petugas kerajaan setempat.

Langkah kaki kuda semakin mendekat di jalan setapak lebar sisi hutan menuju istana kedua Sanko. Yunho bersembunyi di balik pohon tua dengan semak semak tumbuh di sekeliling. Kata hatinya mengatakan ia harus melihat siapa yang lewat dan ia pun melakukanya.

Sekelebat sosok kuda hitam berlari menuju kearahnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda menunduk dan menguasai kuda dengan sangat ahli. Sosok itu mengingatkan Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

Sebegitu rindukan ia kepada gadis itu sampai sampai... Jaejoong!

Musang Yunho mengerjap lalu mendelik lebar. Ia melompat keluar dari persembunyian secepat ia bisa dan mengejutkan kuda yang kebetukan melewati tempat persembunyianya.

Ringikan kuda terdengar mengerikan. Kuda itu melompat lompat keluar jalur sebelum kaki depan kuda naik cukup tinggi dan Yunho mengagumi siapapun yang menungangi kuda itu karena masih mampu bertahan. Akan tetapi kuda itu masih belum tenang dan kembali menaikan kakinya ke atas dengan ringikan lebih kencang.

Sosok kecil itu terpental, Yunho cukup jeli untuk melihat rambut panjang yang tergarai di balik jubang gadis itu untuk mengenali siapa dia. Jaejoong _nya._

Umpatan Jaejoong terdengar kasar saat kuda miliknya kehilangan kendali. Ia melepaskan tali kekang dan menyiapkan diri terlempar sebelum seseorang melompat dan menangkap tubuhnya.

Keduanya terlempat ke rerumputan, berguling beberapa kali sebelum berhenti di semak semak. Napas keduanya tersenggal, Jaejoong merasakan lengan pria itu memeluknya cukup erat kedalam dekapan dadanya. Salah satu tangan pria itu terangkat untuk menekan kepalanya kearah dada pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"  
Dan ia mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenali dan ia rindukan sepanjang hari sejak ia meninggalkan Korea. Suara yang hadir di setiap mimpi malamnya. Suara dalam yang terdengar khawatir karena ia tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jaejoong." Mencoba bangkit, Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di pangkuanya. Gadis itu masih memeluk tubuhnya erat tanpa bersuara. "Katakan sesuatu, jangan membuatku khawatir. Ku mohon." Jemari Yunho memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh Jaejoong, menekan di beberapa tempat untuk mencari tulang patah atau apapun yang berkemungkinan membuat Jaejoong terluka.

Mendorong Jaejoong menjauh, Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Membiarkan gadis itu duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dengan kebisuan. "Ya Tuhan Jongie, ku mohon, katakan sesuatu."

Tangan Jaejoong yang gemetar menangkis tangan Yunho yang berniat menarik dagunya. "Jangan."

Jaejoong menangis. Yunho tahu itu hanya dengan mendengar sepatah kata darinya. "Jangan menangis, lihatlah. Aku di sini, kau mengenaliku, aku tahu itu jadi kenapa kau tidak ingin melihatku."

Hembusan angin menerpa dedaunan terdengar kasar. Keduanya masih membisu yang hanya sesekali terdengar isakan tangis Jaejoong. "Aku takut." Akhirnya gadis itu berkata. "aku takut kau akan menghilang jika aku melihatmu, aku takut ini hanya mimpi dan aku takut untuk berharap."

Kedua tangan besar Yunho menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong. Memaksa gadis itu mendongak dengan kasar sampai ia menemukan mata sembab gadis itu yang basah karena air mata. "Lihat, aku Yunho. Aku masih di sini dan ini bukan mimpi. Aku datang untukmu."

Air mata itu jatuh semakin deras. "Aku pikir kau sudah pergi. Tahukah kau, sebulan ini terasa bertahun tahun karena merindukanmu."

"Dan aku kembali, hanya untukmu." Yunho menunduk, menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong yang dingin. Mencium dengan perlahan dan menikmati rasa asin bercampur manis yang menguat dari mulut kekasihnya.

Ini mimpi. Tidak mungkin Yunho nyata. Pria yang ada di hadapanya ini pasti bukanlah Yunho. Akan tetapi ciuman ini, aroma ini dan rasa bibir pria itu sangat ia kenali sebagai aroma Yunho yang ia sukai.

Jaejoong membuka diri memberi akses bagi Yunho menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibirnya yang terbuka. Pria itu menekan ciumanya lebih dalam, mendorong Jaejoong untuk berbaring di rumput yang masih basah karena embun.

Kedua lengan Jaejoong terbuka untuk memeluk tubuh besar Yunho dan mendekap pria itu lebih erat. Pria ini nyata, Yunho masih hidup dan ia kembali untuk mencarinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong mendengar Yunho berbisik. Pria itu menarik diri dan menjulang di atasnya. Menatap Jaejoong dengan mata gelap berkabut gairah, "Ijinkan aku."

Jaejoong merasakan tali yang mengijat pinggangnya melonggar. Rasa dingin menyapa kulitnya dan ia menahan napas. Telapak tangan Yunho terasa kasar di atas kulitnya yang hangat. Jaejoong memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Yunho di perutnya.

"Kau tidak makan dengan baik aku rasa." Meyibakan pakaian Jaejoong sampai terbuka . Yunho menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melingkupi tubuh Jaejoong.

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka untuk menyambut lidah Yunho yang manis. Ia merintih nikmat saat pria itu mengigit lembut dagu, leher dan turun ke bawah. Tangan kasar Yunho menangkup dadanya sampai ia melengkungkan tubuh kearah pria itu. Ia merintih, berharap mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar sentuhan tangan.

Ajaib, karena Yunho memahami keinginan tanpa kata dan menangkup buah dadanya dengan mulut pria itu. Lidahnya bergerak menggoda sampai Jaejoong kehilangan akal. Ia memekik nikmat saat jemari Yunho menenukan tempat rahasia yang belum pernah di sentuh orang lain sebelumnya.

Pria itu bergerak di atasnya penuh pesona. Ia bodoh karena membiarkan pria yang seakan asing itu menyentuhnya sampai ketempat rahasia. Seharusnya ia memberontak, mendorong pria itu menjauh dan berteriak marah. Tapi tubuhnya meminta sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Karena ia tahu pria itu adalah Yunho.

Sesuatu itu datang. Tubuhnya mengejang dan ia memekik keras, Yunho membungkam mulutnya dan menelan suaranya dalam mulut pria itu saat kenikamatan menerjang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan sayang. Ini salah." Menarik diri, Yunho menarik kembali pakaian Jaejoong dan membantu gadis itu untuk duduk. Ia tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong masih membisu karena sisa kepuasaan yang telah ia berikan.

"Aku sangat ingin menengelamkan diri di tubuhmu, tapi tidak jika kita belum menikah." Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong lebih erat. "Sepertinya aku membuatmu terkejut."

Butuh waktu bagi Jaejoong untuk menemukan kembali kesadaran diri. Yunho menunggu dengan sabar sampai ia merasa malu karena pelukan Yunho begitu erat. "Lepaskan aku."

Yunho menurut. Ia mundur tanpa kata saat Jaejoong mencoba berdiri, kakinya masih lemas dan ia terjatuh di pelukan Yunho. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Sekali lagi, Yunho tidak berniat untuk memprotes, pria itu membiarkan Jaejoong bangkit dan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. "Aku harus pergi."

Yunho mengekor Jaejoong di belakang, dengan susah payah mereka keluar dari semak semak dan menemukan kereta kuda yang membawa putri Heechul sudah menunggu di sana. Jaejoong mengumpat. Bagaimana mereka tidak mendengar kehadiran Heechul dan yang lainnya.

Pangeran Hankyung berdiri dengan tampang sangar kearah mereka. "Aku sudah bilang bukan, mereka tidak akan lama." putri Heechul berkata riang.

Pandangan Yunho terarah kepada para pria dan tombak serta peralatan berburu di tangan mereka. Tubuh Yunho membeku menyadari semua orang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang nyata.

Pangeran Hankyung membantu putri Heechul naik kembali ke kereta. "Kami menghawatirkanmu karena mendengar suara kudamu." pangeran Hankyung tidak menatap kearah Jaejoong saat berkata. "Kami mengira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan kami kemari." Kepada kusir Hankyung berkata. "Bawa putri Heechul kembali."

Pengeran Hankyung menatap tajam Yunho yang masih berdiri membisu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kematian. Tapi aku akan kembali membunuhmu jika kau tidak menikahi Jaejoong dengan segera."

Tersengar helaan napas lega Jaejoong. Gadis itu menatap Yunho dengan mata penyipit. "Aku tidak berpikir menolak adalah ide yang bagus. Jadi kau harus menikahiku... Yah turunkan aku."

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan memutar tubuh kekasihnya beberapa kali. Mengabaikan gumaman samar dari prajurit Sanko yang meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho lebih erat. "Aku juga. Syukurlah kau kembali, atau aku akan menyusulmu."

~TBC~

Super panjang. 4,8 rb k lebih. Hwust ~udap peluh~  
Next end ya ^_^

FF ini tidak akan di bukukan. Maaf buat yang ingin koleksi ff ini dalam bentuk Book. Saya cetak hanya satu untuk sendiri tidak di jual atau bantu cetak. Maaf ~Bow~

Untuk para penggemar gelapku, ' _ **guest**_ ' thanks udah jadi penggemar beratku dan memberi motifasi agar aku bisa lebih baik dan nyadar diri dengan komentar kalian yang setajam pedang yang mengiris sebagian hati gelapku... *Cieeee Dan hanya tinggalah hati bersihku Eeeeeeh (^_-) plak.

Hati hati, ucapan kalian adalah doa yang akan kembali ke diri sendiri suatu saat nanti. Saya sadar kalian lebih hebat dari saya yang apalah ini.

~Lambai lambai ala Mrs. Jung Jaejoong.


	25. Chapter : 24 end bab A

Title : The Pearl Jade  
Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
DBXQ & SUJU  
Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.  
Rate : M

.

.

Kedudukan Ratu tidak mungkin di sandang oleh Kim Jaejoong setelah ia menikah dengan Jung Yunho yang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Jaejoong adalah gambaran wanita sempurna bagi Yunho, gadis keras kepala yang berubah menjadi wanita patuh dan menerima apa adanya apapun yang Yunho berikan setelah ia kehilangan tahta dan segalanya setelah mereka menikah.

Hanya tinggal nama seorang Jung Yunho, tanpa gelar pangeran ataupun kekuasaan yang di milikki pria itu dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah bersamanya. Tapi Jaejoong menerima ia apa adanya, dan itu lebih penting dari segalanya.

Tidak mudah memang mendapatkan restu Raja serta Ratu Sanko. Namun mereka juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain ketika dengan lantang Jaejoong berkata. "Bukan tahta dan harta yang akan membuatku bahagia, tapi Jung Yunho. Pria yang akan menjadi milikki seorang tanpa harus ku bagi dengan yang lain."

Raja maupun Ratu tidak lagi berkata, mereka merestui dan menikah tak lama setelah pangeran Hankyung dan putri Heechul menikah. Pernikahan yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong memang bukan pernikahan besar dengan lamaran serta mas kawin yang memuaskan, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki tekat untuk membahagiakan Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kepada Yunho ia tidak membutuhkan apapun. Tidak juga gelar putri maupun Ratu yang pernah ia inginkan karena Jaejoong sadar ia telah memilih Jung Yunho dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"  
Jaejoong bergerak, pujaan hati Jung Yunho itu terbangun dari tidur lelap karena ulah tangan jahilnya.

Wanita itu sudah terjaga cukup lama dan menunggu suaminya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak juga kunjung tiba. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Menyurukkan wajah di dada bidang Yunho, Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Ia lelah setelah percintaan panjang mereka tadi mala.

"Aku memikirkanmu, memikirkan nasibmu dan nasib buruk yang aku berikan beserta kehadiranku." Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Yunho membahas hal ini. Jaejoong selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Nasibku sangat baik dengan adanya kau di sisiku. Tuhan menyayangiku sampai mengirimkan kau di dunia ini." Jaejoong mengecup dagu suaminya ringan. "Cukup kau mencintaiku dan kita bisa bersama sudah membuatku bahagia."

Telapak tangan Yunho meraba perut Jaejoong di balik selimut yang membesar. "Juga calon bayi kita."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ya, calon bayi kita." Bibir Jaejoong merekah saat lidah nakal Yunho menggoda ingin mengusai bibirnya. Ia berbisik. "Kau ingin anak laki laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki laki, karena akan lebih mudah mengurusnya jika dia mirip denganku ketimbang ibunya yang nakal." Jari telunjuk Yunho menyentuh ujung hidung Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin menghawatirkan putriku ketika malam datang dan dia belum kembali, aku juga tidak ingin merasa khawatir karena dia lebih menyukai pakaian pria ketimbang pakaian wanita, dan yang paling utama akan ada satu lagi laki laki yang akan menjagamu ketika aku tidak ada."

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut, cemberut mendengar penjelasan yang memang masuk akal itu. "Itu harus menunggu waktu yang sangat lama sampai putra kita bisa mengambil pedang dan bertarung."

"Setidaknya dia laki laki, bukan. Dan aku tidak perlu menghawatirkannya jika dia berkeliaran di istal hanya untuk mengganggu penjaga istal serta pekerja lain di dalam sana." Jaejoong tertawa menyadari Yunho sedang menyindirnya.

"Baiklah, jika anak kita laki laki dia akan menjadi sepertimu, pria arogan yang terlalu serius dalam menangani semua masalah." ia mengakui dengan sombong.

Yunho menyerigai, ia tidak membantak karena itu memang benar. "Separuh diriku, karena dia memiliki ibu yang penyayang dan manis sepertimu. Aku rasa dia akan sama pengertiannya denganmu."

Keduanya tertawa. Setiap malam mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Yunho sebelumnya ketika ia masih memiliki gelar bersamanya. "Aku bahagia dengan ini, berharap semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku bisa gila jika kehilanganmu."

Lengan Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh suaminya. "Aku sudah pernah merasakan kegilaan itu selama satu bulan lamanya, saat kau di nyatakan tewas dalam kebakaran itu." Jaejoong menyurukan tubuhnya semakin rapat ke tubuh suaminya, mencari kehangatan lebih. Ia menggigil hanya dengan membayangkan itu. "Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu, aku menyesali semua waktu yang telah berlalu dengan hanya di isi pertikaian dari kita berdua."

"Aku kembali. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Aku pikir aku dapat mengejar waktu dan kapal sebelum kalian pergi dan ikut berlayar bersamamu."

"Karena itulah aku lebih paham dengan perasaan bagaimana kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tidak memilih tahta demi kebahagiaan sesaat. Kita tidak akan seperti sekarang ini jika kau adalah Raja." Yunho pasti akan lebih sering berada di luar kamar dan mengurusi negara ketimbang bermanja manja di atas ranjang bersama istrinya setiap malam tiba. Itu pasti.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat!" melebihi nyawanya sendiri, Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus meyakinkan Jaejoong. Tapi wanita itu tidak ingin di yakinkan. Yunho sudah bertarung dengan pangeran Hankyung sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan restu dari kakak dari istrinya itu. Andai saja ia tidak terluka dan hampir kehilangan nyawa di tangan Hankyung karena ia salah melangkah dan mengalami tusukan pedang pangeran itu, seluruh prajurit serta sahabat yang ikut serta melihat penderitaan Jaejoong selama di Gueryeo sudah pasti akan menghabisi Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka nulut membalas ciuman Yunho, membuyarkan lamunan pria itu tentang kejadian delapan bulan lalu. Lengan kokoh Yunho menarik Jaejoong lebih mendekat. Mereka tahu, keduanya tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan sekedar ciuman biasa yang selalu berakhir dengan kenikmatan yang mereka rengkuh kembali sampai lelah membawa mereka ke alam mimpi. Begitu juga pagi ini, Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong sebelum ia kembali ke rutinitas pagi yang pastinya akan membuatnya terpisah dengan istri tercintanya meski hanya sebagian hari.

.

.

.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Yunho di debat dalam keputusan akan cara pria itu mengatur masalah yang terjadi di desa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Pengalamannya menjadi pangeran mengajari banyak hal tentang cara membaca situasi dan kondisi. Melihat mana yang bersalah dan tidak dengan sikap tenang seperti biasa. "Keputusan sudah di buat dan kalian harus melaksanakannya." ujarnya mutlak.

Raja telah memberikan kekuasaan untuk Yunho mengawasi sebagian daerah, tempat itu tidak jauh dari istana yang tidak mengharuskan Jaejoong berpisah terlalu jauh dari keluarganya. Namun tetap saja, Yunho merasa sangat bersalah setiap kali melihat istrinya itu duduk di ruang tengah dengan kain rajut yang wanita itu rajut untuk calon bayi mereka seperti saat ini.

"Apa masalah di desa sebegitu sulit di hadapi?" sambutan Jaejoong membuat senyum pria itu mengembang.

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku merasa sulit." Jawab Yunho santai. Dan itu memang benar karena ia merasa tugas yang berikan Raja terlalu ringan untuk ia tanggung. Ia pernah memimpin lebih banyak prajurit serta mengatur sebagian besar tanah Gogueryeo dua kali lipat dari tanah yang ia urus di tempat ini.

"Apa ada berita dari istana Sanko, mengijinkanmu pulang misalnya?"

"Ayahanda tidak mengusir kita, beliau hanya menugaskanmu ke bagian luar istana untuk menguji kita." Jaejoong mwnyambut uluran tangan suaminya dan bergeser, membiarkan pria itu dusuk di sampingnya.

"Kita?" kening Yunho berkerut samar.

"Ya. Kita." Jawaban santai Jaejoong kurang memuaskan Yunho sehingga ia menambahkan. "Ayahanda hanya mengujimu, beliau tidak benar benar menginginkanmu memimpin tanah ini ketika kau mampu memimpin sebuah pertarungan di medan perang dan mengatur siasat lebih baik ketimbang jenderal perang, karena kau pangeran, " Jaejoong meralat. "setikdaknya dulu. Beliau hanya menguji kesabaranmu dengan hidup serba kekurangan. mengujimu apakah kau masih menyukaiku meskipun aku tidak memiliki apapun untukku berikan kepadamu."

"Kita tidak kekurangan apapun selama ini, dan selama kau di sini aku tidak butuh yang lainya. Akulah yang seharusnya memberimu kekayaan, bukannya kau Nyobya Jung." Yunho berkata kasar. ia tidak suka jika istriny itu menyebut nyebut harta duniawi. Dengan nada lebih halus ia menambahkan. "Jika kau bisa menerimaku apa adanya, Jongie. akupun juga bisa menerima kekuranganmu, apapun itu." Lengan Yunho menarik istrinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, merengkuh tubuh besar istrinya dengan sangat hati hati agar tidak meluki bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan istrinya. "Aku mencintaimu dengan atau tidak adanya kedudukan di kerajaan, aku hanya menyesal harus membawamu keluar dari istana dan menberimu kehidupan yang jauh dari kemewahan yang selama ini kau dapatkan."

seulas senyum muncul di ujung bibir Jaejoong, wanita itu paham apa yang membuat suaminya itu marah. ia tidak berniat mengungkit ungkit masalah kedudukan dan lainnya, ia hanya merasa bersalah karena dirinya lah Yunho harus kehilangan tahta besar yang di bawanya sejak lahir. Jaejoong juga paham, suaminya itu telah menghawatirkan perasaan yang sama karena telah menyeret Jaejoong bersamanya dalam kehidupan yang jauh lebih sederhana. Tapi ia bahagia. sangat!

"Jangan pernah menyesal karena telah menikahiku." Pelukan Yunho pada pinggang istrinya mengerat. "Tidak akan. Aku akan menyesal jika kaulah yang akan menyesali pernikahan kita ini. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

Baru saja Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong, gendang telinganya mendengar suara dehaman di belakang mereka. Terkutuklah siapapun yang datang tanpa di undang, Yunho sudah menduga itu bukanlah salah seorang pelayan atau warga desa. Mereka tidak cukup berani dengan datang ke kediamannya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Yunho menggeram. Hankyung berdiri di sana dengan wajah datar menyebalkan sampai ingin rasanya Yunho melempar kursi kearah si pengganggu.

Hah, ia harus sabar dengan kakak iparnya ini.

"Gege, kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami jika kau akan berkunjung." Jaejoong beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho, pria itu melepas istrinya dengan tidak rela.

"Kau adikku dan paviliun ini punya kerajaan. Kenapa aku harus melapor terlebih dahulu jika ingin datang." ujar pengeran Hankyung tak peduli, melengggang masuk mengabaikan keduanya yang masih berdempetan dengan sangat dekat.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mau kalah. Dan membalas. "Kau belum di angkat menjadi Raja, Ayahanda lah _pemilik_ paviliun ini."

Duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan, pangeran Hankyung berdeham, mengabaikan adiknya yang sudah mulai marah. Hey adiknya itu sedang hamil tujuh bulan dan ia tidak ingin Yunho mencekiknya jika berani membuat Jaejoong marah, jadi ia mengigit lidah dan menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Aku membawa seseorang bersamaku, dia ingin menenuimu."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, tidak juga kau." jawab adiknya ketus.

"Bukan kau. Tapi suamimu."

Jaejoong mengerjap. "Oh," Siapa gerangan yang mencari suaminya. Jika Changmin, mantan Jenderal perang Sanko itu sering datang berkunjung, tentu saja tanpa kawalan seorang pangeran Hankyung bersamanya atau siapapun. Pasti seseorang itu sangat penting jika kakaknya sendirilah yang mendampingi siapapun dia yang datang berkunjung kemari.

"Silahkan masuk Jenderal Jin. Santailah, karena mereka tidak sedang bercinta." Demi apa. Hankyung tersenyum lebar melihat wajah adiknya merah padam seperti tomat mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Sungguh, kau sangat sopan dengan mengatakan itu di hadapan seorang wanita."

"Wanita yang tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya." Sindiran itu hanya angin lalu bagi Jaejoong ia menatap kepada tamu yang tak terduga itu.

"Aku tidak tahu haus senang atau sedih melihatmu Jenderal Jin." Jaejoong mengangguk sopan, membalas sapaan jenderal Gogueryeo tersebut.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku datang tanpa pemberitahuan," kepada Yunho ia berkata. "Aku memiliki berita penting yang harus ku sampaikan." Jenderl itu mengamati sekeliling. "Berdua."

Jaejoong sudah akan maju, namun kakaknya menahan tangan adiknya dengan segera. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu."

"Ikutlah denganku." Yunho melewati sekat pembatas, masuk keruang sebelah. Meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama kakaknya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Yunho berdiri membelakangi sahabatnya saat berkata.

"Sambutan yang menyenangkan, pangeran." sindirnya. "Aku datang untuk memberitahumu sesuatu yang mungkin mengharuskanmu kembali ke Korea bersamaku."

Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, mantan pangeran Goguryeo itu berputar menghadap sahabatnya. "Itu akan terjadi jika aku mati." ujarnya marah. "Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu jika itu menjadi tujunmu datang kemari, sekarang pergilah."

"Aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan ikut denganku jika ini menyangkut tahta yang mungkin jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Aku tidak peduli kedudukan itu akan di berikan kepada saudaraku yang lain ataupun kerabat lain, tapi aku tidak akan pernah kembali dan meninggalkan Jaejoong."

"Sepertinya kau sudah bahagia di sini."

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Yunho. "Sangat! kami sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupan sederhana di sini." ujarnya.

"Aku yakin begitu." Yihan menyerigai. "Selamat, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah, aku berpikir kau akan memikirkan masa depan bayimu, mungkin saja saja ia seorang pangeran kecil yang seharusnya menjadi penerus Guryeo selanjutnya. Jika kau kembali, tapi jika tidak, kedudukan itu akan jatuh ke tangan putra lain yang aku sendiri ragu adalah putramu."

Saat itu, Yunho sadar. Sahabatnya itu tidak akan pergi tanpa memberitahunya mengapa Yunho sangat di butuhkan di Goguryeo. "Katakanlah, masalah apa yang membawamu datang jauh jauh kemari, dan kuharap itu penting."

"Putri Ga Eun baru saja melahirkan, sialnya seorang putra yang di sambut bahagia oleh seluruh penghuni istana dan akan di lantik menjadi pangeran Goguryeo ketika ia berumur satu bulan, calon Raja selanjutnya jika kau paham maksudku, dan kau tentu tahu melebihi siapapun bayi itu anakmu atau bukan? Ku harap begitu."

Musang Yunho mengerjap cepat. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? bagaimana mungkin? "Brengsek." Yunho mengumpat dan menlantarkan sumpah sarapah lain yang sama kasarnya. "Jadi kau meragukan anak itu adalah putraku, itulah sebabnya kau datang dan memintaku kembali?"

"Tepat."

"Apakah Raja yang menyuruhmu?" Jenderal itu menggeleng. "Raja tahu kau masih hidup, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mempercayai bahwa kau meninggal. Mayat itu, tbuh prajurit Goguryeo itu jauh berbeda dengan tubuhmu, orang bodoh yang mempercayai dia adalah kau dengan melihatnya."

"Tapi hanya Raja yang melihat mayatku, bukan?"

"Bersyukurlah karena hal itu. Raja mengumumkan itu adalah kau. Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Tapi aku tahu beliau tahu mayat itu bukanlah kau." Yihan menggeleng heran, bahkan Raja melarang Ratu melihat mayat Yunho untuk terakhir kalinya setelah peti mati di tutup. Beliau meyakinkan semua orang bahwa pangeran meninggal dan itulah yang di percayai samua orang. "Raja sepertinya tahu aku terlibat, dan Changmin tentu saja karena bocah keparat itu kabur keesokan harinya dan pergi bersama rombongan Raja Sanko."

Yunho terlalu terkejut dengan berita ini, Ga Eun? Hamil. Astaga. Ia harus mengmbil keputusan, tapi Jaejoong? Wanita itu tidak boleh tahu atau Jaejoong akan sakit hati karena wanita itu tidak mungkin percaya bahwa anak itu bukalah anaknya.

"Kau benar, aku harus menyakinkan sendiri dengan kedua mataku. Dan Yihan, aku harap kau merahasiakan ini dari istriku,"

"Istrimu yang mana?" serigai menyebalkan jenderal itu sangat jelek.

"Jaejoong, tentu saja! dialah istriku yang sesungguhnya."

Tidak ada yang bersuara di ruang sebelah untuk beberapa saat, pangeran Hankyung mengamati adiknya dengan perasaan was-was seandainya Jaejoong tahu masalah apa yang membawa Yihan datang kemari, terlebih mengharuskan suaminya itu kembali ke negaranya.

Pangeran Hankyung berkata kepada adiknya. "Tidak bijaksana jika kita selalu melihat dari segi keburukan orang lain, terkadang kita harus menilik pengorbanan dan kebaikan orang lain, sekecil apapun itu. Tidak semua kejahatan di lakukan tanpa dasar, begitu juga Yunho." Pangeran menghampri adiknya, telapak tangannya menyentuh perut besar Jaejoong dan berkata. "Ingatlah, suamimu memiliki alasan dengan nama melindungi negara, baik buruknya Yunho, sekarang dia adalah suamimu."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan sikap bijak calon Raja ini. "Kau terlalu berbelit belit," Ia memutar bola mata jengah saat kakaknya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Katakan apa inti dari ceramahmu itu kakakku sayang."

Ujung bibir pangeran tampan itu terangkat semakin lebar melihat ketidak sabaran adiknya. "Seandainya Yunho ingin kembali ke Goguryeo, aku ingin kau ikut dengannya. Ingatlah, kau adalah istrinya dan kau berhak mendapatkan tempat di sana."

"Dan tempat apa itu?" Doe besar itu dengan mudahnya berkaca kaca.

Pengeran Hankyung merasa sejak adiknya itu hamil, kondisinya semakin peka dan tidak labil. Saat ini meminta Jaejong pergi juga bukanlah keputusanya yang adil. Pangeran tahu Jaejoong tidak ingin meninggalkan Sanko, hanya saja adiknya itu harus pergi, karena di sanalah tempatnya bersama Yunho. "Yunho tahu di mana kau harus di tempatkan, suatu kedudukan yang tidak bisa kita bayangkan. Yang terpenting kau sepenuhnya pemilik hati pria itu."

Jaejoong terdiam untuk beberapa lama. "Mereka datang untuk membawa suamiku pergi bukan? Itulah alasanya mengapa kau datang kemari," Air mata Jaejoong mengalir tanpa dapat ia cegah membayangkan Yunho akan pergi. Ia sudah tahu hari ini akan datang, di mana Raja Goguryeo tahu bahwa pangeran Yunho masih hidup, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. "Aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Tapi kau harus, atau kau akan tinggal di sini sendirian."

"Istana terbuka untukku, aku bisa kembali ke sana kapan saja aku ingin." ujar Jaejoong keras kepala. "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin jauh jauh dari kalian."

"Istana tertutup untukmu, jika aku menginginkannya." Pangeran bersikeras.

"Kau kejam."

"Karena aku mencintaimu... " Jaejoong tahu itu, tapi tetap saja ia membenci kakaknya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya karena berniat mengirim ia, yang adalah adiknya sendiri ke negara lain. "... sampai ingin mengirimmu ke seberang negeri sana. Karena jika kau tetap di sini dan Yunho pergi. Aku tahu kau akan menderita."

"Yunho akan tetap tinggal jika aku meminta."

Yunho muncul dari balik sekat dengan langkah lebar, di mana suaminya itu menghilang beberapa saat lalu bersama Jin Yihan. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus kembali ke istana Goguryeo dengan atau tanpamu." Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan sorot mata tak percaya.

"Aku merasa kau sudah tau mengapa dia datang kemari?" Yunho menatap kakak iparnya denganp sorot mata dingin.

Wajah pangeran berubah serius saat menjawab. "Kau pikir apa aku akan membawanya begitu saja kemari tanpa tahu alasan apa yang membawa salah satu jenderal Goguryeo kemari," ujarnya, lalu menambakan. "aku tidak akan berani mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan adikku demi apapun. Bahkan demi negaramu itu."

Tubuh Yunho membeku. Suasana hatinya sudah cukup buruk setelah apa yang ia dengar dari Yihan tentang keadaan di dalam istana Guryeo. Ia harus kembali secepatnya sebelum terlambat. Namun ia tidak ingin menjelaskanm masalah apa yang mengaruskannya ia kembali ke negaranya, tidak jika itu dapat membuat Jaejoong terguncang, itu tidak akan berarti baik untuk bayi mereka.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meningglkan Jaejoong atau membawa wanita itu bersamanya. Sungguh, ia tidak menyukai pilihan pertama jika ia dapat meyakinkan Jaejoong ikut bersamanya. "Kita harus bicara Jae."

Sorot mata istrinya begitu tajam sampai Yunho nyeri melihatnya. Astaga, kenapa ia begitu yakin bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan ikut bersamanya. "Kita harus pergi."

Dagu Jaejoong terangkat dengan mata wanita itu tergenang air mata. "Tidak! Jika kau harus pergi, itu berarti kau meninggalkanku."

Pilihan itu menyakitkan bagi Yunho, sampai urat nadinya akan meledak jika ia tidak memaksa Jaejoong ikut bersamanya. "Tapi aku harus kembali, sialan." ia membentak.

Hankyung maju untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan tubuhnya. "Jika kau berani berbicara dengan nada itu kepada adikku, aku bersumpah kau tidak akan keluar dari negara ini dengan utuh atau aku bisa membuatmu tidak dapat melihat matahari terbit besok pagi." Amarah Yunho mereda meski hanya sedikit. Ia mundur dan menatap istrinya yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Ya Tuhan, terkutuklah dirinya karena membuat Jaejoong menangis ketika ia sendiri berusaha menghapus air mata itu sebelumnya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi, ini mendesak, ku mohon... " Permohonan itu terdengar tulus dan sangat merendahkan diri. ".. ikutlah bersamaku."

Jaejoong berbalik. Tubuh wanita itu berguncang namun tetap berkata tegas. "Tidak! Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilan tanpa aku dan jangan pernah kembali untuk melihat bayi _ku_."

"Astaga, dia anak kita." Yunho berputar, berniat menghampiri istrinya tapi terhalang oleh kakak dari wanita itu. "Minggirlah, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin berdebat, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan Jaejoong agar ikut bersamaku."

"Cara yang bagus untuk membujuk." Sindiran pangeran Hankyung di abaikan oleh Yunho, ia berkata dengan cepat sebelum istrinya itu berniat keluar dari kediaman mereka "Kau tidak bisa... "

 _Bugk._  
Pukulan itu cukup kerasa mendarat di perut Yunho. Ia mendongak untuk melontarkan sumpah sarapah saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan keluar kediaman bersama pelayan pribadinya. "Jaejoong. "

"Biar aku yang meyakinkannya." Pangeran Hankyung menyusul adiknya. Sebelum beliau keluar dari ruangan, ia menoleh dari balik bahu dan berkata. "Jika sampai dua hari dari sekarang dia tidak datang menyusulmu ke pelabuhan, pergilah tanpa Jaejoong."

Apakah ia dapat mempercayai janji yang di berikan pangeran itu. Tapi inilah kesempatan terakhirnya dan ia sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu. " Baiklah," kepada pelayan Yunho berkata. "Kemasi barang barang dan kita akan kembali ke Korea dua hari dari sekarang."

Para pelayan yang berjaga di luar dengan patuh mambungkuk dan berlari ke sana kemari untuk melakukan tugas mereka. Yihan mengangkat kaki mendekati mantan pangeran Goguryeo itu setelah berdiam diri di antara bayang bayang yang lain sejak tadi. "Aku merasa ini bukanlah ide baik. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama bayi kalian di sini. Ya Tuhan, jika bayi itu laki laki dia sedang mengandung pewaris tahta kerajaan dan dia harus melahirkan di istana Guryeo."

"Aku lebih paham darimu, sialan." Ia mengumpat dan berlalu. Yunho tahu itu tetapi ia bisa datang untuk menjemput Jaejoong kembali jika masalah utama di Goguryeo telah rampung. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sadar jika kali ini ia benar-benar pergi tanpa istrinya, jalan untuk kembali tidak akan pernah sama meskipun ia mengorbankan kedua tangan dan kakinya bahkan nyawanya untuk mendapatkan maaf istrinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut nyeri. Hari sudah sangat siang ketika ia bangun dan mendapati pelayan pribadinya berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan wajah gelisah.

Melihat putri Jaejoong yang sudah terbangun, pelayan itu bergegas menghampiri putri dan memanggil para pelayan lain untuk membantu putri membersihkan diri.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan She Hyung?" Putri bertanya saat sarapan pagi di hidangkan untuk waktu yang sudah sangat terlambat baginya untuk sarapan. Semalam ia tidur cukup larut hampir menjelang fajar karena untuk pertama kalinya ia tidur tanpa Yunho di sisinya.

Pelayan pribadi itu hanya mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat pucat basi. "Pangeran Yunho sudah akan berlayar besok siang, apakah putri... putri yakin tidak... " Bunyi sendok terjatuh menghentikan ucapan pelayan itu. "Hamba minta maaf putri." Pelayan itu mundur dengan segera.

Napsu makan Jaejoong yang sudah sangat buruk sejak meninggalkan kediaman yang ia tempati bersama Yunho semakin memburuk. Bahkan kemarin ia hanya menyantap makanan sangat sedikit, itupun karena terpaksa demi bayi yang ia kandung.

Istana ini terasa sedingin hatinya tanpa kehadiran Yunho. Ia merindukan pria itu setiap hari dan setiap saat. Tidak ada lagi pelukan di malam hari, juga tidak ada lagi perbedatan perbincangan atau gurauan yang membuatnya terusik setiap malamnya. Ya Tuhan padahal ia baru semalam tidak bersama pria itu dan ia sudah sangat merindukan pria menyebalkan seperti Jung Yunho. "Keluarlah." Ia ingin menenangkan diri. "Bawa semuanya keluar karena aku sudah kenyang."

Kenyang setelah meminum sesendok kaldu? Pelayan pribadinya itu terlihat semakin pucat. "Tapi putri... "

"Keluarlah She Hyung. Aku ingin bicara dengan putri Jaejoong."

Seperti biasa, putri Heechul melenggang masuk tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini Jongie?" melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat, putri Heechul menghela napas ngeri. "Buruk, aku rasa."

Para dayang dan pelayan keluar tanpa suara. Heechul memperhatikan makanan yang belum tersentuh di atas meja. "Kau tahu, aku iri melihatmu."

Pandangan Jaejoong yang menerawang menatap kakak iparnya terkejut. "Tentang?" pandangan Heechul menunjuk perut Jaejoong yang sudah membuncit di usianya yang sudah tujuh bulan. Dan ia paham.

"Kami sudah menikah sebulan sebelum kau menikah dengan Yunho. Tapi aku tidak hamil."

"Belum. Kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras."

Putri Heechul mendengus layaknya wanita desa. "Kami sudah berusaha setiap malam, sungguh. Bahkan aku sampai kuwalahan menghadapi kakakmu yang super perkasa itu sampai... " putri Heechul berdeham. Jemarinya menarik narik ujung selendang karena merasa berlebihan.

Jaejoong tersenyum memahami. Terkadang Yunho juga seperti itu. Yunho. Ia sangat merindukan pria itu, dan setiap kali mengingatnya ia ingin menangis. "Aku minta maaf." ujarnya. "Sejak kehamilan ini aku menjadi sangat cengeng."

"Itu hal umum bagi wanita hamil."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat kakak iparnya kehilangan kata katanya. "Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Oh baiklah." Heechul menghela napas lega. Ia benci harus mengatakan ini tapi ia tidak ingin suaminya marah karena menolak membujuk Jaejoong. "Kau tidak ingin pergi bersama suamimu?" pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh. Jadi ia kembali mencoba. "Pergilah dengan suaminu ke Goguryeo." ini juga tidak bagus.

Lagi, ia menggerang. "Intinya adalah, aku datang untuk membujukmu agar kau pergi. Kakakmu sudah menyerah untuk membujukmu dan menyuruhku datang."

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus ikut dengannya dan menjadi seorang selir?"

"Selir. Tidak juga." Bisik putri Heechul lirih. Jaejoong tidak yakin ia mendengar itu. "Lihatlah pengorbanan yang Yunho lakukan demi mendapatkan dirimu untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Saat ini ia tidak menginginkanku." Jaejoong melihat Heechul sudah akan berkata tapi kembali merapatkan bibirnya. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tahu sesuatu, bukan? Bahkan kakakku juga tahu kenapa Yunho harus kembali dengan sangat tergesa gesa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, ini masih jadi misteri sampai Yunho melihat sendiri kenyataan itu."

Jaejoong tidak ada niat untuk mencari tahu karena jika Yunho menganggapnya bagian dari pria itu, Yunho sudah pasti akan memberitahunya. Tapi Yunho memilih diam dan tidak memberitahunya ketika yang lain di beritahu. Jantungnya seakan di tikam benda tumpul, berdenyut nyeri tanpa dapat meneriakan rasa sakit itu. "Aku mengerti." akhirnya ia berkata.

"Kau tidak mengerti." bentak Heechul. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu masalahnya dan kau akan tahu jika kau ikut bersamanya."

"Tidak."

"Keras kepala."

"Terima kasih."

Putri Heechul menyerah. "Tidak mudah menjalankan tugas sebagai pangeran Jongie, Yunho sudah menyakitimu cukup banyak sebelumnya sampai dia merasa nyawanya sendiri tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu."

Doe Jaejoong menatap Heechul terkejut. "Dia memberitahumu?"

"Kau pikir dari mana aku bisa tahu. Yunho sudah menyukaimu sejak saat kau masih menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda, ia merasa itu salah dan dia sangat bahagia setelah tahu kau seorang gadis muda tapi juga benci karena kau menghantuinya setiap malam." Heechul mengatakan itu dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Dia memiliki kekuasaan, kekuatan dan kesempatan untuk merusakmu selama kebersamaan kalian di paviliun Bolero tapi dia tidak melakukanya. Karena dia menghormatimu, menghornati gadis yang ia cintai dan ia memang berniat memilikimu tapi dengan ikatan pernikahan."

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Namun Heechul yakin bahwa wanita hamil itu mendengarnya. "Saat kau pergi dia sudah akan gila, dia mencarimu ke mana mana dan putus asa. Lalu kau kembali dengan penampilan wanitamu yang membuatnya semakin yakin jika ia akan menikahimu. Tidak mudah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu ketika dia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk melakukannya." Itu benar. Jaejoong mengakuinya.

"Bodohnya cinta itu. Sampai membuat Yunho yang selalu berkepala dingin menjadi pria kurang ajar dan kehilangan akal sehatnya saat berhadapan denganmu. Kau dan kekuasaan yang akan di warisinya sama berharganya bagi Yunho, ia menolak menikah namun tetap menikah demi rakyat. Ia pergi dan mencarimu setelah tugasnya selesai, meninggalkan semua yang di milikki Yunho seumur hidup dan datang kemari. Semua itu tidak mudah Jae. Aku sendiri tidak yakin Hankyung rela melepaskan tahta demi mengejarku."

Jaejoong berdiri dengan tiba tiba. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan bodohnya ia jika melepaskan Yunho setelah apa yang di lepaskan pria itu demi dirinya. "Aku menyayangimu Heechul, sampaikan terima kasihku kepada Gege karena aku harus mengejar waktu. Besok saat aku sampai di pelabuhan mungkin Yunho sudah berlayar. Tapi aku harus berusaha untuk meraih kebahagiaanku kembali."

"Ya! Kau benar. Pergilah." Heechul melepaskan Jaejoong, dan berkata. Berhati hatilah, kereta serta perbekalan sudah di siapkan di luar."

Jaejoong terkejut. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kau tahu akan menyusul Yunho?"

Wanita itu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya menduga, jika kau tidak pergi kami hanya perlu mengembalikan barang barang itu pada tempatnya." ujarnya ringan. Dan Jaejoongpun pergi mengejar suami serta cintanya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Aduh. niatnya ini mau end, tapi terlalu panjang jadi aku bagi menjadi dua bagian NO epilog ^^

Thank masih setia menunggu FF ini update dan nantikan episode terakhirnya _ala sinetron_ kkk

Untuk seseorang yang bilang merasa JJ lembek, aduh aku sudah buat ini lebih di pahami ketimbang novel aslinya, sumpah novel aslinya wanitanya nyerah lebih awal dan dengan mudah memaafkan di akhir, bahkan dia sudah di rantai dan di siksa lahir batin. Oh, sabar.

Maaf jika kalian kecewa karena ff ini makin tidak jelas Thank sudah ripiu dan meinggalkan jejak. -bow-


	26. Chapter : 24 bab B

Title : The Pearl Jade  
Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
DBXQ & SUJU  
Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.  
Rate : M

.

.

"Kita sudah harus berlayar, perintahkan kami untuk mengangkat jangkar." Jenderal Jin Yihan berdiri di belakang Yunho, menunggu.

Sepanjang hari Yunho berdiri di sana menunggu janji pangeran Hankyung yang akan mengirim Jaejoong namun tidak juga datang. Jalanan dermaga itu masih di penuhi pejalan kaki serta kuda dan kereta pengangut dagangan dari kapal lain. Tidak terlihat adanya kereta kerajaan yang muncul dari ujung sana. Jaejoong tidak akan datang.

"Yunho." Yihan maju hanya untuk di halangi Changmin yang juga berada di sana. "Beberapa saat lagi." ia berkata.

"Aku tidak yakin putri akan datang." Changmin berputar untuk menatap galak sahabatnya itu. "Jika aku jadi Jaejoomg aku tidak akan datang dan meninggalkan kerajaanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Mengikutiku?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahu. "Karena aku merasa kau akan kesepian jika aku tidak ikut bersamamu kembali. Sanko sudah cukup merdeka tanpa aku di sini. Jadi, aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak akan merdeka." Ancaman itu hanya membuat Changmin mengulum senyum.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Sama sama."

Jalan itu masih sepi. Kicauan burung camar dan suara berisik di bawah sana tidak Yunho pedulikan. Ia berharap, dan berdoa _'Ku mohon Tuhan, ku mohon bawa dia bersamaku dan aku akan membahagiakan dia selamanya'_

Kereta itu muncul dengan kecepatan menegangkan. Mencondongkan tubuh, tangan Yunho mencengkeram palang kapal dan mengumpat keras serta kasar saat musangnya melihat lambang kerajaan pada kepala kuda kereta.

"Aku akan mencekiknya jika aku melihatnya terluka sedikitpun." Yunho melompat turun dari dek meluncur menuju tangga papan yang belum di naikkan. Pria itu berlari menerobos keramaian dengan kecepatan yang menegangkan, menghampiri kereta yang membawa putri Jaejoong berhenti tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kali ini kau salah Kyu. Putri datang." Changmin tersenyum melihat Yunho membantu Jejoong keluar dari kereta kuda.

"Aku bilang kalau aku jadi putri. Aku tidak mengatakan jika putri tidak akan datang." Pria menyebalkan itu tersenyum samar menatap pangeran Yunho di bawah sana yang sibuk mengomeli kusir serta para pelayan bahkan juga pengawal. Ini sangat menghibur.

Jaejoong tidak kalah keras membalas teriakan suaminya dan membela pelayan serta kusir yang membawanya datang. Samar samar mereka mendengar putri kerajaan Sanko itu berkata. "Aku menyesal datang ke kemari, dasar pria bodoh." Ketiga pria yang melihat perubahan wajah Yunho tertawa bahagia.

Pangeran itu menarik istrinya kedalam pelukan, mengabaikan sekeliling yang mulai ricuh karena mereka mulai di kenali. "Ya Tuhan, jika mereka tidak segera naik aku yakin mereka akan menjadi ikan panggang di antara kerumunan kerumunan itu."

Changmin melompat turun untuk bergabung sengan pengawal lain yang berusaha mengamakan tempat itu, pasangan suami istri itu terlihat bahagia meski berdesakan sana sini, Yunho, pria itu melindungi istrinya dari sekeliling dengan sangat posesif. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di sana dan mengamati kerumunan yang mengikuti pangeran Yunho dan putri Jaejoong menaiki ke kapal.

"Kau di sini ternyata." Alis Kyuhyun bergerak naik melihat Yoochun muncul di sisinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau sendiri kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tugas. Putri membutuhkan aku, Siwon tidak ikut, dia harus menangani beberapa masalah di Beijing. Hanya kita yang harus menjaga keselamatan putri dari entah apapun itu."

"Tidak butuh banyak pengawal, terlebih Jenderal Shim itu terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk melinsungi putri dari masalah apapun, bahkan pangeran sendiri. Kali ini kita tidak akan berperang. Ini nyaris membuatku tertawa."

"Nyaris?"

"Ya, siapa yang menduga perburuan harta karun itu membuat kita mendapatkan harta yang tak ternilai untuk putri. Bahkan harta karun itu sangat istimewa." Terdendar teriakan perintah seseorang untuk menaikkan jangkar, layar sudah di turunkan dan kapal mulai bergerak perlahan.

Ombak membentuk gerakan aneh di belakang kapal besar kerajaan Sanko saat kapal bergerak menjauh. Suasana hening untuk sesaat setelah kapal berlayar stabil membelah laut menuju seberang benua lain. "Dan harta karun kita itu datang." Ujar Yoochun geli.

"Bersama bajak lautnya." tambah Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Pangeran berderap cepat mengikuti istrinya yang merajuk hanya karena Yunho telah memarahi kusir, pelayan dan pengawal dengan kata kata kasarnya. "Ya Tuhan, terima kasih atas sambutan yang sangat menyennagkan itu." grutu Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi dek, putri selalu menangkis tangan Yunho saat pria itu berusaha menyentuhnya dengan pukulan keras. Yunho sendiri tidak berniat menghindar karena jika ia menghindar, kemungkinan istrinya terjatuh sangat besar. Keduanya terlibat dalam perdebatan lain sebelum kembali masuk ke kapal meninggalkan keheningan yang menggelikan di atsd dek. "Wanita hamil mengerikan. Merajuk semaunya bahkan hanya karena masalah kecil."

"Aku setuju. Kurasa pangeran butuh rayuan ekstra untuk mendapatkan maaf putri kali ini."

Lima belas hari kemudian, rombongan pengeran sampai di paviliun Bolero. Perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan karena setiap harinya di lalui oleh gerutuan putri tentang ini dan itu.  
Para prajurit bahkan Yoochun Changmin serta Kyuhyun selalu menghindari wanita itu, hanya Yunho yang kebal dengan omelan istrinya dan berkata ringan "Aku sudah menulikan diri sejak dia hamil tiga bulan."

Ya Tuhan, wanita hamil benar benar mengerikan. Hanya Jin Yihan yang menikmati setiap kali berdebatan sebelah pihak. Betapa konyolnya melihat pangeran Goguryeo itu mendapatkan ceramah panjang setiap harinya dari seorang wanita yang ia nikahi. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah membayangkan pangeran itu akan diam dan tersenyum mendapatkan omelan Jaejoong. Hebatnya dia.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya bisa di lalui dalam waktu kurang dari satu setengah hari harus memakan waktu tiga hari demi kenyamanan Jaejoong. Yunho terkejut mendapati paviliun Bolero berubah cukup mengagumkan dengan berbagai bangunan baru di bangun serta tembok dinding luar yang selesai di bangun. Warna warna baru yang indah menghiasi taman bunga meski musim dingin akan segera tiba.

Ia memang meninggalkan paviliun pribarinya itu untuk di perbaiki, hanya saja ia tidak berharap akan menjadi semegah ini setelah ia meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa dana sedikitpun. "Raja mendanai semua ini, entah dengan tujuan apa. Mungkin beliau tahu suatu saat kau akan kembali." Ia mendengar Jin yihan berkata sebelum pria itu berlalu masuk terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahu kedatangan pangeran.

"Pangeran, putri masih terlelap." pelayan pribadi Jaejoong melapor.

Yunho berputar kembali ke dalam kereta dan mendapati Jaejoong masih terlelah di sana. Istrinya yang malang, ia harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan ini dalam kondisi hamil besar.

Dengan penuh perasaan Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, wanita itu bergerak tak nyaman saat Yunho turun dari kereta dengan susah payah, istrinya itu menyurukan wajah ke arahnya saat ia berjalan melesati taman untuk masuk ke dalam. Pelayan menelen kembali ucapan selamat datang saat melihat beliau membopong seseorang melewati ambang pintu.

Bibir Yunho tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat keterkejutan nyata yang di alami semua prajurit pengawal sampai pelayan melihatnya kembali.

Dengan perlahan, pangeran Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Membantu istrinya menanggalkan sepatu serta jubah perjalanan milik Jaejoong dengan penuh perasaan, takut mengganggu tidur nyaman istrinya.

Kepada pelayan ia berbisik. "Tinggalkan kami."

Hari sudah sore saat ini, ia sendiri cukup lelah untuk meneruskan perjalanan ke istana dengan berkuda agar dapat sampai lebih cepat. Namun, untuk saat ini ia ingin berbaring bersama istrinya beberapa saat. Usai menanggalkan jubah serta pakaian luar, pangeran Yunho menyusup masuk ke balik selimut dan menarik Jaejoong kearahnya dengan sangat perlahan.

Bibir mungil istrinya itu mengerucut imut sampai pangeran tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk tidak mencium bibirnya. Jaejoong menggerutu karena gangguan itu. Istrinya yang malang, jika bukan karena lelah, Jaejoong sudah pasti akan membuka mata dan menatap kearahnya dengan mata besar marah yang sangat Yunho puja. Pangeran Yunho menunduk untuk mendaratkan ciuman di atas perut besar Jaejoong dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya sebelum tertidur menyusul istrinya ke alam mimpi.

..

.

..

"Aku ingin kau berada di sini untuk sementara waktu." ujar Yunho usai membaringkan Jaejoong kembali ke ranjang. Ranjang itu terlihat aneh bagi Jaejoong karena selimut serta seprai ranjang itu milik pangeran Yunho yang belum sempat di ganti dengan warna yang cocok bagi wanita itu.

Malam sudah sangat larut. Mereka baru saja menyantap makan malam di kamar mereka karena pangeran tidak ingin istrinya itu terlalu banyak bergerak untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna. Pria itu benar benar ingin memanjakan Jaejoong, hal itu membuat Jaejoong senang juga cemas karena perhatian berlebihan sejak mereka menaiki kapal untuk datang ke sini, selama perjalanan laut pun, suaminya itu selalu siap sedia di sisinya kapan pun ia butuh, bahkan Yunho tidak pernah meninggalkan Jaejong lebih lama dari dua tegukan teh yang ia minum meskipun ia mengomel tidak jelas.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang duduk di sisi ranjang di kamar mereka. Kamar Yunho tentunya. "Dan kau?"

Pria itu membungkuk untuk mencium kening istrinya. "Aku akan memastikan terlebih dahulu ke istana, jadilah anak baik dan percayalah padaku tunggu aku kembali untuk menjemputmu, atau mengirim kabar dan Yihan akan membawa kalian ke istana utama ."

Musang pangeran menatap kedalam bola mata istrinya dengan binar aneh. "Aku ingin memastikan semua baik baik saja sebelum kau dan yang lain menyusulku. Empat hari, jika sampai aku tidak mengabarimu kau di persilahkan datang dan melakukan apapun terhadapku karena menelantarkanmu untuk waktu yang sangat lama." Bibir pria itu menenukan bibir istrinya menikmati bibir itu sesaat sebelum menegakkan tubuh. Ia tertawa melihat gerutuan Jaejoong karena merasa kehilangan ciuman mereka. Dan ia pun kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir istrinya dalam ciuman penuh hasrat yang panjang.

Saat mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain, napas Jaejoong tersengal entah karena apa. "Semua sudah di atur oleh Yihan, tidak ada yang tahu aku akan kembali, bahkan Raja sekalipun."

"Tapi kau bilang... "

"Ini bukan soal Raja atau istana, tetapai masalah Kim Ga Eun."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar nama itu. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan apapun yang akan terjadi, namun tetap saja rasanya sangat aneh jika ia akan di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh suaminya untuk menemui istrinya yang lain.

"Apa kau tidak akan beristirahat? Kita baru saja sampai." ia berkata lirih. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk mempercayai satu sama lain dan Jaejoong harus percaya kepada suaminya bahwa ia akan kembali.

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku sudah istirahat tadi. Dan semakin cepat aku pergi semakin cepat pula masalah ini di selesaikan, semakin cepat kau dapat menyusulku."

"Cepatlah kembali." Sekali lagi, pangeran menunduk untuk mencium kening istrinya lalu berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu." Jaejoong belum sempat menjawab saat pria itu berderap pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan keheningan yang panjang setelahnya.

Jaejoong mengamati sekeliling dan merasa tidak asing. Ia merasa nyaman di sini meskipun tidak senyaman rumahnya sendiri di Sanko. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa gelisah oh, ia membenci perasaan di bodohi, ia harus mencari tahu masalah apa yang di hadapi suaminya sampai memaksanya kembali ke negara ini dengan segera.

"She kyung," pelayan pribadinya itu segera muncul dari balik pintu dan membungkuk sopan. "Panggil jenderal Jin dan yang lain. Aku ingin bicara dengan mereka, sekarang!"

..

.

..

"Bayi yang lucu."

Putri Ga Eun terbangun karena terkejut, ia melompat dari atas ranjang besar miliknya, melihat sosok pria yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan di lihatnya lagi. "Pa... pa... ngeeeran." Kata itu keluar dengan getaran yang sangat janggal, bahkan putri Ga Eun melompat berdiri dari ranjang dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan saat pangeran Yunho mendekati ranjang untuk melihat bayi mungil yang menggeliat resah dalam buntalan selimut itu.

"Sangat mirip denganku, bukan?" Jemari pangeran terulur untuk menyentuh kulit halus yang membuatnya tersenyum. Sebentar lagi Jaejoong juga akan melahirkan bayi mungil yang tak di ragukan lagi adalah darah dagingnya. Tapi ini...

Tubuh pangeran kembali tegak dalam sekedipan mata. Wajah pria itu berubah dingin dengan amarah yang sangat kentara saat menatap putri Ga Eun yang mundur sampai di sudut dinding. "Katakan siapa Ayah bayi itu?"

"Pangeran." Wanita itu terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Kau... tidak mungkin." putri Ga Eun membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan ketakutan yang sangat terlihat nyata. Astaga, ia pasti sedang bermimpi. Bagaimana suaminya itu masih hidup dan berdiri di hadapanya dengan wajah mengancam.

Langkah Yunho terhenti tepat di hadapan putri Ga Eun, ia menunduk dan berkata dengan suara datar sedingin salju. "Katakan padaku, sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Wanita itu menggeleng kuat. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Mungkin Yunho akan merasa tergugah atau kasihan melihat wanita itu seperti saat ini andai Ga Eun tidak mengarang cerita dan membohongi semua orang dengan mengatakan bayi itu adalah keturunan Jung.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis Ga Eun, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu." bibir itu melengkung mengerikan. "Tapi aku bisa membunuh putramu, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi tempat bagimu di istana bahkan di sini."

"Tidak!" wanita itu melompat berdiri, berlari kearah bayinya yang masih tertidur pulas. Pangeran Yunho bangkit, berniat menghampiri wanita itu saat putri negara Silla itu menjerik seperti orang kesetanan.

Langkah Yunho terhenti dan mundur. Setidaknya wanita itu masih memiliki perasaan keibuan terhadapat putranya dan berniat melindungi bayi itu.

Keributan menarik perhatian para pengawal yang berjaga di luar, Ratu yang kebetulan berkunjung pagi ini muncul di antara kerumunan prajurit yang menyongsong masuk dengan kegaduhan. Para petarung melindungi Ratu dari segala ancaman, dan saat itulah mereka melihat pangeran Yunho, berdiri garang dengan pedang di tangan dan siap berperang.

"Ya Tuhanku, Yunho." suara Ratu menarik perhatian Yunho, ia menyarungkan kembali pedang miliknya tanda berdamai. Atau jika ia ingin membunuh, tidak di hadapan ibunya.

"Ratu."

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah itu kau Yunho. Putraku." anggukan pangeran Yunho membuat wanita itu lemas. Dan Ratu dari negara besar itupun melakukan hal yang tidak pernah di lakukanya selama Yunho bisa mengingat. Yunho terkejut mendapat pelukan ibunya di tubuhnya yang kaku.

Wanita ini, ibunya, ibu negara yang sangat di hormati mengabaikan tata krama dan menangis karena putra tunggalnya telah kembali. "Putraku, oh Yunho. Kau masih hidup." lengan pangeran membalas pelukan Ratu dengan lemah.

Kepada putri Ga Eun, pangeran Yunho berkata. "Tetaplah di sini, sampai aku kembali." Usai mengatakan itu, pangeran menuntun Ratu keluar dari kadiaman pangeran Yunho yang saat ini menjadi kediaman istri yang tidak ia inginkan, putri Ga Eun.

Sialan. Yunho sengaja kembali dan langsung menuju kediamannya hanya untuk berganti pakaian sebelum menmui Ayahanda ketika ia menenukan wanita itu dan putra haramnya tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Perjalanan yang bisa ia tempuh dengan kuda dua hari hatus memakan waktu tiga hari karena kuda miliknya terluka, pangeran Yunho harus menuntun kuda sampai keperkampungan terdengar dan menukar kuda miliknya dengan kuda lain yang lebih kuat.

Amarah menguasai Yunho sampai ia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri agar tidak mencekik wanita pembohong itu detik di mana ia melihat wanita itu di sana saat dirinya menyelinap masuk.

Yunho tidak sudi kembali kekediamannya untuk membersihkan diri setelah ia mengantar Ratu kembali ke kediaman beliau dan menyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia benar nyata. Pangeran Yunho memilih mengunjungi kediaman Jin Yihan dan berganti pakaian sebelum menghadap Raja.

Yunho tidak terkejut bahwa Raja Ji Hoon tahu ia akan kembali, pria paruh baya itu terlihat merenung saat pertama kali Yunho menenukan Ayahnya di aula istana utama bersama Raja Silla yang tersenyum lebar menyambutnya juga petinggi istana lain.

"Menantuku." Yunho mundur untuk menghindari sentuhan Raja Silla dengan sikap sopan yang menyakitkan.

Pria tua itu tidak lagi tersenyum dan mendelik kearahnya. "Aku marah padamu karena menelantarkan istrimu selama lebih dari sepuluh bulan. Tapi aku juga senang akhirnya kau kembali untuk mempertanggung jawabkan tindakanmu itu."

Pangeran Yunho mengabaikan Raja Silla untuk menghadap Ayahnya, pria itu terlihat tegas namun ada binar senang di mata Raja Guryeo tersebut melihat putranya kembali dengan selamat. "Maafkan hamba Ayahanda. Hamba datang berkunjung."

"Berkunjung?" Raja Silla mendegus tak suka. "Jadi kau berniat meninggalkan istri dan putramu serta tanggung jawabmu lagi." kemurkaan pria itu terlihat nyata. Pangeran Yunho berpikir mungkin Raja Silla tidak mengetahui kebusukan putrinya.

Sebelum ini, Yunho berpikir mungkin saja Raja Silla ikut andil dalam sandiwara ini demi mendapatkan keuntungan besar jika cucunya menjadi calon Raja, akan tetapi, setelah di tilik seperti apa kemarahan pria itu Yunho sedikit ragu.

"Benarkah dia putraku?" pertanyaan itu pangeran tunjukan kepada putri Ga Eun, wanita itu terlihat mengkerut di tempat dengan wajah pucat saat semua mata di aula persidangan menatap kearahnya.

"Astaga, kau meragukan bayi itu adalah putramu?" Ada nada terkejut dalam suara Raja Silla saat mengungkapkannya.

Dengan lantang Yunho mengumumkan di hadapan semua petinggi kerajaan. "Hanya aku dan putri Ga Eun lah yang tahu siapa ayah dari bayi itu. Yang jelas itu bukanlah aku."

Ada keheningan yang mencengkam menyelimuti setiap sudut ruangan. Tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka hanya menatap putri Ga Eun dengan gelisah kemudian ke arah pangeran mereka yang bangkit dari kematian, bergantian.

"Dia putramu pangeran." satu kata keluar dari bibir putri Ga Eun yang membuat pangeran Yunho mendengus marah.

Berani beraninya wanita itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak menyempurnakan malam pernikahan kita putri," ada nada menghina dari suara itu yang membuat putri Ga Eun merasa terenyak. "Bukti itu adalah palsu. Kita berdua tahu itu."

"Benarkah itu Ga Eun?" Raja Silla berkata murka kepada putrinya, dengan langkah lebar pria itu menghampiri putrinya dan bertanya dengan tegas. "Katakan kalian sudah meresmikan pernikahan kalian, katakan kepada mereka semua bahwa putramu adalah darah daging keluarga Jung?"

Dengan tidak sabar Raja Silla mengguncang tubuh putrinya dengan marah. "Katakan apa yang ku minta Kim Ga Eun."

Raja Guryeo mengibaskan tangan, para pengawal menjauhkan kedua ayah dan anak itu agar tidak mencekik satu sama lain, atau lebih tepatnya Raja Silla tidak mencekik putrinya di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi kau kembali hanya untuk itu?" Raja Ji Hoon bertanya kepada putranya. "Kau tidak kembali untuk tinggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Pangeran menjawab. "Aku ingin tahu siapa Ayah dari bayi itu. Apakah saat kita menikah kau sudah hamil?" kata itu di arahkan untuk putri Ga Eun.

"Tidak! Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai tidak rela di sentuh siapapun selain kau pengeran." ujar Putri Ga eun, wanita itu terlihat berantakan dan jatuh berlutut. "Aku putus asa dan hampir mati saat tahu kau tewas. Jadi karena itulah aku rela menyerahkan kesucianku di saat Jenderal Kang menemuiku di malam berikutnya menghiburku ketika kau telah di nyatakan tewas. Waktu itu aku benar benar khilaf... "

"Siapa Jenderal Kang?"

"Brengsek." Raja Silla mengumpat, "Aku tahu Jenderal itu akan membuat masalah karena lamarannya untuk putriku pernah aku tolak. Ya Tuhan, Ga Euun. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu." Jadi, istrinya itu menjalin hubunhan dengan salah satu Jenderal dari Silla.

Merangkak maju, putri Ga Eun memohon dengan sangat merendah, putri itu berkata. "Maafkan hamba pangeran, jenderal itu merayu handa dan hamba putus asa. Jangan usir hamba pangeran, hamba rela di jadikan selir sekalipun. Hamba rela tidak pangeran sentuh asalkan aku tetap menjadi... ah."

Pangeran Yunho mengerjap cepat melihat putri Ga Eun terlempar kebelakang saat seseorang mendorongnya menjauh dari hadapannya. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam besar yang membungkus tubuh besarnya seperti kerbau betina itu terlihat sangat marah saat menolantarkan kata. "Jika kau mencintainya kau tidak akan begitu saja berselingkuh dari suami _ku._ "

Kata kepemilikan itu membuat senyum pangeran Yunho mengembang di wajahnya yang dingin. Sebelum kesadaran mengambil alih dengan kemarahan karena kelancangan wanita yang sudah ia nikahi itu dengan melanggar janji yang sudah mereka sepakati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kim Jaejoong?"

.

.  
TBC

Next bab C  
Kkk...

Di geplak reader.  
Jangan jangan nanti ada Bab D... Engggak lah ~pasang wajah imut~

Cukup sampai di C.  
Kalau banyak yg nunggu besok akan aku publis :-D


	27. Chapter : 24 bab C

Title : The Pearl Jade  
Author : Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
DBXQ & SUJU  
Other

Genre : Drama, Mixed Fictional History, Sejarah, Romance ..etc.  
Rate : M

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kim Jaejoong?"

Tubuh Jaejoong berjengit karena terkejut mendengar suara keras penuh amarah suaminya. Ia berputar dan mendapati suaminya itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Ia menelan ludah. "Menemuimu, tentu saja! Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan di sini."

Delikan Yunho sedikitpun tidak membuatnya gentar, meskipun tadi ia sempat tekejut. "Kau pikir aku akan diam saja di paviliun Bolero dan menunggumu kembali ketika kau menyeselasaikan masalah." ucapan Jaejoong sama kerasnya kepada suaminya. "Tidak. Aku datang untuk membantumu."

Lengan Yunho terikat angkuh di depan dada. "Membantuku? Dengan cara apa? Masalah ini tidak membutuhkan kau, Aku bisa membereskan ini, dan akan membereskan masalah ini sekarang sampai kau datang."

Kali ini suara Jaejoong memelan, ia sadar ia tidak dapat membantu membuktikan siapa ayah dari putra wanita lain yang di nikahi suaminya itu. Tapi ia marah dan mengutuk putri Ga Eun karena telah menggunakan bayi tak berdosa untuk menipu semua orang hanya untuk sebuah kedudukan.

"Aku membantumu menyengikirkan dia dari hadapanmu." Jari telunjuk mungil Jaejoong menunjuk putri Ga Eun yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka, bersama para prajurit yang membantu putri itu bangun.

"Ya aku berterima kasih karena itu. Dan kenapa kau datang begitu cepat, aku baru pagi tadi sampai dan sekarang belum menjelang sore dengan kau di sini. Ya Tuhan," Yunho menjadari sesuatu. Ia mendelik ke arah para prajurit yang datang mengikuti istrinya.

Ptajurit Sanko dan Goguryeo itu mengedikan bahu pasrah, "Putri memaksa kami." Bela Yihan yang di angguki serempak oleh Yoochun Kyuhyun bahkan Changmin.

"Jangan memarahi mereka, aku yang memaksa mereka membawaku kemari jika tidak, aku akan naik kuda seorang diri." Jaejoong mengigit lidah menyadari ia mengatakan sebuah kesalahan besar. "Maksudku... "

"Jika mereka tidak membawamu?" suara Yunho terdengar kaku karena menahan luapan amarah. "Lalu dengan apa kalian datang, Ya tuhan. Seharusnya besok kalian baru akan sampai jika menaiki kereta."

Dengan santai Changmin menambahkan, "Kami berangkat setelah kau pergi, kereta khusus dengan kecepatan yang menyamai perjalanan kuda tanpa berhenti selama dua hari ini, kecuali untuk mengganti kuda, bahkan istrimu tidak membiarkan kami makan dengan benar." ujarnya santai.

Jaejoong melangkah mundur saat suaminya menarik jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh serta kondisinya yang hamil. Jubah itu mendarat di lantai dan semua orang menahan napas mengetahui bahwa wanita itu sedang hamil besar. "Kau akan membunuh putraku dengan kegilaan yang kau lakukan, tidakkah kau memikirkan itu?"

"Dia juga putraku, tunggu! Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan melahirkan seorang putra."

"Karena aku tahu, tentu saja! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita Kim Jaejoong, tidakkah kau memikirkan kemungkinan bayi _ku_ lahir sebelum waktunya karena kecerobohanmu," Yunho maju selangkah, memaksa Jaejoong mundur selangkah. "Tidakah kau memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri, ya Tuhan. Aku tidak tahu akan mencekikmu atau memukulmu."

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya, Yunho benar! Bagaimana jika bayinya lahir belum pada waktunya apakah ia akan kehilangan bayi mereka? Memikirkan itu wajahnya memucat.

Sepertinya Yunho menyadarinya karena pria itu berhenti menceramahinya dan bertanya. "Kau tidak apa apa? Apa kau merasa tak nyaman? Apakah bayi kita... "

"Aku tidak apa apa." bisik Jaejoong. Maju selangkah untuk menarik ujung tali hanbok suaminya, ia menarik narik bagian depan Hanbok Yunho dan berkata. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya, sungguh!"

Alis Yunho bergerak gerak aneh melihat istrinya merajuk. Jemari mungil Jaejoong memainkan lilitan pada ikatan hanbok di pinggangnya semakin cepat. "Maukah kau memaafkan aku?" saat wanita itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat Jaejoong yang polos Yunho tidak dapat marah lebih lama lagi.

Pangeran menarik tali Hanboknya kasar dari jari istrinya. "Dasar wanita nakal." mengabaikan sekeliling ia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Persetan di mana mereka berada atau siapa yang melihat mereka. Ia marah juga menghawatirkan keselamatan istri nakalnya ini. "Iangatkan aku agar tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian atau jauh dariku."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku tidak bisa marah lebih lama lagi dari ini. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yunho tertawa. "Aku tahu."

 _Ehem._  
Suara dehaman samar menyadarkan keduanya bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Yunho menggeram dan melepaskan tubuh istrinya dengan tidak rela, lengannya masih merangkul pinggang bulat Jaejoong, ingin mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa Jaejoong adalah istrinya.

"Kami sudah menikah. Dan istriku sedang mengandung bayi kami."

"Usianya tujuh bulan."

"Tujuh bulan lebih lima belas hari." ralat Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lebih tahu dari aku, terkadang tabib tidak terlalu benar dalam segala hal."

Pengeran Yunho menjawab sama menyebalkannya seperti Jaejoong. "Aku lebih suka mempersiapkan segalanya lebih awal demi menghadapi kelahiran bayi kita."

Jaejoong menyerah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan suaminya dalam masalah ini karena pada akhirnya suaminyalah yang pasti akan menang. Ia memalingkan muka tepat saat putri Ga Eun menarik pedang salah satu pengawal yang berdiri di sisinya, ketika perhatian mereka semua teralihkan pada perdebatan Jaejoong dengan suaminya, wanita itu berlari kearah mereka dengan pedang di arahkan kearah mereka .

Doe Jaejoong mendelik lebar, ia mendorong suaminya sampai pria itu terjatuh karena pangeran itu tidak memiliki keseimbangan dan terkejut dengan apa yang istrinya itu lakukan.

"Apa apaan kau Kim... " pangeran berhenti berkata, menyadari tatapan istrinya yang tidaklah tertuju kearahnya. Ia mengikuti tatapan Jaejoong dan melihat putri Ga Eun tidak jauh dari istrinya, dengan pedang di tangan wanita itu.

"Ya Tuhan." secepat kilat ia bangkit dan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng istrinya. Namun, Jaejoong berputar untuk melindungi Yunho dari serangan itu.

Jeritan keras menggema di aula utama istana, bunyi pedang di tarik dari sarung pedang menggema dari semua pengawal yang berjaga, semua orang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ink.

Beberapa saat lalu mereka masih menertawakan perdebatan pangeran dan istrinya yang tidak wajar, lalu sesaat kemudin jeritan mengerikan itu datang dari mereka semua yang terkejut melihat putri Ga Eun menghunuskan pedang ke arah putri Jaejoong, yang di halangi oleh jenderal Shim. Jenderal itu maju tanpa takut sampai pedang itu menembus pakaian perjalanan yang ia kenakan.

Jin Yihan menendang putri itu sekuat tenaga dengan suara geraman karena marah sampai tubuh putri Ga Eun terpental cukup jauh, para pengawal menangkap putri dengan sangat mudah karena wanita itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Raja Silla menjerit murka, Raja Ji Hoon bangkit untuk menghalangi Raja tua itu mendekati putrinya. "Kau melihat sendiri apa yang di lakukan putrimu, hukum tetap berlalu untuk siapapun bahkan putrimu."

Teriakan lain menggema serentak saat tubuh Jenderal Shim limbung ke lantai, darah di mana mana, jenderal itu tersenyum kearah para sahabat yang mengelilinya. "Apakah putri baik baik saja?"  
"Berkat dirimu." Cho Kyuhyun memapah jenderal itu di pangkuannya. "Bodoh, kau harus bertahan. Kenapa kau melakukan itu."

"Karena aku terlahir untuk melindungi pangeran beserta keluarganya."

"Panggil tabib." Yunho berteriak. Kedua lengannya mengerat di antara sisi tubuh Jaejoong. Pria itu mendelik lebar, meneriakan perintah mereka dengan sangat kuat sampai Jaejoong merasakan otot pada tubuh suaminya sekeras baja. "Brengsek, masukan wanita itu ke penjara."

"Changmin."

"Jenderal Shim." Teriakan itu lagi lagi menggema.

Jaejoong menajamkan telinga karena suaminya mendekapnya semakin erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya yang berdegup semakin keras dengan irama tak beratur. Ia mencoba menoleh, lagi lagi suaminya menekan kepalanya di dekapannya yang kuat. "Jangan manis, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melihat ini."

Genangan darah di lantai tidak akan membuat istrinya tenang. Musang Yunho menatap ujung pedang yang menembus tubuh Jenderal Shim itu dengan campuran perasaan yang belum pernah ia bayangkan.

"Tabib, di mana para tabib."

"Sialan kau Chwang, kau harus bangun."

"Buka matamu Changmin, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena kelancanganmu karena menerjang maju tanpa perintah." Jin Yihan berteriak, mengguncang tubuh yang tak bernyawa Changmin sampai beberapa pengawal lain menarik Jenderal itu menjauh dengan paksa.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong hanya mendengar samar samar teriakan mereka semakin menjauh dan menghilang sepenuhnya karena Yunho sudah menggendongnya menjauh dari aula.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku yakinkan kau bahwa kau tidak ingin melihatnya, bahkan jika kau ingin, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melihatnya." Apakah suara suaminya itu bergetar? Apakan cairan basah yang membasahi pipinya karena suaminya menekan wajahnya begitu erat ke tubuhnya adalah air mata?

Andai tubuhnya tidak selemah ini, Jaejoong sudah akan memberontak dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Akan tetapi tubuhnya lemah setelah kejadian tak menyenangkan ini. Ia membenci ketidak tahuan ini.  
Changmin? Apakah Jenderal itu baik baik saja?

Sepanjang perjalanan dengan ayunan lembut dalam gendongan pangeran, Jaejoong terlelap sampai tak sadar kemana ia akan di bawa.

Malam sudah angat larut saat ia terbangun, pangeran tidak da di sana. Cahaya kamar hanya samar dari lampu minyak kecil di meja kamar. Dan ia mendengar isak tangis tertahan dari para pelayan di luar kamar.

.

.

.

Hari mendung pada pemakaman siang itu, seakan langit serta bumi ikut berduka dengan kepergian salah seorang Jenderal terbaik Goguryeo. Pemakaman di hadiri ratusan pelayat serta ribuan prajurit yang mengiring kepergian Jenderal terhebat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

Isak tangis sanak saudara dan teman teman serta para sahabat mengiringi peti mati yang di tanam di dalamnya. Batu nisan berukir nama Shim Changmin dengan nama lain Jenderal perang Choi Young di letakkan di atas gundukan tanah yang masih segar.

Raja memberi penghargaan besar Jenderal itu tempat di pemakaman salah satu keluarga kerajaan berkat keberanianya dengan menyelamatkan putri serta calon putra mahkota berikutnya.

Satu persatu pelayat meninggalkan kawasan pemakaman keluarga kerajaan, kini tinggalah beberapa pria berpakaian duka berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang lebih lama.  
"Kita harus pergi Kyu." Yoochun membujuk sahabatnya untuk kesekian kali, yang selalu di abaikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghukum mati pembunuh itu?" Mata merah Kyuhyun menatap pangeran Yunho dengan murka. "Hukuman di asingkan di salah satu pulau tidak cukup untuk menebus nyawa Changmin."

Yoochun menahan tubuh sahabatnya, saat pria itu bersiap menyerang pangeran Yunho. "Bagaimanapun juga dia wanita, hukum negara menganggap lemah seorang wanita dan aku rasa itu cukup karena Ga Eun di pisahkan dari putra bahkan keluarga serta ayahnya untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama."

"Dan Changmin di pisahkan oleh semuanya. Tanpa ada seseorang yang menemaninya di kotak tanpa celah dalam kegelapan di dalam sana." pria itu menunjuk di mana sahabat mereka di makamkan.

"Astaga, dia mulai nglantur." Yihan berjalan maju dan memukul tengkuk pria itu, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. "Jika kau berani melawan, aku persilahkan kau untuk menemani Jenderal itu. Demi Tuhan, kami sama menderita dan berduka karena kehilangan jenderal serta sahabat yang sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri." Berputar cepat, Yihan menjauh dari yang lain sambil menggerutu. "Dalam satu waktu kami telah kehilangan dua Jenderal perang, ya Tuhan. Bodohnya Hyunjoong karena memilih bunuh diri di dalam penjara."

Pangeran juga menyayangkan akan hal itu. Beliau menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, ia memberi perintah kepada pengawal untuk membantu Yoochun mengangkat pria itu. "Kau harus menghadapi satu amarah lagi setelah ini." ujar Yoochun lelah. Mereka kurang tidur beberapa hari ini karena sibuk mengurus pemakaman.

Pangeran Yunho menggeram, belum cukupkah penderitaan selama seminggu ini? Kenapa harus di tambah lagi omelan istrinya andai ia tahu Changmin meninggal karena telah menyelamatkannya. "Kau benar! Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyembuyikan ini lebih lama lagi darinya."

Saat Yunho sampai di kediaman baru mereka, Jaejoong tertidur di atas ranjang dengan pelayan pribadinya duduk di sisi wanita itu. Akhir akhir ini istrinya itu sering sekali tidur siang. Pangeran sendiri sudah bertanya kepada tabib dan itu lumrah untuk wanita hamil di usia tua asalkan tidak berlebihan. "Pergilah She Kyung, aku yang akan menjaganya."

Pelayan tidak bergerak, selain membungkuk hormat. Ia terlihat gelisah dan mencuri pandangan ke arah pangeran Yunho. "Ada lagi?"

"Putri sudah tahu, baru saja putri Junsu datang dan... "

Musang pangeran menutup menahan berbagai amarah yang berkecamuk, "Aku akan mencekik Junsu setelah ini."

Pelayan itu pergi tanpa menimbulkan suara. Yunho duduk di sisi ranjang untuk mengamati istrinya yang tidur damai. Wajah itu sembab, apakah dia menangis?

Gerakan di dalam perut istrinya terasa lemah saat Yunho menyentuh perut besar Jaejoong. "Sungguh menakjubkan, nyawa lain dapat tumbuh di dalam sana." Menunduk, pangeran menempatkan telinga di atas perut istrinya untuk mendengarkan.

Jaejoong membuka mata merasakan sentuhan hangat di bagian atas perutnya, usapan lembut yang ia tahu milik siapa tanpa harus melihat pria itu. "Apakah... apakah ini nyata?"

Yunho menarik diri dan menenukan mata sembab istrinya yang menatapnya lemah. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu tentang Changmin." dan Jaejoong paham akan hal itu. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena dirinyalah Changmin meninggal dan mereka semua berhasil menyembunyikan itu dengan sangat baik.

Sejak pertama ia melihat Jenderal Shim, ia tahu pria itu adalah pria yang baik. Changmin selalu membantu tanpa harus ia minta bahkan sampai saat terakhir jenderal itu bernapas di dunia. "Aku berutang budi padanya."

"Aku juga." Tanpa berniat berganti pakaian dan mengabaikan langit masih terang di luar sana, pangeran merebahkan diri di sisi tubuh istrinya, menggeser Jaejoong lebih ke atas dan memeluk tubuh istrinya ke dalam dekapan. "Aku tidak akan melupakan Changmin karena dia lah kau ada di sini. Tahukah kau betapa takutnya aku selama beberapa hari ini." Yunho berbisik di telinga istrinya. "Membayangka. hidup tanpa dirimu, pagi hari terbangun tanpa melihat kau masih terlelap di sisiku, tanpa tawamu, tanpa senyummu, aku bisa gila dengan hanya memikirkan itu."

Jaejoong berbaring menyamping agar dapat melihat wajah suaminya lebih jelas. Pria itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh perasaan juga penyesalan. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku menyayangi Changmin... " istrinya itu terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Yunho duduk dengan betumpu pada lengan saat melihat geryitan pada kening istrinya.

Bibir Jaejoong melengkung samar. "Hanya tendangan kecil, aku rasa kau benar, bahwa bayi kita seorang putra, aku merasa dia bergerak sangat kuat akhir akhir ini."

"Apa itu menyakitimu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Rasanya sungguh ajaib, coba bayangkan. Ada nyawa lain di dalam tubuhku dan... dia menendang lagi." ujar Jaejoong antusias. Untuk sejenak mereka melupakan kesedihan mereka.

Jaejoong menarik tangan suaminya dan menaruhnya di sisi yang lain, tepat di mana bayi mereka menendang lemah di sana. "Aku merasakannya." Yunho duduk lebih tegak dan menatap takjub kearah perut besar Jaejoong. "Kau benar, dia bergerak sedikit ganas aku rasa."

"Bukan ganas, tapi kuat." Keduanya tersenyum. Jemari Yunho mengusap air mata yang lolos dari sudut mata istrinya pelan. "Dia akan menjadi bayi yang hebat."

"Seperti Changmin."

"Seperti Changmin." Yunho membenarkan.

Kurang dari satu bulan kemudian, pada awal musim dingin bersalju, Putri Jaejoong melahirkan putra pertama mereka, pewaris tahta dan kerajaan Goguryeo yang di beri nama Jung Changmin.

"Laki laki tampan keturunan Jung lain yang akan membuat gempar wanita seantero Korea." ujar Yunho bangga saat menggendong putranya dengan hati hati untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

 **5 Tahun kemudian**

Isakan itu sudah lenyap, di ganti wajah polos sembab dengan mata bulat mungil yang mendengarkan penuh minat cerita yang di ceritakan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Mata bulat bocah berusia lima tahun itu menatap penasaran Kyuhyun dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat kentara. Bibir mungil itu masih bergetar dengan sisa tangis. "Apakah penyihir itu menang? Dan pangeran Shim tewas?"

Angin membawa terbang anak rambut bocah itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bocah itu tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat menunggu jawaban paman Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tidak bernapas Minnie, aku takut paru parumu akan berhenti bekerja."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang bocah itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat antusias keponakan manisnya mendengar cerita tentang pahlawan penyelamat sang putri.

"Dia tewas," Bocah itu kembali mendelik dan menahan napas. "dengan sangat terhormat karena telah menyelamatkan pangeran kecil, dan pangeran Shim sangat bahagia karena dia menyelamatkan putra mahkota."

Hah... Bocah itu mengembuskan napas kasar. "Dia sangat berani, seperti Ayahanda. Ibunda juga, kemarin Minni naik kuda poni baru pemberian paman Hankyung, lalu kuda itu melaju sangat cepat, Ibudan datang menyelamatkan Minni," dengan nada yang lebih bersemangat bocah itu melanjutkan. "Ibunda mengejar kuda poni Monnie dengan menunggangi kuda putih beliau, lalu menarik tali untuk menghentikan kuda poni Minnie dengan sangat mudah, Minnie memiliki kedua orang tua yang hebat bukan, paman bibi serta prajurit yang menjaga Minni setiap saat."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersedih, kau tahu, ketampananmu akan berkurang jika kau menangis hanya karena Seosangnim menghukummu karena kesalahan yang kau lakukan." goda Kyuhyun.

"Minnie tidak menangis." ujar bocah itu penuh harga diri. Benar benar keturunan seorang Jung. Batin Kyuhyun. "Minnie hanya kelikipan, Minnir sedih karena seharusnya Minnielah yang melindungi mereka, Minnie kan pangeran, seharusnya Minnie melindungi Ibunda Ratu dari apapun, bukannya sebaliknya."

Bibir Kyuhyun menahan geli melihat antusias bocah berusia lima tahun itu. Ia menarik bocah itu dan mendudukan bocah itu di pangkuannya. "Nanti, jika kau sudah besar Minnie. Kau akan sanggup melakukannya, perlu tumbuh dewasa dan banyak latihan untuk kau bisa melindungi orang dewasa seperti Ibunda Ratu."

"Aku tahu paman hanya menghiburku Paman Kyu. Tapi terima kasih, andai paman seorang perempuan seumuranku, aku akan menikah denganmu jika besar nanti."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Akan banyak gadis yang akan mengejarmu nantinya."

Bocah itu menghela napas ngeri. Hey Ibunda pernah menjelaskan seperti apa para gadis yang mengejar Ayahanda, ia juga melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana para wanita menatap Ayahnya yang tampan dengan wajah terpesona di manapun beliau berada.

"Jung Changmin," Suara khawatir seorang wanita membuat tubuh gembal bocah berusia lima tahun itu melompat turun. "Ibunda mencariku, aku harus pergi paman. Sampai jumpa." bocah itu mendaratkan ciuman di sisi wajah Kyuhyun sebelum berlari menjauh.

Kyuhyun menatap geli kearah ponakannya yang berlari melintasi taman dengan langkah kecilnya yang cepat. Kaki gembal bocah itu dengan gesit berlari menuju di mana arah suara itu berasal.

Jung Changmin mengintip dari balik tiang besar di dalah satu pondok taman untuk mengawasi sebelum mengejutkan seorang wanita yang sangt di cintainya.

"Ibunda." suara cemerlang khas anak-anak membuat Kim Jaejoong, Ratu Goguryeo dengan gelar Ratu No Gook terlonjak kaget.

"Anak nakal, kabur dari pelajaran pagimu dan berkeliyaran di taman, anak nakal harus mendapat hukuman."

Bibir mungil putra mahkota itu bergetar samar. "Tapi... tapi, tapi Minnie tidak nakal. Minnie hanya lelah karena guru Minnie memarahi Minnie karena Minnie tertidur di kelas."

"Dan apakah tidur di kelas adalah kegiatan yang bijaksana?"

Ratu No Gook menahan serigai saat melihat kepala putranya menggeleng penuh semangat. "Tidak, tentu saja! Minnie minta maaf Ratu." Bola mata jernih milik bocah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak akan pernah Jaejoong sukai.

"Merayu, oh?"

Serigai yang sama dengan milik sang Ayah muncul di bibir mungil Changmin. "Hanya sedikit." ia menunjuk jari telunjuk dan jempol mungilnya dengan jarak tak kasat mata. "Minnie Janji tidak akan nakal, Minnie sudah berjanji kepada Ayahanda untuk jadi anak baik selama beliau pergi."

Dengan sikap malu karena kepergok berbuat nakal, bocah itu memeluk tubuh Ibunya yang berbalut pakaian kebesaran Ratu. Hanbok itu sangat tebal sampai membuat putra mahkota itu bergumam karena tidak dapat memeluk Ibunya dengan benar.

"Wangseja." Itu suara Ayah tercinta.

"Abeoji." Tubuh gembal bocah itu berputar cepat.

Raja yang baru dua tahun memimpin Goguryeo itu berjalan cepat menuju ke arah kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya. "Aku baru saja kembali dari perjalanan panjang dan mendengar kau kabur dari kelasmu pagi ini, Wangseja."

Dengan rona baru karena malu, bocah itu mengangguk. "Minnie minta maaf, Minnie tidak akan tertidur lagi di kelas lain kali."

"Tidak ada lain kali atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Seosaengnim. Tidak peduli kau pangeran mahkota atau bukan."

"Ya Tuhan, tidak adakah keringanan." ujar bocah berusia lima tahun itu sok bijak. Ia menggeleng pasrah dan berkata kepada Ayahnya. "Anda tahu Abeoji, Minnie sudah sangat berusaha untuk tidak berbuat nakal. Tapi Minnie sangat penasaran dengan cerita _ku_ yang telah menyelamatkan putri dari dinasti Yuan saat dia di serang oleh nenek sihir jahat yang sudah di janjikan paman Kyu untuk di ceritakan siang ini sampai semalam Minnie tidak bisa tidur, dan pagi ini Minnie ketiduran di kelas."

"Ceritaku? Nenek sihir?"

"Emm... " Putra mahkota itu mengangguk. " Namanya Shim Changmin, sama dengan nama Minnie bukan? Jadi itu adalah ceritaku?"

Raja yang menyandang gelar Raja Gong Nim itu menghampiri sang istri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ratu mengangguk lemah mendengar nama yang sudah sangat lama mereka hindari karena hanya membuat mereka merasa merindukan sosok Jenderal itu.

"Sepertinya Ibunda Ratu lelah karena berdiri terlalu lama, Wangseja. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di pondok taman, lalu kau menceritakan kepada kami tentang cerita _mu_ itu?"

Wajah bocah itu berbinar penuh semangat. "Tentu, Minnie akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi... Ibunda Ratu, apakah beliau baik baik saja?" wajah itu berubah sendu. "Minnie tidak ingin Ibunda kelelahan karena mendengar cerita _ku_ yang panjang."

"Tidak apa-apa, akhir akhir ini aku memang sering merasa lelah."

Pondok itu sangat nyaman, ranjang kecil berbantal bulu angsa telah di sediakan beserta hidangan ringan serta teh untuk keluarga kecil kerajaan itu. Para prajurit serta dayang menjauh untuk memberi prifasi namun tetap berada di jarak pandang untuk berjaga jaga.

Raja Gong Nim membimbing istrinya untuk duduk, menarik bantalan untuk di taruh di belakang tubuh istrinya. "Kita bisa kembali ke kamar jika kau mau?"

"Aku ingin mendengar pangeran kita menceritakan pahlawan itu, kau sudah siap pangeran?"

Ratu Jaejoong menatap geli putranya yang merangkak naik ke atas bantalan di sisinya yang lain. "Ya, tapi apakah adik bayi Minnie juga tidak sehat jika ibunda sakit?" tangan mungil Changmin menyentuh perut yang masih rata milik ibunya.

"Adik bayi?" Musang Jung Yunho menatap istrinya kaget. "Sayang, kau... "

"Aku hamil. Tabib datang sehari sebelum kau melakukan perjalanan seminggu yang lalu. Aku berniat memberimu kejutan, tapi sepertinya pangeran kecil kita tidak sengaja mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu."

Kedua tangan bocah itu menutup mulutnya lalu menggeleng. "Oh, Minnie tidak tahu itu, Minnie suka kejutan."

Raja Gong Nim memeluk istrinya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga kecil mereka keluarga yang paling bahagia. Pasangan Raja dan Ratu tidak malu menunjukan kemesraan mereka di hadapan umum, dengan ala kadarnya tentu saja. Mengingat mereka adalah kepala negara yang harus menjaga sikap

"Minnie berharap adik bayi perempuan, agar Minnie punya adik bayi perempuan seperti Myungsoo."

Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat putra pertama kakak iparnya, Raja Hankyung dan sepupunya Heechul. Mereka memiliki putra satu tahun lebih muda dari Changmin dan putri yang baru berusia satu tahun. "Abeoji juga berharap kita memiliki bayi perempuan, pasti akan sangat cantik seperti Ibumu."

"Minnie akan melindungi Ibunda serta adik bayi dari penyihir jahat. Minnie sudah belajar menggunakan pedang dari paman Yihan, belajar ilmu bela diri dari paman Raja Hankyung saat beliau berkunjung. Mereka sangat hebat, dan Minnie ingin menjadi seperti mereka." Bibir mungil itu kembali berceloteh menceritakan dongeng yang di ceritakan oleh paman Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong bersandar nyaman di dada suaminya mendengarkan penuh minat cerita putra kecilnya sambil menggerakan kedua lengan kecil itu kesana kemari. Yunho memeluk pinggang istrinya dan mengusapnya pelan. Ada nyawa lain di sana, bayi yang sudah sangat lama mereka inginkan namun susah di dapatkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Yunho berbisik.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping untuk melihat wajah suaminya yang tampan. Pria yang sangat ia cintai hidup dan matinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Yunho menunduk untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka, mencium istrinya dengan penuh perasaan dan membuka bibir istrinya dengan lidahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Minnie masih di sini." pekik suara kecil Jung Changmin.

Keduanya menarik diri dan menatap putra mereka yang sudah menutup mata dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Kalian telah meracuni mata suci Minnie. Oh, aku akan melaporkan ini kepada kakek Raja biar Abeoji mendapat hukuman karenanya."

Yunho tertawa. Menarik putranya kedalam pangkuan mereka, berhati hati agar tidak menyentuh istrinya dengan berlebihan. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus mendapatkan ini." satu ciuman di kening. Dua ciuman lain di kedua pipi gembalnya dan ciuman lain yang membuat bocah itu menjerik kegelian. "Jadi Wangseja, kasihanilah kami. Jangan lapirkan kami kepara kakek Raja." Raja Yunho mencoba merayu.

"Tidak bisa." Bocah itu menjerit keras. "Ampuni Minnie, Ibunda, tolong selamatkan Minnie dari Abeji jahat." Bukannya menolong, Jaejoong malah mencium bocah itu setelah Changmin berhasil melepaskan diri dari Ayahnya. Bocah itu menjerit dan tertawa lagi.

"Ya Tuhan tolong Minnie. Kedua orang tua Minnie sama saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Satu jawaban lagi.  
FF ini **TIDAK** akan di bukukan. Di larang copy atau menyimpan ff ini dalam file pribadi dan di sebarkan. Tolong hargai saya karena menulis membutuhkan banyak waktu ide dan tenaga. Jika ingin menyimpan atau REMAKE dengan meminta ijin akan saya pertimbangkan. Kalian tahu di mana kalian bisa menghubungi saya. Demi kenyamanan bersama tolong saling menghargai.

Untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Sherry tgl 17 maret kemarin. Mungkin FF ini akan saya buat dalam versi PDF, bagi bagi untuk yang minat kalian bisa menghubungi saya. Tapi harus di rombak ulang dan butuh waktu. **FF ini tidak di jual**.

~Baiknya author~ di cium Jaejoong. ~Amin~

Ada yang mau ngasih kado, kirim ke no rec, atau alamat mungkin? Atau Doa yang baik baik saja. Saya terima dengan lapang dada. Amin.

Wkwkwkkw ~ketawa evil bareng Changmin~

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi vote serta ripiu. Aku sangat senang bahwa ff abal ini ada yang menyukainya.

Baca juga ff Sherry lain dan jika ada ide aku akan nulis ff dinasti di lain waktu. ~BOW~ terima kasih banyak.


End file.
